Hanyo of Snow
by Hakuorofan7
Summary: Also posted on Wattpad under the username Mukuro7. Touma Yukinokouji has a secret that he had hidden from everyone. That he wasn't fully human, but actually a hanyo. He was planning on telling his best friend Kagome the truth on her birthday. But they are dragged though an old well and found themselves in the past. In a time when yokai roamed the land. oc x harem, gender bending
1. Down The Well

**Static covers your vision to reveal a theater to reveal the author...sitting by a well?**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome to a story you all may know from Wattpad, Hanyo of Snow.***

***Now before you may be asking why am I posting this story and do I have the author's permission. Well it is because I am the author, on Wattpad I am known as Mukuro7. I have said that several times previoulsy on my other works, but it couldn't hurt to be careful.***

***Anyway I started this story a year ago as I was bored and just started Inuyasha. So I thought I try my luck at writing a story at it. And to my surprise I had struck gold. Now 1 year later and 18 chapters in it has surpassed From No One To Someone in popularity, something that I can see Familiar of Twilight doing so in the future.***

***Anyway as to how this story is going to go down, unlike my other stories this is told from multiple points of view and as the traditional formula of Male Reader stories on Wattpad. But I have seen that it doesn't quite fly as well here, so the reader name will be Touma instead of Y/N. Touma Yukinokouji has a nice ring to it doesn't it.***

***Also as a part of this story there is some gender bending, if you wish to leave now then do so.***

***As for what this story covers, it covers the entirerty of Rumiko Takahashi's master piece and I only call it that as that is the only one of her works I've read/watch. So the anime, some bits of the manga, the movies, and the Cursed Mask game. So expect to be in the long haul.***

***Anyway enough explination, let us begin.***

***I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi.***

***So anyway just relax, maybe put some music on and enjoy.***

***Normally I would ask you to sit down, but for this chapter I'm going to have to ask you to look into the well.***

**You comply with the author and see a pool of water at the bottom.**

***I thought that this would be approprite for this chapter. So just stare into the water and I'll see you all at the end of the chapter.***

**The author sticks the tip of a halberd into the water and the pool ripples as the screen changes fades to black.**

* * *

**Hanyo of Snow**

* * *

**Down the Well**

* * *

(Touma POV)

"Come on where is it?" I said while looking through my closet.

It had been a simple plan. Wake up a bit earlier then usual, get everything ready for school, and then stop by the Higurashi Shrine to hid Kagome's present in the storehouse til after school. So I had gotten everything done with plenty of time to spare.

It wasn't until I had finished drying my hair when I realized what was wrong.

I had forgotten where I had put Kagome's present.

So I had to spend the next half an hour looking for it.

I had just finished looking in my closet when I noticed that a corner poking out from under the dresser. Removing it up I saw that it was the present I was looking for.

Wondering how I missed it, I tucked the present under my arm and then proceded to lock up. I didn't have to worry about anyone else coming back as no one else lived with me and Mrs. Higurashi had my spare key.

"Hopefully Kagome hasn't left yet." I muttered to myself as I wrapped my blue scarf around my neck and began to walk to her family's shrine as it was only about a block away from home.

As I was walking I began to reminisce about my housing situation and how my friendship with Kagome began.

Considering that I'm literally carrying all that my mother had left to me, It wasn't that hard to think about.

My childhood minus a few major bumps and what I inherited from my mother was fairly average, aside from my parents that is.

My father was a kind, yet eccentric man who loved to travel and had a bit of a horrible penchant for secrets. So I didn't get to see him that much, but he spent every waking moment that he could with me when he wasn't traveling. He was perhaps one of the best archaeological professors in Japan and was known for snagging the hearts of his fellow professors and students alike without even trying. But he had to break all of their hearts as he wasn't interested in them.

Not that he was dense, but none had met his tastes. So he gently brushed them off.

He kept this up until during a trip to Hokkaido were he met mom and fell in love soon after.

I don't really remember her that well, because she passed away when I was very young. But from what dad described was that she was somewhat aloof along with being very caring.

He often described what was his favorite thing about her was her laugh. Se rarely laughed at all, but when she did he described it as something that could even make the most cold-hearted of humanity to bust a gut at it. One of the reason's they fell in love was their matched sense of humor, something which I hadn't inherited from either of them.

The fact that dad was a very handsome man or the fact that mom was a legal loli and was WAY older then him also helped.

In fact after he found out what she truly was, they immediately got married soon after and I was born a year later.

For most of my early life I spent traveling with them all over Japan until I was 2.

During a trip to Osaka mom died from heatstroke, but not before making the scarf I always wore.

After that dad changed his and my last name in order to honor her and also he decided to permanently settle down in Tokyo, were it was cooler and so that he wouldn't lose me the same way as he did mom.

Soon after that he took me with him on his first visit to the Higurashi shrine. There he met and quickly befriended the shrine's caretaker and his family. I was quickly introduced to Kagome, who is just a little older then I am.

At first we didn't get along with each other, but not even 5 minutes later we were laughing and playing together and have been friends ever since.

After that however I couldn't interact that much with Kagome afterwards. She lived quiet a bit away from the shrine and we both were in different school districts soon after. So the only times I really got to interact with her was when there was no school, whenever she visited the shrine, or when dad left me with the Higurashi's to go on one of his trips.

That changed however when we both turned 8.

Both Kagome's father and grandmother had died in what was tragic traffic accident that also took the lives of a few other people.

So she and Mrs. Higurashi had to move into the shrine with Grandpa and Kagome was enrolled into my school afterwards. A few months after that Kagome's little brother, Sota was born. And followed up a few weeks later by my farther dying.

He was at an archaeological convention in Las Vegas when was done in by food poisoning, so was nearly everyone else that ordered crab that night.

He had left me the house and a considerable amount of money, but he had also left me alone. I had no other family besides the mentioning of my mother having a sister, who neither me or my dad had ever seen before as the two of them stopped being on speaking terms long ago.

Either way as I was too young to manage the house on my own,so I had often stayed with Kagome and her family at the shrine until I was old enough to manage the house. With them I grew closer to Kagome and to Sota, as we consider each other brothers in all but blood due to growing up together.

With them I was able to move past my father's death and I eventually moved back into my house at age 13, discovering somethings soon after and cursing my father's penchant for secrets soon after.

I broke myself out of my musings when I realized that I had arrived at my destination, the Higurashi shrine.

There wasn't really anything special about that shrine that wouldn't see outside of some of the bigger Shinto shrines, minus an ancient tree with a sizeable bare patch and a well house. Other then that it was literally a second home to me.

I was about to head inside the house to see if Kagome was still home, when I saw Söta snooping around the wellhouse.

What is he doing around the wellhouse? He is even more creeped out by that place then I am.

Truthfully I'm not really bothered by the building itself, but by the Bone Eater's Well itself. It was built to dump in the remains of yokai and demons that were either very dangerous or proved to be near impossible to be killed. Just the thought of one of those things were still alive at the bottom of the well was scary enough, but the sense of raw ambient yoki surrounding it is just increased the unsettling factor.

I've shared my opinions about this in the past with Kagome, but she has always told me that I was a scaredy cat for being scared of such things.

Sadly I would have agreed with her if I didn't know that such things actually existed in real life.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I decided on the simplest method to get Sota's attention.

"Hey Sota what's wrong!"I asked.

As soon as Sota heard me, he came running towards me. When he got closer to me I noticed the bowl in his hand was filled with cat food and figured out what had him so upset.

"Buyo is inside the wellhouse, isn't he?" I sighed out, getting a nod in response.

"I think that he is stuck inside the well. Can you please help me get him, Big Bro?" Sota asked, getting me to nod and secretly wonder how in Yomi did that cat get inside the well. He was too fat to have climbed into it after all.

"Sure I'll help, but let me stash Kagome's gift somewhere in the warehouse first." I replied with a small smile, trying to eases his worries.

Well I might be a bit nervous about approaching the well, but I'm willing to get over it to help out me little bro. But at this time Kagome's gift comes first.

I spent the past month just to make this for her. The only one who has seen it before was Sota and he thought that it was the perfect gift for her.

"Alright, but please hurry up Big Bro." He said as I began to walk away.

"Don't worry I will." I called out to Sota as I got further away.

* * *

A few minutes later I had finally found a place to hide my gift when something fell down from the shelf with a resulting clang. I looked down to see that it was a sword that was stuck within it's sheath.

"When did Grandpa get this? I don't remember this being here yesterday and I helped him with inventory." I said as I took a good look at it. Maybe it had arrived here this mourning, as that was always a possibility. Grandpa did say that he would have done some work here earlier in order to clear up some space for the gift.

At first it looked like an ordinary sword to me, until I grabbed the hilt. The entire thing released a soft glow before it's weight seemed to double.

After a few seconds I of getting adjusted to it's new weight, I removed the sword from it's sheath to see a beautiful black blade with a red hamon.

After admiring the beauty of the blade for a few moments, I took a few practice swings at the open air and noticed no other effects what so ever before putting it back in it's sheath

So besides having some sort of seal on it, there seems to be no other enchantment on this sword or at least none that curses the wielder, a typical feature on most of Japan's enchanted swords. At least those forged by human hands that is.

I checked the time on my phone and I had sometime to kill before school started I decided to check how Sota was doing before seeing if Grandpa knew anything about the sword.

As I exited the store house, a feeling of dread emerged once I felt a surge of energy coming from the wellhouse.

With no time to lose I broke into a full sprint with my hand resting on the sword, reafy to draw at a moment's notice.

When I got to the wellhouse and all I heard was Sota yelling out one word that caused me to quicken my speed.

"Sis!"

Something had happened to Kagome inside the wellhouse and I had to find out what was going on.

I had found the door wide open and a violet glow coming from the Bone Eater's Well. And it was quickly starting to fade.

So without a second thought I rushed passed Sota and probably scared a life or two in Buyo's case before jumping into the well after Kagome and right before the light vanished completely.

The moment after that I found myself in a void that was the perfect mixture of darkness and violet energy. From where I looked there was no exit back to the well, so I decided to look in the direction gravity was taking me and found Kagome.

However she was not alone and what I saw filled me with dread.

Judging by the appearance of what had grabbed Kagome was a multiple armed woman with the lower half of a centipede, I figured out that I was dealing with an ōmukade.

I had heard about them from stories dad used to tell me as a kid along with tales about other yokai found in his notes. He described ōmukade as an often vicious type of yokai who sometimes grew hundreds of yards in length and had a preference for choking the life out of their victims with their long bodies.

Now considering that I don't exactly have enough power to take her on directly, all I could hope for was to stay out of the ōmukade's reach, take her by surprise, and then get Kagome as far away as possible. From there I'll have to make it up as I go and figure way to get us out of here.

After I had figured out my best course of action, I unsheathed the sword and gently descended along the centipede half, silently hoping that I would go undetected.

A few moments later I had found a a good spot and gently placed my free hand on one of her legs and frost and mist began to appear and spread out from my hand.

As I was doing this I focused on what was happening with the õmukade and Kagome.

"You have it, don't you?" The ōmukade questioned Kagome. "Don't you?"

With that she began to bring Kagome closer to her face and began to lick her, as if to taste her.

Before I could do anything to help however, Kagome acted first.

"Let go of me! You're disgusting!" She shouted as she batted away the õmukade's tongue. "Let go of me! I said!" She continued. Kagome managed to get a grip on the yokai's face and tried to push her away.

It didn't do anything to her, in fact she seemed almost amused that her prey was trying to fight back.

Until Kagome's hand started to glow purple.

Both me and the ōmukade were taken for surprise, even more so when she the yokai seemed to be falling faster and one of her arms was torn off. However the yokai quickly regained her bearings and tried to attack Kagome.

She never got her chance.

I sliced off the now frozen leg, causing the ōmukade to roar out in pain and to fall faster into the void now.

"Touma!" Kagome called out to me, finally noticing that I was here.

Before I good reply back to here, the ōmukade yelled from far below us.

"The two of you will not escape me! I will have the Shikon no Tama!" The yokai said as her face disappeared into the endless abyss beneath us, followed by her centipede half soon after.

Soon after the void was suddenly replaced with the bottom of the well. With that also came an increase in gravity and I landed on my face. As I didn't fall far, I quickly got up to see Kagome standing over me.

"Are you alright Y/N?" She asked.

"I'm fine Kagome." I replied back. "But what about you, we just went through some kind of void while you were dragged down by an ōmukade. So are you fine?"

Kagome paused for a few moments before answering.

"Honesty Y/N, I'm not. I was dragged into the well by, what did you call that centpede woman?" She asked.

"An ōmukade." I said, getting her to nod.

"I was dragged into the well by the ōmukade. I wish that what just happened was a dream, but with you being here and that dismembered arm and frozen leg over there just proves that I'm not dreaming." Kagome said somberly, before fixing me an inquisitive glare and said something that I've been dreading.

"So if I'm not dreaming, then were did you get that sword and how did you freeze that leg?"

I wanted to tell her, but not like this.

Still I will oblige to her request, but not right now.

"I will tell you Kagome." I sighed out. "But first we need to get out of the well before that ōmukade comes back. Besides we also need to see if Sota is alright. Since I can't hear anything at the top, he must've ran away to get Grandpa. So we better get out of here to show them we are alright." I said, getting her to nod.

After I said that the both of us began to look for a way out the well. A few moments later Kagome a vine large enough and strong enough for us to climb.

She was about to climb up first, but she stopped and gestured for me to take her place.

Seeing how short her skirt was, I could understand why.

As I was climbing, I began to reflect on something the õmukade said before she disappeared into the abyss.

The Shikon Jewel or the Jewel of Four Souls.

If I remember correctly it was an item of great power that Grandpa based his tacky keychains off of. A quick repainting quickly fixed those pathetic excuses of a souvenir anyway.

Anyway from what little I know about the Shikon Jewel, was that it was cremated along with a miko named Kikyo a little over 500 years ago. Considering how old the well was it wouldn't be strange for the õmukade to know about it.

But this raised a very concerning question.

If it was destroyed over 500 years ago, then how did Kagome have it?

While that is troubling, I can worry about it later. For now we have to tell Sota, Granpa, abd Mrs. Higurashi that we were all right.

As me and Kagome continued to climb, we noticed a few white butterflies fluttering around us. Which should be an impossibility unless they had flown in from the wellhouse door.

About a minute later I finally climbed out and was immediately took in the surroundings.

Instead of the dark and quiet wellhouse, the well was instead located in a clearing in the middle of a forest.

I made another quick look around as Kagome was climbing out of the well and saw that we weren't at the Higurashi shrine anymore.

If we aren't at the shrine anymore, then where in Japan are we?

If we were still in Japan anyway?

* * *

**The water settles and you look up to see the author leaning on his halberd.**

***Hakuorofan7 here and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Anyway I believe that it is time to get down to buiness, shall we.***

***For update time you don't have to worry about long delays as I will always post the next chapter release date and I will only post a new chapter 1 year after it has been released on Wattpad. So by my count the next chapter should be out by...* The author pulls out a watch before closing it. *May 18th, so expect that and just a heads up it will be a lot longer then this one.***

***As for the harem, it has mainly been decided. Ironing out some kinks and might add just one or two more but what I have is definite. Still if there is any suggestions I am always open to any suggestions.***

***Anyway I will be moving on back to my other works starting with Familiar of Twilight which might be out before the next chapter of this. So I hope you all look forward to that.***

***Well that is all for now, if you have any questions let me know through review or PM and I will get back to you later.***

***So until next time, ciao!***

**The author puts the halberd into the well and a tower of water erupted and the sreen was soon covered with mist, ending the chapter.**

* * *

**Harem: Kagome Higurashi, Inuko (Female Inuyasha), Sesshōmaru (Female), Miroku (Female), Sango, Yura, Abi, Hari, Kanna, Ayame, Kikyo, Koga (Female), Tōran, Kagura, Tsubaki, Kaname Kururugi, Suijin, Enju, and a surprise.**


	2. Inuko

**Static covers your screen before you see the author polishing his halberd in the middle of a theater, before seeing you.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome back to another chapter of Hanyo of Snow.***

***If you are wondering why this is out a day early...well it is because I was bored and wished for something else today besides work on my other stories.***

***Speaking of which I did say that this chapter would be out before Familiar of Twilight and the next chapter will be out this month. Might even make it a double update when chapter 3 of this story turns a year in 10 days.***

***As for the next chapter of From No One to Someone I will elaborate on that when at the end of this chapter along with a surprise.***

***So with that out of the way, let us begin.***

**The author dispelles his weapon and summons a tub of popcorn.**

***For the disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha, who belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. Whose other works I just started getting into like Maison Ikkoku and Mermaid Forrest...I do not recommend the later for the weak of heart.***

***Anyway just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy. I'll see you all the end of the chapter.***

**The author snaps his fingers and the story begins.**

* * *

**Inuko**

* * *

(Touma POV)

"Gramps! Mom! Sota! Buyo!" Kagome called out hopping for a response, but none came.

It had been a few minutes since we exited the well. After we made sure that put to a considerable amount of distance in case the ōmukade came back. Once we made sure that we were far enough away Kagome began to call for her family, hoping that they would hear her and come for us.

I however was more focused on where the well had taken us.

I thought of two distinct possibilities on where we are.

The one thing that they both had in common was that we were still in Japan, as I recognized the flora and fauna from whenever I visited the Imperial Palace East Gardens with Grandpa when I was younger.

Which brings me to the first and more realistic possibility. That the well brought us to another part of Japan. There were quiet a few dry wells like the one at the Higurashi Shrine, though from what I can tell not as famous. So hopefully we weren't all that far from a roadway or any kind of human settlement. That way we could find transportation back to Tokyo and return home as soon as possible.

The other possibility was more outlandish and if proven correct, then our chances of getting home were almost non existent...

"Hey Touma!" Kagome shouted, getting my attention. "I can see the Sacred Tree from here, so we must be not that far from the shrine!"

Following here gaze and far into the treetops I recognized the familiar canopy of the Sacred Tree. As I have seen that tree for nearly all my life, I could recognize it from a mile away. Still why was it here in the middle of these woods?

I'll figure it out later, but first we need to get there. Judging by how far it was from us and it's location, then it was a straight walk there without going near the well yet it will take us a few minutes to get there.

So we decided to start walking towards the tree, I decided to ask Kagome a simple yet powerful question.

"What would you like to know first? I do owe you some answers after all." I said.

Kagome seemed surprised for a second before she regained her composure.

"Alright then, why were you at the shrine and were did you get that sword? I thought that you were already on your way to school. I tried to call you on both your home and cell phones but you didn't answer them." Kagome said.

"I was at the shrine to hide your birthday gift in the storehouse. As to why my cellphone didn't pick up your call, truthfully I don't know." I said without fudging any details. As I have been around Kagome nearly all my life so she could tell when I wasn't being honest to her.

"By the way happy birthday Kagome." I added with a smile.

Although technically being dragged into a well by an ōmukade into who knows where wouldn't account as a happy birthday for anyone. Still it was the thought that counts and it seemed to brighten up her spirit a bit.

"Thank you Touma." Kagome said with a smile before it turned into a frown. "But that still doesn't explain how you got in the well with me or where you got that sword."

"The sword I found in the storehouse. It wasn't there when I was doing inventory with Grandpa yesterday. I was planing on asking him about it after I would help Sota look for Buyo. However by the time I got there, I heard Sota screaming and found that you had vanished into the well and that was closing up. So I jumped in and the rest is history." I said simply.

"I see Touma, but how were able to freeze that leg?" Kagome said, causing me to sigh.

Well here goes nothing.

"Actually Kagome that was something I wanted to tell you today. Something that I've wanted to tell you for awhile now." I said, a little weary of my friend's reaction will be.

"And what would that be?" Kagome asked curiously.

"That I'm not entirely human, but actually a hanyo." I said, shocking her.

"You're half yokai!" Kagome shouted. "Why didn't you tell me this before Y/N!"

I flinched a little at her tone. She was upset and she had a good reason too. After a second I composed myself and began to speak.

"It was because I was nervous on how you would react Kagome." As I was speaking I saw that she was beginning to calm down, so I continued. " Dad always told me that hanyo usually treated well by both humans and yokai. So he asked that me to keep my heritage a secret from anyone till I was ready enough. Even then you didn't react like that you probably would've thought I was joking as you never believed yokai to be real before today."

"Fair enough." She said while nodding. "But you could have told me about this earlier."

"Your right, but I didn't really have to worry about telling you about being a hanyo until shortly after I turned 13." I sighed out, getting an inquisitive look from her.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked.

"I truly became a hanyo then." I said, and upon seeing that it only confused Kagome I elaborated.

"My mother was a yuki-onna and usually their children are regular humans, hanyo, or incase of their daughters a full yuki-onna. For their sons however, they mostly live as humans and it is extremely rare for any of them to become a hanyo. In fact according to dad if my powers awakened I'd be the first known one born in over 60 years. I never really bothered worrying about it to much as if they awaken at some random point in a hanyo's life. I had just thought I was just human until my powers woke up." I explained, getting Kagome to nod. "Speaking of which, do you remember the time I was absent for 3 days?"

"Of course, you said were out sick. So instead your powers awakened, but why were you gone for so long." She questioned, causing my face to flush.

"Honestly after they emerged I couldn't touch anything without it being covered by a layer of frost. It took me 3 days to gain complete control over my powers." I said, a little embarrassed about what happened. The fact that Kagome giggled at that didn't help either.

"I have to say that I'm glad that you finally admitted that Touma." Kagome said after she stopped giggling. "But know this, hanyo or human you have and always will be the same Touma to me. Just promise me that you'll tell everyone back at home about this, okay?"

"I promise, besides I was planning to tell them along with you. But thank you Kagome, that means so much to me." I said gratefully.

Honestly I should have seen that she would except me for who I was, but I guess I let my fears on the matter to blind my judgement.

I'm glad to have gotten that off my chest. Now if only I got finally talk about how I truly feel about her.

I didn't have time to dwell on those thoughts as we have arrived at our destination. But not as how we expected it.

We were at the Sacred Tree as I would recognize it from anywhere. But there was two major problems.

The first was that it was surronded by more woodland and no shrine in site. Making the second possibility more likely and that wasn't good.

As for the second problem only one thought came to mind.

Beautiful.

Embedded into the tree was a woman with silver hair and a red kimono who looked around our age except that she was more developed then Kagome and most other women in just about...well everywhere.

And I made sure not to let that slip to her. I preferred not to invoke her tsundere side, thank you very much.

However from what I can tell she was either a yokai or less likely a hanyo, because she had dog ears at the top of her head, she was still breathing with an arrow through her heart, and the fact she looked like she was there for quite a while. Since it would take years for those roots to surround her like that.

From the looks of it she was asleep for quite some time and probably will not awaken anytime soon.

I broke my gaze from her to see Kagome climbing to roots and approaching the sleeping woman. When she was about a foot way from the woman, she just stared at her for a few moments and began to slowly move her hands towards the woman's head.

"Kagome what are you doing?"

"I can't resist." She mumbled out. She then began to play with the sleeping woman's ears.

I had to admit the way Kagome spent the next minute playing with the woman's ears was kind of cute.

"I probably shouldn't have done that." She said while blushing.

"You two there! What are you doing over here!" Someone shouted at us from the distance.

I turned to see it was a group of men armed with bows and arrows and all of them were trained on us. But what really filled me with dread was their attire and the fact they all had topknots.

They fired a volley of warning shots at us that barely missed their mark. I promptly put my hands up in surrender.

Considering that we were out numbered and these guys were great shots, it was the best option to stay alive for now.

* * *

Both me and Kagome were lead back to a nearby village and had our hands and feet bound. We were left in the center of the village with one of the men left to bring a Lady Kaede to use. Considering our current surroundings, they were bringing a miko.

Speaking of the surroundings, the villagers began to gather around us as Kagome was struggling to get herself out of her bonds.

However I could easy get myself out of my own, but with Kagome not so much. They were still 3 men ready to fire on us incase we cause a commotion. Plus with the whole village watching us, if they notice any sort of ice, they will probably think we're both yokai and begin shooting at us. At that point I wasn't 100% sure I could protect Kagome if we had a mob break out.

So for now I just sat there and listening to the villagers comments.

"A young man and a young woman with strange clothing."

"Are they both foreigners?"

"Will there be war again?"

"Just before rice-planting season? We're already so short handed as it is!"

"Perhaps they are kitsune in disguise?"

"Better they are shape-changers then another war."

"Hey Touma." I heard Kagome whispering to me. After making sure the villagers weren't watching us, I replied back.

"What is Kagome?" I asked.

"Do you have any idea where we are Touma? Every guy here has topknots! I thought most people stopped doing that a long time ago." She said.

I could only sigh at that. She was not going to like the answer.

However before I could spoke some shouted out.

"Make way for High Priestess Kaede!" A villager shouted leading an old woman with an eyepatch and in miko clothing towards us.

She had a bow in her hand which she handed to a nearby villager, who I guess was her assistant and procured an urn. She began to shower us with it's contents, something I recognized from the stories used to tell. A ritual that is often used to reveal the true form of some yokai. While it would have no effect on Kagome and would irritate her, it felt like bugs were crawling over me.

Eventually Kagome had enough.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" She snapped at the priestess, who stopped the ritual.

"They told me a pair of yokai were found in the Inuko forest." Kaede said. "I thought some ritual purification was in order."

"Then could they both be foreign spies." Her assistant said.

"Yes but spies for what? We can barely feed ourselves in this village." Kaede said before her eye widened in shock. Following her gaze I found that she was focused on Kagome, who tried to slowly back away. Well as best as someone could with their hands and feet bound.

"You there. Let me get a good look at your face." The old miko said as she approached Kagome and moved her face said to said. "Look clever, girl!"

This caused Kagome to only glare at the old woman. After that she let go of Kagome and spoke some words that filled me with dread.

"Such a likeness...to my sister Kikyo."

'Well shit' I thought.

If this was the same Kikyo that had herself cremated with the Shikon Jewel, then we were stuck somewhere during the Sengoku Jidai. With our current location being where Tokyo would be now, hundreds of years into the future.

"You there, boy." Kaede said breaking me out of my thoughts. "You could have broken from your bonds at anytime, so why didn't you."

So she figured it out, well no use in hiding it anymore, but first.

"If I cut myself free, I couldn't have guaranteed Kagome's safety with everyone here, with bows and arrows aimed at us, and with absolutly no clue where we are." I replied earnestly.

She stared at me for a moment before turning to Kagome.

"Do you trust this boy?" Kaede asked her.

"Yes." Kagome said without any hesitation what so ever, causing the old miko to face the villagers.

"Cut them lose, they mean us no harm." Kaede said, with some of the men following her request immediately. Before they could do that however, Kagome leaned towards me and whispered in my ear.

"Y/N are we stuck in the past?" She questioned, causing me to sigh.

It seemed like that she had also figured it out, along with that so far that we have no way back to our time.

"Sadly that is our current situation, Kagome." I said, confirming her fears and causing her to become crestfallen.

* * *

It was late at night and we were in Kaede's house with her cooking a large pot of stew over a fire. As she was cooking she was keeping an eye on us.

"Thanks Y/N my wrist is a lot better now." Kagome said as she rubbed her wrist.

"It was no problem." I said simply as I dispelled the ice surrounding my hand.

"But seriously when did you figure out how to do that? There isn't even a mark on my wrist." She asked.

"I figured out how to do this when I tripped inside my own home a few months back. But it only works on minor stuff like this." I replied, causing her to nod.

After we were cut lose, Kagome had a minor rope burn on her wrist and later I offered to heal it. After my powers awoke I had no need for ice packs anymore, but I had discovered how to heal by complete accident a few months back. With a few trials and errors I found that I could only heal bruises and minor burns, but still that was more then enough to get rid of the burn.

"So you are a yuki-onna hanyo, then you are certainly a rarity among yokai. In fact in all of my life I have only heard of another." Kaede said with her attention back in the stew. But now ours's was focused entirely on her. With the both of us curious about the other any info of another hanyo like myself.

After all there are so few like myself there are barely any stories about them.

"Do you mind if you can tell us Lady Kaede?" I asked.

"I don't have a problem telling you, but I only know a little about him. All I know about that hanyo was a bandit up in Hokkaido. His powers awakened in his later years and terrorized isolated villages for a few months, before being shot down by a lone archer that was defending her village. That was over 130 years ago." She said to us.

Well I was a little disappointed to hear that, I was still glad to have learned that bit of info.

"Thank you." I said to her. After getting a nod in return, she checked the stew and handed us two wooden bowls.

"Here." Kaede said as she poured in the stew into our bowls.

It looked absolutely delicious, also considering the fact we haven't eaten all day. Though I don't like stew and soup that much, I couldn't afford to be picky at the moment.

"Thank you!" The both of us chorused as we started to eat. It was the best thing I have had to eat in some time.

"Forgive us." Kaede said as I was about half done with my bowl. Both me and Kagome put our food down as we continued to listen to the old miko.

"With so many wars these days, our young ones have become rash. Even if I tell them we've no business in wars they refuse to listen and only give me more to worry about." Kaede said as she started to tend the fire.

Well I can agree with her reasoning, it was still partly our fault as were trespassing on their land.

"Do you know where Tokyo is from here?" Kagome asked.

"Tokyo?" Kaede said before shaking her head. "Never heard of such a place. Is that the name of both of your homeland?"

"Yes well...I would like for the both of us to go home soon." Kagome said. After that she looked crestfallen again and resumed eating her soup.

Since I couldn't think of anything to reassure her, I just went back to finishing my stew.

* * *

(? POV – Same Time)

Finally I have escaped that accursed well and have picked up that scent of that human and hanyo..

The girl was plain and would amount for nothing more then a quick snack. The only remarkable thing about here was that she had the Shikon Jewel.

The hanyo on the other had look absolutely delightful!

It was a shame he froze my leg off, then I could have had the best time before I ate him.

Oh well, I suppose I could play with him a little then eat him.

Either way the Shikon Jewel is mine!

* * *

(Touma POV)

I had just finished my bowl when a village came in and handed Kaede something before he left.

"I believe this belongs to you. The men have tried try pry it open, but it refuses to come out of it's sheath." She said as she handed me the sword.

It was confiscated from me before we entered the village, so I was glad to get it back. I have actually grown to like it. Maybe I could ask Grandpa for it as an early birthday gift, after all it was a little over two weeks away.

My train of thought was broken again by the sound of a loud crash.

Soon it was followed by even more crashes and the sound of a bell ringing.

We exited Kaede's house to massive columns of dust, villagers running panic and men loading their bows.

"What is going on!" Kaede demanded.

"It's a yokai!" One of the men said and the next thing I saw filled me with dread.

It was the ōmukade and she was coming our way with a live horse on her fangs.

Some brave villagers sent a volley of flaming arrows at her, but missed. Out of annoyance she battered them away with her body and flung the horse towards us. It let out a loud neigh as it flew into the air, before being silenced by land in front of us. The horse was dead the second it touched the ground. Kagome quickly hid behind us as the ōmukade moved towards us.

"Not again." She said from behind us.

"Hand me the Shikon Jewel!" The ōmukade demanded before lunging toward us. I pushed Kagome down and Kaede rolled to the left to avoid her attack. A moment later Kagome tried to get up, but I pushed her down again to avoid another pass from the massive yokai.

"The Shikon no Tama?" Kaede said in shock before she faced us. "Do you two have it?"

"I don't know! I don't know anything about the Shikon Jewel!" Kagome shouted from behind me. "Do you know anything Touma?!"

"I have an guess about it and if I'm correct about it then we need to get you as far way from her as possible." I said as I helped Kagome up.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because she is after you."I said bluntly, shocking her.

After I said that I saw two men took aim and miss the ōmukade.

"Give it to me! Give it to me!" The centipede woman yelled. Suddenly she began to rotate her body like a tornado and began to flail her body around, hitting the men and sending them flying. They would not be getting up anytime soon.

"Lady Kaede our spears and arrows have no effect!" A villager shouted.

"Then we must throw her into the Dry Well!" She yelled out.

That sounds like the a great idea, and sadly the only one at the moment. But in order to do that would mean to get her away from the village.

Before I can ask Kagome about it, I saw the light in her eyes and immediately knew what she was going to do next.

I then fished my hand into my pocket and summoned an icicle. Then I began to mess with the object in my hand, that could prove to be helpful later.

"Which way is the well?" Kagome asked Kaede.

"It's in Inuko Forest." Kaede said to her.

"Then which way is the forest?" She questioned. The both of them looked around for a minute, before Kagome found something. "Where that light is shining?"

I put the object back in my pocket and ran past Kaede along with Kagome. The miko tried to say something but we were to busy running away from the ōmukade as it noticed us. I took a second to look back and saw her and several villagers blown away by the rampaging centipede woman.

After that I just kept my gaze forward, running like hell was at our heels. Through the fields and water as the ōmukade was rapidly catching up with us. I could only hope that we reached the well before she could get us.

* * *

(? POV – Inuko's Forrest – Same Time)

I felt something pulsing through me and I woke up. I let lose my claws to help get ride of the numbness I felt through my whole body. After a second I sniffed the air and let lose a feral grin.

"I can smell you from here Kikyo, you are going to pay for killing me!" I said whist promising pain for her.

She killed me and had left me strung up in this tree for who knows how long, just another two reasons to kill her for what she did.

So when I get my claws on her I will return the favor and then I will finally become a full yokai!

But something else caught my scent.

It smelled like snow, ice, and wintergreen not far from her.

It looked like it was still spring, so why does something smell like winter at this time of year.

It could only be a yuki-onna. I have only heard about them, but why would one be this far south in the spring. There was another explanation I heard about yet it was near impossible.

"Whatever. They're approaching and I can deal with what that second scent is. After I've shredded Kikyo into ribbons!" I said gleefully. I grabbed onto the arrow and it emitted a purple glow. I pulled my hand back and saw that it was enchanted to stop me from pulling it out.

"Damn it!"

* * *

(Touma POV)

I think I heard someone shouting, but I can worry about that later.

For now I will worry about the ōmukade literally snapping at my heels!

We kept running toward the forest and reached a bend in the road. We turned at the last second and the centipede woman overshot us before correcting herself and resuming the chase.

We had reached the edge of the forest when Kagome tripped and the ōmukade was directly behind us.

"Give the the Shikon Jewel!" She demanded.

"I don't have it!" Kagome shouted. The ōmukade didn't care in the slightest and was intent on finishing her off.

"But I do!"

Until I got her attention.

The õmukade stoped in her tracks and marveled what was in my hand. While Kagome took this chance to slip past here and run behind me.

"The Shikon Jewel..." The ōmukade marveled.

She had a good reason to anyways. For in my hands was the legendary Shikon no Tama!

"Hand it to me hanyo and I'll let you live!" She demanded.

I couldn't help but grin at what was going to happen. If it worked anyway.

"Then go get it!" I said while throw the jewel into the water.

The ōmukade began to shift through the murky water as we began to slip away.

"Come on, that won't keep her busy for long." I said to Kagome as we ran up the hill.

"That was one of Gramps's keychains, wasn't it?" She questioned.

"Yup."

"Then how did she fall for that?"

"Simple, I repainted it."

"Well that makes sense." Kagome sighed out.

"Give me the real Shikon Jewel!" The ōmukade bellowed.

Looks like she figured it out. I made the mistake of looking back to see that she was pissed off and that she was hot on our trails. We soon cleared the top of the hill, but the õmukade crashed into the hill and sent us flying through the canopy. As we were about to hit the ground I caught Kagome and landed on my back.

"Oww."

"Touma! Are you alright!" Kagome asked.

"I'm alright, but can you please get off Kagome. You are kneeling into my spleen." I groaned out, causing Kagome to immediately get off me.

"Sorry Touma!" She apologized.

"It's alright."

"Hey Kikyo!" A voice called out not far from us. Looking for the source we found that we had landed in front of the Sacred Tree. With the dog eared woman now awake. "While I do find this situation humorous, why are you wasting time with Mukade Jōrō? I thought that she was already dead, unless someone threw the Shikon Jewel down the well?"

While it was nice to know the name of the ōmukade that was chasing us, I was more curious on how she was alive at this point. The arrow was located right through the heart, so she shouldn't be able to breath at this point. Unless it was magic, that always screws with logic in anyway possible.

"How are you alive?" Kagome questioned, also having similar thoughts.

"Kill her with one strike, Kikyo." The woman said, completely ignoring Kagome's question. "Just like the time that you killed me."

Kagome just sat there processing what the woman was saying.

"Huh? Don't look so dumb! Have you lost your mind already, Kikyo?" The woman said before she grinned and pointed at me. "Or did he screw it into oblivion!"

Me and Kagome could have been mistaken for tomatoes with how hard we were blushing.

"What no!" Kagome shouted, flailing her arms. "We're too young to do anything like that! Besides he is only 14!"

"Eh?" The woman blinked. "He's 14! He's too handsome to be 14." She muttered with a small blush, before shaking it off. "I can see why you would keep him around for another year, Kikyo."

At that point our blushes had faded and it was replaced with rage on Kagome's face.

"Kikyo? Kikyo? Who's this Kikyo?!" She said. "You listen here, my name is-"

"She's coming." The woman said blandly, cutting Kagome off.

Understanding her words I quickly pull Kagome back as Mukade Jōrō came at us from the treetop. We backed a few steps as the centipede woman drew near us, when I saw two arrows with ropes tied to them embedded into her side. I looked to see a group of villagers with bows and horses as another arrow hit it's mark.

"All right! Heave!" One of the archers shouted.

"Right."

The villagers began to tug on the ropes, pulling Mudake Jōrō away from us with great effort.

"I think we're save for now." I told Kagome.

"So hopeless, Kikyo." The woman shouted at her.

"Hey you!" Kagome shouted as she got up. "Don't mistake me. I said I'm not Kikyo!"

"Shut up!" The woman yelled as Kagome approached her. "Who else would give off a scent like you?" Now she was face to face with Kagome she appeared uncertain.

"Or...maybe not." The woman looked away in embarrassment.

"Finally! My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!" My friend said, annoying the woman.

"Well Kikyo seemed smarter, was a beauty, and had a larger chest then you." The woman said, causing Kagome to let out an inhumane growl from her throat. I started to back up if things started to get ugly.

The second afterwards Mukade Jōrō broke free from her restraints and grabbed Kagome with four of her arms.

"Let go of me!" She screamed while holding onto the woman's hair.

"You let go of me!" The woman yelled in pain.

Seeing that the ōmukade was distracted I drew my sword and cut off her free arm. She kept her grip on Kagome, but sent me flying with a sweep of her body.

"Touma!"I heard Kagome cried out.

Thankfully I was saved from crashing into ground again by a group of villagers.

"Thank you." I said, getting a few nods in return.

"Lady Kaede! It's Inuko!" I heard one if the villagers said. I turned to see that Kaede had just arrived and that the man was pointing at the woman in the tree.

'Inuko, that's a nice name.' I thought. I should have guessed that was the woman's name as the forest was named after her. I had other things on my mind considering what was chasing us.

"Give me the Shikon Jewel!"

"Let me go!"

Speaking of which.

I immediately ran to Kagome as Mukade Jōrō elongated her jaws and fangs, showing off her true face.

I know that it is disrespectful to think this about a woman I can make an exception, because damn she is ugly!

She tried to take a bite out of Kagome, but shot her hand forward and shouted.

"Stop!"

A familiar glow emanated from her hand and blew the ōmukade back and cutting her remaining arms off, landing in a charing heap next to Kagome.

"Kagome are you alright?" I asked while running up to her.

"Yes, but..." She said in a daze, looking at her hand. "How was I able to do that." Suddenly there was a glow coming from within her and I immediately knew what it was.

The Shikon Jewel and the cause of our current problem.

However we couldn't get a moment's rest as Mukade Jōrō bite into Kagome right before my eyes and carried her up beyond the tree canopy. I grabbed onto one of her legs as she continued to ascend and let go of Kagome. Blood erupted from a wound in her side along with the Shikon Jewel. When she was halfway to the ground, I let go of the leg and caught her mid air. Using the body of the ōmukade to slow our fall, and I landed not far from Inuko and the Shikon Jewel and laid Kagome down onto the grass. She was still bleeding and worried about her condition I placed my arm near her face.

"Bite down on this when it starts to hurt." She gives me a confused expression as mist starts to surrounded my free hand. I gently placed it onto her open wound and began to seal it shut. The pain started immediately as Kagome bit into my arm, hard. I held through it and after a few more seconds I removed my hand and dispelled the mist. It'll leave a mark for a few days, but she should be alright.

Kagome let go of my arm and felt where I sealed for wound. For my efforts I was rewarded by her slugging me in the arm.

"Thank you Touma but next time warn me first!" She shouted at me.

"I will." I said while rubbing my arm.

"While I found this interesting, give me the Jewel!" Inuko called from here tree, before widening her eyes. "Hurry!"

The ōmukade loomed over us and the tree before it wrapped itself around it, trapping Kagome along with Inuko.

I went to free them, but Mukade Jōrō was ready and quickly wrapped around me.

"Now why would I allow such a perfect specimen like yourself to mingle with those lowly girls when you have a woman like myself that you could please." She said while caressing my face with her tongue.

I only felt one thing about this situation, terrified beyond belief!

Before I could protest, she wrapped herself around me even more and covered my mouth.

"Don't speak your are only going to ruin the moment." She said sweetly. Well as sweet as a delusional ōmukade who is about to possibly go to rape someone can be.

To get rid if that fought I turned to see both Inuko and Kagome glaring at Mukade Jōrō whist also blushing. Sewing this the ōmukade could only chuckle.

"Sorry dearies, he is mine and you both will soon be just a distant memory." She said, causing both girls to blush even more.

"Are you crazy, he is nowhere near my league!" Inuko shouted furiously.

"Then that must be a pretty low league, even if he is a hanyo like yourself." Mukade Jōrō said as she laughed at Inuko's reaction. "Yes that's right I have heard abut you, a hanyo brat who is after the Shikon Jewel. From the looks of it you failed." She continued.

However I was more focused on trying to escape. Though finding out that Inuko was a hanyo was interesting, I had already guessed that. It was that or an inugami by her ears. Still as I was struggling to get out she seemed to squeeze tighter.

"Don't underestimate me Mukade Jōrō! Who have already lost the jewel before and I killed you once, so I can do it again!" The silverette shouted before looking at the arrow. "As soon as I get out anyway."

"You sound awfully arrogant you know!" Kagome said from below her. "But are you strong enough to prove it?"

"Huh?" Inuko said.

"Well can you?"

"So you were the one who killed me, then I will gladly enjoy what I will do next!" The ōmukade said before turning to Kagome. "Human she can't do anything, strapped down like that? She's under a powerful spell."

I was still struggling when I let out a muffled scream of pain. She had impaled me with some of her legs. She removed them and despite bleeding all over I continue to struggle.

"Touma!" Kagome cried out.

"Don't worry about him human, I only pierced him a little. He'll be fine in fact I quite like that we is still struggling. It only makes me want him more!" She moaned out.

Honestly at this point I should have figured out that she was a sadist.

Still I have a plan to get out of here grasp, but I need some more time.

Mukade Jōrō moved towards the Shikon Jewel before shooting me a chilling look

"Just stay where you and watch!" She said as her tongue wrapped around the jewel and pulled it back into her mouth, swallowing the Shikon Jewel .

"Damn you!" Inuko shouted.

"It swallowed the jewel!" A villager said

"No!"

"What will happen, Priestess!"

While the villagers were glamoured across the clearing, the severed arms gained a reddish hue and popped back into place.

Like they weren't ever removed in the first place. Well except for the one Kagome blew off in the void.

Soon however a new arm took it's place and the ōmukade began to shake and convulse until she the skin on her human half shedded away, revealing a more monstrous form with gray skin and full red eyes.

"Rejoice! My power is being restored!" She said as she coiled around the tree tighter, pulling Kagome down the trunk.

Hold on Kagome, I just need a few more seconds for this to work.

* * *

(Inuko POV)

Damn it all!

Not only has that bitch swallowed the Shikon Jewel, but now I'm also going to die with this girl who looks like Kikyo!

The hanyo with her, Touma if I remember correctly was currently bound by that centipede bitch and was bleeding out. If what I smell from him is correct then he is a yuki-onna hanyo, which I only thought was just a myth. He looks like he has a plan to get out, but it would only serve to distract her. With how powerful she was to him.

I can't believe I'm even considering this, but I got no choice.

In order to make it out of this alive, I'm going to need that girl's help.

I'm so going to hate myself for this later.

I looked down to see her struggling to get back up.

Hopefully she still has enough strength left to pull this accursed arrow out or I'm going to die in this tree.

"Hey, can you pull this arrow out?" I asked her.

"Huh?" Was all I got back. I just rolled my eyes at her and gestured to the arrow sticking out of my chest.

"I'm asking if you can pull this arrow out!" I shouted at her.

By some miracle, this girl manages to slip out of Mukade Jōrō's grip and brushes her fingers against the arrow.

"This the one?" She asked. As I had no time to be impatient, I just nodded. Before she could pull however, the ōmukade tightened her grip on the tree. This caused the girl to let go of the arrow and to cry out in pain.

"Do not remove it!" An old woman in miko clothing said as she got off her horse. "The arrow secures the spell on Inuko! You must not free Inuko!"

"You old hag, wake up!" I yelled at her. "Do you want to become fodder the centipede! Once she completely absorbs the Shikon Jewel it'll be the end of us all!" I then turned to face the girl. "If you want to survive and prevent your man from being raped by that centipede bitch over there then free me!"

The girl just blushed at that.

"He's not-" "I could care less about that right now, but if you want to live just free me!" I interrupted her.

Suddenly the air was filled with cries of anguish from Mukade Jōrō, and I couldn't help but smirk at what I saw.

The parts of her body wrapped Touma had red crystalline spikes going straight through her. Thay looked like it had to have hurt a lot. But what was even better was that one of the spikes had dislodged the Shikon Jewel from her!

However she immediately pushed the jewel back into her body as Y/N slipped out of her grasp. His weird clothes torn and blood soaked. With any open wounds covered with mist.

Once that big bitch was done pulling those spikes out she will be out to kill him. Shame too, it must've have took some serious guts pull something like that off. But it won't be that much of a loss for me if he died though.

I felt something in my chest and saw that the girl had a hold of the arrow with a fire in her eyes.

"I don't have any idea of what why you're stuck here in this tree, but I could care less right now! All I know is that if me and Touma want to live, then I must set you free!" She shouted.

While she tried to pull the arrow out, but all the something I was surrounded by this purple glow and the arrow vanished. I felt like I was out of my own body, unable to hear, touch, or feel anything. I felt like it that I was stuck in some kind of void until everything stopped and I was back in my body.

But with no arrow through my heart.

"Inuko..." I heard that girl say.

After a second I started to chuckle which with each passing moment grew until it was full blown laughter.

I was finally free! And the first thing I was going to do was slice Mukade Jōrō apart and then take what was mine!(Touma POV)

I have a bad feeling about this, was the thought running through my head once I saw Inuko laughing. As much as I like the idea of her helping us, I need to be careful of her after we deal with Mukade Jōrō.

Speaking of which, the ōmukade in question decided to finally crush Kagome and Inuko with the majority of her body. However that failed when there was a light coming from where the two had been and chunks of her body had started to rain down. Both Inuko and Kagome landed not far from me.

"You guys ok?" I asked

"I'm fine." Inuko said.

"I'm alright, but what about you. It looked like you used your own blood to get away from her!" Kagome shouted at me.

"Technically it was blood, sweat, tears, and ice. But that was the only way I could get out at the time. I couldn't reach the sword with my arms pinned." I said before Kagome slugged me in the arm.

Damn it, that hurts!

"Next time don't do anything like that again! I was really worried about you when I saw that and- why are you bleeding?! I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" Kagome shouted as she soon removed the torn sleeve to see that she had hit one of the puncture wounds, which I had sealed with ice. She had hit it and shattered the ice.

"It's alright Kagome you didn't know." I said while trying to calm her down.

It did the trick and I soon mist covered the spot. When it dispelled all that was left was ice covering the wound

I'm going to need a ton of bandages after this.

"If you two are done with your lover's quarrel there is still an overgrown pest to deal with." Inuko said annoyed and causing us to blush.

Still she was right as Mukade Jōrō was charging right at us, with Inuko being her prime target.

"You bitch!"

"Shut up you old hag!"

The ōmukade went to take a bit out of her, but Inuko pulled her claws back.

"Sankon Tesso!"

Inuko then pushed then forward, slicing Mukade Jōrō's jaws into slivers! She continued onward, slashing through the ōmukade like a knife through butter. Inuko eventually reached the end and bits of centipede went flying everywhere.

Mukade Jōrō could only watch in horror as pieced began to fly from her until her head exploded into pieces, killing her.

I could only watch in amazement as it started to rain bits of centipede.

"Wow...she really is strong." Kagome said in shock.

"She sure is." I replied back.

I heard a twitching noise and saw that the legs on a section next to us were starting to move freaking out Kagome. I then noticed that other pieces were starting to pull themselves together.

This must have been something caused by the Shikon Jewel, it was the only explanation.

"Why is it moving?" Kagome questioned.

"I believe that this is an ability Mukade Jōrō has due to the Shikon Jewel." I explained getting a confused look from her. "Inuko did say she killed her once before and that she was found dragged you through a well designed to dispose of yokai remains, so the Shikon Jewel must have given her the ability to cheat death while near it. So she was revived from nothing but remains when the the jewel was in your body." She shook her head in understanding.

We heard the villagers approach from behind us.

"Do you have an idea on where the Shikon Jewel is right now?" I asked Kaede as I turned to face Kaede.

"I'm afraid I do not know." Kaede said while shaking her head. "But look for the flesh that shines, the jewel will be embedded there."

With that everybody split up in order to look for the jewel.

"It's over here!" Kagome called out a few moments later.

It was stuck in a section with four legs that was slowly trying to crawl away. Kaede tried to remove the piece, but it was embedded in between two plates of the ōmukade's exoskeleton. I created a small icicle and she uses it to remove the Shikon Jewel. The flesh immediately disintegrated with the only trace of Mukade Jōrō was ever here was smoking bones strewn among the clearing.

Kaede walked up to Kagome and handed her the jewel.

"Only you can possess the Shikon Jewel." She said.

Kagome was silent for a moment with her expression unreadable.

"Why?" She asked. "Why was in my body? This jewel which could enhance a yokai like that?"

Well a have a theory about that, there is a much more pressing matter to deal with. One who was more then capable to kill us all if she wanted to.

"Kagome I think those questions will have to wait for now." I said.

"Why Touma?" She asked.

"Simple it is because of her." I said while pointing at Inuko as she began to walk towards us, smashing several bones underneath.

"Your pretty clever for figuring out what I was going to do, I'll give you that." She said with a feral grin. "So let me just make this simple." She extend her claws and walked towards us menacingly, with the grin never leaving her face. "If you don't want to feel the pain of my claws, just hand me the jewel and I'll get this over with."

It's one thing after the other. Instead of dealing with a large ōmukade, now we are dealing with a hanyo who killed said centipede with little effort while she was empowered by the Shikon Jewel.

Things don't look well for us right now.

* * *

**The screen flickers as the chapter ends. The author gets rid of his popcorn before facing you.**

***Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter.***

***Anyway before we move onto official business let us cover the stuff covering this chapter.***

***There is no update on the harem and the next chapter will cover the confrontation between Touma and Kagome against Inuko so I will hope you will enjoy it. It will come out on May 27th and it will possibly be a double update with Familiar of Twilight so I hope you all will be expecting that.***

***Now onto the main business then shall we.***

***From No One to Someone will be returning this June with a big chapter, so I hope you all will be especially looking forward to that.***

***Now onto the surprise.***

***I am issuing a challenge!***

***Mainly because I would like to see it come to fruition. I will release the details later, but involves two things that I enjoy and that not many would possibly guess that I like.***

***Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds.***

***I would have asked for Utawarerumono, but I would be surprised if anyone of you knows of that series.***

***Anyway if you want to take the challenge or not it is up to you.***

**An alarm rings and the author sighs.**

***Looks like it is time to finish this guys.***

***If you have any questions leave a review or PM me and I'll get back when I can.***

***So until next time, ciao!***

**The author waves goodbye as the screen fades to black.**


	3. Osuwari!

**Static covers the screen before a nervous looking author appeared.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 and welcome back to another chapter of Hanyo of Snow...and I'm sorry.***

***I'm sorry that this chapter took so long. Familiar of Twilight took much longer then I thought it would, so I missed the release day of this chapter by quite a bit.***

***But now I also promised a double update, so why not make it better then to update this chapter the same day as Familiar of Twilight. So let us get this show on the road then.***

***First off I do not own Inuyasha, that belongs to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi.***

***Finally just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy. I'll see you all at the end of the chapter.***

**With a single snap, the screen fades and the chapter begins.***

* * *

**Osuwari!**

* * *

(Touma POV)

Villagers closed behind Inuko with bows and spears at the ready. They were about as effective against her as against Mukade Jōrō maybe even less so. Still they were making a valiant effort, I'll give them that.

"You, Kagome!" Kaede said as she got in front of us. "Whatever you do, don't give her the jewel!"

Considering that Inuko could easily cut us to pieces without something like the Shikon Jewel empowering her, it was a good idea.

Speaking of which she continued to approach us, with her claws and fangs barred.

"You know I'm asking nicely here as a thank you for being freed. If I had my way I'd just kill anyone in my way starting with the woman whose scent I despise the most!" She said while pointing at Kagome, who promptly started to take a few steps back. "However I was perfectly willing to take the jewel without harming anyone and be on my way. But my patience is running out. So hand me the Shikon Jewel now, or I will show you no mercy!"

It was at that moment Kagome made a decision that only a smart person would do.

She ran like Izanami herself was after her in the opposite direction. With me trailing not that far behind her.

"No mercy it is then!" Inuko called out. She ran towards us, catching up fast.

We tried to out run her, but Kagome tripped on some of the ōmukade's bones that were lying around. Which was a good thing, because Inuko slashed at her and took a few strands of hair from her. Inuko landed a few feet away from us and walked towards us.

"Your lucky to have tripped girl, otherwise I would have cut you straight down the middle. I won't miss you this time." She said.

"Shoot!"

However the villagers set upon her with a multitude of arrows. She effortlessly started to cut them away.

Now was our chance to escape.

Grabbing Kagome, I created a large cloud of mist. While Inuko was distracted, we ran as as fast as possible.

I knew it was only a matter of time until she caught up with us. So until then, we need need to run and not look back.

* * *

(Inuko POV)

Great he got away with the girl and the jewel!

I smashed another arrow away from my face as I continued to rage at their retreating forms.

Those things were annoying were nothing but an annoyance to me.

I heard them leaving, but I can not find which direction they went. The mist was limiting my ability to see and all I could smell was ice. Thankfully it was dispelling soon.

However once it cleared an arrow nearly grazed my face.

Okay then, I've had enough.

With my claws drawn I cut two trees in half and sent them crashing down on the villagers. They ran for cover as the trees fell where they previously were. I jumped onto one of the trunks.

"Who do you think I am anyway?! Don't treat me like that dumb ōmukade!" I called down yo them before scouting the clearing for any trace of that girl or Touma..

The villagers won't be bothering me anytime soon. Besides once I killed that girl and took the Shikon Jewel away from her corpse. I'll just get far enough away from them before using the jewel and becoming a full yokai.

But there was a small problem with that plan, Touma.

While he wasn't that strong and seems to have never fought a day in his life, he will still be an annoyance should he stand in my way. It would be a shame to kill him too, he was good looking for a 14 year old. If he was just a year older I would have spared him.

Still I think I will give him one more chance to hand me the jewel and spare that girl, but first I will have to find him.

After a few more moments I saw something shiny in the moonlight. Upon closer inspection it was a half-melted piece of red ice.

Perfect.

I quickly picked up his scent and followed his trail through the treetops.

Soon the Shikon Jewel will be mine!

* * *

(Y/N) POV

Me and Kagome were resting on a ledge. We were both exhausted and decided to take a quick break here for a minute before we continued onward.

However we had rested for to long.

"Prepare youself, girl!"

Well, shit.

Inuko had found us.

We managed to dodge her attack as she struck the ground, tearing it open with one swipe of her claws.

I saw that Kagome had dropped the jewel and that Inuko went flying after it. Before she could grab it, I drew my sword and struck her in the side. The momentum sent her crashing into the nearest tree, snapping it in half.

I looked down at my sword and found no blood on it. Considering that I struck her with the blade, I should've at least cut her skin.

So that must mean then she was a lot tougher then I thought, her robe was enchanted in some way, or maybe a combination of both. All options only filled me with despair.

"Kagome you might want to head for cover." I said as I saw Inuko rising from the downed tree. She was groaning in pain before fixing a murderous gaze on us. Kagome instantly hide behind a nearby tree.

"You know I was just going to give you one more chance to hand over the Shikon Jewel, but you blew it." Inuko said as she drew her claws out. "So here is what I'm going to do. I'm going to kill the both of you and pry it from that girl's corpse!"

Quickly I created a cloud of mist around myself. However inuko quickly saw through it and proceeded to scratch me. I struck back with my sword, but she caught it and threw it away. It embedded itself into the ground not far from Kagome.

I didn't have time to react as she started to swing wildly, with me barely dodging her attacks. After a few moments I found an opening and ducked under her next swing. I coated my fist in ice and punched her in the gut. Although I hit her with all my strength, it only pushed her back a little bit. She tried to counter attack, but I ducked under her swipe and found an opening. I hooked one of her legs with my own and pulled back..

She fell down and landed on her back. But before she could get back up, I gabbed one of her arms and frost began to form over it.

"Hey, what are you doing !?" Inuko demanded as ice now covered her entire arm and started to spread faster.

I said nothing as I poured all of my energy into covering her with ice. Within a few moments her entire body except her face was covered with ice. She tried to protest, but soon her mouth was covered and all she got out was muffled shouting and murderous glare directed towards me.

I collapsed onto the ground, exhausted. I had used my powers just to freeze her and would have to wait for them to recharge. A moment later I saw Kagome standing over me with my sword in hand.

"Are you alright Touma?" She asked.

"I'm alright, but we need to get out of here fast." I said as I got up. She handed me my sword and we began to run away again.

"She won't stay trapped there for long, will she?"

"No, my powers haven't fully matured yet. Also I put all my energy into freezing her, so my I won't be able to use them for a while."

"So we just keep running then."

"Yup."

After a few moments I could hear the telltale sounds of ice breaking and didn't dare to look back. Inuko soon appeared right in front of us with her claws drawn and we both stopped in shock and I started to bleed again.

But not for the reasons you would think.

* * *

(Inuko POV)

Finally I got them cornered. It took some time to get out of that prison and damn was it cold. But now I have them cornered and ready to attack when they suddenly stopped. Both looked shocked and a little blood started to leak from Touma's nose.

I just stared at them in confusion for a moment.

Why were they just standing there?

Shouldn't they be running away in terror by now?

I've made my intentions quite clear to them already. So why were they just standing there knowing that I intend to kill them?

"Why are you two just standing there?!" I said, My patience finally running out.

It snapped the the two of them out of there trances, but not the reactions I expected. The both of their faces turned red and Y/N turned his face away, covering his nose with his arm. Before I could figure out what was going on with them, I felt a draft and looked down.

"KYAAAAA!"

Damn you, Kikyo!

Her arrow tore threw my bindings and since I've been in that tree for who knows how long they were in horrible condition! Now because of that and that part of my robe came loose from escaping that ice prison, my breasts were on full display to them!

"Look away!" I shouted with my embarrassment growing by the second. Since Touma was already turned away, the girl complied without hesitation. I immediately went to work on fixing this situation.

Including this, betraying me, killing me, and pinning me to a tree, Kikyo was number 2 on my list of people to kill!

Followed by that emotionless, arrogant, flat, overgrown bitch of a sister.

I breathed out a sigh of relief now that my chest was secured. Now I can focus on taking the jewel and killing the two of them. I drew my claws at them when I saw orbs of light flying towards me.

* * *

(Touma POV)

After that incident that I won't be forgetting anytime soon, both me and Kagome saw multiple orbs passing us and forming around Inuko's neck. Eventually the light died down, showing that they formed a rosary comprised of prayer beads and magmata around her neck.

"What's this?!" She asked in confusion.

"Kagome!" We heard Kaede call out. We found her and the villagers not that that far away from us. "Recite the word to hold Inuko's spirit!"

"What?" We both chorused.

"Just say something to subjugate Inuko!"

Before we could do anything Inuko began to attack us again. I backpedaled one of her swipes and the ground underneath me suddenly collapsed.

"Touma!" Kagome cried out as she jumped down after me.

As I was falling down the cliffside with my eyes closed and ready for a lot of pain, I never touched the ground. I opened my eyes to see that Kagome had stopped my fall and that we were at the bottom of the cliff.

"Are you alright Touma?" She asked.

"I'm fine, but thank you Kagome." I replied with a smile, which she returned.

"It's no problem Touma, you would have done the same for me." She said.

However our mood was ruined when we saw something glistening in the moonlight on the bridge.

It was the Shikon Jewel, it must have fallen out of Kagome's grasp during the fall. With it out in the opening it was free for the taking by Inuko. We got up as she jumped over us and landed on the other side of the bridge.

"Subjugate me, will you?!" Inuko said as she casually walked to the jewel. "Well I don't think so!" She said as she reached for the jewel.

Before I could do anything, I saw Kagome eyeing the hanyo's twitching dog ears and spoke one word.

"Osuwari?!"

That did the trick.

After Kagome said that the rosary glowed. Suddenly it seemed Inuko slammed face first into the bridge, producing a resounding echo.

It held her down until we were about halfway across the bridge. She shot back up and was glaring at the rosary.

"What is this?!" Inuko shouted as she tried to pull it off. The rosary glowed purple and no matter how much she tried it wouldn't budge. "Damn it! Why won't it come off?!"

"It is useless Inuko. Your powers cannot remove the rosary." Kaede said.

"Shut you old hag!" Inuko yelled, enraged. She pointed a finger at Kaede and sent a murderous glare her way. "As soon as I get the jewel, your the first person I'll kill! Though you look half-dead already."

"The word." Kaede said unflinching.

"Osuwari!" Kagome said, causing Inuko to slam into the bridge again. However she slammed into it with enough force to break through the bridge. She fell through the hole and would've fallen into the river if I hadn't caught her. However tried to take another swipe at me and I let go. She plunged into river and was swept away by the current.

"Do you think that she will be alright?" I asked Kagome as she picked up the Shikon Jewel.

"I'm not sure Touma and honestly I could care less about her at the moment. But what I do know is that we need to get back to the village and Kaede. You need to get your wounds treated soon." Kagome said. I nodded in agreement as the ice sealing them would soon melt.

I gave the river one last look before we began to walk back to the villagers. Knowing that sooner or later Inuko would turn up.

* * *

**The screen flickers as the chapter ends and the author reappears.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter.***

***Before we move on there is the matter of the next chapter to address. It was supposed to be up on June 5th, but due to the same issue with this one it has been pulled back. So in order to rectify that I will post it on the 12th and things should return to normal concerning this story.***

***Also to be addressed is the issue of From No One to Someone. The next chapter should be out later this month or sometime in July. So I hope you all will enjoy that.***

***Finally we have a new addition to the harem and that is Nazuna.***

***So let us wrap this up, shall we.***

***Next chapter will be just a day in the village, a little calm before the storm before the floodgates are thrown open so to speak.***

***If you have any questions, send me a review or a PM and I will get back to you when I can.***

***So until next time, ciao!***

**The author snaps his fingers and the screen fades to black.**

* * *

**Harem: Kagome Higurashi, Inuko (Female Inuyasha), Sesshōmaru (Female), Miroku (Female), Sango, Yura, Abi, Hari, Kanna, Ayame, Kikyo, Koga (Female), Tōran, Kagura, Tsubaki, Kaname Kururugi, Suijin, Enju, Nazuna, and a surprise.**


	4. A day in the village

**The screen flickers for a bit before the author reappears.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome back to another chapter of Hanyo of Snow.***

***Anyway I will keep this short as I have nothing else to say at the moment, so let us begin the chapter.***

***First is that I don't own anything belonging to Inuyasha, that it belongs to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi.***

***Secondly just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy.***

***i see you all at the end of the chapter.***

**With a snap of his fingers, the chapter begins.**

* * *

**A day in the village**

* * *

(Touma POV)

It was the mourning after Mukade Jōrō's defeat and Inuko's awakening and the villagers were busy rebuilding from the ōmukade's attack. I was currently in Kaede's home with her and Kagome right now.

"Touma can you please be careful, that needle is cold." Kagome said while shivering.

"Sorry about that, but it isn't that easy to sew with one hand." I apologized whist I continued to repair her uniform with an ice needle. It should be an easy fix if I used both arms, but sadly I couldn't right now.

As a result from our battles last night we were pretty battered up.

The worst Kagome got was bruises and some cuts when she stopped my fall. Thy were treated by Kaede along with the wound I sealed shut.

I however, wasn't doing too well.

Most of my body was covered in bandages due to the puncture wounds and my right arm as currently bound in a sling. However they were mostly healed by the time Kaede treated them. Perks of being a hanyo I suppose. However what stun the most was the gash on my face caused by Inuko. It would have taken my eye if it was about 3 inches higher.

Still according to Kaede, I should be able to remove the sling tonight and the rest of the bandages could come off in a few days. Which was a good thing.

Sadly wish that I could say the same thing about my school uniform.

It was completely torn to ribbons and unable to be worn ever again. Thankfully my mother's undamaged. Still the only things that could be salvaged was a pen, my wallet, and my phone.

Sadly I can't exactly call anyone for the next near 460 some years, although strangely this place has at least one bar. At least I have my music, Chrono Trigger, and my camera.

That last one came in handy during a certain incident last night…I just hope Inuko never finds out about that.

Anyway with my previous clothes destroyed, I got some new ones and I actually think that these are pretty cool.

It was a dark blue kimono with black outlining, black hakama pants, and some straw sandals. Combine that with my sword and my mother's scarf, I kind of looked like someone out of an old samurai story that dad used to tell me before bed.

Speaking of clothing.

"It's done." I said as I dispelled the needle.

"Thank you Touma."

"It's no problem."

A minute later Kaede returned from checking the villager's progress and started to brew tea. After a few minutes of silence she decided to speak.

"This does not bode well at all." Kaede said as she pointed at Kahome's hand, which held the Shikon Jewel. "Now that the jewel has reappeared there will be others who seek to posses it."

"Like yesterday with Inuko and Mukade Jōrō?" Kagome asked, getting the priestess to nod

"Correct, but not just yokai. Humans with evil in their hearts also seek it. For with all of the violence going on in the world it follows that there will be those who seeks the jewel's power to realize their greedy ambitions." She said, getting the both of us to nod.

"Speaking of which." Kagome said, before glaring at the other occupant in the room. "Why are you here?!"

Inuko just glared back back at her.

"Give me the Shikon Jewel."

"No."

I could only sigh at this, they have been doing it for quite a while after all.

Inuko had barged in here mid-morning in another attempt to take the Shikon Jewel. A simple osuwari put an end to that and she has been lounging around us ever since, glaring at Kagome who returned it every time.

The glares were understandable. Inuko did try to kill us both and Kagome did send here crashing into a river and had a spell that would cause her to face plant with a single word.

"It seems that the holding power of the rosary is quite effective." Kaede said, breaking the girls out of their glaring contest. "Even if she were to get close to the Shikon Jewel we have nothing to worry about."

I know that I would't go after the jewel if I had the rosary on with Kagome capable to have me to taste the ground with a single word. She can be quite merciless when she was angry.

"Why do you want the Shikon Jewel anyway?" Kagome questioned Inuko. "You're awfully strong right now. You don't really need it's power anyway, do you?"

Kagome does have a point, but there is one reason that Inuko would want it.

"It's because that she is a hanyo like me, isn't it?" I asked Kaede, getting everyone's attention.

"That is correct. Inuko came after the jewel un the first place in order to become a full yokai." She confirmed.

It would make sense. Since hanyos like us are usually discriminated by both human and yokai due to our heritage. So if there was an item like the Shikon Jewel that could turn a hanyo into either fully human or fully yokai, most would be seeking it. But for what purpose for wanting that kind of changed had me worried, because some would use it to end the discrimination while others would us it for power.

However I was broken out of my musings when Inuko punched a hole clean through the floor.

"You old hag!" She said to Kaede while giving her a spiteful glare. "Who do you think you are, anyway. Don't talk as if you know all about me!"

At this the old miko could only sigh.

"Don't you understand?" She questioned Inuko, only to get a confused expression and silence in return. "I guess it can't be helped." She sighed out as she walked over to the fireplace. "I'm Kikyo's younger sister, Kaede."

"Kaede?" Inuko said uncertainly while removing her hand from the floor. She gained a thoughtful look before speaking again.

"So...you're that kid?"

Kaede nodded as she picked up a piece of tinder.

"Fifty years have passed and I have grown old." She replied.

"And that means..." Inuko said whist thinking before she developed a smirk. "Kikyo must be really old now, too. Humans age so easily. That is the way it goes."

"My sister Kikyo died." Kaede said as she threw the tinder into the fire.

Inuko's expression turned cold and her golden eyes were filled with sadness and a little rage before vanishing in the next moment. The change was so instantaneous that I barely noticed that it.

"On the same day that she shot that spellbound arrow at you." Kaede continued as she added some more tinder into the fighter.

"Ah, so that's how it went. She kicked the bucket, huh." Inuko said happily as she laid down. "What a relief."

"Inuko, it is too early to breath out a sigh of relief." Kaede said.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Is it because that Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, isn't it?" I asked the old miko, getting her to nod.

"What?!" Both Kagome and Inuko shouted.

"Well think about it. Kagome you had the Shikon Jewel within your body. It was destroyed when Kikyo had herself cremated with it over 50 years ago. So it shouldn't exist right now, unless Kikyo took it with her to the afterlife and she eventually reincarnated into you." I said getting them both to nod in understanding.

"You are correct, Touma." Kaede said as she gathered some cups for the tea. "Not only did Kagome posses the Shikon Jewel inside her, but she also resembles and has the same spiritual prowess as my sister."

She came back with cups and a necklace, which she handed to Kagome.

"This is for the Shikon Jewel. As you are the only one who can handle it's power, you must protect it." Kaede said as she started to pour tea for us. Inuko got up and began to walk away.

"Were are you going?" Kagome asked her.

"Anywhere but here." She replied.

"Don't you want any tea?" I asked her.

"Why would I want tea?" Inuko questioned back.

"You haven't had anything to drink in 50 years." I said simply.

Inuko paused for a few moments before moving to sit next to me.

"Okay that is a good point. A quick cup of tea then I'm out of here." She said, to which I nodded as we started to drink the tea.

It was some good tea.

(Later)

After having tea and Inuko left, me and Kagome decided to take a walk around the village.

It was not everyday you get to walk around a village during the Sengoku Jidai you know.

We were walking around the village while I was taking pictures with my free hand. These would make some great pictures when we get back. Maybe even some good paintings too.

"She asks me to protect this jewel, isn't that a little ridiculous." Kagome said while inspecting the jewel.

"Maybe it is Kagome, but we've seen what it could do in the wrong hands. Besides I believe that if anyone could hand it's power it would you." I said honesty, causing Kagome to blush a bit.

"Thank you Touma, but I would believe that you would be better suited to protect it then me." She replied.

"I'm glade you think that, but how about this. The both of us protect the jewel alright." I said with a smile, which Kagome returned.

"I can agree to that." She said, before her smile faded. "Still how are we going to get home?"

"I can think of one thing, but with this arm in a sling I don't think the both of us will make it back. So how about we try to make it back home tomorrow, okay?" I asked her.

After a few minutes of thought Kagome made her decision.

"I suppose your right, but first thing we do tomorrow is find away back home." She sighed out. I nodded in agreement and we continued our walk.

3rd Pov

As Kagome and Touma continued their walk, both were unaware of a group of villagers watching them.

"She's High Priestess Kikyo's reincarnation?" One of them questioned.

"When you think about it she does seem to be quite saintly. In fact even the hanyo with her seems a little saintly." An elderly villager said.

"Speaking of which, are you sure that we should be able to trust him. The last time we trusted a hanyo Inuko stole the Shikon Jewel from us." Anther villager said, getting nods from a few others.

"Maybe you are right, but think about this. That hanýo not only helped us and protected Lady Kagome against the ōmukade, but also protected her from Inuko until we arrived. Along with Lady Kaede confirming that he has no desire for the jewel and that Lady Kagome treats him like an equal, then he should be trusted." The elderly villager said, getting the whole crowd to agree with him.

"I guess you're right about that."

"What's going on?" A woman called out as several more villagers crowded around.

"The girl over there is the reincarnation of Lady Kikyo and the boy is a hanyo. But don't worry I believe that he has more then earned our trust." A villager carrying crops said.

"Watch your language. Show the young lady and the hanyo their proper respect!" The elderly villager said.

(Touma POV)

We were continuing our walk when Kagome suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Hey what's wrong Kagome?"

"They're worshipping us." She said flatly.

I looked to see that a group of villagers were praying to us.

"I think they are mainly doing it for you." I told Kagome.

"How come?" She asked.

"Simple, you are the reincarnation of their priestess and I'm a hanyo."

"Good point."

We stood there for a few moments, unsure on what to do.

"You want to check this out." I asked her.

"Sure why not." Kagome said while shrugging.

We changed our course and began to walk over to the villagers.

(Later)

(Inuko POV)

"She is really dead." I whispered out from my perch. It hasn't changed one bit over the last 50 years. Which was a good thing as this was one of my favorite places in the village.

I had come up here to contiplate the news of Kikyo's death.

I had wanted to kill her so badly for what she did to me, but the day after I was freed I not only found out that had Kikyo died.

I should be happy that she died, but I wasn't.

I felt angry at her for what she did. Although it had been 50 years, to me it was literally yesterday that she had betrayed me.

She had lied to me during all our time together!

After everything that happen to us, she was lying to me the whole time!

From the moment we met, to the incident on Horaijima island, and finally the day of her promise and the night before. She was lying to me the entire time just to kill me! She didn't have to be so cruel and put me through all of this and should've just killed me when we first met.

I hope that bitch got what she deserved in the end.

But no, she is still torturing me from beyond the grave!

Her reincarnation, Kagome has the Shikon Jewel and I can't take it from her without tasting dirt.

Even now long after her death, it seems like her life goal is to see me suffer.

Speaking of which I can smell the girl and Touma coming towards me. I saw them carrying some leeks and pears with them.

"What's with all of the food?" I asked.

"These are offerings from the village." Kagome said. "There is a bit too much for the both of us to split, so we figured it would be best to share some with you. So do you mind coming down from there."

This could be a trick, but I haven't eaten in over 50 years...

Alright I'll eat, but I'm not trusting her. Touma on the other hand, I know that unless I attack Kagome he will be civil to me. He did try to pull me back up after I had fallen through the bridge while I was trying to kill him.

Speaking of which, I should apologize for that.

After lunch of course.

(Later)

(Touma POV)

Me and Kagome were eating some peaches under the tree while Inuko was glaring at her with a leek in her lap.

"You are up to something. I know it." She said.

"Am not." Kagome said simply. "Only that you do hate me, right?"

"You have no idea how much I hate you." Inuko said, with venom dripping of each and ever word.

Both me and Kagome sighed at this. The both of us kind of expected this to happen. Considering that she was killed and strung up in a tree for 50 years, I can understand why she would be angry.

"Look the woman you hate isn't me, but this lady named Kikyo." Kagome said. Inuko just huffed and jumped back up to her perch.

"Honestly I saw that coming." I said while grabbing another peach. With a quick puff of mist, it was now lightly frosted. I took a bite out of it while Kagome sent me a light glare, before she focused her attention back on Inuko.

"I'm Kagome!" She shouted up to her. "I'm not Kikyo! So won't you be a little nicer to me?"

"Are you stupid or what?!" Inuko called down to her. "I don't care who you are! In order to get the Shikon Jewel, I have to be merciless!"

"I see." Kagome said before taking another bite out of her peach. "In case you should decide to go violent again, then all I have to do is say "osuwari" and-." Before I could even warn her, the spell activated and Inuko landed face first into the dirt right next to me.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" She pleaded. Inuko pulled herself up from the ground. She growled at Kagome before taking off somewhere.

"I kind of expected that to happen." She sighed out.

"True." I said.

We just continued sit there under the tree finishing our lunch, while also enjoying the view from here.

(Later)

It's a shame you can't see the sky like this anymore.

It was late at night and Kagome had fallen asleep while I couldn't. So I decided to get some fresh air and get a good look at the night sky. It was much clearer then what it would be in about 460 some years. You couldn't see a good number of these stars in Tokyo now a days, which is a shame since this is a pretty nice view.

Still I will miss this place when we head back to the modern era tomorrow. As much as I would like to stay here a little longer, it has been two days and everyone must be worried about us back home.

Still hopefully I might be able to come back here sometime in the future. This is a nice little village, so I hope that me and Kagome could one day visit this place again.

"Do you know how long I've waited to talk to you alone?" A voice called out.

I turned to see Inuko was not that far away from me.

"You know if you wanted to talk with me you could have done it earlier, but I take it that you weren't willing to talk around Kagome after what happened." I said.

"Your right about that." She scoffed. "I but she did it on purpose."

"Nope." I said simply. "I've been around her long enough to know when she would do something like that. This was a simple accident." After I finished, I couldn't help but shiver a bit. I still remember what someone did when they kept messing with me and sent Kagome into tsundere mode.

It wasn't pretty.

I could still hear the tongue lashing that she gave that guy for a full week. After that I never saw him again, except in science glass. Even then he never came near me again.

"Really now, then how well do you truly know her?" Inuko said inquisitively.

"We know each other since we were both 2. So we are pretty close, though we have some secrets to each other. Still we are best friends after all." I said honestly. Inuko kept an inquisitive look as she studied me.

"Secrets like what?" She asked.

"Like when we change into a human." I said, getting her to nod.

"That is understandable." She sighed out, crossing her arms under her impressive bust. "So it really was an accident."

"It was." I said.

We stood there in silence for a few moments, unable to figure out what to say to each other.

"I'm not going to be nicer to Kagome, incase you asked that." Inuko said, causing me to sigh at that.

"I wasn't going to ask that, but can you at least think it over." I asked her.

She thought it over for a few moments before sighing.

"I'll consider it, but I won't make any promises." She said with a huff before her face turned serious. "Anyway there was something I wanted to say earlier."

"And what was that?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you on that bridge last night. You were just trying to pull me up when I tried to slash your arm off. So I'm sorry for that." Inuko said while facing away from me.

"You are forgiven." I said honestly.

"I was expecting th- wait! Did you said you forgave me!" She said, eyes wide with shock.

"Of course I do. However I still haven't completely forgiven you for trying to kill us yesterday." I said.

"While I saw that part coming." She said, before the sounds of crows cawing in the background caused her to frown. "Damn, I thought I got rid of those pests."

"What pests?" I inquired.

"Nothing more then a flock of Shibugarasu, that are after the Shikon Jewel. I thought I killed them all, but looks like I missed some of them." She said.

A flock of Shibgarasu here, it would make sense that they were thriving here. Dad did tell me about this particular nasty species of yokai once.

That they would nest in the corpses of human and humanoid yokai alike. They would either use the corpse to breed and raise offspring in, or use them as a puppet to attack others. He said that they were common during the Fedual Era, but went into decline afterwards. Eventually they became extinct in most of the Japanese Archipelago during the early years of the Cold War, nesting and thriving on only a few remote islands in the modern era.

"Alright, thanks for telling me. I'll tell Kagome, if I can wake her up that is." I said while stretching. I might not be able to tell her at all, because I might just fall asleep myself.

"Well I'm not going to let those flying rats take the jewel before me if I have anything to say about it." She said while smirking.

"I kind of guessed you would say something like that." I said while yawning. "Well it was nice talking to you Inuko." I continued with a smile.

"Actually it was kind of refreshing, but don't get used to it." She said.

"If you say so." I said while continuing to smile. "Anyway night Inuko."

"Night Touma." Inuko said with a small smirk. After she said that, she toke off into the direction where all of the cawing was coming from.

After that I entered Kaede's house and fell asleep.

It had been a nice day today. But In actuality, it was the calm before the chaotic storm that was tomorrow.

* * *

**The screen flickers as the chapter ends and the author reappears.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter.***

***Anyway since we are back on schedule, the next chapter shall be out June 22nd. It will feature one event I know you guys have been waiting for, the shattering of the Shikon Jewel. So I hope you all enjoy that.***

***Anyway one final announcement and that is From No One to Someone should be returning soon enough. Which is something I know most of you would be looking forward too.***

***Anyway if you have any questions leave me a PM or a review and I will get back when I can.***

***So until next time, ciao!***

**With a snap of his fingers, the screen fades to black.**


	5. The Shattering

**The screen flickered briefly before the author appeared.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome to another chapter of Hanyo of Snow.***

***I will keep this short, so let us begin the chapter then.***

***First is that I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi.***

***Secondly just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy.***

***I will see you all at the end of the chapter.***

**The author snaps his fingers and the chapter begins.**

* * *

**The Shattering**

* * *

(Touma POV)

I had picked the wrong day to have overslept. When I woke up I found that Kagome had vanished, leaving nothing but a message on my phone.

Note to self change my password again or figure out how does she keep finding it out.

When you wake up, meet me by the well.

-Kagome

So now I had left the village, after taking my sling off before Kaede woke up. Now I was in the middle of the forest on my way to the dry well.

I can understand why she would have left early. Everyone back at the shrine must be really worried by now. It has been 2 days since we were dragged into the well after all.

Still I actually quite like it her and hope to be able to visit this place in the future. It might not be possible, because I honestly have no clue how we even arrived into the past. So I have no clue that it would even work again and it was probably for the best. Not sure I would want any dangerous yokai crawling through it to the modern era.

Anyway when I got to the well, Kagome was nowhere in sight.

So I started to look around for any traces of her nearby.

I knew that she wouldn't have gone down the well without me. So she had to be somewhere around here.

"Damn it, looks like I missed her!" I heard Inuko shouted from right behind me.

"I was kind of expecting you to have caught up to us at one point." I said to her.

"Our course I was going to track you two down. That girl still has the Shikon Jewel and I'm not letting get away from me if I have anything to say about it." Inuko said "Looks like she left you here."

"No, she has to be around here somewhere." I said.

I knew there is absolutely no chance in Yomi that she would abandon me here.

"While I highly dou-" Inuko was saying, before she stopped herself in the middle. She started to sniff the air for a few seconds before letting out a heavy sigh. "I guess you are right, but we have better hurry. From what I can smell, some bandits probably grabbed her for the jewel."

Well that wasn't good, but hopefully we can make it in time.

"So which way then?" I asked her. She just shook her head and crouched down.

"Judging by how faint the smell is, if we ran at your speed then it would be too late. So hope on." She said seriously.

"Are you sure?"

"I know that if you try anything that I can easily kill you. So let's quite wasting time and go after them." She said. Nodding in understanding I climbed onto her back and we took off.

After about a minute at going at speeds rivaling a speeding car, we were coming up to what looks like an abandoned Buddhist temple.

"She's here along with a few other humans and by how it smells some of them are dead." Inuko said as we drew ever closer to the temple. "Also brace for impact."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

However it was too late as she jumped up and was going to kick through the nearest wall. I heeded her advice and braced for impact.

She burst through the wall and just in time too. The largest man I've ever seen was about to bifurcate Kagome when his sword struck Inuko's robe, it broke into several pieces. She landed straight onto him, knocking the man down before landing next to Kagome while the rest of the bandits here took off.

I was immediatly slugged in the arm by Kagome.

"That was for sleeping in!" She shouted at me, before pulling me into a hug. "And this is for saving me."

"It's no problem Kagome, you would have done the same for me." I said while while returning the hug. After a few moments we separated.

"You're right about that." Kagome said before adopting a confused expression. "Though how did you convince Inuko to help though?"

"Actually I didn't though." I answered truthfully. "I believe that she is only helping so nothing happens to the Shikon Jewel."

"Your right about that." Inuko said. "I could care less about what happens to you girl, all that matters is the jewel." She then gave Kagome an inquisitive glare. "So, is the Shikon Jewel safe or not?"

Kagome's expression turned sheepish.

"Well..." She was saying, but something else caught our attention.

The bandit leader was getting up again, producing a sickening sound while getting up. That along with a horrendous smell raised quite a few warning bells in my head. It smelt like roadkill. With that I was reminded of the conversation with Inuko last night.

"Inuko-" "Yes I can smell it too, looks like I missed one." She replied, with her claws out stretched.

"Missed what?" Kagome asked.

Her question was soon answered, but not by any of us.

The armor of the large man fell off to reveal that he had a hole where his heart was. Poking from the hole was a head that resembled a crow's head, with three red eyes and a tooth lined beak that was cawing at us.

"I missed that Shibugarasu over there." Inuko said while Kagome decided to hide behind me.

"I don't think that'll be necessary Kagome." I said, reassuring her. "They are a realitivly weak yokai. The only advantage it has against us is the corpse that it nested in. Even then it will pointless, both me and Inuko could easily deal with the body."

True to word Inuko punched threw the hole, scaring the Shibugarasu away. She removed her hand and the corpse disintegrated into dust and a skeleton that collapsed into the floor. The lowly scavenger flew threw a window and escaped.

"Aren't you going to go after it?" Kagome asked Inuko as she was dusting her robe off.

"I can't go after every dumb yokai out there. Besides it can't really harm anyone without the corpse." She said cockily.

"Unless of course you threw the Shikon Jewel outside." I said, getting the both of them to look shocked. "You actually did it then Kagome?" I sighed out.

"Yes..." She said meekly.

"What! How could you do that!" Inuko yelled at Kagome, causing her to shrink back. She tried to approach Kagome, but I got inbetween them. "Touma, get out of my way. I need to teach the girl a lesson."

"Sorry Inuko, but I can't allow you to do that." I denied her, getting a relieved expression from Kagome.

"And why's that, Touma?" She asked.

"Two reasons." I said while drawing closer Inuko. "The first is that if you to get to Kagome, then you have to get through me."

I knew that it was cliched as hell, but I wasn't going to budge. That and it was centuries before that saying became overused anyway.

"Seems simple enough." She said while shrugging and drawing her claws.

"The second is that the Shibugarasu is flying away with the jewel." I said while pointing right behind her.

True to word, the yokai in question took off with the Shikon Jewel in it's beak.

"Damn it!" She shouted before facing Kagome. "We will continue this later, but for now we need to get that jewel away from that damned crow!"

She quickly grabbed our hands and proceeded to take drag us in the Shiburgarsu's direction. A moment later she stopped just a little aways from the temple.

Tied to the bush, the bandits had left two horses with saddles along with a bow and a quiver filled with arrows.

"Take this." She said, tossing the bow and quiver at Kagome.

"Why are you tossing this to me?" Kagome asked.

"Simple, because without them you would be completly useless. Now that you are armed, there is no time to waste." Inuko said as she grabbed us and proceded to drag us after the Shibugarasu.

* * *

We were both on Inuko's back as she bounded through the treetops, not even feeling anykind of disomfort from carrying two people on her back.

However for us it was a differnet story.

Me and Kagome had to cling to eachother to make sure neithwr one of us fell off Inuko's back. The both of us sprouted a light blush the entire time due to how close we were.

Eventually we caught up to the Shibugarasu as it was flying towards the village. If it used the jewel's power in the village, it will possibly be as dangerous as Mukade Jōrō was.

"What are you waiting for girl, take the shot!" Inuko called out.

"But why me? I haven't even used a bow in my entire life!" Kagome shouted.

"It's only a matter of time before it uses the Shikon Jewel to transform itself." Inuko said as she dropped down from the tree tops and started running along the forest floor. "Shibugarasu scavenges on human flesh most of the time. So imagine what would happen if it transformed, it will start attacking the village and devouring the humans. Not that I care about them though, I just want the jewel back."

As if the demonic crow was hearing her, it swallowed the jewel whole.

"Shoot it down before it transforms!" Inuko shouted.

"All right, I'll try!" Kagome said as she added nocked an arrow with her hands shakily. She aimed and shot the arrow after the airborne yokai. It flew straight and true, but before it could reach it's mark the arrow fell short and plummeted down into the treeline.

"You missed!" Inuko shouted at her. "Kikyo was a master archer, I thought that you would have at least inherited that from her!"

"Well I did say that I've never used a bow and arrow before." Kagome countered.

"But you seem to be a natural for it." I said honestly, getting looks from the both of them. "What, it's true. Kagome that shot was amazing for someone who has never practiced archery in your life. I'd say with some more practice you could have hit the bird."

"Thank you, Touma." Kagome said a with a bit of pride. Also is it just me or is she blushing a bit more.

"Whatever, she's still a klutz anyway." Inuko said while glaring at Kagome. Before looking back at the Shibugarasu. "Now it's beginning to transform." She added with a deadpan.

True to word it started to twitch and then grow until it was large enough to carry a human away.

"Alright it looks big enough for you to shoot it down now." Inuko said.

Kagome decided to try again and nocked another arrow. She let it fly lose and once again it fell short of it's mark.

"That's it I've had enough." Inuko said as she dumped Kagome off her back.

"Oww."

"Now I know that you are definitely not Kikyo's reincarnation! In fact why did I even expect anything from you at all? Well, you won't be having me for back up anytime soon." She said before facing me. "Are you coming with me Touma or are you going to stay with that useless girl?" She inquired.

"I will stay with my friend. You can go on ahead Inuko, we'll catch up with you." I said while helping Kagome up.

"Okay then." She said simply before running off. However she didn't make it that far though.

"Osuwari!"

Inuko proceeded to faceplant into the dirt at full speed.

"Oww!" She groaned out through the dirt. That defiantly sounded like it hurt.

Looks like Kagome got her payback.

"Come on Touma lets go." Kagome said while running infront of me.

"Right behind you." I called out as I ran behind her. From her tone she was still kind of ticked off and I didn't want to provoke her anymore. Lest I end up like Inuko.

* * *

We arrived a few minutes later at the village, bit we were too late. The Shibugarasu had arrived before us and was already carrying off a little boy. Inuko was running alongside the riverbank with her claws drawn. She lept up up and pulled her claws back.

"Sankon Tesso!"

With that she sliced the mutated Shibugarasu into ribbons that fell along with the boy into the river bellow. She started to examine the riverbank for the remains of the Shibugarasu.

"Come on, where is the Shikon Jewel." She said while continuing to look for the jewel.

Nice to see what her priorities were.

Still the boy was being carried downstream barely staying afloat. The villagers were calling out for him, but considering the time period I doubt any of them know how to swim.

Well took off our shoes and weapons and left them on the riverbank. After that we both jumped in and swam after the boy.

'I'm glad that the both of us took those swimming classes.' I thought while swimming with Kagome, much to the amazement of the villagers on the riverbank.

"How are they doing that?" One of them questioned.

"So fast!" Another said before a look of realization crossed his face. "They're kappa! This is the first time I've seen any of them up close!"

"But what about the hanyo? I thought that he was half yuki-onna?" Another villager questioned.

"Maybe he is part kappa as well." The villager who thought we were kappas said. He got some strange looks from the other viallagers in return.

We paid him no heed as we reached the boy.

"Help!" He cried out before his head sunk under the water. However Kagome caught him and brought him back up to the surface.

"It's alright." She said to the boy, calming him down. "Hang on and we'll get you back to your mom."

The boy nodded and clung on to her as we swam back to shore.

"The female kappa is swimming on her back! Impossible!" The delusional villager cried out.

"Touma remind me to knock some sense into that guy when we get back on dry land." Kagome said bitterly. She would have said something a bit worse, but there was a child clinging onto her.

"Don't worry I will." I agreed.

That guy was starting to annoy me anyway.

We brought the boy to shore when we heard Inuko call to us from the other side of the river.

"Hey Touma, girl! Did you find the Shikon Jewel yet?" She shouted.

However we ignored her as the mother was embracing her child.

"Shokichi!" She said with tear filled eyes.

"Ma! I was so scared!" The boy, Shokichi cried out while embracing his mother.

It was a touching site to behold, but it was a little ruined by Kagome scoffing at Inuko. Which she kind of deserved it a little by the way.

Speaking of idiotic things.

"Hey Kagome." I said, getting her to nod. With in a second she stomped towards the delusional villager.

"Stay away from me kappa!" He cried out, only angering her further.

"I'm not a kappa!" Kagome declared with her voice filled with furry. She punched him in the face with the full force of her wrath and he collapsed to the ground unconsious.

"Anyone else." She said a bit to sweetly. She got fearful nods from most of the other villagers. "Good." She said calming down.

This was just another reminder that it wasn't a good idea to anger Kagome. You will regret it.

"Thank you." The mother said, bowing to us. "Thank you both very much for saving my son. Thank you."

"It's no problem really." Kagome said as the mother kept thanking us.

However the moment was interupted by the sound of splashing coming from the river.

The Shibugarasu was letting out a monsterous caw as it was flailing itself in the river, in the process of reforming like Mukade Jōrō. It was a truly disturbing process to watch. With a few more flaps of it's wings it took off fully formed.

"It's getting away!" Inuko called out.

"I guess this is no time to be fighting with her." Kagome said getting me to nod.

We heard a cry of pain from Shokichi. We looked to see that the Shibugarasu's foot was still attached to his gi and from the cries of pain from his back it was starting to dig into his back. With a quick tug I took the foot off of him. I can feel it trying to pull itself towards it's origional body, but it's pull was weaker then the grip I had on it.

"You might want to get him to Lady Kaede for the scratches on his back." I said to Shokichi's mother, who had picked him up already.

"I will." She said while nodding. "Thank you Lord Touma." With that she took off into the village.

Lord Touma? What was that about? I can worry about that later, but for now we have an overgrown flying pest to deal with.

"Touma." Kagome said, getting my attention. "I have an idea, but I'm going to need you to hold onto that foot for a few more moments."

"Alright." I said simply. With that she nodded and went to a villager with a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"Can you lend those to me." She asked him.

"Uh, sure Lady Kagome." He said as he handed his weapons to her.

"It's too far away now." Inuko called out. "There is no way that she would be able to hit it."

Well looks like Kagome will just have to prove you wrong then.

Speqking of which, she walked up to me and handed me an arrow.

"Do you mind binding this with that foot Touma?" She asked.

"No problem." I said while smiling. This was going to be awesome.

Pressing the arrow and foot together and using a lot of my power, I bound both objects together in a crude ice band. It wouldn't win any contests for craftmanship, but it should hold and then fly through the air without any problems.

I handed the arrow to her and and she nocked it into the bow. After a moment she aimed it and shoot it straight through the air.

With a mixture of Kagome's talent with the bow and the regenerative powers bestowed upon the Shibugarasu by the Shikon Jewel, the arrow hit it's mark and the mutated yokai stopped in midair.

The Shibugarasu let out one last caw before explodinging into a rain of assorted flesh. Soon followed by a the familular purple glow of the Shikno Jewel.

"Awesome shot Kagome." I said, congratulating her.

Before she could respond the light started to glow brighter and everyone present had to shield their eyes. After a few moments it exploded and sent streaks of purple flying all over the place.

Before I could even process what was going on, something struck me in the middle of my chest and all I saw was darkness.

* * *

I woke up with a start and after a quick look around I saw that I was back in Kaede's house.

"So you are finally awake. You've been asleep for quite a while." Kaede said from right next to me, hanfing me a thing of tea.

"Thank you." I said as I started to down the whole thing. I was really thirsty after all. After drinking it all I turned to Kaede. "How long have I been out?" I asked her.

"It's evening." She said.

So I've been knocked out for half the day, well that's fun. After taking another look around I noticed that neither Kagome or Inuko weren't here. Before I could even asked about that, Kaede answered for me.

"I had to send them off to see what remained of the jewel after they spent most of the day by your side." She said as she started to unwrap some bandages off my chest.

It was nice to know that Kagome cared so much, but I really didn't expect Inuko to be that worried about me.

"How much do you remember before you were knocked unconscious?" Kaede questioned me.

"Just that the Shibugarasu was killed and the Shikon Jewel was emitting an almost blinding light. After that it was all just a blur." I said honestly. "So what happened."

"When the arrow landed it's mark, the Shibugarasu's foot hit the Shikon Jewel with enough force that it shattered it and I'm afraid the fragments have been scattered all over Nippon by now. I've sent Kagome and Inuko to retrieve the remains of the jewel located among the whatever remains of the Shibugarasu." She said in a bleak tone.

It was actually kind of fitting though.

If an item as powerful as the Shikon Jewel shatted, even the smallest of fragments would considerably power up those who got their hands on it.

Considering that they were now scattered all over Japan, there is no way of knowing the damage that this event will cause for everyone in this era.

Speaking of which, how could an event like this have knocked me out. Unless...

"I'm sorry to say this, but we can not remove it from your body right now." Kaede said before I could even guess what I was going to ask. "Inuko tried to remove it herself, but it pushed itself into your body and caused you nothing but pure agony. It eventually resurfaced, but we stopped trying to remove it afterwards in fear that you might die in the process." She continued as she finished removing my bandages.

I looked down and only saw what confirmed my fears.

In the center of my chest was five scars from Inuko trying to get it out from my chest.

And in the center of that, right over my heart was a fragment of the Shikon Jewel.

* * *

**The screen flickers for a bit before the author reappears.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped that all you enjoyed this chapter.***

***As you guys can clearly see Touma now has a shard of the Shikon Jewel embedded into his chest. Now considering the very nature it will not end well for him down the road. As for the effects, well that will be revealed down the line.***

***But anyway this chapter has officially ended the introduction arc and the next will start the Yura arc, so I hope you all will be excited for that.***

***Speaking of which the next chapter will be out July 12, it will be a short one but I hope you will all enjoy it.***

***So anyway if you have any questions leave a review or PM and I will get back when I can. So until next time, ciao!***

**The author waves goodbye as the screen fades to black.**


	6. End of Normality

**The screen fickers for a bit before the author appears.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome back to another chapter of Hanyo of Snow.***

***As I said last chapter this will be a short chapter, but it acts as a bit of a breather chapter before the Yura arc kicks off.***

***So let us begin then shall we.***

***First is that I do not own Inuyasha, as that belongs to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi.***

***Finally just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy. I will see you all at the end of the chapter.***

**The author snaps his fingers and the story begins.**

* * *

**End of Normality**

* * *

(Kagome POV)

"You have got to be kidding me! I know that this is the Sengoku Jidai, by why can't there be any hot baths around here?!" I said while trying to get used to the water of the lake.

But that was difficult to do, because it was so cold!

After 3 days of being stuck in the past and with everything that has happened since then, I really needed this. Along with Touma of course.

Speaking of which.

"Touma could you please stop generating all that ice?!" I shouted at him.

He was on the otherside of the lake with a blindfold on, as not to see me naked.

That would be embarrassing.

Only his head was above the water as he was sitting in the shallows. Around him were large chunks of ice that kept forming and dissapating, each getting smaller then the last.

"Sorry Kagome, but I'm still getting used to this new amount of power. I'm not doing this conciously." Touma said with a sigh. "I've been trying to control it and it seems to be going better then when my powers first awakened."

I could only sigh at that.

It wasn't his fault that his powers were going haywire and makeing the water so damn cold.

I've seen what the full Shikon Jewel could do to a yokai, so of course he would be affected by a single shard would affect Touma like that. Even if he was just half yokai.

"Hopefully it's soon?" I asked, to which he nodded.

"At this rate I believe I should be able to gain control at any minute now. Which is a vast improvement then when I first gained them." He said while smiling.

Well that's good to know, but there is something that I have been meaning to ask him.

"Does having that shard in your chest bother you at all?" I asked, causing Touma to sigh.

"A little. Besides the fact it messed up my powers, it only bothers me a little bit. It will take sometime for me to get used to this, " He said before sighing. "Thankfully that's the only thing wrong with me."

Good thing too. After seeing the transformations of Mukade Jōrō and the Shibugarasu from yesterday, at first I thought that he would have to undergo some kind of painfully change like that. But it just seems like that all Touma got was an increase in power.

Which was fortunate as when we returned back yesterday it wouldn't cause that much of a scene.

"Hey Kagome." Touma said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Remember our plan for the day."

"Of course I do and I hope it works." I replied back.

If it doesn't work then we're stuck in this era for the rest of our lives.

"While I've been thinking that if it does work, maybe we should come back here." He said.

"Please don't tell me it's about looking for the shards." I said.

While I can understand why the need to collect the shards, but I'm not too keen on actually going through with it.

I just want to go back home with Touma and live a normal life.

"Kagome I can understand your apprehension towards looking for the shards, but I wasn't suggesting that. We can decide about that once we make sure that things at home are okay first. I meant about exploring Japan as it currently is, with or without the shards being involved." He said, getting me to sigh.

"Alright I can understand that." I said. "But how are we going to be able to visit during the school year?"

At this Touma just sighed at that.

"Kagome I hate to tell you this, but your ideals of going back and resuming life before going through the well, you might as well forget about it." He said. Before I could give him a piece of my mind, Touma continued. "I know your going to be made at this, but this is a bit similar to when my powers awoke. There was nothing I could do at first and everytime I tried to force control, to return to a normal life, my powers overwhelmed me and they got harder and harder to control. That is until I accepted the fact things couldn't return to normal and that I couldn't force control over them. Once I did that it took sometime to control my powers, but I managed to do it. After that I returned back to a semblance of my own life, except now I accepted that it wasn't truly the same anymore. I accepted that I was a hanyo and that I in order to move forward I needed to get my powers under control."

As he finished speaking, he raised an out stretched hand to the waters surface. With the palm below the water a small cloud of mist formed. After a few moments it cleared up to reveal a perfectly formed lotus flower.

Touma had regained control of his powers.

With a single push of his hand, the icy flower drifted over to me.

"What do you think Kagome?" He asked. Their was only word to answer.

"It's beautiful Touma." I said while getting a closer look at the flower.

It was of course cold to the touch, but Touma had successfully managed to capture the majestic of an actual lotus. There wasn't even a single flaw on it. What was even more impressive was that he did that blindfolded.

"Well I'm glad you liked that. Before it would've taken a lot out of me to create something like that. Now though it still is quite draining, it is considerably less so. And that is because of the jewel shard imbedded over my heart." He said simply. "Also Kagome can you please turn around, I'm ready to get out."

"Of course." I said as turned away from Touma as he got out of the water. While he was doing that, I began to reflect on what he was saying.

There is no going back to the way things are before.

The both of us teaveled back and time and have nearly died multiple times to yokai and an enraged hanyo, found out that I'm the reincarnation of a famous priestess, found out that I hade an all powerful sacred jewel inside of me since birth and had it forcibly removed, and now we have shattered and scattered its pieces all over Japan.

Even if we go back to the modern era and put this all behind us, we couldn't go to our old normal life. Not after what we've been through.

"Kagome if your worried about what I said, it would be for the best if you started to truly think on it back in the modern era." Touma said, getting on my attention.

I was trying really hard to prevent my face from turning tomato red.

Thankfully the towel was blocking his lower half or otherwise I would be turning into a much brighter shade of red.

He wasn't very muscular, but he had the lean body fram you would expect from a swimmer. Considering that he often participate in swimming and track it makes sense. Although I have seen him many times like this before, the wisps of mists coming off him along with the scars from last night and jewel shard made it much harder to resist then usual.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, trying really hard not to convey how embarrassed I was.

It seemed to have worked.

"Kagome this something that is much bigger then anything that we have experienced up till now. So I believe that the both of us should go home first before sorting this out." He said.

"That's probably the best option we have right now." I said before frowning. "But have you thought of anything incase something goes wrong."

Considering how things had been turning out these past 3 days, it's probably for the best that we have a fall back plan.

"Sadly I didn't think of anything at the moment." Touma admitted. "Honestly if we encounter anything in this era, we'll just have to wing it."

"Kind of figured you would say that." I mumbled out.

"I know, but it is all we can do for now." He said. "Anyway going to get changed now. So I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay then." I said as he walked away.

Hopefully the well will work and we can go back to our own time or else we're stuck here.

* * *

**The screen flickers a bit before it cleared up to reveal the author.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.***

***As ****I said this was just a bit of a breather chapter and a little bit of development for Kagome.***

***Next chapter will kick off the Yura arc and includes a little twist as well. You want to know, then wait to August 3 to find out.***

***Anyway next story update will be Familiar of Twilight so I hope you all enjoy that.***

***Anyway if you have any questions leave a review or PM and I will get back to you when I can, so until next time ciao!***

**The author snaps his fingers and the screen fades to black, ending the chapter.**


	7. Mystery of the Shards

**The screen flickers for a bit before the author appears.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome to another chapter Hanyo of Snow.***

***In this chapter the Yura arc officially begins with the action starting next chapter, but does chapter also reveals the twist I have been promising.***

***So anyway let us begin.***

***First I do not own Inuyashe, it belongs to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi.***

***Just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, music on, and enjoy. I will see you all at the end of the chapter.***

**The author snaps his fingers and the story begins.**

* * *

**Mystery of the Shards**

* * *

(Touma POV)

A few minutes later after my talk with Kagome I was half dressed when I heard some rustling in the nearby foliage. Considering that I knew that Kaede was still nearby the fire and watching the other jewel shard and Kagome was still in the water, there was only one person.

"How long have you been watching me Inuko?" I asked.

"I just got here." She replied.

* * *

(Inuko POV)

Actually I had been watching him since he first got out of the water, but he didnt need to know that. I had to keep reminding myself that Touma is 14.

Once again, he is too good looking to be 14!

Why couldn't he be 15 that way it wouldn't be that awkward. The 185 year age difference not included.

* * *

(Touma POV)

"Anyway since you are here, I guess that you are trying to steal the Shikon Jewel shards the me and Kagome have." I said, getting her to nod.

"You are half right." Inuko said. "While I'm perfectly okay with getting that girl's shard, after last night I'm not risking killing you for that shard until there is a way it could be removed safely."

Honestly I was not expecting that as a response. Before I could even respond, Inuko continued.

"The only reason I'm even saying that is because you are the only person in this village who has gone out of your way to see if I'm alright. Besides if I'm to travel with you and that girl to look for the shards like the old hag said, then you will help to make sure that she will stop saying that accursed word!" She ranted, causing me to chuckle.

"I'll try, but only if you try to be nicer to Kagome. That way she will be less likely to say osuwari." I said, causing Inuko to flinch before sighing and fixing a glare at me. "My bad, but you get the point."

"Like I said 2 days ago, I'll think about it. Only I'll give it a lot more thought this time. I really would like to not taste dirt anytime soon." Inuko said before her ears perked up. "Speaking of which I better get away that is exactly going to happen. I advise that you fo the same."

As she disappeared back into the nearby shrubbery, I decided to follow her advice.

Thankfully it was just in the nick of time.

I had exited to see Kagome carrying the spare set that Kaede gave her, only that she had a towl to cover herself.

We both blushed at our current situation before splitting up and running in different directions. Kagome ran into the bushes while I ran over to Kaede and a very amused looking Inuko. As I sat next to the firepit, the drawstring pouch in Kaede's hands emitteda soft purple glow and lazily started to pull itself in my direction.

"It's still doing that?" Inuko questioned with her amusement now gone. "I thought that shard would have stopped doing that by now."

"Considering what happened last night, I think that if this happens everytime we find a jewel fragment then it's going to take a while to get used to." I said grimly while thinking about what happened last night.

* * *

(Flashback- Last Night)

After Kagome and Inuko came back, Kaede answered their questions about what had happened and had tasked all three of us to collect the shards before they fell into the wrong hands.

Considering that they were flung all over Japan there was a high chance that some of them were already in the wrong hands. If not, then the shards will soon be sought be all kinds of people looking for their power. Word of an event like the Shikon Jewel shattering will spread out throughout Japan and humans and yokai from all walks of life will do anything to gather them.

Including me and Kagome if the well doesn't work. If that fails our only hope is that the full power of the Shikon Jewel will be the only thing capable of sending us back home.

"Kagome, I believe it would be for the best if you placed the shard in this." Kaede said as she produced a small drawstring pouch and handed it to Kagome.

"Alright." Kagome replied tentatively as she dropped the fragment into the pouch.

However that was when as the Americans say, everything went to hell in a handbasket.

The shard let out a blinding glow and burned through the pouch and slammed straight into me. It burned through the bandages over my own fragment and all I knew was pain.

I think that either Kagome, Inuko, or both of them said something, but the pain was so unbearable that I could hardly feel anything.

Except for what I could describe as my soul being torn in two.

This lasted for several moments as I couldn't do anything but bare with it. I then felt like I was taking something from the shard and the pain quickly began to fade. But it still was quite draining.

However what was truly concerning was that what I felt was coming in through the shards.

Whatever it was, it had the presence of not one, but two living beings!

Before I can even think about it I blanked out.

* * *

When I came to I found myself sprawled out on a tatami mat in front of the fire place. I looked to see the reason was that I was generating frost non stop and the heat of the flames were keeping it in check. I tried to get up, but I was too exhausted to even move.

"So now you're awake." Kaede said as she appeared and threw some tinder into the fire. "Kagome and Inuko were so worried about your condition that they could barely sleep at all last night. Even after explaining that you were fine."

She gestured over to the collapsed heaps that were Kagome and Inuko. They looked so peaceful, however something caught my attention.

"Why is Inuko's hand bandaged?" I asked Kaede.

"She attempted to wake you up, but she stopped when her entire hand was frozen over. If she wasn't a hanyo, then I would have to amputate her hand. She should be able to remove it later today." Kaede answered.

Thankfully Inuko is alright.

"However there is something that I would like to know. What happened with the shards?" She questioned. "After we removed the shard from you, I could feel that something was missing from it but all of the power was still there. So what happened?"

I explained to Kaede the sensations before I blacked out in exact detail. It was something that I doubt I'll forget anytime soon.

As I finished Kaede sighed and adopted a grim look.

"This does not bode well." She sighed out. "What you described is similar to something my sister told my long ago."

"What was it?" I inquired.

"I'm sorry but it has faded from my memory. However if you want to know there is a sacred cave on the edge of a village of yokai taijiya. They gave the Shikon Jewel to Kikyo after they found it in the possession of Mukade Jõrõ. If you wish to seek the answer to what happen and I still can not remember, then they are your only hope." She said grimly.

Considering who I was, that is understandable.

Yokai Taijiya literally hunt down rouge yokai and hanyo for a living. From what my father told me they were really common during this time, with only a few clans active during modern times. He also described that some of them in all eras being especially eager to exterminate any yokai or hanyo.

So I am a little apprehensive about approaching any yokai taijiya just on the side of caution. But the question about what happened is something that I needs answered. Especially about the presences I felt. Both were ancient and powerful, but one felt radient and the other chaotic.

"Very well then, if that's what it takes then I'll try to find it while looking for the shards." I said, without mentioning if Kagome actually does wish to do go.

I saw her expression when Kaede mentioned that. If she wanted to go or not I will be backing her up on that decision. Our main goal is to return home to the modern era, but Kagome needs to understand that even if we head back nothing will be the same for us ever again.

I'll talk to her about it later.

"That is true." Kaede spoke up. "However you should begin it within a few days. I believe the reason you passed out was because your body hasn't accepted the Shikon Jewel shard yet. So it hasn't accepted your new power yet. My best guess is that your power doubled with the first shard and since you asorbed something from the other one then your power has triplicated from yesterday. If you find another shard soon enough and your body hasn't adapted yet, the backlash will most likely kill you."

Well that's pretty reasonable. Besides the wait will give Kagome time for a descion and a chance to find our way back home. Also not dying the next time that happens is a huge benifet.

Still now I have to deal with the fact my yoki was now three times what it is supposed to be. My control was shot and if what happened to Inuko was an example then I needed to regain it before I accidentally killed someone.

Before I could speak more, I began to feel drowsy and sleep began to overtake me.

"Don't fight it otherwise you want recover properly." Kadeem advised as I collapsed back onto the mat and fell back asleep.

* * *

(Flashback end)

After that I woke up about mid mourning with Kaede standing over me. She explained that Kagome had already left to take a bath at a nearby lake and she had explained everything to them.

Except what I took from the shard was alive.

She said until we had a good idea what it was that it was probably for the best they don't know anything about it.

Although I was less then thrilled with that idea, it was possibly for the best.

After both Kagome and Inuko checked if I was alright, taking my first bath in days, talking with Kagome and Inuko, and here we are with Kagome coming out of the bushes.

Both me and Inuko were both taken aback by her beauty in the spare miko clothes. Although with Inuko it could be that she must look like Kikyo to her. Still she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Touma, why are you looking at me like that?" Kagome questioned as she was drying her school uniform.

It took me about a minute to compose myself before I answered truthfully.

"I think that you look amazing in that Kagome." I replied earnestly, causing her to blush.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Of course. Even Inuko is left awestruck by you. Although that maybe be due to your resemblance to Kikiyo. Still it's the thought that counts right?" I said.

"Leave me out of this!" A clearly uncomfortable Inuko said as she began to scoot away.

Before I could even comment on that, I suddenly found myself hugged from behind by Kagome.

"Thank you for saying that, Touma." She replied honestly.

"N-No problem Kagome, but can you please let me go." I replied a bit flustered at how close she was.

Kagome just laughed at that and let go of me.

"Kagome, Touma. Have you decided on a day to begin your task?" Kaede questioned as she was finish cooking up some millet on the fire.

Me and Kagome shared a look before she answered.

"We have nothing at the moment, but I promise that we will have an answer to you by tomorrow." Kagome replied, causing the elder Miko to nod.

"Well it would be for the best to start today as more and more shards fall into the wrong hands as time goes by, but it is for the best for Touma to survive finding the first shard." Kaede replied as she stopped cooking. "It is done."

"Well I would honestly like some millet, I have somewhere else to be." Inuko said as she got up. "I'll be back in a bit."

With that she jumped up to the nearest tree and vanished off into the trees.

I sighed as I figured that she needed some space from Kagome. Her feelings of Kikyo were plain to see as much as the confusion caused by them. With Kagome bearing such a resemblance to her previous incarnation in miko clothing it only worsened them. So by having some space away from Kagome will help her compose herself.

Besides I knew that she would be back. Inuko said so herself and at this point I knew that she meant it wholeheartedly.

"Hey Touma aren't you going to eat this?" Kagome said while holding out a bowl of millet.

"Sure." I replied back as I took the bowl.

While I could have continued to think about Inuko or what was going on with the shards, I could focus on them when I had a full stomach.

So for now I will just enjoy this millet while sitting next to Kagome and enjoying the view of the glittering surface of the lake.

* * *

(? POV)

So these are the current holders of the Shikon Jewel.

An old one-eyed miko, a young plain looking miko, a lowly hanyo that if I remember correctly came after the jewel while I was still very young, and an admittably handsome swordsman.

It's a shame that he isn't a yokai otherwise I wouldn't kill him.

Maybe I can give him the time of his life before I kill him. It's not the worst way to go and it was merciful to what I would do to the rest of them.

Either way I need to separate them and dispose the older miko and distract the hanyo. They are the biggest threats here despite the fact I can dispose of the, easily. Luckily I already have something in motion to do just that.

After that I will kill the young miko and take the Shikon Jewel from her corpse.

Then have my way with that handsome swordsman.

But what to do after that.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone walking underneath my vantage point. I looked down and saw it was a lowly bandit below me. From the looks of it he seems to have a good set of hair, a rarity among all the rabble of such lowlifes that I've killed over my lifetime.

I let a small smile grace my lips with what I was about to do.

With a few tugs of my hair, I had sliced up his throat without getting any blood in his hair. That would only ruin it.

With that I took away his ability to scream and was slowly killing him from the bloodloss.

The jewel and swordsman could wait, this was more of a pressing matter for myself.

I drew Benigasumi and proceeded to harvest the newest head to adorn my nest and all the wonderful hair with it.

* * *

**The screen flickers as the chapter ends and author appears.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter.***

***As you can see Touma's shard contains a deady secret and like any other cursed object has it's own pros and cons. The pro, a boost in power. The cons, holding two souls within himself, shards rocketing towards his body and possible death, and another one revealed down the line. Basically the drawbacks far out waver the benefits on his current arrangement.***

***He will come clean about the secret soon enough tough.***

***Besides that we got a glimpse of Yura as well, and you will get a bigger glimpse as well later on in the next chapter. Which I will post August 6th. It was orginaly going to be September 13th, but as I will be busy in the near future I decided to bump the release date up a bit. I hope that you all will enjoy it.***

***Anyway that is all for now and if you have any questions leave a review or a PM and I will get back to you when I can.***

***Until next time, ciao!***

**The author claps his hands and the screen fades to black.**


	8. Yura

**The screen flickers to life before you see the author siting at the desk, typing away at the computer.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and well comeback to another chapter of Hanyo of Snow***

***I know that Imsaid thatnI would have uploaded this chapter earlier inAugust...well I had to cancle that due to personal problems, so I am uploading this chapter and I can guarantee that the next chapter will be out on Sunday, the 15th.***

***Anyway in this chapter Yura finally makes her move, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter.***

***So just sit back, relax, may put some music on, and enjoy. I will see you all at the end of the chapter.***

**The author typed on a few keys before the screen fades away and the chapter begins.**

* * *

**Yura**

* * *

(Touma POV)

As I was finishing my millet, a mother carrying her young son came by the lakeside. She asked for Kaede and they proceeded to talk for a bit. While I didn't get the whole conversation, I did hear through snippets that something was wrong with her daughter.

Considering the era it could range from a simple fever, to a curse, to a horrendous disease, to possession via yokai. So even if it is something minor, Kaede would have to check it out to ensure the girl's safety.

Also while Kaede was talking, Inuko returned. Currently she was sitting next to me while finishing the millet. Her expression was unreadable as she kept trading glances with Kagome.

While she seemed more composed now, however her emotions over Kagome's resemblance to Kikyo were still in turmoil.

After about a few more moments, Kaede stopped conversing with the mother and turned to face us.

"I must return to the village. Touma make sure that they do not fight." She said.

"I will." I replied back. It was easier said then done.

Kaede nodded before beginning her trek back to the village. The mother gave us a quick glance before following Kaede.

Once they were out of sight there was a full minute of silence, because no one knew what to say.

Until Inuko broke it.

"Hey." She to Kagome.

"Hey, what?" Kagome asked.

"Strip." Inuko said with absolute seriousness.

I began to back away as Kagome proceeded to bash Inuko in the head with a massive rock.

Repeatedly.

"Kagome, I believe that Inuko meant that she wanted you to change into your school clothes." I said after getting the courage to speak up.

"What Touma said!" Inuko shouted before pointing to a makeshift clothesline were Kagome's clothing were drying off. "So change back into your strange clothes right now!"

Kagome just threw the rock in my direction before fixing Inuko a hard stare.

I barely dodged the flying projectile before it took out my foot.

Even more reason to not to anger Kagome. She threw that rock like it was nothing, and it looked like it weighed about 10 pounds at least!

"It's because I look like Kikyo in these, isn't it?" She questioned Inuko, but the both of us knew the correct answer.

After looking shocked for a moment, Inuko regained her composure and turned away from Kagome with a huff.

"Whatever." She said.

Me and Kagome could only sigh at her behavior. She was acting like a stubborn middle schooler right now.

"Look! I can't work with someone who is always picking fights with me." Kagome said.

"That's fine. I can just work with Touma then." Inuko said while giving Kagome a sideways glance before once again turning away, her ears twitching with irritation.

Having enough of the silverette hanyo, Kagome stormed past her and begins to take her uniform off the clothesline. After gathering all of her things, Kagome began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Inuko questioned her.

"I've made up my mind. I'm going home." She replied back before turning to me. "Are you ready Touma?"

"Ready whenever you are." I replied as picked up my sword. She nodded as we both began to walk to the well.

"'Going home'? Hey girl, Toumawhat do you think you're doing?!" Inuko called out for us.

"My name is Kagome. Please address me as such." Kagome replied coldly.

"Besides we've been away from home for 3 days. After making sure everything is alright, I'll be back. Can't promise anything about Kagome though." I said.

"Alright then, the two of you can go." Inuko said before jumping over us and landing right in front of Kagome with an outstretched hand. "Along as the girl hands me the jewel shard."

"You mean this one?" Kagome said while pulling out the drawstring pouch, getting Inuko to nod.

"Osuwari!"

With that Inuko crashed face first into the rocky lake shore. Kagome walked past her groaning form, twirling the pouch around her finger.

"I'll see you later Inuko." I said while walking past the prone form of my fellow hanyo, getting a groan in response.

"How can you deal with here?" Kagome asked me.

"She isn't all that bad once you start to know her. A bit standoffish, but Inuko isn't that bad of a person. Her main problem with you is your resemblance to Kikyo. Just give her sometime and she'll treat you better." I replied honestly.

"If you say so Touma." Kagome said uncertainly. We continued walking on the lake shore in silence and eventually into the vast forest towards the Bone Eater's Well and hopefully home.

* * *

(Later)

After about an hour of trekking through the forest we finally arrived at the forest. We mainly walked in silence with me either taking photos or playing Chrono Trigger on my phone during the walk.

The irony that I am technically a time traveler playing a game about traveling through time was lost on me.

After taking a photo of the well, I put my phone away and joined Kagome in looking down the well. She looked pretty anxious about what she saw. When I saw what was there, I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

At the bottom was what remained of Mukade Jōrō and the Shinugarasu. Both of their bones were almost completely gone, however Kagome was focusing on what remained of the õmukade. Considering that she was dragged into the well by Mukade Jõrõ, her unease was understandable. However the energy with our two shards were not enough to revive her again, so we didn't have to worry about that õmukade ever again.

"If you want, we could sit here until your ready to go back?" I asked her.

"Alright." Kagome replied as we both sat down.

However a minute later Kagome got back up. I thought that she was ready to try again. But as she began to look around, a cut suddenly appeared on her cheek. I got with my sword drawn, while Kagome was looking around.

"What do you see Kagome?" I asked her. Evidently by the way she was looking around, there was something that I obviously wasn't seeing.

"I don't believe it, but there is a web of hair around us. Do you know of any king of yokai that can create something like that?" She asked.

"Sadly I don't." I replied with unease.

I knew at about 2 types of yokai that can manipulate hair. Futakuchi-onna and Harionago. However neither one can manipulate hair like what Kagome was describing. Considering that there are thousands of different types of yokai that I don't know about, this could be one of them.

That did not improve my mood about this situation at all.

"Touma look out!" Kagome cried out.

Before I could processes that, I suddenly found my arms bound to me and my sword clattered onto the ground. I was then hoisted up into the air. I tried to struggle out of the hair, but it instantly tightened.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said from above us. When I looked at the source, and my face turned scarlet.

Above us was a woman who could rival Kagome and Inuko in looks while having a mature edge to her. That and she was bigger then Inuko in a certain department, much to Kagome's apparent ire.

The woman had short balck hair tied adorned with a red ribbon and red eyes. She wore a revealing black kunoichi tunic tied with a yellow sash with a wakizashi resting in it's sheath. Other then black cloth gloves and leg guards she wore nothing else.

It looked like she was floating in midair, but she must be standing on a strand of hair in the web she created.

"It wouldn't do for you to be injured before what I have planned for you later." The woman said. With a flick of her wrist, the binds already in place only on my body tightening even more.

I have a bad feeling about this. I just hope she wasn't planning to do what Mukade Jõrõ almost did.

Considering my luck, that is exactly what she has planned.

"Who do you think you are?!" Kagome yelled at the woman, evidently coming to the same conclusion as I did.

"They call me 'Yura of the Hair'." Yura said before giving Kagome a look over. "From what I was able to gather your the reincarnation of the priestess, but it seems that the original was certainly better."

"What did you say?!" Kagome shouted angrily.

"I mean that you are completely lacking then your previous incarnation was. But don't worry you won't have to worry about that soon." Yura said before flicking her wrist.

Kagome's anger soon turned to fear as she tried to dodge some unseen attack. How ever she seemed to be pelted what by hair more often then not. One of the strands went into her kimono and pulled out the drawstring pouch.

Well this isn't good. I tried to say something, but the next moment all I could taste was hair.

"Don't speak, you will only ruin this moment." She said with the drawstring pouch in hand. However her joy vanished when Kagome's shard fell out.

"Now look at what you've done to it." Yura sighed out. "Now where are the other fragments?"

"Give it back!" Kagome called out.

Judging by her facial expression and the fact her wakizashi was slowly being drawn out of it's sheath clearly meant that she was getting irritated.

I started to let out wisps of mist from any available openings to freeze this cocoon of hair and break out of here. However it was slow going and hopefully I can break out of here. I need to get out before Yura can kill Kagome.

"Answer my question! Where are the other fragments!?" Yura shouted, her patience with Kagome running thin.

"I don't know." Kagome replied while backing towards the well.

My cocoon was almost frosted over and luckily Yura hasn't noticed me yet. But I just needed a few more moments to break out. Hopefully Kagome could hold off for that long.

"I see." She said calmly with her wakizashi now fully drawn besides her. It hung by her side by a single strand of hair by my guess. "In that case." With her wakizashi now in hand she descended upon Kagome. "You may as well die!"

I needed to get out now!

With one great push the cocoon shattered and as I landed on the ground between them I raised a great barrier of ice, blocking Yura's attack.

"You alright Kagome?" I asked while panting a bit. Creating a barrier like this took quite a bit out of me.

"I'm fine." She said as the barrier started to break.

"Good, because I'm going to need you to jump into the well without me." I said. Kagome looked like she wanted to protest, but the barrier wouldn't last any longer. "Look I'll hold her off and I promise to be back. Just promise me that if I don't return by nightfall then find Inuko."

"Fine." Kagome said before sluging me in the gut. "That is for later, just come back okay."

"Okay." I groaned out.

Kagome nodded before jumping into the well. When she was halfway done the barrier broke. The wakizashi went over the well before changing directions and plumeting straight down. I held my breath as it plummeted into the darkness. Eventually Yura pulled it back and to my relief there wasn't anything on it.

She looked like she was pondering what was going on, but just shrugged. I took the time to gather my sword. Before I could face her, I felt the wakizashi pressing against the back of my neck and my hair seemed to be parting around it.

"Is that Bensigaumi?" I asked Yura as she appeared in front of me.

"Yes it is actually, how did you know?" She said casually.

"My father was well versed in stories of different yokai and has shared most of them with me. The fact that I could feel it parting my hair is also a tell tale sign. Though how did you get it away from the oni, they are very territorial when it comes to their treasures?" I asked while gathering my yoki.

"Simple, I took it shortly after I was born while two tribes were clashing with each other." She said simply. "But enough of this, what clan do you come from hanyo?"

"The Yukinokouji clan." I replied honestly.

I felt the wakizashi press against my neck some more before it was lessened.

"Looks like you are telling the truth, but how is that possible? There is one other yuki-onna hanyo in existence currently and he is from the same clan as you are. However he is in his early 30's if my sources are correct." She continued on.

Well that is interesting to know, but I could dwell on it later.

"Well you are certainly well informed. But just so you know my mother separated herself from the clan 100 years ago, so they don't even know that I exist." I answered truthfully. I immediately wish I didn't with the way she was grinning.

"Smart, handsome, unique, and great hair too. I have certainly found myself a keeper. I had originally planned on killing you after having my way with you." She said while tracing a finger over my chest, leaving my very afraid. "But now that I know what you truly are, you and I are going to be spending the rest of our lifetime together after I deal with that other hanyo."

Now it would be a good time to run.

I released the built up yoki in a vast explosion of mist that sent Yuma flying off into the distance and covered most of the clearing in frost.

I had to struggle to regain my balance as I had put in enough yoki into that I would have run out before I got that shard stuck in my chest.

Not willing to stick around in case she came back, I made a beeline for the village incase Yura tries to prevent me from going through the well.

I needed to get to Inuko or Kaede as soon as possible.

* * *

(Yura POV)

After that hanyo sent me flying I quickly caught my self with some of my hair and returned to find the clearing covered in half melted frost and and there was still a thick layer of fog hanging around. Leaving no trace of him anywhere.

So he got I way, well it doesn't matter to me in that slightest. By the end of the night he will be mine and I will gladly teach him how to properly handle a woman like myself later.

After I deal with the old priestess and the other hanyo first.

Still I am quite impressed with what he did to this clearing.

From what I can gather any yuki onna hanyo his age that attempted anything like this would have passed out from exhaustion. However he wasn't an ordinary hanyo. While tracing his generous muscles, I felt a gem shard embedded right over his heart.

To think that one shard can increase his power to the point where he could pull this off and be able to run away at all is impressive.

With that in mind I pulled the shard out of the pouch and promptly discarded it as I felt the power coursing throughout me.

It felt so good! Almost as good about what I have planned tonight.

Anyway no more time to dwell on that. There is a silver haired hanyo that needs beheading.

* * *

(Touma POV)

After leaving the forest and making sure that Yura couldn't find me, I went back to the village and found that it was deathly silent. That got me worried, especially with all the unconscious bodies that lie strewn about.

Yura had definitely been here, but considering the versatility of here abilities from what I saw she could be sitting in a tree on the edge of the forest and still be able to manipulate everything without anyone being the wiser.

Whlie sneaking past one of the houses, I heard a loud crash.

Before I could get a look at what happened, all the unconscious males of the village rose up and hovered towards the origin of the noise with weapons or farming tools in hand.

As I snuck closer to the center, I saw Inuko carrying an injured Kaede and bounding of to the forest. I tried to catch up to them, but they were gaining much more ground then I was.

So I spent hours trekking through the forest with the sun starting to set. I had to be careful with every movement, as not to touch any hair incase Yura finds me.

"There you are!"

Too late.

I tried to make a run for it, but I was once again wrapped up in a cocoon of hair and hoisted up into the canopy. There I was face to face with Yura once again.

"While this game of chase has been fun and all, I still have to get that silver hair." She said while raising Bensigumi. "So you're just going to stick with me until I can get it."

With that she whacked me with the hilt of her wakizashi. As everything began to fade to black, I prayed that Kagome was alright.

* * *

(Modern Era- Kagome POV)

"How long have I been out." I said while brushing the dirt off my clothes.

After I had just jumped into the well, Yura's sword came after me. I tried to dodge it, but I slammed against one of the walls and blacked out.

When I came to I found myself at the bottom of the well. I don't know how much time has passed or if I was even back in my own time as all I saw when I looked up was darkness.

I needed to get out of here.

"We've looked in this well over and over again and there has been no sign of them."

Wait I know that voice. It's Gramps!

Then that means.

"But I already told you this is where they fell in!" Sota said as he and Gramps appeared at the top of the well with a flashlight.

"You must've been dreaming." Gramps said as he shone the flashlight down on my. I had to cover my eyes for a second because it was too bright.

"It's the truth!" Sota cried out before the both of them gained shocked expressions when they saw me.

"Gramps! Sota!" I called out to them with tears starting to appear in my eyes.

I was finally back home.

But Touma was still stuck in the pass.

"Kagome hang on, we'll get you out in a second!" Gramps said before he turned to Sota. "Were did you put the rope?"

"Right here." He replied as he ran somewhere in the wellhouse and came back with a coil of rope.

After I climbed out of the well, I raced passed them and out into the courtyard.

The sun had nearly set and was greating a beautiful backdrop over Tokyo. A sight that I've always taken for granted, but now something that I didn't know that I would miss so dearly.

I wish that Touma could see this.

"Kagome, you and Touma have been gone for 3 days. We've all been so worried about the both of you." Grandpa said worriedly.

"Sis, what happened and where is Big Bro?" Sota asked.

With that one question I burst into tears and flung myself onto Gramps.

I couldn't take it anymore!

Here I am back home with my family.

But Touma is still stuck over 400 years into the past.

He promised that he would be back, but it is almost nighttime and he still hasn't returned yet.

If anything were to happen to him, then it would tear us all apart.

Especially myself...

"Kagome, can you please tell us what happened and where Touma is?" Gramps asked me gently.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said between sobs. My family might believe that I've dealt with yokai, but how about that me and Touma time traveled and that he is a hanyo.

After a few moments, Gramps gained a look of realization.

"I believe one of those things was something that Touma meant to tell you those 3 days ago?" He said, as I froze.

He knew, but how?!

Touma said he never told anyone, so how did Gramps know?

"If you wish to know then you have to tell all of us what happened, alright?" He said, as if he was guessing my thoughts. After a few moments my sobs died down and I gave my answer.

"Alright, I'll tell you everything." I said, getting him to nod.

"Sis, Grandpa can you please tell me what is going on?" Sota asked, clearly lost on what's going on.

"Everything will be clear in a bit Sota. But first we need to call your mother, she should still be searching the city for Kagome and Touma." Gramps said with the two of us nodding.

With that we began to walk back home.

I hope that Touma is alright, because if he isn't back by nightfall then I'm going after him myself.

* * *

(Sengoku Jidai- Inuko POV)

The sun was setting as I was finishing digging a hole up for Kaede.

It had been a long day.

First I wake up after Touma was knocked out last night by somehow absorbing the power of that girl's shard and I had my hand frozen by him unintentionally.

I don't blame him for that considering that his power went crazy due to the shards, but it still hurt a lot! Still it was easily treatable and I was able to take off the bandages this mourning.

Then I the girl and Touma decide to head back to their home land. I wasn't worried about Touma, however without the girl I can't locate any of the shards. Without her then I can't find them all and finally become a full yokai. When I tried to collect her shard, she said that accursed word and I fell face first into the rocky lakeside.

After that I find the village empty and then I'm attacked by possessed villagers along with finding an injured Kaede. Not only did I have to not harm them, but also I couldn't see the hair that they were being controlled with.

With Kaede not doing so well, that meant I had to track down the girl to help. Considering I don't even know where her homeland, it was going to be extremely difficult.

Then I was nearly decapitate by said hair and had barely managed to escape.

Now I was digging a hole for perhaps the only other person I care about somewhat besides Touma to hide her.

While I despise Kikyo with every breath I take for what she did, Kaede seems to have no knowledge of what her elder sister did. Which I would like to keep it that way for now.

Speaking of which, I now have a hole big enough for Kaede.

Gently, I moved her into the while and started to bury her.

"Okay, this is it you old woman. The least I could do is give you a decent burial." I said as continued to cover her in dirt.

"Fine. Only that I'm not dead yet." She said just as I finished burying her.

"I know." I replied as I covered her with leaves. "I'm just burying you to hide here. I'll come back and dig you out once this is over, if I don't forget."

"Are you sure?" Kaede said as she was now buried up to he neck in leaves and dirt. "You had better not forget."

With a simple nod, I began to walk away and search for a way too where ever that girl and Touma went.

"Don't you forget, Inuko!" Kaede hollered from behind me.

"I know, I know." I shouted back.

With that I began my search. I didn't know where to start, but from what I saw before I tasted rock they were going in the direction of that accursed tree. So that was a good place to start as any.

As I was making my way there I picked up a familiar scent.

It was Touma and he wasn't that far from me. In fact he wasn't that far behind me.

But that didn't make sense, he was supposed to be back to his homeland. While he did promise to be back, it just seemed too soon.

Besides there was another scent with him. One that practically reeked of hair, blood, and death.

"There is no use in hiding. I can smell you from here, so reveal yourself." I shouted out.

After a few moments of silence, I received my answer.

"Very well then." A voice called down before what appeared to be a scantily clad kunoichi appeared from the canopy along with an unconscious Touma.

"What have you done to him you bitch!" I snapped at her once I saw Touma.

"There is no need to be so rude. I haven't done anything to him yet, I just need your hair first." She said, causing my anger to rise even more.

So not only was she the one behind all of this and after me, but that she was planning on raping Touma!

This bitch needs to die!

However before I could do anything I was soon tied to a tree again.

"I don't think so." The woman said as she approached me. "You're not going anywhere. Your going to stay here while I take your hair and administer some pay back."

"Why do you want payback, I haven't even met you before!" I demanded from her.

"I was one of the yokai after the Shikon Jewel 50 years ago. Before I could go after it however I found out that you stole it and was promptly destroyed." She said while drawing her wakizashi.

Well that would make sense, there had to be a lot of yokai upset when it was destroyed. However now that it was back and shattered, they are now probably fighting all over Nippon for the shards at this point.

Anyway I tried to struggle out of these bonds and I actually managed to break some strands holding back my left arm.

"I don't think so." She said while pulling back her wrist, once again binding me.

However before she could approach me again we heard the sound of something breaking. The next thing I knew that the hair surrounding me was suddenly frozen over. The woman turned behind her and I took the chance to escape and knock her to the ground. Before she could get up, she was completely encased in ice.

"Took you long enough." I said to a panting Touma.

"Sorry about that, but I just woke up." He said as he struggled to stand up. "Do you mind if you can give me a lift?"

"Alright, but just this once." I replied as he climbed onto my back. "Besides I thought you were already back to your home land by now along with that girl?"

"Kagome is back there, but we were ambushed by Yura over there. I managed to get her back home, but Yura came after me after getting Kagome's shard." Touma said while catching his breath.

Well that's just great, the woman he called Yura has the girl's shard in her possession. This is going to be even more difficult then I thought. But there is another matter to deal with currently.

"Are you alright, because your panting up a storm?" I asked him.

"I'm fine, but I used all of my yoki to escape her cocoon and to freeze her. I should be fine soon. However we need leave now, because I don't know how much longer my ice can hold her." Touma replied.

With that I jumped up into the canopy and began traveling through the trees. I am not willing to take any chances with her quite yet.

"We need that girl, so how do we get to your homeland Touma?" I asked.

What he said next caught me completely off guard.

"It's through the Bone Eater's Well." He said simply.

I nearly slipped on the tree branch beneath me before I corrected myself. How is that even possible!

"You better explain!" I demanded. After a few moments of thought he answered.

"Alright, but first lets just put some more distance between us and Yura." Y/N said.

"Fine." I said before continuing our journey through the canopy.

I hate to say it, but without that girl with even with Touma helping, defeating Yura without being able to see her hair is going to be extremely difficult if my previous brush with her was of any indication.

* * *

(Yura POV)

Well that was rude of Touma to do.

Speaking of which that was a very fitting name for him.

Despite being frozen I heard a bit of what they talked about and it would be interesting to see Touma's homeland.

However there is no time to dwell on that, my targets are escaping.

There is no use in them hiding, because it will only be a temporary reprieve.

Once I set my eyes on something I want, it is only a matter of time till it's mine.

* * *

**The screen fades to black as the chapter ends and the author reappears.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.***

***Not much to say, other the next chapter will be out this Sunday and it will be set in the Modern era, so I hope you will enjoy that.***

***Anyway, until next time ciao!***

**The author snaps his fingers and the screen fades to black...again.**


	9. There and Back Again

**The screen flickers before the author appears.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome back to another chapter of Hanyo of Snow.***

***Anyway I have kept my promise and here is the next chapter. So anyway shall we get started then.***

***First off I do not own Inuyasha, it is owned by the amazing Rumiko Takahashi.***

***Secondly, just sit back, relax, maybe play some music, and enjoy. I will see you all at the end of the chapter.***

**The author snaps his fingers and the chapter begins.**

* * *

**There and Back Again**

* * *

(Modern Era - Kagome POV)

If it was any other time I would be enjoying my first hot water bath in days. But I couldn't stop worrying about Touma.

Last time I checked it was after nightfall and Touma still hasn't returned. Mom had also just returned. After a tearful reunion and trying to explain what had happen, she ushered me up to the bathroom after noticing how filthy I was from falling into the well. She got me a change of clothes and told me that they will keep an eye out for Touma while I took a bath.

So here I am finishing up on taking a bath while Touma was probably still stuck in the Sengoku Jidai fighting for his life against some kind of hair yokai. So I couldn't help but be worried for him.

But despite that, I am still have faith that he would be alright. He is quite capable of holding his own against the likes of Mukade Jōrō and Inuko.

Getting seriously injured during both fights though, but it's best not to focus on that. Otherwise I'd just worry more.

Still I know that he could hold his own against Yura, but for how long I don't know. She seemed more dangerous then Inuko when she was trying to kill us with her ability to manipulate hair that was more then capable of cutting through flesh if the cut on my cheek was of any indication.

My train of thought was broken off when someone knocked on the door.

"Sis, dinner is ready and everyone is waiting for you down stairs." Sota said through the door as I was wrapping a towel around myself.

"Alright, but I take it that Touma hasn't shown up yet?" I questioned. Judging by how no one has come by at all with any word of him. So he must still be back in the past.

Sota's sigh only confirmed it.

"There's been no sign of Big Bro at all and Grandpa has been watching the well ever since Mama has come home and hasn't seen anything." He said sadly.

I thought as much.

"Alright, tell them I'll be down in a few minutes." I told him.

"Okay, I'll tell them Sis." He said before running off.

With that I satarted to get dressed, preparing to tell them everything once dinner started.

After that, no matter what happens including if Mom and Gramps try to bare me from the well, I will go down there and drag Touma back into the present if I have too.

After giving him a lesson for causing me to worry so much.

* * *

(Sengoku Jidai- Touma POV)

I had a sudden sense of dread about something involving Kagome.

I'd worry about it later.

"So let me get his straight." Inuko said as she continued to jump through three canopy. "You and the girl are actually from around 440 some years into the future and that you believe that the well is the only way back?" She inquired.

"That pretty much sums it up." I said honestly. Inuko stopped moving and sent me an inquisitive gaze, looking for anything that could be considered any kind of deception. After a few minutes of looking she let lose a sigh.

"Look I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now and wait to see if it is true. If this does turn out to be a trick I will beat you senseless." She said threatenly.

"That sounds fair enough." I replied honestly. "Though to tell you the truth I was half expecting you to call me crazy for tell you this."

"Honestly I think it is crazy." Inuko said as we reassumed our trek through the trees. "However since you have been truthful so far, I'm willing to give you a chance. Speaking of which we are almost there."

A few moments later we arrived at the well and I hopped off of Inuko. She soon noticed something along the well and picked it up revealing Kagome's school uniform. She must've dropped it before going into the well.

Inuko took a quick sniff before looking over the well.

"Looks like you might be right about the well, because the girl's scent is lingering from the bottom. Since I don't see anything and I don't smell a corpse she must've returned to your time then." She said before she started sniffing the air and promptly froze.

"What's wrong Inuko?" I questioned with a bit of dread. I have an inkling of what scent Inuko picked up and hoped it wasn't her.

"It's Yura and she will be on us soon." Inuko said, confirming my fears. She then sent an inquisitive look at me. "How sure are you that we'll end up in the future?"

"My best guess at this point is 50-50." I replied back.

"Good enough for me." She said nonchalantly.

With that Inuko took me by suprise by picking me up and jumping into the well, plummeting into the familiar void that led both me and Kagome into the past.

* * *

(Yura POV)

"Looks like he got away again." I sighed out once I saw Touma and that other hanyo disappear into the well.

Oh well, I'm still going after them. However I need to be smart about it as they are in an unfamiliar land from what they were talking about earlier at this point.

Still I have a plan, but it should take a bit to play out. It takes a lot of effort to control a lot of hair through a single strand over such a distance after all.

* * *

(Modern Era- Kagome POV)

I have just told my family about everything that had happened over these past 3 days with Y/N and me and I was currently waiting for their response.

After a few moments of silence, Mom spoke up.

"Honestly Kagome, your story is kind of hard to believe." She sighed out. "You and Touma disappeared 3 days ago we have all been extremely worried and have scoured all over the city for you two after disappearing before Sota. So when you suddenly turn up in the bottom of the well 3 days later wearing miko clothing and telling us that you have spent those days with Touma in the past along with dealing with yokai, a hanyo like Touma, and the destruction of the family shrine's sacred jewel. Along with Touma being trapped in the past and has possibly sacrificed himself to save you from a unidentifiable yokai sounds pretty far fetched."

"Believe me, if I didn't experience it all I would've thought it was all crazy." I sighed out.

"I know." Mom said sighingly. "I probably wouldn't have believed you if Sota didn't see what dragged you into the well and if I haven't seen some of Grandpa's exorcisms before. Still all that matters is that your back now."

"But Big Bro isn't back yet." Sota said sorrowfully.

"I know Sota, but we don't even know if any of us can even go through the well and from the sounds if it none of us even stand a chance against this Yura." Mom said sadly. Before I could even voice my protest, she sent me a look that instantly caused it to die in my throat. "Before you say anything Kagome, after dinner we are going to find a way to bring Touma back if he doesn't return to us before then."

That immediately placated me and I nodded before something dawned on me.

"Wait if you knew about yokai all this time, then why didn't you tell me about it?" I questioned Gramps.

"I've been telling you for years, but you never believed me." He said in a deadpan.

Okay I guess I had that coming.

"Besides it is the Higurashi tradition for the past 150 years to show the next in line of succession or the eldest child an exorcism after they turn 14. However all the ones that have occurred in the past year have been what I perceived too dangerous for you at the time. However evidently I was wrong." Gramps said simply, while bating away Buyo from trying to eat his food.

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned.

"Simple you and Touma have far surpassed what yokai I deal with. I usually exorcise tsukumogami and the occasional mononoke. However they are weak in comparison to what you two have dealt with. A ōmukade that was capable of cheating death, a 200 hundred year old inugami hanyo capable of cutting down trees with the slice of her claws, a mutated shibugarasu capable of carrying away children easily, and an unidentifiable yokai that manipulates hair like wires. The both of you have already surpassed me and although the situation is less then ideal, I can't help but admit how proud I'm at the both of you." He replied honestly, with a small smile gracing his face.

Any other time I would have been beaming at this, but there is one thing that is nagging at the back of my head.

"Honest Gramps I'm touched, but there is something that I've been meaning to ask you since I got back." I said. "Touma told me that he never told anyone that he was a hanyo, so how did you know?"

"Yes, how did you know Grandpa?" Sota questioned as well.

"His father told me while he was drunk about 10 years ago while you two were asleep." He said simple, getting deadpans from me and Mom.

"You can't be serious." I said dryly.

"I am and let me tell you that man couldn't handle his sake." Gramps said fondly as he recalled that memory. "While in the middle of bawling his eyes out he told me of Touma's heritage. I was suprised, because while I have heard of hanyos but I've never actually encountered any. He also told me that he has never told anyone this, because even if Touma never manifested any powers there are still communities of yokai that dispise hanyo and the most zealous sects of yokai taijiya would seek to kill him for simply having a yuki onna for a mother. So they tried their best to make sure that he would live as a human if his powers never manifested."

That was also in line with what Touma, but he obviously didn't mention anything about yokai taijiya. I'll have to ask him about that later.

"So if you knew about this all along, then why didn't you tell him that you knew all along?" I asked.

"He made me promise not to tell him until Touma turned 10." Gramps said sadly.

"Then why haven't you said anything to him about it?" Mom asked while giving him a stern glare.

"Because it was his last wish." He said sorrowfully, causing everyone to sink in their seats. "He called me that I should tell Touma either after he got his powers or when he turned 15. I asked why, but he didn't respond as he had dropped dead the next moment." He finished with a tear beginning to form in his eyes.

"I can get why, but why did he never tell Touma about that. It's just stupid for him to not have been told at all." I said, angry at the sheer stupidity of something like that.

"Believe me if it wasn't his last request I would have told Touma years ago. His father while a good man had a terrible penchant for keeping secrets." He said while sighing. "So when he gets home, I'm more then prepared to face his wrath."

"He'll be upset, but I know Big Bro will forgive you Grandpa. Big Bro is kind like that." Sota said.

He's right. Touma would be mad, but it wouldn't be aimed at Gramps and it would die down soon afterwards.

"We now that this has been settled, I believe that we should finish eating." Mom said getting our attention. "It is starting to get cold after all."

With that we all immediately went back to eating, aiming to finish as soon as possible to go bring Touma back.

* * *

(Inuko POV)

Looks like Touma wasn't lying at all, because in front of me was that accursed tree. I would recognize it anywhere except it is now hundred of years older. It it still had a bare spot from when I was pinned onto here.

While the tree itself hadn't changed much, the world around it has changed drastically.

First of the forest itself was completely gone. The tree itself is now residing in a shrine along with the well that according to Touma has been in the girl's family possession for over 3 centuries. Around it are houses that are at least 4 times bigger then at the village and the shear amount of them where bigger then any city in my era. In the background were dozens of castles made out of stone about as big as a small mountain at the tallest. Each structure seemed to be lit with what appeared to be thousands of candles.

All in all it was an impressive sight, but there was one thing that was bothering me.

"I can only smell humans around here, but no trace of any yokai around here except for you. There was a small trace of yoki in the air in my time due to the amount of yokai in the surrounding area, so how come I can't smell anything?" I questioned.

"Because yokai prefere to to stay out of Tokyo most of the time since this is the human capital of Japan. This area doesn't have a lot of activity with yokai and the last major incident was over 30 some years ago dealing with a clan of tanuki." Touma said simply.

That would make sense, though I was a little confused on why the capital moved to this Tokyo. But since it has been hundreds of years it makes sense for them to have moved it during that time. So that would make it that Heian-kyō was still the yokai capital. I've never been there, but from what I heard it would be near impossible for yokai to move from anywhere else. After all they have been there for thousands of years.

I suddenly heard a growl and I turned to see a sheepish looking Touma.

"Sorry about that, I've been knocked out and haven't eaten anything else since lunch." He admitted looking somewhat embarrassed. I couldn't help but snicker at his reaction.

Still though he has a point. I haven't eaten anything in a while either.

"Well let's get something to eat and try to get the girl to come with us " I said while walking towards what was obviously the girl's house.

It was the only building that looked out of place on the shrine.

"Alright, but let me enter first. They are less likely to freak out if I do it." Touma said as he soon caught up beside me.

I just nodded at that as we preceded to walk to the girl's home.

* * *

(Kagome POV)

I was finishing dinner when I suddenly heard the door open. Not a moment later we turned to find the shōji open and in the doorway was Touma and Inuko!

"Hi guys, sorry I took so long." He said.

After a moment of silence I decided to give Touma his lesson.

By punching him in the gut.

"That is for causing all of us to worry!" I shouted at him as he doubled over.

"I kind of deserved that I'll admit." He wheezed out. "But you didn't have to hit me that hard."

"Now that you mention it I might have gone a bit overboard." I admitted sheepishly.

"You think." Touma groaned out before straightening himself out and smiled. "Still it's good to be back."

"I'm glad your back Big Bro." Sota said as he walked up to him. "But do you think that you could make some ice?" He asked excitedly.

I kind of figured that he would ask that.

"I knew that would be the first thing that you would ask once you found out. Sadly I can't do anything right now Sota." He said before stretching out his hand. Some mist gathered around it before it quickly dissipated. "I've run out of power so you have to wait a bit."

"Okay." Sota said simply.

Wait a minute.

"How did you run out of power?" I ask worriedly.

The only other time that he has ever out of power was when he faced Mukade Jōrō and Inuko one after the other. Since according to him that his power has increased twofold and for him to used it all against Yura like I think he did was telling of how strong she was.

Then again his ice barely held Inuko, but obviously Yura was obviously trickier to deal with her hair while Inuko seemed to rely on brute strength alone.

"I used it all to incapacitate Yura and allow myself and Inuko to escape. Well after I woke up that is." He admitted.

"What do you mean after you woke up?" I demanded angrily.

If that hair manipulating harlot did what I think she did to Touma...

"According to Inuko, Yura was planning on doing that after she killed her." He said, slightly easing my anger.

Still willing to go back and murder her though.

"Speaking of Inuko, are you sure that it was a good idea to bring her with you Touma?" Gramps asked as he pointed to her, as she was eating a bowl of hot pot while Buyo was pawing for her food. "I only know what Kagome has said about her and it doesn't exactly paint a good picture as she did try to kill the both of you."

"That might be true Grandpa, but at this point I know that I can trust her. Besides if she does cause any trouble I can talk her out of it or Kagome could just say a single word end it. So you have nothing to worry about." Touma said before Mom gave him a bowl of hot pot. "Thank you Mrs. Higurashi." He said before digging in while Gramps nodded in acceptance of his reasoning.

"Touma how many times have I asked you to just call me Haruka." Mom sighed as she walked towards Inuko. "But your welcome."

"Speaking of Inuko why is she even here?" I questioned him.

"Just wait a minute girl and I'll explain. Just let me and him eat some more of this delicious future food." Inuko said as she went back to eating.

"You told her where we are from." I said to Touma giving him a flat look.

"I trust her to know about it and she needed to know so we can get away from Yura." He said before going back to eating.

Well that makes sense I suppose.

Anyway a minute later Inuko was done eating and for some reason both Mom and Sota where right behind her, staring intently at her ears.

"That was some good food, but let us get to the point shall we." Inuko said. "I came here to bring Touma him back to recover a bit and then bring the both of you back through the, because as much as I detest it I need your help girl." She finished a bit bitterly.

...

EHHHHH?!

Inuko needs my help!

That is something I thought I would never hear in a thousand years, time travel non withstanding.

"Why do you need my help?" I asked incredulously.

"I need your help with seeing Yura's hairs. The only other person who can do that is Kaede and she is too injured to move right now. So I that's why I need your help." Inuko said before she started to twitch irritability. "Will you stop messing with my ears!" She said to Mom.

"Sorry, but I can't resist." She said while continuing to play with Inuko's ears.

"Let me try." Sota said excitedly.

"Mom you probably shouldn't be doing that, although I did the same thing too." I said, muttering at the end.

So she needs me because something happened to Kaede and from the sounds of it, she is thankfully alive. Though it is just to see hair...wait a minute.

This isn't good.

"Kagome." Touma said worriedly, while putting down his empty bowl. "What's wrong?"

"There's a strand of hair on both you and Inuko leading out towards the front door." I said with my tone full of dread.

All activity around the table ground to a halt after my words sunk in. We all knew who we were dealing with and the hair was no coincidence.

"Kagome, I think we need to get to the well now." Touma said seriously. I nodded in agreement with Inuko trailing not that far behind us.

The rest of my family stayed behind as they knew that they would be in harms way.

As we walked towards the doorway Touma picked up his sword lying against the entryway wall.

"Why would you leave your sword here?" I asked him.

"It just seemed rude to show to dinner with a sword." He said simply as we walked out the door.

"Okay fair enough, but do you have any idea how Yura's hairs came through with you and Inuko?" I asked again.

"I have a few theories with most of them coming from one thing." He said.

"The Shikon Jewel." I said getting him to nod. "That would explain how the both of us were able to travel back through the well in the first place, how you and Inuko came back through your shard, and now appernently Yura. But if that's the case then how did I manage to come back here without the any shards?"

As I was saying this I began to think about this. If this is any indication then anyone who posses the shards with malevolent intentions figures out the secret of the well and if they are exceptionally powerful, then there is no telling what damage they can cause in the mordern era.

And my family will be at ground zero when that happens.

I'm starting to reconsider to go on Kaede's quest. I would have to put up Inuko and traveling all over ancient Japan dealing with who knows what with searching for the jewel shards. Still I would have Touma by my side and if I do this then I can guarantee their safety.

But I'll focus on that later. For now we'll have to prevent that scenario from becoming a reality right now.

"I believe that is because that you had the Shikon Jewel inside yourself that it must allow you to travel through time unaided by any shards." He said before getting a thoughtful look. "Now that I think about it Inuko might be able to do the same although you have to be one side of the well, but first I have to ask you something. Did you feel any kind of sensation while you and I were going through the well?"

"Actually now that I think about it there was a tugging sensation during our first trip, but I didn't feel anything on the trip back. Then again I was knocked unconscious, but I felt the tugging upon first entering the well after Mukade Jōrō dragging me in. So that sensation must be when you are bringing someone with you that can't travel through the well alone. Then I take it by your question that you didn't feel the same thing with Inuko." I said getting a nod from him. "Then how can she travel by her self when she doesn't have a shard?"

"Maybe it's because of the rosary, it gives you a connection to her otherwise saying Osuwari wouldn't work." He summarized.

Well that makes sense.

"But I guess she get lucky then." He added on. "Since she can travel back and forth without the aid of the jewel the same as you. Without this accursed shard imbedded in my chest I would've been trapped in the past with no escape..."

"Touma?" I said worriedly upon seeing his expression, the gravity of his words taking full effect.

But he just shook it off and flashed me a smile.

"Don't worry about it Kagome. Although it is a dreadful thought, I won't have to worry about it anymore." Touma said, trying to aveliate my worries. "Besides we have something else to deal with at the moment."

He was right, because all three of us has arrived at the wellhouse.

Touma unsheathed his sword and Inuko drew her claws as I opened the door.

My biggest worry was starting to unfold before my eyes.

From the well came tendrils of hair that were seeping out with more coming out by the second.

"This is bad." I said as I noticed the hair start to draw closer to us.

"Sis!"

"You have got to be kidding me." I said exasperated. I turned to see that Sota was right behind us.

"Sota please do me a favor and stay out!" I shouted while slamming the door shut.

With that out of the way we now had to worry about the hair. Either way this needed to end now.

"Now that he's out of the way, do see where the hair is?" Inuko asked.

"Wait you two can't see the hair as it is clearly in massive trendils coming towards you." I asked them, a little shocked. If they honestly can't see it then we are in trouble.

"I can hear it rustling, but that is pretty much it." Inuko admitted.

"I can't see anything." Touma also admitted.

Well that's just great.

I didn't have time to think about it as the hair lunged to wards us.

"Inuko, it's in front of you. Touma it's coming from your right." I said while ducking a few tendrils.

Both of them complied and immediately dodged. They tried to attack the hair, but missed. It came for Inuko from behind her, but she heard it incoming and dodged it.

However she wasn't fast enough and it wrapped around her legs and left arm. Seeing this Touma went to free her, however the hair wrapped around his right arm too.

"Kagome, please open up." Gramps shouted from the other side of the door.

"Now's not the time Gramps." I shouted back.

Inuko with her free hand managed to cut off the hair binding her legs and Touma's arm in turn.

"Thanks for that." Touma said as he freed Inuko's other arm.

"It's no problem." She said while flexing her arms.

While that was going on I noticed that the hair that was cut was putting itself back together. It gathered itself into one huge tendril and pinned Inuko to the wall by the arm. Touma freed her again, but the hair once again pulled itself back together. If it continued like this then it will only end in all of us tiring out and dead.

Except for Touma, Yura wanted him alive after all.

It was at that moment when I saw the strands controling this mess. I just need those cut and the hair would go limp. But how to get those cut?

My thoughts were interrupted when Touma was suddenly completely bound in hair, his sword cluttering to the ground. Inuko also now had a leg bound and was dodging a few tendrils that were trying to bind her.

I have an ideal, but I need to act on it now.

Grabbing the strands I allowed them to cut my hand. Wincing at the pain I held firm. I hoped this worked, because I felt that the strands were starting to break free.

"Inuko cut them now!" I shouted at her, the pain starting to get me.

"Alright!" She shouted back and sliced them in half.

The hair sudden went limp and feel haplessly onto the ground, slowly disentergrating into smoke.

I let lose a great breathe of relief at that.

Thankfully it was over for now.

"Alright anyone else think we should take a minute and rest before we go confront Yura." Touma said between pants.

"I agree." Inuko said.

"Same here." I chimed in.

Yura needed to be felt with immediately. Not only has she tried to kill me and Inuko, but she has injured Kaede, most likely terrorized her village, stole my Shikon Jewel shard, is planning on raping Touma, and has now gone after us through time and put my family at risk.

She is too much of a hazard to be let lose any longer.

"I think it is time we should end this for good." I said while standing up. Getting nods from the both of them.

"My thoughts exactly."

Oh no...

Before anyone of us could do anything all three off us were bond with hair. Inuko and I were pinned to the walls while Touma was moved closer to the well and gagged.

"You now I've had enough of waiting and thought I should deal with you all personally." Yura said as she pulled herself out of the well.

This is very, very bad. Her presence and the violet glow coming from a drawstring pouch on her only confirmed my worse fears.

A malevolent yokai has just emerged in our own era from the Sengoku Jidai.

"But I had a better thought." She said as my bonds suddenly loseened up quite a bit. Suddenly more hair bound Touma and wrapped around his face. "I figured why not get rid of some pent up stress and then kill you both." She said while stroking his face, causing him to freak out.

"You bitch! When I get my hands on you-" Inuko shouted, sharing my current sentiment before we were gagged.

"I advise that you both be quiet." She said while dragging Touma over to the well. "Anyway I'm figure that while I'm going to show him what a true woman is like I'll deal with you two latter."

Soon our bonds disappeared as Yura knocked Touma out and stepped onto the well's edge.

"Anyway I'd best be going, I've got a hanyo to fuck into submission." She said before her face turned deathly serious. "If you two get any cute ideas about following us. It will only make your deaths come much sooner.

With that they both disappeared into the well.

"Inuko-." I tried to say.

"You don't have to say anything girl, we've got ourselves a bitch to kill." She said before removing her kimono and draping it onto me. "You'll need this, it's made from the Pelt of the Fire Rat and your going to need this more then I do since you are much weaker then me or Touma."

For once I'm going to let that slide.

I just nodded and picked up Touma's sword.

"Let's go get Touma back." I said to her. She nodded and the both of us jumped into the well. Ready to confront Yura for the last time.

* * *

**The screen flickers again before the author reappears.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.***

***Anyway next chapter will be the second to last chapter of the Yura arc with Inuko and Kagome in pursuit and the final battle against her.***

***Will they make it in time? Will I have to change this story to an M rating next chapter? What will happen in the end?***

***Find out-?***

**The author pulls out a calandar and flips through it to find the date.**

***On October 18th. So I hope that you all will enjoy that.***

***Anyway until next time, ciao!***

**The author waves goodbye as the screen fades to black.**


	10. Yura's Downfall

**The screen flickers to reveal the author in front of a tv playing...was that Yakuza 0?**

**He sees you and pauses his game.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome to another chapter of Hanyo of Snow.***

***I know I promised that I would have this chapter out on the 18th of October, but I had a lot going on including two weddings over these past weeks and I have been spending the last few days playing video games. But now I am finally free and at a good time too.***

***Because tomorrow on November 8th is my birthday and to celebrate I will be releasing three chapters. Two for this story with one one the today on the 7th. The other one will be The Hero and the Kaiju.***

***I would have included Familiar of Twilight...but the next chapter is comminng around slowly.***

***Anyway this chapter will feature the final confrontation with Yura, so I hope you enjoy.***

***Now let us begin shall we.***

***First off I do not own Inuyasha, it is owned by the amazing Rumiko Takahashi.***

***Secondly just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on and enjoy. I will see you all at the end of the chapter.***

**The author snaps his fingers and the screen flickers for a bit before the chapter begins.**

* * *

**Yura's Downfall**

* * *

(Yura POV)

I have finally made it back home and had undressed the top half of Touma's robe when I felt someone tripping the hairs I had left around the well.

"So they have decided to follow me then." I sighed while binding him up in hair, to make sure that he wouldn't escape again if he wakes up. "I was looking forward to this all day too now they have ruined it."

Well I better go and finish them when they arrive. The sooner those nusiences are dealt with, the faster I can fuck this hanyo into oblivion and make him mine.

* * *

(A minute later- Touma POV)

That was way too close for comfort. I'm sure that if Inuko and Kagome had arrived a moment later, Yura would have noticed that I was awake and would have raped me on the spot.

Best not to think about it.

Not that she was already trying to do so anyway.

Still she had left, obviously lying in wait for the both of them once they arrived, leaving me with just a ton of hair binding me and skulls everywhere.

The way she bound me didn't leave me much room to move, but I managed to wriggle one of my hands free and that was about it. I created an small icicle and started to hack away at the hair surrounding me.

It's going to be a slow going process as I only had enough power to create this one icicle for now and I could only cutaway at this hair fast enough.

Hopefully I can get out of here before it is too late.

* * *

(Kagome POV)

"Watch out, there is still some hair in the well." I said to Inuko as we climbed out through the well, almost cutting myself on one of the strands.

A moment later we climbed out and surveyed the area.

"Do see anything that could lead us to Yura?" Inuko questioned.

"Not yet." I replied while looking at all of the hair surrounding us.

There had to be a main strand like the one Yura sent through the well after us. But there was so many strands it was extremely difficult to look through. And every second wasted was a second Yura could use to do whatever she wanted to Touma. So I checked through all of them as quickly as I could before finding the strand.

"This way." I said while pointing at it.

"Alright, hop on." Inuko said as I got on.

We followed the strand deeper into the forest, further and further away from the village. It would make sense that wherever Yura was holed up would be somewhere secluded. Anyway a minute later we found our first hint that Yuri was nearby, and I had to hold my dinner in at the sight.

Around a boundfire was a a campsite with headless corpses strewn about, some of them off the ground and entangled in hair. Judging by the clothing they were some of the bandits that captured me yesterday and although they left me for dead, I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for their fate. It didn't look like a pleasant way for them to die.

"She was hear not long ago." Inuko said as I got off her. "Judging by the smell, she was here alone."

"So that means that Yura must've left him at wherever she is hiding before coming here and dealing with them." I said before I noticed something on the ground.

"That's right. So that means she shouldn't be that far away-and what are you doing over there girl?" Inuko inquired.

"I was getting these to use against Yura." I said while showing her a bow and quiver with a few arrows in it. They must've belonged to one of the bandits, but they can't use them anymore. So I might as well put them to good use against her.

"Why are you picking those up for? You are a terrible shot and you have Y/N's sword to use." Inuko said.

"Hey I'm still just a beginner with these!" I shouted at her. "Besides, do you remember that Touma's sword is enchanted so that only he can get it out once it is sheathed."

"I forgot about that, but still you are useless with a bow." Inuko said back.

"That's because I never used one until yesterday. Still at least I have something to use against Yura." I replied back, causing her to sigh.

"Okay you do have a point." Inuko admitted dejectedly. "But let's just go and rescue Touma now."

"Alright." I said, smirking a little at my smalll victory and hoped unto Inuko again.

We continued onto our path for another minute or two when we crossed and began to scale a large, steep hill. We continued on in silence, the both of us knowing it would be the best way to not alert Yura of our location. After another minute we reached the top and Inuko hoped onto a tree sticking out of the side.

"Are we getting close?" Inuko asked.

"Yes we are, because there is a few more strands merging with this one." I said before I saw them starting to converge on the tree. "Actually she's here!"

Inuko jumped off the tree as it was sliced to pieces and a multitude of tendrils appeared, aiming towards us.

"To your left!" I called out as a tendril shot past us. "Now your right!"

"Ease up on those orders girl, you're practically shouting into my ears!" Inuko shouted as she dodged another tendril mid air. "Either tone it down a bit or I will drop you."

"Alright, but there is another one to you left." I said softly, which Inuko complied with.

She then settled down onto the hilltop as more tendrils appeared, surrounding us.

"Okay now which way?" She questioned.

"We are surrounded on all sides now, I currently don't see any way for us to get out right now." I said grimly, loooking for any possible means of escape.

"Well if that is all , then either sit on my back and act as hopeless as usual or find us a way out!" She shouted as the tendrils shoot towards us at once.

"I'm already doing that!" I snapped back, causing her to wince a little. After a moment of searching I found out escape. "That way, quickly!" I pointed out.

Inuko jumped that way just in time for the tendrils to converge and started to run down hill.

A moment later a few more tendrils began to snake their way up the hill onto our location.

"Directly in front." I directed her once again. "Now behind you."

We kept at this for a few more moments, dodging Yura's hair as best we could. Until a tendril appear from the right and grabbed onto Inuko's wrist.

"Not again!" She snarled she tried to pull free, but was dragged forward, causing me to fall off.

I skidded down the hill til I came to the bottom and immediately looked up to find what we were searching for.

Yura's lair and it was even creepier looking then what I pictured it to be.

A giant ball of hair strung between a bunch of nearby trees.

Though now we know where Touma is, but currently Inuko is stuck mid air and Yura could come out to finish us any moment now.

So basically it is going to be extremely difficult for the both of us to get out alive if the situation continues to worsen.

* * *

(Inuko POV)

Great now I have my arms and legs bond by hair again and although I can't see anything, I can smell a death, hair, and Touma not that far away from me. That means that bitch's lair is not that far away from me.

Just wish that my back up wasn't that useless girl right now, but she is currently my only chance of making sure that I'm not killed by Yura's hairs.

Speaking of the bitch, she has just arrived.

"You two are in such a hurry to die tonight." She said as I tried to power through the bonds to no success. "Well then I will simply kill the both of now and claim your hair now, because I need to hurry up before Touma awakens."

"So you haven't done anything yet then, I figured that you wouldn't." I said, causing her to glare murderosly at me.

"Do you mind repeating that." She said dangerously, her wakizashi slowly drawing itself out of the scabbard.

"You heard what I said you bitch. I figured that you wouldn't have made a move yet. You might have been talking a big game of what you plan on doing to Touma. But I bet that you don't even know what would do to him. I'm sure that you are going to rape him, but planning on fucking him into submission was the farthest thing from what you are actually going to do with him. I mean for Yomi's sake you probably couldn't even get him hard at all with your appearance. You would have just skirted around him until either he killed you in retribution or you pinned him down with your hair, knocked him out, and then pathetically tried to fuck him while bawling your eyes out about how you failed. So face it Yura, you might have talked a big game and had the looks to back it up, but you would have only failed all the same and you can only blame yourself in the end. So you might as well just save yourself the trouble and let him go free and reflect on how hopeless your sex appeal truly is." I said, feeling satisfied as the emotion drained from her face and the girl doing a perfect impression of a fish.

"What the hell, Inuko!?" Kagome snapped at me when she regained her composure.

"What, I was just saying how I saw it." I said earnestly to her.

Honestly I was lying through my teeth in order to piss that bitch off enough so the bounds would loosen and give me a good shot at killing her. Evidently it seems like I struck a nerve and my plan was working.

But I really should have expected that she would have tried to kill me in a clear case of calm, murderous rage.

Luckily I managed to free my all but my right hand and dodged her strike. While passing Yura I managed to give her a good kick to the head, sending her plummeting to the ground with a resulting crash.

"Take that you bitch!" I shouted to her before I was suddenly found my self held in place one again,but with even more restraints this time. "You have got to be kid-"

I was cut off when Yura tried to bisect me.

Thankfully, my hamaka pants are also made of fire rat pelt, or else I would have been killed. Still she managed to land quite the gash spanning from a bit above my stomach and up to my right shoulder. I had to stop my self from yelling due to how much it stung.

Now I instantly regret giving the girl part of my robe.

"Is that all you got bitch, I have shaken off much worse then this!" I shouted at Yura as she appeared not that far from me, her face portraying no emotions at all.

She just stood there for a moment, before suddenly licking her blade with the same vacant expression.

Okay...that was seriously creepy.

"No." She said, her voice soft but clearly showing how pissed off she is. "This is."

She pointed her wakizashi directly towards my heart and I suddenly felt a tugging from my bonds.

Oh no...

I tried to escape but one sudden I was sent flying towards Yura's blade, with my struggles only slowing my inevitable death by impalement.

"Damn it!" I shouted as I tried to struggle some more.

A moment later I manged to free only my left hand, but it was going to close for comfort.

So I drew my claws and decided that if I was going to die like this, then I will at least behead this bitch!

Before I could even do that, an arrow came flying between us and Yura had to bat it away to avoid getting hit by it, causing the bonds to stop moving.

Looks like the girl actually came through it seems.

"Release Inuko and Touma or the next one goes right through your eyes." The girl threatened while notching another arrow, her eyes clearly showing murderous intent.

Although I will never admit it openly, I was a little impressed by the girl's guts. If she actually managed to follow through on her threat, then I would honestly be impressed.

"If I were you, I would run away now." Yura said coldly while facing her. "I'm only aiming to kill the half breed bitch, so I suggest that you remove yourself and your lack luster hair from my premises before I change my mind."

"I'll show you lackluster!" Kagome said while firing her arrow and barely missing my head.

Before I could chew her out in her shabby archery skills, a familiar violet glow appeared and quickly began to engulf what I presume is Yura's nest.

All of us could only stare at this phenomenon, with myself being shocked at what I was seeing.

Looks like I was wrong about the girl, for it appeared that buried deep within her she has the same spiritual prowess that Kikyo has. But being able to use it consciously seems to be another matter entirely.

Anyway the glow died down and while I still couldn't see the bitch's lair, a colum of skulls and hair began to seep out from were the lair supposedly was.

"No, my home!" Yura shouted, causing me to smirk at her distress.

The bitch deserves it.

Still I wasn't able to enjoy the feeling for long as Touma's unconscious body soon appeared among the skulls in the slowly descending column.

"Touma!" The girl shouted and soon dodged what I presumed to be some of Yura's hairs.

"I have spent 50 years building my home just the way a like it and now you've gone and ruined it!" Yura yelled at the girl, her rage now directed at her. "Now I will kill you and use your skull as the cornerstone of my home. Oni-Bi Gushi!"

Arcs of fire came from her hand and traveled along her hair to the girl. I knew that she would be fine as long as she had my robe on. She would still struggle though, but that wouldn't bother me that much.

I'll consider it a little payback for sending face first into that rocky lakeside.

"Help." She cried out as the flames consumed her form and she disappeared from our vision.

"She will be nothing more then ashes and bones in a matter of moments." Yura said before facing me. "And soon you should be joining her in Yomi by then." She then came at me with her blade in order to finish me off.

Luckily I was prepared.

When she tried and failed to burn the girl alive, I managed to free one of my hands. So when she came towards me I jabbed it into my open wound. She stopped midway as she looked shocked at what I was doing.

Big mistake for her.

With a smirk I withdrew my blood soaked hand and charged it with yoki. When she snapped out of her stupor, I attacked.

"Hijin Kessō!"

Most of the blades missed her, but one of them managed to sever her right hand which held her wakizashi. Any sense of joy I would have had was quashed when I saw no blood or anything began to leak from her arm or hand, which was now floating helplessly in made air.

Great so she is probably made entirely out of hair then. It is probably either going to take completely destroying her or destroying her center to completely kill her.

Still my bonds have loosened considerably. Which would help as I have a barrage of flying skulls coming my way!

I mange to bash my way threw them easily enough, before barely dodging Yura's blade from taking my head off.

"I missed your head." She said bitterly.

"Well you won't get a second chance!" I shouted while launching a volley of blood at her.

With a wave of her hand, a shield made out of hair and skulls blocked my attack. Before I could attack again I was impaled by her blade through my shoulder and had to hold back myself from yelling in pain.

The next second I was unceremoniously dumped onto the ground.

Groaning out in pain I looked up as Yura retracted her blade and reattached her hand as she started to descend towards.

"Typical of a hanyo. Half the yokai, half the power." She said smugly.

"Damn you!" I growled out at her.

"Now then." Yura said as she landed next to me. "It is time for you to die at my feet. The perfect end to a lowly bitch like yourself."

She raised her blade to behead me when an icicle grazed her cheek.

"What th-" She said while turning to face her attacker. Big mistake as a hand made of ice and talon like ice blades for fingers punched through her, with blood leaking from her wounds.

While standing in front of her was Touma, who was looking a bit pale right now.

Considering all the shit he has been through today and possibly the first time nearly killing someone, it would make sense.

"Touma if you wanted to touch my breasts, you could have just said so. I wouldn't have minded at all." She practically purred out, causing Touma's face to turn a light shade of red. A moment later her face turned serious. "Still why did you have to impale this way though?"

* * *

(Touma POV)

"You have knocked my out multiple times today, hunted me down twice, kidnapped me, nearly raped me, invaded Kagome's home looking for me and endangering her family, nearly burning her alive, and trying to kill Inuko." I said dryly and wishing that this day would finally end.

"Fair enough." Yura shrugged, uncaring and seeming unfeeling about the fact that I had my whole fucking hand through her chest!

Not to mention the fact that she had stopped bleeding and that her wound was closing wasn't a good sign for us. From what little I saw during her fight with Inuko and now this, Yura is seeming immortal. But as far as I know there is no such thing as true immortality, so there must be something that is holding her together and I had a feeling Inuko knew that too.

I was broken from my musings when Yura spoke again.

"Wait did you say almost burnt alive?" She questioned before looking behind me and what I saw made my blood run cold.

Kagome was climb up what remained of Yura's nest towards what appeared to be a red skull. When I looked back at Yura, her face portrayed nothing but fear.

Kagome had found Yura's core.

Acting out in fear, Yura kicked me and dislodged my hand from her body and bond me in another cocoon. Inuko tried to grab her, but was quickly grounded when Benigasumi was stabbed into her hand.

With that done Yura began to manipulate the remains of her nest to kill Kagome, but no matter what she still held on and continued to climb onwards towards the red skull.

While this was going on, me and Inuko were breaking through our bonds which had loosened considerably. Inuko got free first and removed Benigasumi from her hand and launched herself at Yura.

"You shouldn't have looked away you bitch!" She yelled out as she sliced Yura's back.

It did nothing but stunned her for a second before the wounds instantly closed and Inuko was instantly sent flying into the nearby hillside.

"If you want to die so badly then you can wait your turn. I'm killing the human first!" Yura shouted at Inuko.

"Well if I am going to die then I will die happy. Because I know that a single, hopeless human girl got an arrogant bitch like yourself so terrified." She said with a smirk, only infuriating Yura even more.

I managed to cut through my bonds finally and created a massive icicle that crashed in front of Yura, sending her flying. She regained her composure mid air and shot straight after Kagome, with Benigasumi not that far behind her.

I tried to go after her, but I was bond by hair again.

"Damn it, I'm going to rip that bitch into pieces!"

Apparently Inuko was also trapped again.

Also I'm not going to be able to get out of this as my makeshift claw melted after creating that icicle.

So here I am, powerless and bound while Yura is free to kill Kagome.

This is not going to end well...

* * *

(Kagome POV)

I just needed to get that skull and all of this would end.

Both and Touma and Inuko couldn't stop her, as Yura seems to be practically immortal as she survived Touma punching a hole through her chest and that only seemed to slow her down.

Anyway it was just a little farther away when I saw that she had once again bond the both of them and was coming after me.

Well isn't that just fantastic.

"Kushi no Oni!" Yura shouted as all the ruins of her nest went skyward and tried to trap me in a cage of hair and skulls. Luckily their was an opening that I crawled out of before the mass of hair of bones compacted together.

If I hadn't gotten out I would have been crushed to death. Best not to think about it and just find that skull again.

"Just die already!" Yuma shouted as she sent her blade straight at me.

However I wasn't worried.

Thanks to the robe Inuko lended me I survived being burnt alive Yura's flames and I've seen this same thing deflect Touma's sword. I've also seen her hakama pants which are probably made of the same thing deflect Yura's wakizashi.

So I knew that I was safe when the blade harmlessly bounced off.

Still it hit me hard enough to throw me off the tower before my wrists were bond by hair.

"How hard is it to kill one lowly human!" Yura shouted as she sent her hairs all over my body, with them doing nothing as the robe stopped them. "I've tried crushing you, burning you, stabbing you, and now slicing you to ribbons and nothing is working! So let's try the old fashioned way then!"

I did not like the sound of that.

A moment later a hair wrapped around my neck and started to crush my windpipe.

She was choking me to death!

"Now this is better." Yura said, noticeably calmer. "There are so many way to kill you now. Should I just choke you to death, slice through your neck and behead you, or just drop the restraints and leave you hanging? So many choices, so little time."

Thankfully she didn't have a chance to make a choice.

"Hijin Kessō!"

Inuko unleased an entire barrage of red blades and they cut up Yura into nothing, leaving nothing behind except a the echos of her screams.

With her gone there was nothing to support the hair and everything began to crash to the ground.

As I was falling to the ground and my vision started to darken, I saw Inuko jumping towards me with Touma on her back. They tried to say something, but I couldn't exactly hear them. A moment later my vision turned black and I fainted from exhaustion.

(Touma POV)

After Inuko destroyed Yura and caught me and now Kagome we landed on a huge mound of skulls, with Kagome starting to stir up a few minutes later.

I really hope that Inuko either managed to kill her, because if she does regenerate then we are all doomed. I'm sure that none of use except Inuko could survive another round with her.

We needed to find that skull as soon as possible.

"Touma you keep an eye on the girl, I'll look for the skull." Inuko finally spoke up. "We are going to need it if Yura does return."

"Alright." I said simply as she started to shift through the skulls as Kagome woke up a minute or two later."You alright Kagome?"

"I'm fine. Just can you please help me stand up, I can't really feel my legs at the moment." She said weakly.

Wordlessly I helped her get up and after a minute she was able to stand up on her own.

"Thank you Touma. But do you think that Yura is gone now?" Kagome asked.

"No I don't think so, she will come back so we better find that skull so that we can deal with her." I said.

"Don't you mean to kill her." Kagome said.

"If it comes down to it then yes." I said honestly. "But maybe we should try another way to deal with her."

"What do you mean by that Touma? Honestly after all that she has done especially to you, I would think that you would be all up for killing her." She said with a inquisitive look.

"You'd be right about that, but neither one of us have ever killed anyone before. Well Yura might've done a lot of horrible things too us, I think it would be better if she was a live. She recognized what my ancestry was right away and knew about my mother's clan, so it stands to reason that she knows what we could possibly be dealing with. The only other one we have if we do go searching for the shards is Inuko, but she has been out of commission for over 50 years. So it would be better if we had someone helping us on our journey." I replied honestly.

I know that it seems a bit of a cowards move not to kill Yura, but she does have valuable intel of the time period.

Besides I don't have the stomach to kill just yet, I know that if Kagome does wish to go on this quest I will have to eventually kill anyone who is trying to kill us. So I just want to hold on out on this just a little bit longer.

Kagome glared at me for a few moments before she relented.

"Fine then, we'll try your way first. But how do you propose we get Yura to behave then?" She sighed out.

"We could ask Kaede to bind the skull or whatever is in the skull like the rosary does with you and Inuko." I suggested, getting her to nod.

"That actually could work." Kagome said.

"Oh it will work and she will absolutely hate having to listen to me and you, but not Touma. She would probably at the start, but that would change seeing that she traveled through time just to get him. Still with the chance for that bitch to suffer the same thing I do and the ability to reign her in if she get too full of herself is too good of a chance to pass." Inuko said as she appeared with the skull in hand. "Still though, next yokai or human we face and are trying to kill us for the shards, we are killing them. I'm sure things like that are not as necessary in the future, but this isn't your era. This is my era, so eventually you will have to kill someone in order to survive. It is mostly kill or be killed when it comes down to the likes of bandits and yokai."

"I know that, I just that-" I tried to say, but Inuko cut me off.

"That you want to put it off for a bit, I can understand that. But you should come to terms with it soon, prolonging it would only make it worst for yourself." She said while starting to break the skull.

"I will." I replied truthfully.

"Good." Was all Inuko said as she broke the skull.

Looking down at what was in her hands we saw a small red comb.

"So I take it that this is Yura's true form then?" Kagome asked, getting nods from the both of us. "So then she is a tsukumogami. But how did she get so powerful then?"

"It's because that is a ceremonial comb used to brush the hair of the dead. There is no telling how many times or the circumstances that this comb was used for before it became Yura. Honestly in this era tsukumogami being born like that are commonplace with all the conflict between humans going on, however ones that are as powerful as Yura are rarities as the rest are only minor annoyances." Inuko explained before her ears perked up.

"Touma, catch!" She shouted as she threw the comb.

I tried to catch it, but it slipped through my hand. Thankfully Kagome managed to catch it. However Benigasumi lodged itself into Inuko's shoulders and sending her straight to the ground.

"That took awhile, but now I'm here to return the favor and slice you apart you half breed bitch." Yura said calmly, but was taken aback when Inuko started to laugh. "What's so funny? I have you impaled and I'm about to kill you, so why are you laughing?"

"It's because you have already lost, you tsukumogami bitch!" Inuko laughed out.

Yura jumped off her and her face portraying fear, before she quickly looked around and found her true form in Kagome's hands. She removed her blade from Inuko and lunged at my friend.

Unflinchingly, Kagome started to put pressure onto the comb.

Yura collapsed onto the ground screaming out in pain as she started to glow a light blue. I could only watch with a bit of fear as Kagome and Inuko had sadistic smiles at Yura's pain.

Note to self, do not piss them both off at the same time or at all.

After a few minutes, I decided to end this.

"Kagome I think that you two got your payback on Yura. She is currently unconscious and if you continue, you might actually kill her." I said and pointed at her.

Sure enough Yura was knocked unconscious, and her face onto contorted into one of extreme suffering.

That was not a pleasant way to be knocked out.

Kagome had the decency to look sheepish as she handed me the comb.

"I might have gone a little overboard." She admitted sheepishly.

"You did." I said as I found my gi underneath some skulls. It was torn a bit, but nothing a little sewing can't fix.

"Still I think that Yura deserves a little more payback, but since you wanted her alive Y/N it is your call. Still I'll admit that I'm impressed at you for putting that bitch in her place Kagome. Well done." Inuko said as she picked up Yura and carried her over her shoulder.

Both me and Kagome stood there, shocked for a minute. Inuko just said Kagome's name for the first time.

I threw of my shock and smiled at her and Kagome looked up to the sky, like looking for the inevitable meteor to strike the Earth at any second.

That might of been an overreaction, but that was the closest thing that I can compare Kagome's expression to.

Still I was glad that Inuko has seemly warmed up to Kagome a bit.

"You just said my name." Kagome said once she got over her shock.

"Well don't think too much about it." Inuko said before wincing and clutching her new wound.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked.

"I'm fine, nothing a little patching up and a night's sleep will fix." Inuko said.

It was true, well for her anyway. From what I know most hanyo have a healing factor. Nothing really absurd, but the highest level of is basically broken bones healing over the course of half a day.

Speaking of which, didn't Inuko ask me to remind her of something...

Oh, now I remember.

"Inuko didn't you ask me to remind you about Kaede." I said, causing her to go pale.

"Damn it, I almost forgot! Let's go!" She said while running off with Yura.

"Where is she going?" Kagome asked as I picked up Benigasumi and the both of us ran after Inuko.

"I'll tell you on the way." I said, getting her to nod.

So we ran into the forest after Inuko, leaving the ruins of Yura's nest behind.

* * *

(? POV)

So the rumors were true.

Inuko has awakened, Kikyo has awakened, and the Shikon Jewel has reemerged, but has been shattered.

While the jewel's shattering is a major inconvenience, that could easily be rectified.

As for Inuko and Kikyo's reincarnation, I have nothing to worry about. If their struggle against that tsukumogami was of any indication, they have a while to go before they are of any threat to me.

But what really interests me is that other hanyo, Touma I believe he is called.

Not only is he a male yuki-onna hanyo, among the rariest of yokai but his shard is abnormal.

Although so far I have encountered 3 shards including the one imbedded in his chest, that one is by far the most powerful. It feels like there is more than one thing lurking in there.

I have a guess as to what, but it is still too early to tell.

Touma requires more observation to actually determine his value, particularly a much more thorough observation.

Preferably up close and maybe personal.

Still that can wait a bit.

If I'm correct then a certain daiyokai should arrive at this village once word of Inuko's return reaches her and provide a excellent opportunity to gauge Y/N's capabilities.

I'll leave a kugutsu to observe him while I search for more shards myself. I may need them incase anything happens.

You never know what will happen, but it is best to lean on the side of caution.

Speaking of which, there is a certain problem that I need to take care of.

I'll take care of that later, I have shards to locate and a hanyo to observe.

* * *

**The screen flickers into static as the chapter ends and the author appears in front of his TV.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter.***

***Anyway I will keep this short and cut right to the point.***

***Next chapter will be the final chapter of the Yura arc and the beginning of the Tessaiga arc will start in December. Aw well as a little surprise that month, but I will leave it until then. But until I hope you enjoyed these chapers.***

***Anyway next chapter will come out tomorrow as a double update as a birthday gift from me to you guys. So until then, ciao!***

**The author unpauses his game and snaps his fingers, causing the screen to fade to black.**


	11. Touma's Gift

**The screen flickers for a bit before you see a room covered with streamers with the author at the center.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome back to another chapter of Hanyo of Snow.***

***Anyway as I said yesterday in the last chapter, today on November 8th it is my birthday today!***

***Anyway as a tribute for all of your support I will be updating two stories today with the first one today will be.***

***Fitting as this chapter also cover's a birthday albeit a belated on Kagome's part.***

***So let's get started shall we.***

***First I do not own Inuyasha, that belongs to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi.***

***Secondly, I suggest you bring headphones for the later part of this chapter. You will probably thank me later.***

***Finally just sit back, relax, and enjoy and I will see you all later.***

**The author snapped his fingers and the chapter begins.**

* * *

**Touma's Gift**

* * *

(Touma POV)

After explaining what happened to Kagome, we found Kaede a few minutes later and proceeded to dug her out.

It took under a minute to get the elderly priestess out of her temporary tomb.

Now that Kaede was free, she was glaring at a somewhat sheepish Inuko and an unconscious Yura.

"While I'm grateful that everyone is alright and that Inuko remembered where I was, do you mind me asking why is she still alive?" Kaede asked us with an inquisitive look.

"If you want to know ask Touma?" Inuko said while pointing to me, causing Kaede's glare to follow onto me.

"The reason that she is still alive is because Yura seems to hold a lot of knowledge about other yokai, even telling me about another hanyo like myself and was able to instantly recognize my mother's clan. So it stands to reason that she would be a great help on our journey with her knowledge. So I'm going to ask if you can please bind her like you did for Inuko and Kagome." I said without flinching from her gaze.

A minute later, Kaede lowered her glare and sighed.

"Do you have her true form then?" She asked.

I just nodded and had her the comb, to which she checked it.

"There is a crack on it, it is repairable. But should I repair it Yura will wake up. So I will work on binding her first. Which I will do after I have treated myself and that she is secured." Kaede said before walking towards the village, with the rest of us following not that far behind.

"Hey Touma." Kagome said. "How come you never told me that you were from a clan?" She asked.

"It is because technically I'm not." I said. "Yuki-onnas are mainly found in clans in the coldest parts of Japan. Sometimes there are some like my mother who decide to split off from there clan and make a life for themselves. So while I have her clan name, technically I'm not from any clan." I explained to her, causing her to nod.

Truthfully besides that, I never knew anything about my mother's clan except that it consists of about 4 dozen members. Making it one of the larger clans according to her.

"Well that is interesting to know, but there is something I have to ask you Kagome." Inuko said calmly.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, looking a little weirded out now that Inuko was using here name now.

"Have you changed your mind about going after the shards?" She asked Kagome.

"In fact I have." Kagome said. "If Yura was of any indication then just having one shard is enough to crossover into the modern era and as the enterence is located on my family's shrine, of anything else crosses over my family will be the first in danger. So I want to gather the shards in order to prevent that."

I figured that she would say something like that. Honestly that is an admirable goal and if I were to have gone on the journey myself and Inuko, then that would be part of the motivation. Also partly because I would get to explore Nippon during the Sengoku Judai.

Still it would just feel hollow without Kagome.

"That's quite the admirable goal there girl." Inuko said, with a little respect. "But make no mistake, once we gather the whole Shikon Jewel I will become a whole yokai. So I will work with you both, preferably Touma in order to reconstruct the jewel." She continued, causing the both of us to sigh and Kagome to fume.

It seems that we both thought the same thing. Though Inuko's comment seemed to have ticked off Kagome a little bit.

"Speaking of which." I said, trying to diffuse the situation before Inuko would Osuwaried again if Kagome's expression told me everything. Once she seemed to have calmed down a bit before I faced her. "We are going to have to talk with your family to work out a schedule for this. Because we are definitely going to miss out on a lot of time in the modern world if we do this." I said seriously.

We are going to miss out on a lot, because it seems that the flow of time is equal no matter which era we are in.

Also considering this we are going to miss out of school a lot. Not that I'm complaining about days of though. I don't really have that many friends and I tend to breeze through homework easily, so I won't have that much trouble catching up.

Kagome on the other hand will only have some trouble, except with math. It was her worst subject, and considering that it usual makes up a majority of her homework it will take her awhile to catch up.

The way she was glaring at me showed that she was thinking among a similar line of thoughts.

"Well what ever you decide do at least one of you mind telling me around midday tomorrow?" Inuko asked us.

Both me and Kagome shared a look and once again we seemed to have the same idea.

"One of us will come here tomorrow if we can't reach a decision. If the both of us arrive then we will begin looking for the shards." Kagome said getting Inuko to nod as that was a sound plan.

We continued our track to the village in silence unto we came to the outskirts. We were greeted by a Kaede's assistant, Rikichi If I remember correctly and a few of the village's men armed with bows and spears.

"Lady Kaede, are you alright?!" He asked while going to support Kaede.

"I'm fine, but bind the woman that Inuko is carrying tightly and have two men keep an eye on her at all times until I say otherwise." She said.

Rikichi nodded and signaled for two men to carry Yura off. With that she turned left with him.

"Alright then, I believe that is time for us to go our separate ways for now. I have get these wounds patched up." Inuko said as she began to walk away. "I'll see either one or both of you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow then." I said as disappeared into the village.

Once they were all gone we decided that we should just head back home.

"Hey Touma?" Kagome said as we waded through the forest on the way to the well.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There is something that you should know. Something that I learned from Grandpa earlier..."

* * *

(Inuko POV - an hour later)

After getting patched up by Kaede, I decided to sleep in my perch. A good nights sleep should help finish the healing process.

One of the few good things my father left me...

Speaking of which, I just realized that the girl still had my robe. So I jumped through the treetops.

If she took it with her back to their era, she would regret it.

And this was just after I started to respect her too.

While she was still needed a lot of work, especially with her spiritual prowess I had to admit that girl was starting to grow on me a little.

As much as that thought wierded me out a bit, it kind of made sense.

She did risk going through being burnt alive, did inadvertently torture Yura into unconscious and like me enjoyed that bitch's suffering a bit, and was risking herself by going on this journey in order to safe her family from a potential and very real threat with the shards.

So in a way, Kagome has earned my respect despite being the reincarnation of the woman that I despised the most. Besides my overgrown bitch of a sister.

Still Kagome will have to prove if she can deserves it.

Which if Touma's faith in her proves anything, she will.

Anyway I have just arrived here and if my nose was correct they were just here. After a bit of looking around I found my robe folded up on the edge with a piece of bright yellow parchment on top.

I tried to remove the parchment, but it got stuck on my hand. I spent several moments trying to remove it from my hand. This must be something from the their era as there was nothing like this annoying thing in my era.

After a quick tug, I ripped the infuriating parchment from my hand and read it.

_Inuko_

_I'm sorry for holding on to this. I should have given this back to you after dealing with Yura. But the thought must've gotten lost with the aftermath of dealing with Yura and digging out Kaede. So once again I'm sorry and me and Touma will be back tomorrow. So I will see you then._

_— Kagome_

Well at least she apologized.

After crumbling up the parchment and tossing it down the well, I jumped back into the canopy and back towards my perch.

Content to know that tomorrow, we will begin our journey and bring myself one step closer to becoming a full yokai.

* * *

(Modern Era - Kagome POV)

I lied in my bed thinking about what just happened in the past hour.

After we got back and putting Sota to bed, we talked with Mom and Gramps and came up with a decision.

We will be there for over a week while they cover for us and try to figure out something different after we get back and spend a few days at school. After that we'll figure it out then.

Then when I remembered that I still had Inuko's robe. So a quick trip back to the past and leaving a sticky note, we returned home and decided to head to bed.

However after that Touma asked to speak with Gramps and I left when the room started to get colder.

I did not want to be around him when ice started to appear.

As I was pondering about this, I started to get drowsy and I didn't even fight it.

I've had a long day and if the last few was of any indication, a long week ahead of me.

So after a few moments, I allowed myself to fall asleep.

Hoping that things will be alright tomorrow.

* * *

(Grandpa POV)

Touma has been pacing for the past few minutes with frost starting to form on the floor.

Honestly I've been expecting this for years and I wasn't prepared for this silence.

I expected anything yelling to being incased in ice by this point, but not the silence.

Sure he was upset, but I couldn't tell if he was upset at me or his father.

He might have been a good man, but his penchant for keeping secrets has often only led him to trouble. Honestly also keeping this a secret for so long was the problem.

Still it was his literal dying wish.

Considering how he died, he must've known he wouldn't make it.

The authorities were still puzzled on how the restaurant actually thought it was a good idea to prepare dinner that night using toxic reef crabs!

They were one of the most dangerous things on the planet for their toxicity alone!

A lot of people had died that night and the restaurant was closed down and demolished the next day with the entire staff's and owners's lives either ruined or jailed for such a mistake.

Still I kept my word, but it looks like it in the end he bungled this up after his death.

With myself not even noticing what Touma was going through and that he had inadvertently hadn't trusted myself, Haruka, or Sota with his secret.

I swear if I ever encounter that man as a spirit, then I'm going to throttle him.

I was broken out of my musings when Touma finally stopped his pacing and just sighed, the ice on the floor vanishing.

"You are alright Touma?" I asked.

"I'm fine, still a little upset about it, but I've decided that it doesn't matter anymore. Dad made an admittedly stupid promise for a dying wish and made the mistake of telling us to keep the same promise without telling the other. So in the end it was his fault that this problem started in the first place, but it was us that just helped it to fester. So just continuing to worry about it will only make it worse." He said, causing me to smile.

That was along the lines of what I was thinking, but his decision filled me with pride.

He decided to move on from the problem. Both sides know what was wrong and exactly how to rectify it. So the only course of action would was just to move on and never repeat it.

A decision that some adults nowadays seem to shy a way from.

"You are exactly right Touma. Your father made a mistake, but let us put it behind us and move on from it." I said while putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "So let's learn from it and make sure not to repeat it."

"Alright." He said simply, but I could instantly tell that he was hiding something.

"Touma whatever you're thinking off spit it out." I said sharply while removing my hand.

"Guess I couldn't hide anything from you Grandpa." He sighed out. "It has something to do with the jewel shard stuck in my chest."

I should have figured that would be the reason for that. Considering that he has a shard of one of Japan's most sacred items stuck in it, I'm not surprised.

"So what is it then?" I asked.

"Something that Kaede had me promise not to tell Kagome yet. According to her my shard seems to have absorbed something from the other shard, but according to her. But what she didn't know until I told her is that when that was happening besides that. When I felt that going on I also sensed not one, but two living presences within the shards. We don't know what they are, but she has an idea on what they are, but it is in a village of yokai taijiya within a sacred cave. Sadly she doesn't remember it's location so we have nothing at the moment." He said grimly.

I couldn't help but to agree with that. Now I can see why he would want to keep this a secret. Still I have to take care of this before there is any repeat of our previous incident.

Besides I think I have an idea of what one of those presences are.

"Touma I might have an idea on what of one of them are, but I need you to promise me something." I said seriously.

"And what is that Grandpa?" Touma asked.

"Promise me that by the end of next week that you will tell Kagome about this. I can see why that you would keep it secret, but you need to tell her or you will only get a repeat of the same situation that your father inadvertently caused. So I need you to tell her so this doesn't repeat, alright?" I explained to him seriously.

After a few moments of silence, he relented.

"Alright I promise, I didn't like keeping this from her anyway." He said honestly.

"Good." I said simply. "Now as I promise, there is one thing I can think of and it has something to do with the creation of the Shikon Jewel."

"And that is?" He asked.

"That the jewel was supposedly created from a miko who sacrificed herself close to the end of the Heian Jidai nearly 900 years ago. That has to be one of the presences, but the other one is a mystery to me. So I'll look into that while you are away. Though I can't promise you anything as." I said earnestly.

If what he said is true, then there is probably not that many who would have the knowledge he was looking for in the Sengoku Jidai. So it would stand to reason that it would take quite a while before we figure out anything.

"Kind of figured as much, but thank you Grandpa." Y/N said with a small smile.

"No problem Touma." I said, before I remembered something.

Something that might cause me to become an ice sculpture.

"What's wrong Grandpa?" Touma asked with concern, upon seeing the sweat start to build up on my face.

"I accidentally broke your gift to Kagome!" I shouted.

Touma just sighed and ice began to form around his feet.

"Can you please tell me what happened Grandpa?" He asked cooly, coldly, err-evenly.

"I accendently knocked it down in the storehouse the day you went missing. I took it to someone on the other side of the city and I should be able to pick it up tomorrow morning, good as new." I said and the ice began to recede. Looks like he has calmed down.

"Alright then." Touma said as the ice disappeared. "Well I'm glad that is taken care of, but do you mind if I come along with you." He asked.

"I don't see the problem with it. You did pay and commissioned for it after all. Still you will have to get up a bit earlier then usual. But anyway I suggest you head to the guest bedroom and get some rest. After everything that has happened to you this past day, you have certainly earned it." I said truthfully as I noticed that he seems to be nodding off.

Considering he nearly raped after being mercilessly hunted by a powerful yokai and had to fight her off, he definitely earned.

Touma looked like he was going to say something, but exhaustion finally took hold and he collapsed. Leaving me to catch him.

"He must have been more exhausted then I thought he was." I muttered to myself while carrying him to the guest room. It wasn't that far thankfully.

Still the next time this happens, he is sleeping on the floor.

* * *

The next mo after leaving a note for Haruka I gathered some of my son's old clothes for Y/N.

After all it wouldn't be good for him to go into the city wearing a gi and carrying a sword.

That was my thing, minus the sword.

So I walked up to the guest room to wake up Touma, but the door was partway opened. Peering inside I saw that he was awake and working on some sketches.

He always had a talent for sketching, drawing, or painting. He has an uncanny accuracy, because the only one I see was a sketch of himself, Inuko, and Kagome underneath a tree and if I didn't know of his talents or that the picture was too big I would've mistaken it for a photo.

I remember Kagome telling us that they did this before the Shikon Jewel shattered.

Anyway I'd hate to interrupt him, but we have somewhere to be.

"Touma how long have you been awake?" I asked him. He stopped sketching and turned to face me.

"Not that long I'd say about 40 minutes." He said "I tried to get some more sleep, but then again I was knocked out enough times yesterday. So I decided to sketch some of the events these past few days."

"I see then." I said while putting the clothes down on the bed. "Anyway get changed and I'll be waiting for you in the car."

With that I exited the room and allowed him to get changed.

I then checked my watch and saw that we had enough time to swing by Touma's house for him to pick up a few things before going into past. Knowing him, it would be for the best to have a lot of blank paper with him If what I just saw was of any indication.

So with that I went to the car, but as I was about to close the door Touma came out behind me. He was wearing my son's old grey pants and blue shirt with the same sandles and the same blue scarf.

"Well that was fast." I said while averting my gaze from his.

It was a mistake to have given him those clothes. Touma looked almost exactly like my son when he was his age with those clothes on. He was unintentionally bring back some painful memories, but I quickly shock them off before they could take a hold of me.

That would have only made worrying about him and Kagome even more painful while they were gone.

Once I got my bearings straight I noticed that Touma was already halfway to the car. So I fell into line behind him.

A minute and three stalls later, the car finally started up and we left.

* * *

An hour and a half later- Kagome POV)

Currently I was waiting for Gramps and Touma to get here while I was eating what was becoming perhaps my favorite breakfast.

Breakfast oden!

Normally we wouldn't have anything this delicious for breakfast, but Mom and Gramps decided to hold a small celebration before we head back to the past. Mainly, because I spent my birthday tied up, by chased by an seemingly immortal ōmukade, and nearly being killed at quite a few times that they decided that this would help make up for the time lost.

With the way this tasted, it was certainly working.

Anyway while I was in the middle of eating, Sota asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"Mom, when is Grandpa and Big Bro going to be back?" Sota asked, a little worriedly.

"I have no idea Sota. I called Touma not that long ago and he said they were almost home, so they should be here any minute now." She said.

"Alright then, but why did you call Touma. Did Gramps leave his phone here again?" I asked.

"Thankfully he didn't, but according to Touma his phone ran out of power not that long ago." Mom said simply.

"I honestly should have seen that coming." I said while going back to eating my oden.

With Gramps's phone dead and Mom won't know anything unless Touma texts her first or she finishing eating. So we have to wait until either one of those happen.

And I still don't know why they went away.

The only thing I know was they had two stops. The first was for Touma to pack up some of his stuff for the trip. The second one was to pick up something on the other side of the city. So as Touma probably didn't take long to pack, then the only way they could be this late if it is on the far side of Tokyo or traffic. Maybe both.

I'll find out later, I just hope they will come soon.

Their oden was starting to get cold after all.

"Where back!"

Spoke too soon.

A moment later Gramps and Touma walked into the dining room, with the latter carrying a small black box with a latch on it.

"Sorry we took so long, traffic was the worst I've seen all month" Gramps said as he took his seat at the table.

"I kind of figured that, but what is with the box?" I asked as Touma took a seat next to me, looking a little nervous.

"I'll let Touma do the explaining." Gramps answered as he started to eat his oden.

I turned to face Touma as he placed the box on the table.

"If you want to know this is my birthday gift to you. I spent a month making this and I was going to give it to you, but we ended up in the past and Grandpa accidentally broke it while we were in the past. He had it fixed and we went to picked it up." Touma explained.

Wait, he made this for me for my birthday!

I knew he was working on some kind of project, but I never thought it would be something like this.

Taking a good look at the box I noticed besides the latch, there was a USB port in the back, and there was a battery holder on the bottom.

Y/N didn't make this. He might be good with art, he is not that good with assembling technology. So he must've designed this and had payed for it to be built.

So I unhooked the latch in order to find out what had commissioned.

* * *

**Play Inuyasha OST: Futari no Kimochi**

* * *

It was a music box, Y/N had commissioned a digital music box for me.

The song that played had me and everyone around me enthralled at it's beauty.

It was mesmerizing, but what was inside of the box only tugged at my heart strings.

In the lid of the box was a photo framed behind what looked like ceramic glass.

A picture that I never thought I'd see again.

It was a picture of me and Touma riding the train during a beautiful red sunset with his head lying on my shoulder, with the both of us sound asleep.

I was wearing a yellow yukata dotted with some sakura blossom patterns with a red obi sash. Touma was wearing a simple white yukata with dark blue embording and markings on the arms and shoulders with a lighter blue obi sash and his scarf.

Looking at the photo and with the music I couldn't help but let the memories of that day replayed in my head.

Months ago, Grandpa had planed for us to attend the festival at the Kururugi Shrine in the town of the same name, located a few kilometers south of Tokyo.

We had everything planned and ready to go, but we only got to stay there for an hour before leaving.

For we didn't account for how hot it would be that day and Touma broke out into a raging fever and we immediately left for home.

At the time Touma claimed he was just sick at the time. Technically that is still true, but now I know that it also had to do with the fact that he couldn't handle high temperatures that well due to being half yuki-onna.

Anyway, after that we went home by train when Touma started to get nauseous. Me and mom tried to soothe him and eventually it worked. He eventually fell asleep on my shoulder.

I would have moved him, but he looked just so serene that I couldn't help but just leave him be. Within a few minutes I found myself nodding off as well and the next thing I knew I was being awakened by Mom when the sun almost completely set.

After that why managed to Touma somewhat awake and took him home.

The next day he had to stay home due to his fever. I did as well under the guise that I was also sick. We moved him to the guest room and he stayed with us for that day.

I also learned that Gramps had taken that picture and I was mortified and demanded that he should delete it.

A week later I found out that he did, much to my anger.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Mom said, breaking me from my thoughts

I looked to see that everyone was looking at me expectantly while Y/N was looking a bit nervous about how I would react.

Looks like I got a lost in that memory a bit too much.

"Sorry about that, I just got caught up remembering that day." I said truthfully. "Still how do you have this photo Touma? I only thought that Gramps had it before he deleted it?"

"I thought the same thing until I broke the lid off. According to Touma, I accidentally emailed it to him months ago and he found while sorting it out." Gramps answered.

Well that would explain that.

With that out of way, I did the only thing that I could do.

Which was to hug Touma.

"Thank you Touma, this is honestly one of the best things anyone has ever done for me!" I said happily, not planning on letting him go any time soon

"It's no problem Kagome, after I heard about how upset you were about Grandpa deleting the picture. So when I found it, I decided to have this music box made in order for you to enjoy it in it's fullest." Touma said while red faced and a small smile.

"I see and I have to say that you certainly succeeded." I said happily, while noticing that Mom was recording us.

Normally I would be embarrassed by this, but I was too happy to care about it right now.

"So once again, thank you." I said softly.

After a few moments, he returned my hug in kind.

"No problem Kagome." He replied honestly.

At this moment I could care less about what anyone else was doing, all I wanted was to enjoy this moment.

Because now I had a picture of the moment when I first realized my feelings for Y/N and I was currently in his embrace.

Well when I first thought about them anyway.

After that day I began to truly figure out how I felt about him. It wasn't easy as I've practically known him for all of my life and he was my best friend. It took several months before I came to realize that I actually had feelings for him, but I couldn't tell Touma about it.

I would always get nervous whenever I thought about it. Besides I was pretty sure that he must've thought of me as his best friend or as his sister.

But lately I've begun to notice that he might actually returned my feelings since our first trip to the past.

He was planning on confiding to me his biggest secret first, not Mom, Sota, or Gramps, who has basically helped raised him since his father was away on trips a good portion of the time.

He chose to tell me before any of them.

Then he was basically with me just about every step of the way these past few days and now this gift, that was enough proof in my eyes.

However it seems like he also shares my nervousness too it seems and possibly the same doubts as well.

But if the way he acted to me teasing him the other day shows anything, he at least suspects something.

Thank Amaterasu that he isn't dense, that would be a nightmare to deal with.

But still if Yura was of any indication, it looks like I will have to both literally and figuratively fight in order to stick my claim for Touma.

But all of that can wait for now.

I just want to continue to enjoy this moment a little while longer.

* * *

**The screen flickers as the chapter ends and the author is seen waving to you.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.***

***And I hoped that you did, out of all of my previous experiences with writing this chapter has been up there with my favorites.***

***Anyway with that this chapter draws the Yura arc to a close with the Tessaiga arc begining next chapter. Which I accidentally got the date wrong last chapter as it will be out on November 30th.***

***Anyway that is all for now for this story, got to do the second part of this double update with The Hero and The Kaiju.***

***So thank you all for the support you have given me and I will see you all next chapter, ciao!***

**The author snapped his fingers and the screen fades to black.**


	12. Reopening Old Wounds

**The screen flickers for a few mome before the author appears.**

***Hey guys Hakuororfan7 here and I hoped that you all had a happy Thanksgiving.***

***Anyway I will keep this intro short as I have news for after this chapter ends, so let get started shall we.***

***First off I do not own Inuyasha. it belongs to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi.***

***Secondly just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy. I will see you all at the end of the chapter.***

**The author snaps his fingers and the chapter begins.**

* * *

**Reopening Old Wounds**

* * *

(Sengoku Jidai - Kagome POV)

After that touching moment, some teasing from my mother, a few small gifts, Y/N changing into his gi and hamaka pants, and us saying our goodbyes to my family we jumped down the well.

Well everything else was fantastic, but Touma's gift practically blew everything else that happened this mourning out of the water.

Honestly I was just glad to know Touma actually had feelings for me, even if he doesn't have enough confidence to admit it.

Which I can agree with.

I would like nothing more then to tell Touma, but no matter what I can't workup the courage to flat out tell him myself.

So I will give him sometime to work out it himself before I will...if I could work up the courage that is...

So for now we will have to remain friends for now, because from what I have seen is that he seems unaware of my feelings for him. Considering that I also never noticed his til today, so It wasn't that surprising.

Honestly while I would want more, I wouldn't mind just keeping our relationship as friends for a bit longer. Some of my best memories come from it after all, so why not just keep it that way a little longer.

Besides the only downside I see so far is probably having to travel with Inuko and Yura. I'm pretty confident that we can handle them...but I might need Touma to hide the latter's comb from me.

I might break it if Yura pisses me off again.

"You need a hand with your bike Kagome?" He asked from the top of the well, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sure." I said simply as I handed it to him.

Without carrying my clumbersome bike up the well, I was out in a few moments. Though I kind of needed a breath.

Carrying a bike up a well was very exhausting.

Speaking of which.

"Hey Touma, how where you not exhausted from carrying your bike up the well?" I asked.

"I just froze it to my back. It didn't bother me much while carrying up it up." He replied simply.

"If you could do that, then why didn't you do it for me?" I asked.

It would have saved me a lot of time lugging this thing up the well.

"This is my first time doing this and I wasn't even sure if it would work, that's why I was on the opposite side of well carrying it up." He answered.

I really must've been deep in thought if I had missed that.

"Fair enough." I said while getting up, fully rested.

With that we got on our bikes and headed towards the village.

While on our way there I couldn't help but marvel at the scenery, you do not see this kind of scenery at all around Tokyo at all with the closest paddy fields being in the Chiba Prefecture.

The closest I've ever seen anything like this was on the train ride to and from Kururugi a few months ago.

So even being around these same fields for the past few days is still a surreal experience, knowing that all around me would be replaced by housing and roadways centuries later.

Though while I can appreciate the majesty of our surroundings, I also remembered about the dangers.

Warring armies, murderous bandits, rampaging yokai, and if Gramps was right a small chance of dealing with tempermental gods.

Honestly while the thought of encountering any of them terrified my to the core, but it honestly intrigued me a bit as well.

I suppose it had to do with the fact that you would usually never encounter any of those back in modernity, but the dangers mixed in with the beauty just seemed to have its own unique thrill to it.

Along with the fact that I get to be here with Touma as helps with the wow factor, minus now having to deal with Inuko and Yura.

Still though, I know that with Touma by my side that everything will be alright in the end.

I was once again broken out of my thoughts by...I don't know how else to describe it except for some kind of faded scream.

After a quick look around and not seeing anything I continued on my way.

* * *

(? POV)

Well that certainly hurt like all Yomi, but after jumping onto the male human I can get to Lady Inuko faster now.

After a few moments on his back, the smell of his blood started to drive me crazy as I haven't eaten in a few days.

After a few quick sips I promptly jumped off him, because my insides were starting to freeze!

He was a yuki-onna hanyo, because only a yuki-onna's blood causes pain like this!

Thankfully he was a hanyo otherwise I would be dead by now.

A yuki-onna's blood is amongst the sweetest of all yokai, just below Lord Tōga's and Lady Inuko's. But it is also the most dangerous as many a greedy flea yokai has frozen to death from drinking minute amounts of their blood.

So I picked the right course of action and immediately jumped of and began to look for something else to feed on in order to stop this pain.

Still why was a yuki-onna hanyo doing around in this climate?

And most importantly, where did he get that sword?

I haven't seen it in over 300 years after Lord Tōga had gifted it to a human and last I heard it went missing a little over a century ago.

So how did that hanyo posses it.

Well those are questions for later, because from the look of things they were heading in the direction of Lady Inuko. So I might as well ask them then.

But first I need to get something else to eat in order to get rid of this pain.

* * *

(Touma POV)

After a few minutes of biking through the village we finally found Inuko lying on the branch of a dead tree among the outskirts of the village.

"So you too really did come." She said as she jumped down from her perch. "That means that you two are ready for to look for the shards."

"Well we are, but we are only doing this for about a week at first." Kagome explained, causing Inuko to scowl.

"Do you mind repeating that girl, because from what I heard you said that you're only doing this for a week." Inuko said.

"For this first trip. We both have lives back in the modern era and Kagome has her family worrying about her back there as well. So we will have to return home eventually. So once that week is over and we take care of a few things in our era we will be able to come back for longer periods afterwards that depends on what is going on." I explained to Inuko.

Inuko glared at me for a few seconds before calming down.

"Fine, but that means we should probably stay in the providence to look for shards then." She sighed out.

"If we are going to look for them then, but where should we start?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe we should ask someone from out of the village or Yura first if they have seen anything." I suggested, getting the both of them to nod.

"Good idea, but there hasn't been any travelers through the village since you two woke me up according to Kaede. So we would have to leave the village first to get some information. But why did you suggest Yura then?" Inuko said, though she seemed a little confused at the end.

"Two reasons actually. First is that we still need her to help guide us on our journey. Second is that while she has been chasing us for ours, then she probably could've taken sometime to get some info on the shards. So I want to see if she does know anything." I said.

"When you put it like that it might be possible for Yura to know something, but what if she doesn't anything?" Kagome said.

"Well if Yura doesn't know anything, then we have to figure it out on our own." I said simply.

It was a simple guess after all. If she did know anything then it will be a big help. If not then we will have to look on our own. We would have to start off at square one.

While that wouldn't be too bad...oh who I am kidding it will be bad, but it will be nice to have an idea on where to start.

"So you're basically taking a gamble on whether Yura knows the location of a shard or not." Inuko said.

"Yes it is, but we have nothing to lose if she doesn't know anything." I said honestly, getting her to nod.

"Fair enough, but first we need to get Kaede in order to bind her first." Inuko said.

"Then there is no need for that." Kaede said from behind us, causing Kagome to jump a bit.

"It's to see that you are doing better after last night Lady Kaede." I said upon noticing that while she had one arm bound in a sling, she looked a lot better then when we found her.

Though that might've been helped by the fact she was buried in makeshift grave of dirt and leaves after all.

"I've been through worst, but thank you anyway." Kaede said while procuring a tiny earthen jar.

"What's that for?" Kagome asked.

"To fix Yura's comb and to make it easier to bind her to Touma. The damage to it was greater then I thought. If I were to start the binding process right now, by the time Yura wakes up she will eventually die a slow agonizing death over the course of a few weeks. So I need some of Y/N's blood and hair in order to fix the comb and make it easier to bind Yura to him during the process." She said, causing myself and Kagome to turn a little pale at the thought of using blood.

While Kagome probably doesn't really understand the real significance of blood magic, it has been touched upon in enough media for her to paint an accurate picture.

Using blood magic can have horrific results to the donor if used incorrectly. In fact according to notes dating back centuries in my father's study it is explicitly forbidden unless under special circumstances, using their own blood, or for medical reasons within Japan by omnyoji.

But, I trust Kaede so I know that she will not misuse my blood.

Besides according to her if I didn't do this then I will condemn Yura to an agonizingly death and I wouldn't want that.

"How much blood?" I asked while rolling up my sleeve.

"Just a little bit." She replied while pointing where to cut.

With that I created a small blade of ice on my fingertip and cut right into where she pointed at.

Surpassing the need to wince, blood began to trickle down my arm and into the jar.

After a minute or two my arm began to grow a little numb from holding it out too long when Kaede signaled me to stop. Breathing a sigh of relief that it was over, I froze the remaining blood on my arm and dispelled it a moment afterwards. Leaving no trace that I even cut myself there a moment before hand.

Before I could even breathe a sigh of relief, Kaede yanked some hairs off my head and placed them in the jar.

"You could have given me some warning with the hair." I said to her.

"You can stand cutting yourself for some blood, but not me pulling out some hairs?" She asked incredulously.

"Honestly it was just the suprise of it." I admitted.

"Fair enough." Kaede said as she sealed the jar shut. "Now as for the comb, your hairs need to soak in the blood for a bit before they could be used to fix it. I will get you once it is time to bind her." With that Kaede took her leave.

"Well that was fun to watch." Inuko said sarcastically. "But are you certain that it is a good idea to have done that in order for Yura to be back at her full strength. It took us quite a bit to bring her down in the first place. Honestly it will be better to just kill her and save us a whole lot of trouble."

"True, but I'm the one who wished for her to be spared. So that means I'll be responsible for her wellbeing and for making sure that she doesn't cause us anymore trouble. Besides I wouldn't want for anyone to die like the way Kaede described." I said honestly, seeming to once again placate Inuko.

Once Yura woke up it will my job to rein her in after all...and possibly to prevent Inuko and maybe Kagome killing her.

Both obviously hate her from what she did to us and Inuko just made her opinions on the matter known. As for Kagome, I can tell she is pretty much pissed off and if last night was of any indication was ready to kill Yura if needed.

So it would probably be a good idea to hide Yura's comb from her.

"Fair enough, but that doesn't mean that I can't be annoyed by your decision. But since you are so willing to follow through with it, I'm willing to keep my grievances until Yura proves them or not." Inuko said dryly, before her expression shifted into one of confusion.

A moment later she undid her kimono and cut away some of the bandages underneath, exposing a generous portion of her voluptuous chest.

Also causing both mine and Kagome's faces to turn red for various reasons, though it was clear what Kagome was due to her spiteful glare at Inuko's breasts.

"What the Yomi are you doing!" Kagome shouted at Inuko, who seemed to be fishing something from here cleavage.

I decided to look away as best I could incase Kagome turns her wrath towards me. She was even harder to manage her anger when she got jealous.

"Just removing an annoyance so calm down." Inuko said as she held something between her fingertips before squashing it. "How many times must I say it, stop feeding off me Myōga!"

She flicked the speck onto the ground. Me and Kagome crouched down onto the ground to get a better look at it. The speck in question turned out to be an elderly flea yokai who looked rather disoriented after being squished with enough force to obviously kill a normal flea many times over.

I knew dad had mentioned that they were durable for something their size, but I never really thought that I would actually see prove of it myself. Considering that flea yokai only stick around in the areas largest conrigations of yokai in the oldest parts of Japan back in the modern era, I never thought I would see one myself.

"Im sorry Lady Inuko, but I needed to get rid of the lingering pain from feasting on that yuki-onna hanyo's blood and only your blood could nullify it." The flea yokai, Myōga said as he pointed at me with one of his arms.

Wait, when did I meet him?

"When have you ever met Touma?" Inuko asked, mirroring my own question.

"I encountered him this morning on my way to meet you and made the mistake of feeding on him as he and the human were on their strange horseless carts. Still it has been too long..." Myōga drawled out as he was hit by bug spray. "Lady Inuko..." He finished, before he collapsed onto the ground.

After a few moments of seeing if the old yokai was still alive, he twitched and we all breathed a sigh of relief.

He was still alive.

"Why did you do that?" Inuko asked Kagome, who could only blush in embarrassment.

"I was freaked out. I never seen a bug that could talk before." Kagome admitted sheepishly. "Do you think that he'll be alright."

"He'll be fine. If he can survive hitching a ride on my father during battle he can survive this. Still it should be a good idea to get him to Kaede so that she can purge whatever toxin you sprayed on him." Inuko said while picking him up. She soon turned towards the direction of Kaede's home with us trailing behind her.

We needed to there anyway to complete the bonding with Yura, but something caught my interest was the mention of Inuko's father.

I was going to ask her about it, but she sent me a quick look that basically meant that we'll talk about later and if you pry anymore I will hurt you.

Wisely I decided to keep my mouth shut.

But I believe that I have already figured it out who he is though, the coincidences are between her and who I think it is are too great to be ignored.

Still there is a chance that I could be wrong.

So I will wait for Inuko or Myōga to confirm it my suspicions.

Still if I am right, then Inuko is much stronger then I originally thought and I'm quit lucky that she is on our side...well mostly anyway.

She still wants the Shikon Jewel to become a full yokai after all.

* * *

(Few hours later - Inuko POV)

I expected many things today, Myōga arriving was not one of them.

Unintentionally showing Touma and the girl my chest again also wasn't one of them.

Still Touma's reaction to it was a little entertaining.

However what really topped them was that I was currently pinning down a comatose yokai while Kaede was enchanting the comb while she shushed everybody out.

Except Myōga, he hopped away once he learned about Yura and how strong she was.

He is a coward, but a smart one too of his age was of any indication.

Still besides that, I know the true reason that Kaede sent Touma and Kagome away.

She said it was incase Yura woke up during the enchanting and attacked us and asked for me to pin her down.

However I knew that was a lie and I guess so did Touma and the girl.

Y/N could have easily kept Yura down with ice incase she woke up, if she ever did anyway.

No, the real reason is much more simpler.

She wanted answers for that day over 50 years ago.

Well 50 years for her anyway, it was just earlier this week for me.

Second worst week of my life.

"So what do you want to know?" I asked Kaede as I noticed that she was done enchanting the comb. With a long sigh she put the comb away and turned to face me.

"For 50 years I have remembered that day very clearly. Because in the course of 2 days I lost my eye, my sister, and someone I once considered a friend who betrayed everyone. I thought that it simple, you were lying in wait for the right time and had strung all of us alone to get the Shikon Jewel and that you had tryied and failed to kill Kikyō to get it. The only thing I didn't understand was why both you and Kikyō had both died in peace when both of your eyes were filled with hate and pain moments before. However the morning after you still thought Kikyō was still alive and these past 3 days have caused me to realize that things were more complex then what I thought. So please, tell me the truth of what happened that day." Kaede said, almost pleading at the end.

Normally if someone else asked that question I would have left at that moment.

I'm still sorting out what happened that day.

However...Kaede was an exception.

Not only was she among the two people that I know that I can actually trust, but she had to live for 50 years thinking that I had killed Kikyō for no reason then to obtain the jewel.

Although she would probably deny it, but she needed to know the truth about what that bitch actually planned to do.

I had given everything to her and she betrayed me!

But for this, I will try bury my anger at her for a few moments. For Kaede's sake at least.

"If you want to know the truth, let's start with the easiest to answer. I didn't kill Kikyō. Though I wish I had the chance too." I said truthfully, though with the last part under me breath.

If Kaede showed any sign of hearing it, she didn't reveal it. In fact I couldn't tell what she was feeling or thinking of as she studied me, looking for any signs of lying.

After a few more moments she just sighed out, finding my statement true.

"Explain." She said evenly, not conveying any emotion at all.

"Last I saw her before I had the Shikon Jewel was at the spot where we agreed to meet that day and she was trying to kill me, but was uninjured at the time. The only time I saw her injured that day was a blood soaked shoulder right before I was sealed away. I thought that maybe she had an encounter with another yokai after the jewel before confronting me. Truthfully that is possibly what caused her injuries, because after she tried to kill me I ran straight for the jewel." I said truthfully.

Honestly that answer made the most sense, because not only I not attack her before grabbing the jewel, but her reiryoku were rapidly diminishing during that time. So it would make sense for her to have tried to kill me then, right before she became powerless and before she was probably been killed by other yokai looking for Shikon Jewel.

And as much as I hated to admit it, I might want to ask Yura for some clarification on on that, once Touma has tamed her somewhat and the two of us are alone.

She was one of the yokai after the Shikon Jewel after all, so she probably knew something after all. If not I could care less.

Kikyō was dead after all, but still I just had to wonder what sort of yokai could kill her. Her powers might have diminished, but she was still by no means a light threat. So whatever kind of yokai that could have injuried her to the point that she bled to death must've been strong or some kind of daiyokai. It would be best to know incase we encounter it on our journey.

So I could kill it myself, not for revenge but for stealing my kill.

Kikyō was mine to kill.

She betrayed and used me all for somekind of scheme to get rid of me. If she had just done it from the beginning I wouldn't have minded. But she lead me on for months and then decided to kill me when I had given up on my dream of becoming a full yokai.

She in the end, Kikyō deserved to have died by my claws and not some other yokai's.

"So you are telling the truth..." Kaede trailed off, apparently coming to the realization that what I as saying was true.

Also not realizing that Yura was starting to wake up early.

A quick fist to the head and she was once again knocked unconscious, for now anyway.

"Well I said my part and I think it is the best that I get Touma now before Yura wakes up again." I said while walking to the door.

I just wanted to end this conversation before either something inside me snaps or I take my frustrations out on Yura. As much as that would be incredibly therapeutic, she was Touma's responsibility now and I would think he'd be rather cross if I roughed her up right now.

So I would rather not ruin my current relationship with him.

Touma has shown to be one of the two people that I know that I could trust somewhat, so I would rather not shatter it myself. I would have to see if Touma does it himself, which I honestly hope that he doesn't.

Myōga has been nothing but loyal to me whenever he was around, but he was also a coward that would flee at the first sign of danger. So I wouldn't put too much trust in him anyway.

Kagome on the other hand, I'm not sure what to think. She might have earned some respect last night, but that doesn't guarantee anything. Also the fact she can have me tasting dirt with this accursed rosary doesn't help with my opinion with her.

Still I knew she would at worst be dead weight or an annoyance. Unlike her previous life as Kikyō...

"Inuko." Kaede said, breaking out of her stupor. "I can see how this is troubling you, but may I ask another question?"

I turned to see her with a clay pot in hand and her expression still unreadable.

After a few moments of pondering I came to a decision.

"Very well, but after my answer I will leave. I need to get Y/N and Kagome for the binding after all." I said. "Still why to you have a clay pot in you hand?"

"Incase Yura wakes up again." Kaede said with an almost unnoticeable amount of smugness, probably picturing smashing it over the bitch's head.

Something that the image of it brought a small smile to my face.

"Alright so ask away." I said, already guessing what she was going to ask.

"What were you meeting my sister about?" She asked, causing me to turn away.

Not willing to show her the tear leaking out of my eye.

"A promise that me and Kikyō broke that day." I said, my voice sounding dead before rushing out the door.

I needed to find something to kill to vent some of my frustration on.

It wouldn't do if I showed up in front of Touma and Kagome looking like I was going to snap at them if they said or did something wrong.

Because right now I couldn't tell if I should be depressed at a broken dream or I should be burning down this village just to satisfy my wrath.

Considering the first was unacceptable and the thought of the second one sickened me, killing something would probably help.

A few moments later I found a small flock of Shibugarasu on the outskirts of the village and proceeded to immediately slaughter them.

This is all your fault for making me feel this way, Kikyō!

I gave you everything!

My trust!

My faith!

My love!

My heart!

My body!

My soul!

And my future!

I was willing to become a normal human with you and what did you do!

You were stringing my along the whole fucking time just to kill me at the last moment, had the Shikon Jewel burnt to ashes and took away my dreams of becoming a full yokai, and left me strung out on a tree for 50 fucking years!

So damn you Kikyō! Damn you!

I hope that you suffer for your actions, because only someone completely heartless would do what you did to me!

A dying caw snapped me out of my rage rage and I found all of the Shibugarasu dead.

Great my emotions are still out of whack and there is nothing left for me vent besides some nearby trees.

Apparently I spoke too soon as in the distance I spotted a large mantis like yokai in the distance.

I haven't seen one since that giant swarm of yokai that came after the Shikon Jewel the day Kaede lost her eye.

It was a lot more durable then those pesky Shibugarasu, so it should probably be enough to quil me wrath for now.

So with a savage grin and claws drawn out, I proceeded to maul it to death.

* * *

(? POV)

This could have been more problematic if Inuko actually bothered to think it through. So I'm slightly thankful that she was currently blinded by her temper.

However the damage had been done.

Even if she denied it, I could tell that beneath that sea of loath and misery that were her feelings of Kikyō that she still had some feelings for her and a single shred of doubt had emerged.

Much earlier then what I expected or planned.

If allowed to fester then she will become a bigger annoyance then what I had anticipated.

Unfortunately I can't do anything about it.

I can't kill the tsukumogami or Kaede as that would only arouse suspicion and bring myself unwanted attention.

So the best results now ly with Sesshömaru, who by my calculations should arrive by nightfall.

The bad blood between her and Inuko should focus her attention away from the death of Kikyō for now.

So for now I will see this play out and hope Inuko gets killed in the battle. It matters not if she lives or not, I could always adjust what I have planned.

No what really matters now is how Touma does against Sesshömaru.

That is what I truly wish to see.

Something that I'm so interested in, that I'll even manipulate variables and expose myself just to see what happens.

Fighting an opponent of such strength with show me his true value and maybe give me a glimpse of what secrets his jewel shard hold.

Either way whatever happens tonight shall lay the foundation which my plans with him will be built.

* * *

**The screen flickers as the chapter ends and the author reappears.**

***Hey guys and I hoped that enjoyed this chapter.***

***Well it seems like a decent start to the Tessaiga arc. The next chapter will cover the binding of Yura and bring her into the fold. Considering who they are going be face they will need all the help they can get.***

***Anyway next chapter is in December, when though...well that is for the next announcement.***

***Cause for this Christmas I am giving you all a week of updates. Not just this story but for all of them! Each story gets at least a chapter updated with a story or two getting 2 chapter so I hope that you all will enjoy that.***

***Finally I created a poll to help decide on a gift for you all on Christmas. The true meaning of the choices will remain hidden, but it is to see what you all are geneally interested in. You have up to 2 choices and have till December 10th to decide which of them sounds like them sounds the best for you all. If there is a tie I will create a second poll to determine which is the true winner.***

***Anyway it is time to leave, so if you have a question leave a review or a PM and I will get back to you while I can. So until next, ciao!***

**The author waves goodbye as the screen fades to black.**


	13. The Binding

**The screen turned to static before it cleared up to reveal the author at his desk, fiddling with a laptop.**

***Damn it, is there any other way to install it without going into developers mode!***

**The author cursed out, before noticing you looking at him.**

**He let out a sheepish laugh as he banishes away the laptop with a wave of his hand.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here, sorry you had to see that and welcome back to another chapter of Hanyo of Snow.***

***My technical difficulties aside, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas.***

***Anyway this chapter is day two of my week of updates for this holiday season so I hope you will all enjoy it.***

***Now then, I believe it is time to get started shall we.***

***First is that I do not own Inuyasha, as it belongs to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi.***

***Secondly just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy. I will see you all at the end of the chapter.***

**With the clap of his hands, screen turned to static and the chapter began.**

* * *

**The Binding**

* * *

(Touma POV)

Whatever Inuko and Kaede had said had obviously pissed her off if the rage in her eyes, the yokai blood staining her sleeves, and the dead pheasant in her hands were of any indication.

She only said that we were needed to finish binding Yura and that the pheasant was for dinner.

Considering her mood, she left no room for arguments.

Thankfully after a few minutes of walking she seemed to have calmed down somewhat, but Kagome and Myōga were still hesitant of approaching her. Which was understandable as she seemed to be in no mood to talk about it anytime soon or ever.

So we walked all the way to Kaede's house in silence, until right at the door there was the sound of something shattering and a loud thud.

"Looks like Yura got up." Inuko sighed out as she peered through the doorway. "And it looks like Kaede had gotten to her first."

"So I'm guessing that Kaede knocked her out?" Kagome asked while Myōga jumped over to Inuko, apperntly choseing to jump onto her now that she had finally calmed down.

Well mostly anyway.

"She was prepared for her anyway." Inuko said simply as there was another shattering sound coming from inside.

We went inside to find bits of clay everywhere and a groaning Yura collapsed onto the floor.

Judging by the way she was moving down there, she wasn't going to stay down there for long.

"Touma, catch." I heard Kaede said. Looking up I swiftly caught Yura's comb in midair.

As soon as I caught it, Yura seemed to twitch and as seemed to be stirring.

"Touma, no matter what I tried the comb won't completely bond with you no matter what I tried. It's been so saturated with the blood and hair of countless victims that it acts like a shield to the binding. So I'll need some more of each to complete it." Kaede said as she walked up to me.

"How much?" I asked while already plucking a hair and creating a single cut on my finger. Yura was starting to wake up, so we needed to get this don before she regains her bearings and injures someone.

"A single strand and drop will do. Once you have them, clench the comb in both of your hands and I shall complete the final step of the binding." Kaede said.

I simply nodded and did exactly as she said. Kaede places her free hand onto clenched hands it is glowed a light purple for a few moments. Then she removed her hand as red light began to seep through my hands.

"It is done, you are now bound to Yura now." She said, although trufully I didn't feel anything.

"I'm what now?" The yokai in question said groggily as she finally got up. It took her a few moments before she reagained her bearings and when she did she saw the comb in my hands. She immediately panicked.

Also I noticed that I could now see her hairs as she made an attempt to snatch the comb with them and ensnare me with them.

And it also gave me an idea.

"Bind!" I said instantly and the comb flashed red.

Yura's hair instantly retreated back to and quickly found bond herself to it.

"What did you do to me?!" She snapped out me while trying to struggle out her her restraints to no avail.

"You have been bound to Touma, and with a single utter of the chosen word you shall be detained by your very hair until he says otherwise or he lets go of the comb." Kaede explained, causing her to pale.

"That means..." Yura trailed off.

"That you are bound a hanyo and now find yourself tied up in your own precious hair. That's irony for ya you bitch." Inuko said with with smirk causing Yura to seething.

She tried to make a move towards Inuko, but all she did was focus her momentum in one direction and face planted into the floor.

"Ow." She said, causing Inuko to let a small laugh.

"And that's karma." Inuko said.

"I hate you, so much." Yura groaned out.

"The feeling is mutual." Inuko shot back.

Having enough of their banter I kneed down next to Yura.

"Yura if you are willing to not attack anyone, I will undo your bindings. But if you lash out, I'll put them back on. So do we have a deal?" I asked her.

After a few moments, she just sighed.

"Fine, it's not like I have a choice anyway." She sighed out as I let go of the comb. Once the hair seemed to sink back into her, she got back up with a resigned expression on her face. Though she was glaring at Inuko, who returned it back.

It looks like it is going to be a long journey with those two.

"Actually you do have a few choices." I said, surprising everyone in the room.

"Touma are you sure that is a good idea?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that is a worse idea then when you went through the hassle of sparing that hairy bitch." Inuko growled out.

"I have to agree with Lady Inuko on this. Letting a yokai like Yura have any sort of freedoms can end up with yourself dead if you don't have anything planned." Myōga advised...from my shoulder.

When exactly did he get there?

Well never mind that, I already had an idea.

"Wait!" Yura shouted out suddenly. "What do you mean his idea to spare me? As is his alone?"

"You got that right you bitch. Still did you think that the idea to spare you was from Kagome and Touma?" Inuko inquired with a raise eyebrow.

"Yes I did. I figured that Touma alone wouldn't have done so considering that I tried to rape him multiple times, knocked him out more times then that, and basically kidnapped him. The girl could be from any reason with the smallest reason being shear jealousy of my physic which is far superior to both her and yours." She said, causing Kagome's eye to start twitching uncontrollably and for me to move away from her.

"I'll admit that you probably have me beat in one place, but I could care less. Especially if it means that you can't use it at all." Inuko said while looking between her own and Yura's chest. Causing Yura to twitch and Kagome to gain a murderous aura. "Though I feel like I was interrupting you, if so continue on if I'm interrupting." She finished smugly.

"Please do." I said, while trying not to get a feel images in my head. And trying and succeeding in avoiding Kagome's wrath.

I'd rather not die from my best friend, thank you very much.

"Yes you were, If that is all I'd rather continue." Yura said while glaring at Inuko. "Also I figured that a lowly hanyo like yourself would want me dead anyway. So I figured that the human and Touma would've only spared me as some form of mercy as they never killed before, if I'm guessing correctly." Yura said.

Well she was certainly perceptive, I'll give her that.

"That is part of the reason. Though even without the reasons you mentioned and what you did, Kagome would probably snap your comb." I said.

"And is that, because it is out of jealousy?" She asked.

"No it's not!" Kagome snapped before calming down. "You kidnapped Touma from my family's shrine and you put them in danger when you came after him."

"That is understandable I suppose." Yura replied whilst shrugging.

"And the real reason I decided to spare you besides not willing or ready to kill is because your ability to gather information. We are about to go on a journey to look for the Shikon Jewel shards and our only source of information on what we should expect has been is about 50 years out of date." I explained to her.

"So I help you out on the journey as some kind of information guide while bonded to you as your vassal if the talk about freedoms is to be believed. And if I do anything that goes against you or anyone else in the group, I die." She summerized.

"Basically but not the dying part, unless you actively try to kill us. Also the freedoms are true, you can have as much as you can. But you will have to follow a few rules though." I told her honestly.

For what felt like minutes, Yura studied me for any signs of deception. Once she found none, she sighed.

"What are the rules?" She asked.

"First-" "First thing is to cover yourself up." Kagome imterjected, rather rudely if I have to say so myself.

"No can do!" Yura shouted, with anger clearly out. "I can deal with a lot of things, but I'm not covering what I've been blessed with just because of the whims of a jealous human!"

"What do you mean blessed with, you're a comb given sentience and the ability to create a body made out of hair!" Kagome countered.

"Actually I've always had this body since I came to be and it isn't just for show. Besides I still bleed, I still need to eat in order to maintain it, and I still need to sleep. So this body is just as real as yours." Yura said, while running her hands along her body to emphasize her point. Only enraging Kagome more, and causing my face to turn red.

I needed to end this now.

"Kagome can you please drop this matter?" I said, before flinching a little as I became the object of Kagome's wrath.

"Do you mind explaining why Touma?" She questioned in a tone so sweet that caused me the feel chills down my spine. Which should be near impossible considering my heritage.

Luckily I knew just diffuse this particular situation before she went on a rampage.

"Kagome if you are honestly going about this about jealousy then you have nothing to be jealous of. You are beautiful in every sense of the word just by being yourself." I said honestly as I watched Kagome going from enraged to a blushing, stuttering mess in the span of a few seconds.

It also took the same amount of time to realize what I said and blushed. Besides that I felt some pride for two reasons.

First I had just admitted that without losing courage.

Second is that I had just done the impossible.

I had calmed down a raging tsundere without being beaten up.

Kagome rarely showed that side of her and when she does it never ends well.

Still I had did something very few men had done before and I couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment at that.

Though I could relish that later, I still had something to do.

"So do you have any more problems with that, Kagome?" I asked her.

"N-None at all Touma!" She stuttered out before moving over to the side. Most likely in order to compose herself.

"Well I'd never thought I would see the girl get so flustered before." Inuko commented as she saw Kagome move out of the way.

"I've never thought it was possible myself. But let's not say anything as too incure her wrath." I said, before turning to a pouting Yura. "That includes you too Yura."

"Fine." She sighed out. "But let us get back to the rules."

"Alright then, as I was saying first rule is try to tone down your remarks about Kagome and Inuko. We will be traveling together after all. Also while I'm at it, could you stop calling Inuko a lowly hanyo. Not only is it insulting to her, but it is to me as well." I said.

Yura seemed to struggle with this for a moment, but she eventually complied.

"Fine, but I could always find some more creative insults for her." Yura said.

"And I welcome you to try you hairy bitch." Inuko said with a smirk.

Well that seemed to have succeeded, although with some mixed results. I'll just take whatever I could get.

"Since we got that out of the way, but the rest are basically just stay close unless told so, help in battle unbiased of allies, make no attempts of escape, no more attempts of rape, and no attempts at killing anyone else that is apart of our group. Follow these rules and you find not find yourself bond by your own hairs or you comb snapped. So do you think you can live with that?" I asked a wincing Yura.

"I can accept, but I have two conditions of my own." Yura said.

"Very well." I said, cutting off any complaints that Inuko or Kagome might've had.

"First off, I will not take any orders from anyone else but you unless it is an emergency. I do not want to be forced to do anything humiliating, unless you deem it fit of course." Yura said.

"That I can get behind." I said earnestly.

"Damn it." Both Inuko and Kagome cursed silently, much to Yura's apparently satisfaction. Apparently they were thinking about that.

"Okay then, and the second is that if we come across any bandits with some well conditioned hair then-" "You can't kill them unless they are too dangerous or some mix of that with stupid. That is never a good combination. Anyone else that meets your criteria you can take all of their hair." I interjected, already considering the possibility that she would ask for something like that.

"I can agree with that." She said simply.

"So with all of that done, do we have I deal?" I asked while extending my hand.

"Oh, we have a deal." Yura said with a smile, that did not bode well with me.

"Master."

I did not see that coming at all, neither did anyone else in the room if the looks of shocks were of any indication.

"Wha-""It's simple really master, since we have made it official now I am your vassal so that makes you my master. Though technically it would be lord, but to be honest." Yura said with what I could now tell was a teasing smirk.

Ok, I never saw this or her reaction coming. If I had to say any better, I was guessing she planned this once the deal was done.

"I knew that this was a bad idea." Kagome sighed out after a few moments of silence.

"Honestly I kind of find this situation to be a little funny." Inuko admitted with a small grin.

"Is there anyway I can get you to stop calling me master without resorting to using the comb." I sighed out.

"None at all, in fact I wouldn't mind if you used the comb for me disobeying that at all master." She practically purred out.

Well this was awkward, and apparently everyone with me agreed if their silence and expressions were telling.

"Touma as much as I hate to say it, just let it go." Kagome sighed out, sending an irritated glare at Yura.

"You're right." I sighed as I put the comb away. "Just try to keep the master thing to a minimum please."

"Or what, you are going to punish me master." She teased back, causing everyone to turn red at the thought.

But what she didn't know is that she just gave me an idea.

"Actually that sounds like a good idea." I said honestly.

"What!" Kagome, Inuko, and Yura all cried out in shock.

"I was just thinking that her punishment should be that she is tied up and turned into Inuko's punching bag." I said with a small smirk, watching Yura turn pale.

"Do you mind explaining what a punching bag is, because it sounds like fun." Inuko said with a feral grin.

"Ever heard of a makiwara?" I asked, getting an eager nod from her. "It is much stronger and larger version of a that."

"That actually sounds like fun." Inuko said while cracking her knuckles.

"That won't be necessary!" A clearly panicking Yura said. "I'll cut down on the teasing, just please don't sic her on me!"

"I won't as long as you hold your own end of the deal." I said.

"I can do that." Yura said while sighing in relief.

"And here I was hoping to use her to deal with some stress." Inuko sighed out.

"You will have plenty of time to do that soon Lady Inuko, though I fear that for your safety that you should flee as soon as possible. However considering who it is, that option isn't possible for you." Myōga said grimly, causing Inuko's mood to turn sour.

"She's coming, isn't she?" Inuko inquired, her tone ice cold.

"Your sister has heard of your awakening and has set her sights on you." Myōga said seriously.

Upon hearing that Inuko growled and marched straight to the door.

"I'm going to get another pheasant for dinner. Myōga, Kaede please don't explain anything until then. I'll be back." Inuko said coldly before rushing out of the door.

With her gone, the room fell into silence as we were left to process that.

Inuko had a sister.

If who I think her father is correct then and judging by her reaction to Myōga's news then we are in big trouble.

"I'm going to prepare the news to the guardsmen, they need to be especially wary tonight." Kaede said as she got up as well, before turning to face Kagome. "Kagome I need you to come with me."

"Okay, but why do you need to come with you?" She questioned.

"I figured that this would be a good time as any to practice your archery. You're going to need it for tonight and your journey." Kaede explained.

"I can understand that, but can you please tell me what is going on tonight and what's this has to do with Inuko's sister?" She asked.

"I can not tell you and I've only heard a little about her when I was a young girl. But knowing who Inuko's father is, she is an extremely strong yokai. Stronger then anything that you have faced yet." Kaede said grimly, freaking Kagome out a bit.

"So we have to face someone that strong so soon!" She said.

"It's either now or she will track you down." Myōga stated.

"So we have no choice about facing Inuko's sister then." Kagome sighed out.

"None at all." I said while noticing something out of the corner of my eye. "Bind!"

"Damn it!" Yura cried as she slammed to the floor, apparently trying to sneak out of the house.

"Look Kagome, how about you go train with Kaede while I stay here to prepare dinner and deal with Yura." I said as she got up after another few moments of silence.

"That sounds like a plan Touma, but I guess that you have an idea about what'll be dealing with. So do you think that we have a chance against whoever Inuko's sister is?" She asked.

"Honestly a small chance." I said.

We honestly stood a close to impossible chance against what was possibly the daughter of the one who single handily prevented two invasions from Asia at the same time. And he prevented one of them without even noticing.

"So we do have a chance, then hopefully you have a plan?" Kagome asked.

"I do." I replied.

"Then fill me out on it later. I'll see you in a bit." She said as she exited with Kaede.

"So, has she awakened her full power." I asked Myōga once they were gone.

"As far as I know she hasn't." He said unsuringly.

Well that's great, our chances have gone from absolutely slim to a close to plausible. A huge leap from what I originally thought.

"Also why are you still on my shoulder?" I asked him curiously. I figured that he would've followed Inuko out the door by now.

"It's because you remind me of Lady Inuko's father." He said bluntly, shocking me and the still tied up Yura.

"Wait how do I remind you of him?" I questioned.

How the hell do I remind him of one of the strongest yokai to exist period.

"The way you delt with Yura was similar to a number of yokai he had added to under his wing. That and the fact you're surrounded by beautiful women is also reminiscent of him." Myōga said with a sigh as he looked like he started to reminisce about the olden days.

"Thanks." I said, but I got no response from the flea yokai as he hopped off my shoulder.

I guess I must've inadvertently dragged up some old memories then if his reaction was telling.

So with that out of the way, I turned to Yura.

"Let me guess, you know who Inuko's sister is and you were trying to make a get away." I asked her.

"You got that right, fighting Sesshōmaru is borderline suicidal!" She shouted. "If she really is after Inuko then it is better to run before she catches us. She will have no problem annihlating this village just to get to her!"

Sesshōmaru, well now I know her name at least and if what Yura described is true then that name is a very fitting one.

"Well I'm sorry, but I think I have an idea on how to at least by us plenty of time or just to detain her and you are key to it." I said to Yura.

"Let me guess I'm bait." Yura said while rolling her eyes.

"Actually I'll be the bait, but I'm trusting you for the main part of the plan." I said honestly. Yura spent a few moments studying to discerning if I was telling the truth.

"So you actually have a plan..." She said, before she sighed. "So do you mind filling me out on it?"

"I have no problem, but you promise not to run and I get to ask one question about anything and I'll fill you in while preparing dinner." I said.

"Fine, but hand me back Benigasumi and I get to leave if you die if this plan falls apart and you have yourself a deal." Yura said.

"Deal, but I'll hand it back to you after dinner." I said while putting away the comb.

"Fine, but what is this question?" Yura asked as she got back up.

"Simple, have you heard anything about any possible Shikon Jewel shards?" I asked her

* * *

(? POV)

Everything is falling into place.

If Touma survives agains Sesshōmaru then he will be worth the effort to study.

If not I got other plans, including sending these two jewel shards to my original self.

Honestly at this point I'm baffled on how no one noticed them. They were right on the outskirts of the village in the open. Though I guess I can chalk it up to human error.

Still if he does make it then I have the perfect trial in mind for him next. However it will be awhile yet till he is even ready to face it.

Considering that it was one of the strongest yokai around 50 years ago it would make sense for him to be a bit stronger to face it.

But it doesn't matter now, I need to find a place out of view to watch things unfold.

Even right now as my original self has gathered a number of shards, I'm still not at a level where the percentage of me surviving an encounter with her is around 50%.

So it would be best just to watch unnoticed as everything was starting to unfold.

* * *

**The screen turned to static as the chapter ended as you returned to the author, still fiddling with the laptop.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.***

***Anyway I'll keep this short and just say that next chapter Sesshōmaru arrives and the Tessaiga arc officially begins. The next chapter would be out in February...if I didn't decide to move into this week for the holiday special.***

***Which day though you will have to wait and see.***

***So until next time remember to leave a PM or a review if you have a question and until next time, ciao!***

**The author waves goodbye as the screen fades to black.**


	14. Sesshōmaru

**The screen flickers for a bit before the author appeared.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome back to another chapter of Hanyo of Snow.***

***Anyway this is day four of the week long series of updates and this would have been released in February of I hadn't pushed the update to this week for this event.***

***So let's get started shall we.***

***First off I do not own Inuyasha, it is owned by the amazing Rumiko Takahashi.***

***Secondly just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy. I will see you all at the end of the chapter.***

**The author snapped his fingers and the story began.**

* * *

**Sesshōmaru**

* * *

(Touma POV)

Dinner was a success, if the happy expressions from everyone was to say the least.

Also the fact that Inuko was scarfing down the last of the pheasant was so any indication.

Had to make a pheasant stew for dinner, made by poaching the pheasants in the stew pot first to cook them and make the broth before adding in the vegetables.

Yura was a big help with cleaning out the birds and dicing up both the vegetables and pheasants. Though she suggested using her hair, I couldn't really trust that method. I really did not know where it came from after all. So we used her hair, tipped with blades of ice to do the job.

Much more sanitary if you asked me.

Anyway before perpetration, I slipped of the wings and legs incase anyone wanted to eat them.

Only myself, Kagome, and Inuko did.

She ate more than any of us though.

Speaking of which, she had just finished the last leg.

"I have to say that was the best pheasant I've ever had." Inuko praised. "I take it that you used some techniques from where your from?"

"Actually I did somewhat, though I have to thank Kagome for teaching me how." I said honestly, causing Kagome to red at my praise.

After all I was living alone a good portion of the time, so I had to learn how to cook for myself after all. When I asked about it, Kagome immediately volunteered and immediately taught me everything she knew. And I've picked up a few things myself since then from some of my father's notes.

Including a way to poach poultry by the French. It sure came in handy tonight.

"So are you to cook for us all the time on this journey, master?" Yura asked eagerly.

I had given up on trying to get her to stop calling me that.

At least she stopped teasing me with that, that was awkward as hell.

"Sorry, but I can't cook all the time. It wouldn't be fair for me to cook all of the time during our journey." I said honestly, causing Yura to sigh, Inuko's ears to droop, and Kagome to smile a bit.

She likes to cook more so then I do as she was the one who taught me after all.

"Well I agree that this meal was perhaps one of the best I've had during my long life, it is time to talk about all this nonsense about your sister, Inuko." Kaede said.

"Alright I will, but I have a question of my own that needs answered." Inuko said before facing me. "So have you gotten any information from Yura about any possible jewel shards?"

"In fact I did, but she only knows the possible location of one shard." I said honestly.

"I did spend most of the day after the Shikon Jewel shattered chasing you master and have spent most of today passed out." Yura said while glaring at Kagome and Inuko, her tone conveying a slight bitterness.

Not that I blame her much for it.

"So what is this about the shard?" Inuko asked.

"I got it from a bandit with excellent hair before I came after Touma. He claimed that a star had fallen in a pound on the grounds of a daimyō's castle located a little far from the prefecture's border. I thought it would be something to check out after getting the Shikon Jewel, but with the timing and revelation that it shattered it could only be a jewel shard." Yura answered, getting us to nod.

"So how far away is it?" Inuko asked.

"About a day and a half from here." Yura said, causing Inuko to sigh.

"Damn it, I'd thought that we had plenty of time to gather a bunch of shards. But apparently I'll have to settle for one. Though I think a chance to take down that overgrown bitch a few pegs will make it worthwhile." She said with a small smirk at the end.

"Speaking of which, can somebody explain who her sister is?" Kagome said.

"If you want answers fine. We are dealing with Sesshōmaru, the person I despise the most behind, an overgrown pompous bitch, and my older sister. All in that order." Inuko said with a snarl before facing Myōga. "So why is she coming after me this time? The both of us generally stay out of each other's way, so why is she coming after me now of all times?"

"It is because she believes that you will lead her to your father's tomb, Lady Inuko." He answered.

"Why would she even go after me for that, he died literally not that long after I was born. So what gave her the idea that I would know?" Inuko said.

"It's because he must've wanted you to find it and whatever laid inside."I said, figuring it out. "She must've wanted whatever was inside the tomb, but he hide it from her."

"That is correct, except that he hid the location of the tomb from everyone except one and he has been missing for quite a while. Though a number of fake tombs were erected, they have all been found out with the one I was looking after was attacked by Sesshömaru was the last of them. With it gone, the only lead we have to Lord Tōga's tomb is Lady Inuko." Myōga said, confirming my suspicions.

So she was related to him then, well that's an interesting little tit bit to know.

"I take it that Inuko's father must've been extremely powerful and wise then if he had all those tombs established and he is anything like how everyone seems on a slight edge when he or Sesshōmaru is mentioned." Kagome said after hearing that.

"You are correct on that." Kaede said. "Inuko's father, the Inuko's no Taisho ruled over the western lands of Honshū. Fighting off invaders from the continent and rival daiyokai who wished to challenge his title as the strogest of daiyokai." Kaede explained, getting Kagome to nod before turning to face me.

"I can get that, but what is a daiyokai." She asked me, causing Yura laugh at her. "What are you laughing at me for!"

"You are even more pathetic then I thought if you don't know what a daiyokai is." Yura said before I pulled out her comb and caused her to wince.

"Yura, can you please back off. Kagome and I are from a place where yokai are quite rare and not a daiyokai in sight. Because of that she is a bit ignorant in the ways if yokai and had never encountered any until a few days ago." I said, causing Yura to sigh.

"Fine I'll back off this time master, but you better teach her about what to expect on this journey master." Yura said as I put the comb away.

"I was planning on it." I said, getting her to nod. Before I turned to face Kagome

"Thanks Touma." Kagone said gratefully with a small smile on her face.

"No problem Kagome." I said with a smile of my own. "Anyway a daiyokai is a extremely powerful type of yokai that is much stronger then a regular yokai, although a regular yokai can out match them in raw power on rare occasions. They are also extremely rare and the only ones that I know of before meeting Inuko was Tōga and of a moth daiyokai from Asia called Hyōga. Although I think that my father mentioned that it was actually a title, but I have to look at it later. Anyway from what I know the clash between them was so powerful they caused the original kamikaze." I explained, shocking both Kagome and Myōga.

"No way!" She said shocked.

"It's true, at least I believe it is. The fight between the two is one of the few things I know about him as my father used to tell me about it when I was young." I admitted.

"Well you are right about that, it's just that there wasn't really anyone around to witness the confrontation by myself. Even then I had to cling on for my life as the gales created by their clash nearly blew me halfway across Nippon! So the area was cleared right away. I haven't heard that many stories about that fight. So if your father knew about that he must've been quite the scholar." Myōga praised.

"He was." I said, smiling at his praise.

"Well that's interesting and all, but I feel like we are getting off topic here." Inuko said seriously, getting the rest of us to nod.

"So with that out of the way there is still the question of what Sesshōmaru could be after." I said while trying to think about it.

The only things I could think of was any if Tōga's three swords. Each was a powerful weapon and one of them was possibly the second strongest sword in Japan behind the Ame no Murakumo.

Though which one she would be after was hard to tell.

"Well whatever it is, it must be powerful. That bitch is obsessed with the idea of one day surpassing our old man." Inuko said.

"Then she must be looking for Tessaiga, the sword of destruction." Kaede said, getting Myōga to nod.

Okay so a sword capable of wiping out multiple opponents with a single swing, much better then Sō'unga. Anything capable of reviving the dead to fight under your control usually doesn't end well for anyone.

"Never heard of it." Inuko said, shocking us all, but Kaede and Myōga.

"How do you not know that?" Kagome asked and unintentionally mirroring my thoughts.

"I have my reasons and you better listen up, because I'm not repeating myself again girl. I had never met my old man and the mere mention of it often brought my mother to tears. He had sacrificed himself to save her and me shortly after myself. So besides a few things that she and Myoga told me all I know about him is from a few stories and various grudges that yokai had against me for simply being his daughter. After so many would be attackers being lut down by yours truly, I decided that I don't really care all that much about him. Sure I respect my old man and I'm grateful for what he did, but he has long been dead and his reputation has brought more ruin then blessings for me. So I unless circumstances concern myself or anything around me at that moment in time and had connections to my father, I could care less." She said with the upmost seriousness, shocking us all but Myōga.

That is actually a very good reason. Considering all the yokai attacks she must've fended off her entire life and Tōga never being in her life, it makes sense that Inuko would like to separate as much of her father's life from her own while she could. Only accepting it when she had no other options or whenever she decided it.

"You know what, I can't but respect that a little." I said couldn't help but to say, snapping the others out of their stupor.

"Thanks Touma, you are probably the third person who understands that and it took Myōga here 20 years for him to accept." Inuko said while jabbing a finger at the flea yokai.

"I'm still a bit apprehensive about your decision. But it is your choice Lady Inuko, so I will respect it." Myōga said respectfully.

"If Touma and Myōga are two of the three, then Kikyō was the third person you told. Wasn't she?" Kagome guessed, getting Inuko to nod.

"She was, and that's all your going to get out of me about this girl." Inuko said.

"I wasn't going to pry anymore, I was just curious." Kagome replied honestly.

"Good, now Myōga what is so special with this Tessaiga." Inuko asked the fly yokai.

"Don't take this lightly but Tessaiga is one half of the Swords of Life and Destruction. The sword at it's full power was capable of vanquishing 100 enemies with a single strike. He crafted the swords out of his own fangs for one purpose, to protect your mother, Lady Izayoi. He last used them the night you were born and he hid Tessaiga before his death." Myōga explained.

Upon hearing that Inuko could only whistle at that.

"No wonder my sister wants that sword so badly if it could do something like that. Though she would also hate the reason it was created for." Inuko said, snickering a little at the end.

"I'll hate to agree with the bitch, but the irony of that situation is a little funny." Yura said with a smirk.

"Your right about that." Kagome grumbled out, reluctantly agreeing with the two before facing Myōga. "But what about the other sword? If Tōga made two where is the other one?"

"The other sword Tenseiga was given to Sesshōmaru after Lord Tōga's death. He had also willed for Inuko to posses Tessaiga once she was ready for it. I believe that she is ready for it." Myōga said, causing me to grit my teeth.

So Sesshōmaru is going to be bringing that sword with her great...

"Great another reason for that bitch. to hate me." Inuko sighed out. "I'd put this right below her blaming me for his death and my mere existence annoying her and right above her breast envy." She grumbled out, catching us all off guard with her last comment.

"Your joking." Yura said exasperated, mirroring my own thoughts.

"I'm not, she's even smaller then Kagome." Inuko said while jabbing a finger at Kagome.

"Hey!" She cried out indignantly.

"Well she is. But she makes up for it with inhuman beauty." Inuko said, with the last part with a little jealousy laced into here tone.

Okay, I was not expecting anything like that at all.

"Well that was interesting to know, but what about the other sword, Tenseiga. Do we have to worry about Sesshōmaru using it against us?" Kagome questioned.

"You don't have to worry about that sword Kagome, but I feel like Touma might be the best to explain it." Kaede said as all attention was now focused on me. "I saw your reaction when Myōga described the blade, so you must've had some experience with it."

Judging by the looks everyone was giving me it was best that I answer them.

It wasn't something I wasn't planning on keeping secret anyway, I'd just didn't think I would have to speak about it like this.

"Honestly I've never encountered to sword, but my father spent 2 and 1/2 months looking all over Nippon for it after my mother had died. He dragged me all over with him, but I was too young to remember about it." I said, getting nods from everyone one but Kagome and Inuko. They never knew about the sword until now, so it would make sense why they didn't get it right away.

"The sword is capable of bring people back to life isn't it?" Kagome asked me. I just nodded in answering her.

"Our old man must've had a strange sense of humor in giving her a sword that revives others. Then again considering what she would do if the Tessaiga is all that you guys are making it out to be, he made a good choice." Inuko sighed out. "Still I feel like there is a bit more to more to what your telling us, isn't it Y/N."

"There is Inuko. Truthfully I haven't known about this long, just found it about 3 months ago while looking through my father's notes. He had grown obsessed with finding Tenseiga. AI much in fact he carried me into Totori Sand Dunes for a potential hint about it's location." I said with a bit of venom in my voice and the other's but Inuko to wince.

"Never heard about place before, but I take it that it's bad." Inuko said.

"It's a desert, the largest in all of Nippon if I heard correctly. Master's father brought his son, who is half yuki-onna to a fucking desert! He was lucky to have survived being there as an infant!" Yura snapped, causing Inuko to growl.

"Okay that was incredibly foolish of him." She growled out.

"It was, but he snapped out of it at that point and rushed me to a doctor after I nearly joined my mother in the afterlife due to the same reasons. He gave up looking for it or anyway to revive her afterwards. He always felt guilty about nearly killing me if his note was correct." I said while standing up.

"Touma?" Kagome said worriedly.

"I'm fine Kagome, I just need to get some air." I told here. "I thought I got over it, but looks like I'm still a bit bitter about it." I also admitted.

"Fine, but please wait just outside the door. I don't want you to be kidnapped again. We already had enough of that yesterday with Yura." Kagome said dryly at the end before sending a glare at said yokai.

"I suppose I deserve that kind of reaction." Yura said without a hint of remorse.

"You do." Inuko said flatly at her before facing me. "Just make sure that Sesshōmaru doesn't kidnap you, alright?"

"I'll try." I said honesty before walking out the doorway.

I needed to cool down a bit.

* * *

(Inuko POV)

Never thought I'd see Touma get like that, then again we each have a way to deal with something from our pasts that bothers us.

For him all I know is probably just getting some fresh air clearing his mind.

For myself it is taking out my frustrations on something and killing it.

Not that I'll admit it.

"Hopefully Touma will be arlight and I don't mean with his issue with Tenseiga. Considering the week we've been having, something is bound to happen." Kagome sighed out.

I would of refuted that, but it made sense.

He has nearly been killed by myself, knocked out more times then what should be healthy yesterday, had a jewel shard embedded into his chest, kidnapped twice, and nearly raped by the hairy bitch sitting next to me.

It has not been a good week for him at all.

"That's why I have placed several hairs on Master to know his current location. He has my comb after all, so it will be beneficial for the both of us to survive if I knew his location." Yura said, disturbing us all with her words.

"Okay you are probably taking this devotion a little too far." I said, my tone portraying the fact I was a little creeped out by that.

"Not really, I still want to go with my original plans for him. But without the whole forcing him thing this time. That didn't end well for me in the first place. So I'll do anything that master says and protect him via any means to get what I want in the end." Yura said, with a slight disturbing gleam in her red eyes. "Well within any way that he would find acceptable. This method is already proving to be more fruitful and beneficial. Though I wish that was a bit more proactive in his stance, but I suppose that just makes him who he is." Yura also added, slightly gushing at the end.

We should have killed her. But due to Touma now we have to deal with Yura on a daily basis now.

She's already disturbed the rest of us into silence and this was day one.

This is going to be a long journey if we survived tonight...

"Kaede is there a way to use the binding of Yura's comb without it or Touma being around?" Kagome questioned.

"Sadly there isn't." She replied.

I could only sigh at that, we could really use that right now.

"Moving past the issue of the most disturbed tsukumogami I've ever seen in my entire life." Myōga said, causing Yura to pout and myself to snicker. "There is still the issue of locating Lord Tōga's tomb."

Oh right, almost forgot about that.

"How are we going to do that? Sesshomaru spent 200 years looking for that, but found nothing." I said, getting him to nod.

"That is true, but I do believe if I remember correctly Lord Tōga took something with him that day incase he didn't survive that night. Something that might lead to his tomb" Myōga said with a sigh. "Sadly for the life of me I can not remember what it was."

Wel that's just great we have one possible lead and the old flea can't remember. Maybe I shouldn't fault him too much for that, he is ancient after all.

However something was bothering me.

"If the old man did bring something like that with him, mom would have told me. She did give me everything he gave her for my 40th birthday after all and it was just this robe." I said while smiling a bit at at the end.

That was a fun day, especially annoying those stuffly nobles.

Sweet Amaterasu they were so stuck up you would think they had trees lodged up their asses.

Then again they couldn't exactly stand living around a hanyo, no matter how important my mother's clan was.

Speaking of which I wonder if it is still in power during Touma's and Kagome's era?

Maybe it was since it has been around for centuries after all.

I'll ask either one of them after we survive the night.

I can't wait to see their reactions when they find out, it nearly gave Kikyo a heart attack when I told her.

Now I wish it actually happened, would have saved me a lot of trouble in the future.

"That is true Lady Inuko, but I can't remember it clearly so I might have been mistaken after all." Myōga said with a sigh.

"It's alright, but looks like we have nothing now." I sighed out.

"Not quit." Kaede said. "What if your father did bring something, but his it inside your body."

"Like how the Shikon Jewel was inside of me." Kagome said while wincing. She did get it dislodged from her body by an ōmukade after all, I can tell you from experience that have one trying to dislodge chunks of your flesh wasn't a pleasant experience at all.

"It is a possibility." I grumbled out.

This is karma for my original plan to gut out the girl to get the Shikon Jewel isn't it, because it feels like it.

If there is something like that inside my body then I'd prefer to find where it is and not remove it. I'd heal from it probably, but it will hurt like all Yomi to do so.

"If there is something, I suggest we cut it out now." Yura said while reaching for her blade.

"Try it and I'll slice you into ribbons again!" I growled out, only for my anger to vanish when she developed a fearful expression.

A quick sniff and I immediately knew why.

"Kagome, your with me!" I barked out while shoving her bow and arrows to her.

"Why?" She questioned nervously.

"That overgrown bitch is here and she is outside with Touma!" I said before rushing to the doorway.

Honestly we shouldn't have allowed him alone outside with Sesshōmaru around.

Then again I didn't expect her to have walked into the middle of a human village to come after me. It just wasn't her style after all.

Looks like I've underestimated how much she wanted this Tessaiga and how far she was willing to get it.

Something that I'll make sure not to repeat again.

* * *

(Touma POV- A little earlier)

I did not like my odds.

I had just gotten all of my anger out of my system when someone appeared from right next to me. I drew my sword out and the figure caught it with one hand, revealing her appearance to me in the moonlight.

The figure was a tall woman wearing a regal white kimono with red sakura crests on the sleeves. She wore armor, boots, and a long flowing obi drawing influence from the mainland. The along with her golden eyes, long silver hair, and her facial markings complimented her inhuman beauty.

This has to be Sesshōmaru, the resemblance to how Inuko described her is uncanny. Seriously her description was spot on, but I was not going to speak about it as I valued my life too much.

Honestly I'm a little terrified right now, her very posture radiated power and her eyes radiated a cold stoicism and no trace of emotion at all.

Facing her head on would be suicide.

"Human, where did you get this sword?" Sesshōmaru inquired in a voice about as regal as she appeared and emotionless as well. Her eyes showed a spark of emotion that if I had to guess was interest.

I made a silent prayer to the entire Shinto pantheon for this. Apparently she thought that I was just a human and hadn't sniffed out my yokai heritage yet. Or she has and is just toying with me. Either way it would probably be a good idea not to use my powers until I got the perfect opportunity.

"I got it as a gift." I said honestly. "I don't know the true importance of this sword, but I can tell that if you are inquiring about it then this sword must be related somehow to Lord Tōga." I added in a respectful tone.

While I'm curious about the sword now, I'm just buying time for the others to show up now. I was once again thankful that I can now see Yura's hairs now. So I froze the tips of her hair connected to me and hopefully she will get the message. If not then I'm screwed, hopefully not the kind that Yura tried to do yesterday.

"Of course a human would be ignorant of such a thing. However you seem a bit more knowledgeable then the rest of the lowly beasts that make up your kind." Sesshōmaru said evenly.

"Thank you...I think." I said evenly as the daiyokai began to put some pressure on the sword.

Taking the sword away from her hand I then held it to my side. With a swift motion I broke the frozen hairs and quickly sheathed the sword.

Hopefully they got the message now, because by myself I would be dead soon.

"If you don't mind me asking, but would you mind telling me about the sword." I asked.

"I'll consider it, but not here." Sesshōmaru said. "Did you really think that I wouldn't notice that you were stalling."

"Honestly I considered that you would find out. I just hoped that Inuko or someone would have noticed by now." I sighed out.

This was not going to end well for me.

"That is what you get for putting any sort faith in my sister, nothing but disappointment." Sesshōmaru said before vanishing in a burst a speed and sent a quick chop to the back of the neck. "As promised human, I will discuss the sword with you after you wake up in a minute. I need something to do while waiting for her after all."

"Damn it..." I could only mutter as darkness overcame my vision.

* * *

(Inuko POV)

"Let him go you bitch!" I howled at Sesshōmaru while lunging at her.

I had just gotten out of Kaede's house to see that frigid bitch had knocked Touma out.

I had my claws drawn forth to strick her, until she brought out that accursed yoki whip of her's out and forced me back.

I've always hated that technique of hers.

"Inuko, it has been far too long." Sesshōmaru said while picking up Touma.

"It has, so do me a favor. Let Touma go and leave before I'm forced to kill you." I growled out with my claws drawn out.

"As much as I wish to stay and catch up with you, this is not the correct place for it." She said, before using that accursed whip to destroy two arrows shot by Kagome and Kaede. "I see you have now surrounded yourself with some lowly humans, typical of a lowly hanyo like yourself. At least you found one with some potential." She said as she slung Touma over her shoulder.

"So this is Sesshōmaru, you were right Inuko she is nothing more then a flat chested bitch." Kagome said as she notched another arrow and let it fly.

Sadly it missed by a wide margin, but I'll let it slid this time due to her annoying Sesshōmaru if her twitching eye was of any indication. That was always fun to watch her stoicism shatter when you mention the one thing that I know she feels inadequate about.

"You are so lucky that I need you alive right now." Sesshōmaru said as she pulled out a piece of cloth and tossed it towards me.

"What is this?" I asked while studying it.

"Incentive. If you wish for both humans back come and find me in the forest. I will let him go there. The other human you will have to earn back." Sesshōmaru said before taking off with Touma.

I was going to question about the second human, but the scent from the cloth finally clicked with me.

It was a scent that I haven't picked up in over 150 years. It should have been impossible, but I was dead for 50 years and the Tenseiga was capable of bringing the dead back to life after all.

"Kagome where is Yura?!" I asked sharply upon noticing that she was gone.

"She went after Sesshōmaru after she left." Kagome said nervously upon noticing my reaction. "Inuko are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'll explain on the way." I said to her before lowering myself down for her to climb on.

"Inuko, Kagome take care you two. I'll keep an eye on the village incase Sesshōmaru tries anything again." Kaede said

The two of us just nodded in her wards before taking off after her and Touma.

She has just made this personally by not only kidnapping Touma, but also by desecrating my mother's grave and bringing her to back to life. That bitch was going to pay in blood for disturbing my mother's resting place. Screw the Tessaiga and screw my old man, I'm going to do this for one reason and one reason alone.

Payback.

I am going to enjoy delivering it to that overgrown bitch and reveal to her where she truly belongs.

Beatened and bloodied at the end of my claws.

* * *

**The screen flickered before the author reappeared.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 and I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter.***

***I will keep this short, but next chapter will be out in March 6. Simple as that.***

***Nothing really that much to say here, and I would prefer it. Think I might be coming down with something and I am dead tired.***

***So if you have any questions let me know and I will get back to you later. Until next time, ciao!***

**The author waves goodbye as the screen fades to black.**


	15. Izayoi

**The screen flickers for a bit before the author appears.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome back to another chapter of Hanyo of Snow.***

***This chapter should have been out a week ago on March 6th, but well life hot in the way. Still here it is and I hope you enjoy this chapter.***

***So let's get this started shall we.***

***First off I do not own Inuyasha, it is owned by the amazing Rumiko Takahashi.***

***Secondly just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy. I will see you all at the end of the chapter.***

**The author snaps his fingers and the story began.**

* * *

**Izayoi**

* * *

(Touma POV)

Oh my head, what hit me.

Oh right, Sesshōmaru knocked me out.

"This happens way to often." I said as I studied my surrondings and found myself in a tree and bound by a chain.

Smart move, bound to keep any normal humans from trying anything. Sadly I have to keep this cherade up for a bit, if Sesshōmaru hasn't already figured it out that is.

"Not struggling to get out human?" Sesshōmaru asked from around me. I looked to my right to find her perched on an oni the size of a hill.

You don't see those very often in my day and age. They are found more often then not in the country and even then according to dad's note these kind of oni weren't the most dangerous.

That honor belonged to a type of pink haired oni found around Kamakura. He also mentioned to stay far away from that place. Never explained it though.

Then I noticed something on the oni's left arm.

Is that an imp and is he carrying the Nintōjō?

"No, besides I know that I'd be getting out of this soon enough. You would have killed me if I didn't serve a purpose to you?" I said, getting the imp to glare at me.

"How dare you talk to Lady Sesshōmaru like that you lowly human!" The imp shouted, only to be silenced with a glare by Sesshōmaru.

"Jaken, don't argue with the human. I wish to discuss something with him. Once I am done with him I could care less what you do to him. Until then leave the human be and there will be consequences." Sesshōmaru said coldly, getting Jaken to back off.

"Of-f course Lady Sesshōmaru!" He stammered out.

So I take it this Jaken must be her retainer then. Then why didn't Inuko said anything about him? Either he has been with her since after Inuko was sealed onto the tree, or Inuko didn't believe him a threat. Most likely the later.

"Jaken was it." I said getting his attention.

"What is it human?" He snapped at me.

"Your an imp from the Musashi Plains, aren't you?" I questioned, surprising Jaken and causing Sesshōmaru to raise an eyebrow in interest.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" Jaken questioned.

"You match the descriptions of one from my father's notes. They also said that the imps from there was a hearty trip that we're capable of weathering out attacks from all different kinds of yokai over the centuries." I said, getting the imp to puff his chest out in pride.

"That is exactly true! I was once such an imp before I decided to follow Lady Sesshōmaru and becoming her retainer for these last hundred years." Jaken said with pride.

So he was harmless then, at least to the likes of me, Yura, and Inuko. Possibly Kagome as well. We still had to deal with a daiyokai though.

"Your father must be quite the scholar to know that." Jaken said.

"He was, it's where I got all of my knowledge of yokai from after all." I said before looking at the Nintōjō. "Including a few things about Lord Tōga like how he won that staff from a tribe of oni. So I guess that Sesshōmaru give you it."

"Indeed I did." Sesshōmaru said. "I inherited the Nintōjō from my father and gave it to Jaken, he has a better use of it for me. My father had it enchanted to keep track of his treasures incase someone is foolish enough to steal of them. This includes the Tessaiga, but he had it enchanted so I couldn't use it for that purpose. So when Jaken pledged his loyalty I gave it to him."

I see then. Looks like Tōga was smart enough to disable that feature on the Nintōjō so she wouldn't find the Tessaiga. But it seemed like she found a loophole with Jaken.

"Jaken, I need the Nintōjō." Sesshōmaru ordered, snapping me out of my thoughts. She then lept into the air.

"Of course Lady Sesshōmaru!" He said and threw it at her.

She effortlessly caught it midair before landing gracefully onto the tree branch.

"Your going to us the Nintōjō on the sword?" I asked.

It was the only explanation as the only other thing the staff can do is either soak me or roast me if she pleased.

"Indeed this sword was considered a treasure even if he gave it back to humanity. I have seen plenty of fakes so it is better to be thorough with this." Sesshōmaru said as she held the staff over the sword. After a few moments the staff twitched and the old man head began to laugh.

"I see, so this is the real one." Sesshōmaru said before facing me. "Tell me human, have you ever heard of a ronin known by the title of Samayō Kōtei?"

I took me a bit to think about it, but I remembered something in my father's notes.

"You mean Ryuma?" I asked, getting her to nod. "Not much except he was a wandering ronin who saved many villages on his travels around Nippon. For his kindness, strength, and him never staying in one place he was nicknamed the Samayō Kōtei or the wondering emperor. Other then him beheading a dragon with one strike and dying of old age 300 years ago, nothing else." I finished before looking at the sword. "So this sword belonged to him?"

"Indeed human, but there is a few things missing with your knowledge. Ryuma possed two swords, Fuyuame which was buried with him and Shūsui his favorite sword and the one you possess right now?" She said, getting me to nod. "The other is that he didn't die of old age. He became a friend of my father shortly after killing that dragon, something that confuses me to this day. Years after their meeting however Ryuma caught a plague and wished to go down fighting father. Not before asking Shūsei to find a worthy owner after his death. He agreed and the two fought. Father won, but gained a large scar on his arm from their encounter. He declared that Ryuma was the only human that he could declare as his equal in battle." Sesshōmaru said, her tone a bit respectful at the end.

I suppose if her father can rightfully declare a human as his equal in something, then she would hold a begrudging respect for someone like a lowly human.

I knew he must've been pretty strong to have decapitated a dragon, but capable of permanently injuring Tōga way past his prime and being sick. There was hardly any words to describe such strength and from an ordinary human no less.

Still to be carrying a weapon like Shūsui is nothing short of amazing. I guess Tōga must've had it enchanted in order for somebody worthy enough to wield it to be able to draw it from it's sheath.

"While I'd like to know how you are worthy of that sword, I shall find out later. Once I possess Tessaiga, I'll kill you and claim that sword back as it is one of my father's treasures. Don't worry too much, I'll give you a fair chance and give you a quick death in the end. Unlike Inuko that is." Sesshōmaru said about as emotionlessly as ever.

Well I should have seen that coming.

"But before then I have one question to ask." She said.

"Well I'll answer it if I get to ask one of my own." I said, getting Jaken to look cross.

"Now see here human! You might be more valuable then the rest of your kin, but you can't be making demands of Lady Sesshōmaru!" He shouted, only for the Nintōjō to be thrown back at him and hit him straight in the head.

"I will agree to your terms human, it is only fair." Sesshōmaru said, getting me to nod. "Now then, tell me what kind of hanyo are you? You smell of a type of yokai I've never encountered before. Although it is strangely soothing" She asked, whispering the last part out.

Maybe she wasn't entirely stone hearted after all if even just a little bit.

"My mother was a Yuki-onna, never really meet her before as she died of heat stroke when I was young." I said, getting her to nod.

"I've never meet a Yuki-onna before, they tend to keep to themselves after all. But they are known not to be trifled with. Father fought a psychotic Yuki-onna that was encroaching on his territory when I was very little and she nearly killed him. But she was put down in the end." She said before facing me. "I've also heard that there is a rare percentage of human male children that sometimes inherit their mother's power, but if you were such a case then you would have escaped by now."

So she suspects that I have it, but isn't entirely sure. Makes sense given how rare my situation is.

"Even if I did have it, I trust that Inuko and the others will get me out of these chains. Or that you will let me go." I said, getting her to nod.

"You are correct. I am many things, but going back on my word is not one of them. I promised my sister that I would release you once she and that priestess showed up and I shall do so." She said. "Now what was you question?"

So she didn't smell Yura then, looks like our plan is working then. Minus being captured of course.

"I was going to ask about the Tenseiga. I heard that you had it and I just wished to see it." I asked her, causing Sesshömaru to raise an eyebrow.

"And why would you want to see it?" She questioned.

"My father nearly killed me by accident while looking all over Nippon for it just to bring my mother back to life. I have no desire to bring them back to the land of the living. They have long since passed and I just wanted to see if his search was worth it." I said honestly, getting her to nod.

"I see then, you are an interesting hanyo. Most would grab at the chance to possess such a weapon. You are just mearly interested in seeing if your father's quest for it was worth it. In a way I can respect that." Sesshōmaru said before pointing to the sword sheathed on her hip. "This sword is the Tenseiga that you father seeked. Many a yokai and human have come seeking the blade, all perished by my hand. Your father must've been one of the more reasonable seekers if I have never crossed paths with him."

"As for its power, then you only have to look up to see what it can do." She said whist pointing up to the sky.

Looking up I saw a moble's palanquin flying high above us, surrounded by a group of imps. Inside was a beautiful woman in a kimono befitting someone of noble stature wrapped up in chains. He appearence seemed a little familiar to me...

Wait, it can't be...

"That's Inuko's mother?" I said shocked, as she was human she should have died years ago.

The power of the Tenseiga was real after all...

"You are correct, that is Izayoi. The accursed human that sired Inuko." Sesshōmaru said with a small snarl. "I have brought her back to life for one purpose alone. To find the secret of our father's tomb."

This can not end well, I just pray that the others will be alright.

* * *

(Kagome POV)

"I'm going to kill that bitch!" Inuko snarled from right next to me, and I couldn't help but agree.

Reviving one's family for such a purpose is among the lowest things anyone can do.

"Looks like Sesshōmaru is really more desperate then I thought." Yura said from above us.

After Sesshōmaru kidnapped Touma, which I'm going to put a bell on him as this is happening way to much for him, we found Yura hiding among the tree line. She filled us in on what was going on and the plan that she and Touma made earlier. While he got kidnapped even Inuko agreed that this could be pulled off without him.

So we were ironing out the details when Sesshōmaru figured out that Touma was a hanyo and revealed that she brought Inuko's mother back to life as leverage against her.

For something like that and taking Touma, I just want that flat chested bitch to pay.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Simple, Sesshōmaru's main preference is to be straight forward with what she wants and works alone minus her retainer Jaken. Why she made that imp her retainer I'll never know. So she must be resorting to such tactics and help in order to get the Tessaiga." Myōga said from Yura's shoulder, only to be flicked off by the yokai in question.

"Stay off of me you old flea!" Yura said before facing me. "But he is right, Sesshōmaru abhors help from others including her own retainer unless she actually wants it."

"Add into fact that she maybe a cold hearted bitch, she has a code of honor to her. She wouldn't usually stoop to such a dishonorable method as reviving mom unless Jaken suggested it to her. Sesshōmaru must've really been out of options if she were to have actually listened to that imp." Inuko said bitterly.

So Sesshōmaru is pulling out all of the stops to claim Tessaiga even if she has to betray her own code of honor.

The thought of confronting someone that determined is honestly frightening, especially since she is a daiyokai.

But we have Inuko who is half daiyokai, Y/N with his cryokinesis, and Yura has her wire like hairs.

So I felt a little more confident about facing her.

Even if we only have Myōga as back up for now. Yura has her own role to play for now.

And I almost forgot something.

"How come you never mentioned this Jaken before?" I asked Inuko.

"Simple he is weak enough that even you can beat him. Only thing he has going for is that staff of his is capable of spitting out torrents of fire. Dodge that and take that staff from him and you are in the clear." Inuko said, getting me to sigh.

Of course he is harmless to you, your basically fireproof. Still it doesn't sound that difficult to get to him. The real problem is his master though.

"So are you ready to teach that bitch a lesson?" Inuko said.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said while I notched an arrow.

"Good." Inuko said with a smirk before facing Yura. "Looks like Myōga took off as per usual. So as much as I loath to say it, I'll be counting on you when the time comes. Mess it up and I'll kill you."

"If we mess it up we all die, so just worry about protecting master for now." Yura said before taking off into the trees.

It's show time.

On Inuko's back we rushed into the clearing and let the arrow fly right into Sesshōmaru.

She effortlessly caught it and snapped it in half.

"You took your time Inuko, but that is to be expected with you. Along with bringing that lackluster archer with you." Sesshōmaru said coldly, andering me.

Oh that bitch did not just go there! How about if I gave her a taste of her own medicine!

"Like you should be calling me lackluster! You are flatter then any other human I've ever seen in my entire life! They say that you have inhuman beauty which admittedly you do, but you lack everything else at the cost of that! No wonder your father left the Tessaiga to Inuko. Basically besides your power and beauty, you are practically nothing!" I shouted, surprising Touma and Jaken, causing Inuko to burst out laughing, and causing Sesshōmaru's eye to twitch in what I assumed was nothing but anger.

How's that for payback you pompous bitch.

...Dear Amaterasu, I'm starting to sound like Inuko.

I'll just let that slip this one time, because Sesshōmaru deserved it.

"Why you insolent human-" Jaken snapped, but a glare from his master silenced him.

"Jaken leave the human be, she will be the first one I test the Tessaiga on once we retrieve it." Sesshōmaru said coldly as she sent a scathing glare at me, causing me to gulp.

I'm dead once she gets her claws on that sword, if she doesn't kill me herself without it first.

"While I would love nothing more then the girl to insult you some more Sesshōmaru, but let my mother and Touma go!" Inuko demanded before shaking me off of her back.

"Now Inuko remember what I said, I would release the hanyo when you arrived." Sesshōmaru said before forming her energy whip and breaking the chains binding Touma to the tree. "As for your mother she is staying with me."

With a crack of her whip, the imps scattered and the giant oni reached for the palanquin. It smashed it and carried Izayoi in it's fist, the chains wrapped around it's fingernails.

"Mom!" Inuko cried out as she jumped up into the air to free her mother, but the imps appeared in her way. They didn't last long as Inuko sliced through them effortlessly. She had almost reached her mother when a torrent of flames shot out in front of her from Jaken's staff. Inuko dodged it, but Sesshōmaru's whip sent her plummeting to the ground.

In response I notched another arrow and shot it at her.

"Really." Sesshōmaru said as she caught it effortlessly again and snapped it. "You are becoming predictable human."

"I don't think so." I said with a smirk, confusing her.

She barely dodged a slash from Touma's sword.

He tried again only for her to catch it.

But she wasn't expecting him to sweep her legs from underneath her, causing them both to fall from the tree branch.

Inuko lept up and caught him while Sesshōmaru lept onto the shoulder of the oni.

Well at least Touma was alright.

"Not bad Touma." Inuko said while putting him down. "But why didn't you us your powers?"

"She doesn't know I can use them." He said, getting her to nod.

Ah, element of surprise then.

"Inuko..." Izayoi called out weakly.

"Hang on mom, I will get you!" Inuko called up before facing Sesshōmaru. "Let her go you pompous bitch! You want me, so leave my mother out of this!"

"While that is true, but I do have just as much reason to hate her as much as I do you. You two are the reason that father isn't alive anymore and you two will atone for your sin once I possess Tessaiga. However I shall spare her if you answer one question I have." She said coldly as the oni started to put pressure on Izayoi, causing her to scream out in pain.

"Fine whatever it is say it now, just leave her alone!" Inuko cried out, desperation edging her voice. I've never heard hear like this before and it honestly stung my heart to see Inuko in such a condition.

That cold hearted bitch just crossed a line, she needed to pay.

Sesshōmaru used her whip against the oni's neck, causing it's grip on Izayoi to slacken.

"What I want to know Inuko is the location of our father's tomb, a location he entrusted to you. The only clue I can gather about what you are hiding is a simple saying. 'Visiable but invisible, the true protector of the grave can not see it.' That is what I seek, so do you know what it means or not?" Sesshōmaru said coldly.

Visible but invisible, the true protector of the grave can not see it.

It had to have been inside Inuko like Kaede said, but where.

Wait a minute.

"Tojma, do you know of any black spheres from anything mention in your father's notes." I whispered to him, getting him to nod.

"One and it is what Sesshōmaru is probably looking for." He whispered back.

So the entryway into Lord Tōga's tomb is inside one of Inuko's eyes. Judging by the way Inuko was clutching her fists she must've figured it out herself as well.

"I have no clue what you are talking about and I don't give a damn about our father's tomb! So let my mother go and fuck off or I will kill you!" Inuko growled out, causing her sister to sigh.

"Once again you are nothing but a disappointment Inuko." Sesshōmaru said with a frown. "If that is all you have to say, then your mother is worthless to me."

She used her whip on the oni and the grip intensified twofold on Izayoi.

"Mom!" Inuko cried out.

"Inuko..." Izayoi said in pain, reaching out for her daughter as the pain of being crushed was getting to her. "You've grown up to be such a beautiful woman. My only regret is not being able to be with you for all of those years alone..." She said before going limp and falling unconscious due to the pain.

Sesshōmaru need to pay.

"Touma?" I said with a frown, while notching an arrow.

"On it." He said with mist generating from his hands.

"Damn it Sesshōmaru!" Inuko cried out before jumping up and slicing the oni's hand clean off with her claws. It fell to the ground along with Izayoi and Inuko went to check on her mother.

The oni roared out in pain and thrashed around, nearly shaking Jaken off of it. Sesshōmaru looked about ready to use her whip again, but I was ready.

"It's ready Kagome." Touma said as he moved away from the ice encased arrow. I nodded as shoot it. It was heavier then what I was used to and didn't hit where I was aiming for. But it did leave quite the nasty cut on Sesshōmaru's whipping hand.

"Kagome, Touma look after my mother I'm going to go gut that bitch!" She growled as she layed her mother down gently in front of us.

"Think again Inuko." Sesshōmaru said as the cut on her hand closed up.

You have got to be kidding me!

I knew that hanyo could heal much faster then humans if Touma and Inuko was of any indication, but Sesshōmaru basically has regeneration levels of healing if her cut can close that fast. It is going to take a lot more then we thought to defeat her.

She used her whip on the oni once again, but her demeanor has seemed to changed to be more aggressive as she was cutting open the oni's skin. As it roared out in pain it's fist came rocketing towards us.

Before we could react however Inuko blocked the fist with her own body. She grunted as it impacted her and sent her flying right towards us.

"Inuko!" Izayoi screamed out as she woke up and reached out for her daughter. A bright light emerged from her and soon all I could see was white.

* * *

(Touma POV)

When the light died down Kagome, Inuko, and Izayoi had vanished.

We had been tricked, it was the only explanation.

"Where are they?" I said to Sesshōmaru.

She looked at me for a second before turning to Jaken.

"Continue with the plan, I'll handle the hanyo." She said, getting him to bow.

"Just leave it to Jaken." He said.

"Jaken." She said emotionless, getting him to freeze. "I went along with this scheme of yours, because you promised me that it would lead me to my father's tomb. So should it fail." She said, before here lips twitched upwards into a small grin. "I will kill you." She finished, terrifying Jaken and me a little to be honest.

"Of corse, leave it to me!" He squeaked out before running like his life depended on it.

"Leave." She coldly told the oni before she jumped down right across from me with the oni fleeing for it's life.

I would've been more worried if I didn't see a few strands of hair attached to my clothes. I just needed to buy a little more time.

"I'll ask again, where are they?" I said.

"Inuko and the others are not far from here. Not that you will join them unless you beat me. We are going to have our bout for Shūsui now instead of later." She said. "This time don't hold back your power."

It looks like I have no choice in the manner.

"Alright, but what brought this on?" I asked as I started to generate mist around me.

"Simple, you intrigue me hanyo. Especially since you revealed to me your true power. You are one of the extremely few male Yuki-onna hanyo capable of using it. My father said that his fight against that Yuki-onna was one of the greatest of his life. I wish to see if it is true." Sesshōmaru said.

If the tightening of the hair was of any indication, that just seemed to have pissed of Yura a bit. Hopefully she keeps herself composed for a bit longer.

"Alright but how did you describe this match as fair?" I asked.

"Simple, we both use everything we have in our power against the other. You win if you can incapacitate me for a minute. You lose if I kill you. That is all." Sesshōmaru said.

Well this is going to be fun, but I still needed a bit more time.

"Fine but I'll ask one thing, is the power of the Tenseiga really real? The Izayoi with Kagome and Inuko is nothing but an imposture, is the power of it really real?" I asked.

"It is, but I can't use it. Father put a condition on it that I have to meet in order to use it and after 200 years I have not fulfilled it yet. Besides that, it only works on those who are recently deceased. It couldn't bring Izayoi back even if I had wished to. The only way Inuko will see her again will be when I send her to Yomi myself." Sesshōmaru said.

So the Tenseiga does work, just not as well as my father or I thought.

Still I can guess the condition Tōga must've put on the sword. If Sesshōmaru does overcome it, I will be impressed.

The clearing is now ready and I see Yura's ready as well. It was time to begin.

"Thank you for answering my question, but I believe it is time to start." I said while drawing Shūsui.

"Agreed." Sesshōmaru said as she extended her claws.

Neither of us made the first move as Yura came from behind and stabbed Benigasumi into the fur coming from Sesshōmaru's shoulder. She howled in pain as blood started to come from it as Yura removed the sword and came next to me.

"Master for your sake I advise that from now on that you shouldn't be alone outside of your land. You get kidnapped to easily and I'm speaking from experience." Yura said while standing by me.

"I'll take it into consideration and thank you Yura." I said getting her to nod.

"What is it with you and surrounding yourself with women I wish to kill." Sesshōmaru said with a twitching eye as the bleeding stopped from her fur.

"I don't know honestly." I said with a shrug.

"Well then, do you mind telling me who you are yokai?" Sesshōmaru inquired while glaring at Yura out of either hatred for her injury, breast envy, or a mixture of both.

"It is Yura of the Hair and I'll make you pay for kidnapping my master, you overgrown bitch." Yura said, her voice a mixture of fear and bravado. She knew who she was facing off against, but she was still here to protect me.

I couldn't help but be impressed.

"Yura." I said getting her attention. "I'll be honest, but what you are doing for me now is perhapes one of the bravest things I've seen in my life. If you wish to run now, I wouldn't mind." I finish as I reach for her comb.

While she was bond to me, I was definitely certain that either one or both of us would die. So I'm giving her the chance to leave and survive or stay and fight.

"If it is all the same, I would rather leave. But I'm not going to let you die fighting this flat chested bitch." Yura said with a shaky confidence.

"I see." I said while smiling and leaving the comb be. "Just incase we don't make it, thank you for sticking with me Yura."

"No problem master, but let's just focus on getting out of this alive." She said, getting me to nod.

"I've heard of you Yura, Jaken mentioned your name as one of the yokai who live around here that might be nuisance in his plan. I was keen on leaving you alone, but since you are serving this hanyo I will kill you. But why are you serving him, it doesn't benefit a yokai of your stature?" Sesshōmaru inquired.

"Master spared my life after all the trouble he caused him including trying to rape him. He mainly spared me since he needs my knowledge for his journey and because he is still working on the nerves to kill anyone. He bound me to him, because he needs to make sure I don't harm his friends including your bitch of a sister. In the end he could have turned me into his slave, but he instead chose me as his vassal as he sees me as an equal. So I shall serve him proudly even if it goes against my better nature and he encourages me to flee. I will not leave him to die by your hands." Yura said with a glare.

I was at a loss of words, because of what Yura said.

Even more so when Sesshōmaru smiled a little and that immediately terrified both Yura and myself.

"I must commend you on your loyalty Yura. It is rare that anyone can speak of such loyalty, Jaken is such an individual." Sesshōmaru said before facing me.

"As for you hanyo, my interest in you just increased even more. To able to commend such loyalty of a yokai despite your status is truly intriguing. So this might be the first time I have gotten a good fight in a while." Sesshōmaru said as her smile faded.

"So do not disappoint me by dying too soon hanyo." She said as she summoned her yoki whip and the fight begun.

* * *

**The screen flickers as the chapter ends and the author reappears.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter.***

***Once again I will keept his short as their is not much say that and I have to be at an appointment soon, so next chapter will be on the 29th if things don't go crazy once again.***

***So anyway until next time, ciao!***

***The author waves goodbye as the screen fades to black.**


	16. Vs Sesshōmaru

**The screen flickers for a bit before the author appears, typing away at a computer.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 and welcome to another chapter of Hanyo of Snow.***

***Anyway I know I promised this chapter yesterday on the 29th, today I am going to more then make it up for it by making it a double update tonight. First off with this and followed by another chapter of Twilit Mages.***

***So with that out of the way, let's get this started shall we.***

***First off I do not own Inuyasha, it is owned by the amazing Rumiko Takahashi.***

***Finally just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy. I will see you all at the end of the chapter."**

**The author snaps his fingers, beginning the chapter.**

* * *

**Vs Sesshōmaru**

* * *

(Kagome POV)

Well this is just great.

I'm paralyzed on the side of some lake, Touma and Yura are possibly facing off against Sesshōmaru alone, and Inuko is being fooled by a faceless version of her mother.

I may not be as well versed as Y/N or Gramps in the realm of yokai, but I know a Noppera-bō when I see one.

I tried to warn Inuko, but whatever is paralyzing me has also robbed me of my voice.

Inuko, please notice who that woman really is before it is too late. If I'm going to die, because you can't then I'm blaming you!

I hope that I can get out of this paralysis soon or otherwise I have the feeling that no one will live to see the next day.

* * *

(Touma POV)

I created a barrier of ice just in time to shield myself and Yura from Sesshōmaru's attack. She easily sliced through it with her whip and lunged after me. She tried to strike me with her whip.

Only for Yura to pull me out of the way with her hairs.

Sesshōmaru rushed after me, but found herself wrapped up in Yura's hairs.

"How do you like that you bitch!" Yura shouted as she tightened her grip on the hairs.

"Disappointed actually." Sesshōmaru said emotionlessly as she broke out of the hairs through her strength alone. "Did you think that a lowly yokai such as yourself could contain me."

"Maybe a bit longer then I thought." Yura admitted before pulling on some of her hairs, sending a number of large tree branches wrapped in her hair flying into the daiyokai.

Sesshōmaru gracefully dodged each and every branch before barley dodging my attempt to cut her down with Shūsui. I tried to make a few more hits with the sword, but she kept dancing through the swings.

So I decided to go with the older approach of summoning an ice spike where she was.

She jumped out of the way and when she was mid air I launched a few ice shards at her. Sesshōmaru dodged them as settled back into the ground.

Only to dodge again as Yura redirected the shard back with her hair. They buried themselves into the ground where Sesshōmaru once was and she turned to me with a small smirk.

"An impressive tactic for one such as yourself after such shoddy swordplay." She commented.

"Thanks I think. But I've only been using a sword for this past week." I said, making a note to look up some swordplay if I survived the night.

"Fair enough." Sesshōmaru said before she brought out her yoki whip once again.

I barely dodged a strike from the whip as it came down and cracked the earth in two where I once was. Sesshōmaru tried to strike me again, but Yura used her hairs to restrain her whipping arm.

Using that opportunity I rushed at her and slashed at her with my blade, scratching her cheek.

Sesshōmaru broke her arm free and I barely dodged her whip. With her freed hand she wiped the blood away from her cheek and the cut immediately closed up.

"Not bad hanyo, but you could do better then that." She said before she tried to whip me again.

Yura pulled me back just in time, but Sesshōmaru cut the hairs with her whip and tried to cut me with her free hand. I barley dodged it, but one of her claws cut against the Shikon Jewel shard on my chest and cracked it.

I could only scream out in pain as I felt the shard seal itself back up.

I felt something trying to rush through the crack, but something held it down as the shard sealed the crack. Once it was done, I collapsed down onto the ground physically exhausted.

I really need to find out what the deal with what these presences inside this accursed shard was. If what I just felt was but a mere taste of what was truly inside, then I dread what would happen when the true power of theses presences are unleashed.

"Master are you alright?" Yura asked while looking over me.

"I'm fine." I groaned out.

"Good, because now I can kill you." Sesshōmaru said as she rushed at us and Yura barely had any time to get us away from the daiyokai. "Here I thought that you were worth the interest, but you have a shard of the Shikon Jewel embedded within you. It is such a disgrace for anyone who uses such an item to enhance their power."

"Not by choice mind you." I said. "I was there when the jewel was shattered and ended up with this thing piercing my chest. If I can remove I would, but as I learned that removing it will kill me. Inuko tried to remove and I have the scars to prove it."

Sesshōmaru studied me for a minute, before sighing.

"It seems like you might be truthful then hanyo." She said before flexing her claws and some sort of miasma forming from between them. "So I will give you one last chance to prove yourself."

Yura seemed worried and I can understand why. If the miasma was of any indication then like many a powerful yokai she was capable of using some form of deadly poison. This will not end well.

"Do not disappoint me again hanyo." She said as she sprayed the poison towards us. Yura barley managed to pull us away from the poison as the plant life where we previously were decayed away.

Sesshōmaru was going all out now.

She was moving at speeds so fast that I could barley keep up with her and Yura had to keep pulling me along just to dodge her claws, poison, or whip. We kept this up for a minute before Yura started to look tired after so many close encounters.

We need a plan fast.

Sesshōmaru sent another stream of poison at us, but Yura pulled myself out of the way.

The daiyokai opened her claws once again and I saw an opening.

Jumping onto the ground I created a series of ice spikes underneath Sesshōmaru's feet. Not sharp enough to pierce the skin, but enough to through her off balance.

Her poison missed me and Yura took the chance to attack her. However Sesshōmaru saw this and one strike of her whip sent Yura crashing next to me.

"You alright Yura?" I asked.

"I'm fine Master." She said before tackling into me as saving me from being hit by Sesshōmaru's whip.

The daiyokai charged at us once again, and Yura barely pulled myself out of the way. She tried to cut us open with her claws, but we kept dodging them. However with each swing Sesshōmaru grew a little closer to landing her mark.

A minute or two later she grew tired of clawing at us and unleashed her yoki whip point blank at me.

I could only scream out in pain as I was sent flying through the air before Yura lowered me onto the ground gently with her hairs.

Once there I noticed the lacerations along my right shoulder and the blood soaked rags that were once the right sleeve of my gi.

That was going to take a while to heal.

I tried to get back up, but I found my right arm bound in a hair cocoon and my ankles bound to the ground and I felt the lacerations being stitched up by the hair.

"Stay down Master, your arm needs to heal a bit so rest up a bit." Yura said as she was moving both of the hands at rapid speed. Before long hair seeped into through the trees in the form of tendrils.

Seems like Yura was pulling up all the stops this time. And if her look was of any indication then she wished to do this alone for now.

Normally I would protest and help her out anyway, but my right arm hurts like all Yomi. So I would sit out for now.

But that doesn't mean that I can't help out for now.

"Very well Yura, but I won't just sit here. I'll provide some covering fire." I said while bringing up my left hand, with mist covering it.

"As you say master." Yura said before facing Sesshōmaru. "You are going to pay for harming my master you flat chested bitch!"

The daiyokai in question only twitched her eye at that remark before lunging at Yura.

Who replied in kind by sending all of the tendrils after her.

Sesshōmaru gracefully dodged every single one of them and began to cut up the hair with her claws and whip until I began to pelt her with ice shards. They weren't very sharp as I was conserving my yoki, but they blunt were enough to annoy her and shatter on impact. After a few hits Sesshōmaru began to cut apart the shards with her whip until she was struck by a tendril. So for the next few minutes she dodged and cut through the tendrils and shards with the occasional one managed to hit her. This continued on until I felt the hair in my arm start to lax.

Yura had finished healing my arm.

I tried to get up, only for Yura to tie me up into the nearest tree and gagged me with her hair.

"I'm sorry Master, but this is the only way." Yura said, confusing me.

What did she have planned?

Suddenly all off the tendrils bound around Sesshōmaru, before she could react Yura stabbed Benigasumi into her chest. The daiyokai could barley hold in the need to howl out in pain as Yura twisted her blade causing blood to start leaking out from the cocoon.

It didn't last long as Sesshōmaru soon broke free and sent Benigasumi and Yura flying. The blade impaired itself next to me and Sesshōmaru grabbed Yura by the throat.

"I am impressed yokai, few have every injured me as such and even fewer has displayed such loyalty to their master. So with that, do any last words Yura of the Hair?" The daiyokai said as miasma began to leak from her free hand.

"Rot in Yomi you flat bitch!" Yura gasped out defiantly.

"Not the best choice of words, but I shall oblige. Farewell Yura." Sesshōmaru said before unleashing her poison.

I could only watch in horror as Yura was disintegrated right before my eyes as she glared at Sesshōmaru until she disappeared completely.

"Defiance until the end, a rarity among such weak yokai. I will be sure to remember her." Sesshōmaru said coldly.

I knew that Yura wasn't gone, she pulled the same trick against Inuko.

But that doesn't mean I was going to make Sesshōmaru suffer for it!

When the hair binding me went limp I broke through it and rushed towards the daiyokai, my hands turning into icy claws. I slashed at her, only to be sent crashing into the ground. Sesshōmaru then used her whip to slice the ice around my hands into pieces.

"A valiant effort hanyo I will give you that. You and you vassal have given me the best fight I've had in nearly 50 years. So for that I must congratulate you." She said, with the wound Yura inflicted on her slowly healing, slower then any other times I saw it.

Of course, Benigasumi was a yokai sword. While I was capable of cutting her with Shūsui it was still a mortal blade so she was capable of healing instantly from that. However the injury that Yura made was healing slower due to it being caused by a yokai blade.

She provided me with a chance to end this.

I just needed to take this chance before it was too late.

"I shall reunite you with your vassal now hanyo. Any last words?" She asked, with miasma forming between her claws.

I would have said something, but the sound of someone screaming interrupted us.

We turned to see the screaming form of a flaming Jaken falling towards us.

* * *

(Kagome POV- A little earlier)

Okay things have gotten worse.

Inuko is still under some sort of illusion with his fake mom slowly absorbing her into its body, I can hear the sounds of fighting in the distance and that is where I assume Touma and Yura are fighting that overgrown bitch at, and now I find the illusion to have worn off on myself. Only to still be paralyzed on the shore of a swamp and now in the process of being wrapped up in chains by four imps.

I swear to Amaterasu when I get out of here that imp Jaken is going to pay. If what everyone says about Sesshōmaru said is true then this was all his idea.

"Kagome."

Wait, I know that voice.

"It is me, Myōga the Flea!" He said while jumping on my neck.

Not the rescue I was hoping for, but hopefully he should do.

"Poor thing you are wrapped up in chains." He sighed out.

I was going to squash him for that remark when I get out of this paralysis.

"Don't worry I will undo this spell in a few moments." Myōga said.

Okay then maybe not.

I heard him humming in thought for a moment before he gulped.

"Looks delicious." He said before jumping onto my face and started to drink my blood.

Never mind I am going to hit him.

After a moment I started to regain movement in my whole body.

Nope, still going to squash him.

I did exactly that and I stood up, shaking the chains right off me. This actions prompted the imps to flee. I still managed to kick the closest one into the swamp as payback though.

"Thank you." I said dryly to the elder yokai as he crumpled onto my shoulder.

I heard the sound of something in the water and I looked to see Jaken approaching Inuko and the Noppera-bō by boat as it was consuming her. Once the imp got to shore the imp bopped the Noppera-bō with the Nintōjō.

"Slow down Mu-on'na, we need Inuko alive for now!" He said.

"My apologies Lord Jaken." Mu-on'na said and Inuko's absorbtion into her seemed to have ground to a halt.

"You can suck the life out of her later, we need the location of Lord Tōga's tomb first." He said getting the Mu-on'na to nod.

With that going on I decided to sneak behind him and take the Nintōjō before he could use it against me. I did not want to be burnt to a crisp after all.

"Please remember Inuko where the location of your father's tomb is?" The fake mother said so lovingly that it made me sick for the purpose behind the tone. Such a thing should not be used for something like this.

"I don't know..." Inuko groaned out before the Mu-on'na began to absorb even more of her.

"The please open your heart to me Inuko." The yokai said before after a few moments her head perked up. "What's this? The black pearl in the right..."

It was just that what I and Touma suspected, the way to Tōga's tomb was hidden within Inuko's right eye.

"Lord Tōga you crafty demon." Myōga whispered. "So that is where your tomb is."

"So I take it that it has something to do with this black pearl?" I asked him.

"Yes it does and we need to get Lady Inuko as far away from Sesshōmaru as possible." He said, getting me to nod.

"The black pearl in the right, that is not good enough!" Jaken demanded with a glare. "So find out more!"

"Lord Jaken if I dive any deeper this girls spirit will be broken." The Mu-on'na said sadly. It seems like she has gotten a little attached to Inuko like a mother to a child. Honestly it was so convincing I wasn't sure if it was genuine or false.

"I don't care just do it!" Jaken demanded, causing me to frown at the imp.

I was going to make him pay.

The Mu-on'na hesitated for a few moments before giving a reluctant nod and pulled Inuko further into herself.

"There there Inuko." The yokai said lovingly as Inuko started to struggle. Looks like Inuko has figured it out already.

"Now hurry up or Lady Sesshōmaru will kill the both of us!" Jaken said as I was right behind him.

He squawked as I stomped unto his back and picked up his staff. I continued to stomp on him for a minute before raising his staff, flames spitting out from the old man head.

"Wait please!" He begged, but I have had enough of this imp.

"Fore!" I shouted out with a grin as I swung the Nintōjō onto Jaken, turning him into a screaming, flaming projectile flying out into the distance.

I have always wanted to do that.

Now I turned my attention to the Mu-on'na who was running away while absorbing Inuko.

"Give her back!" I demanded, pulling on Inuko to try to get her out. But the pull of the Mu-on'na was too strong and too fast, so I fell down onto the ground and dropped the Nintōjō. The yokai rested on the swamp's shore and continued to absorb Inuko as her struggling started to subside.

"Any idea on how to get Inuko out?" I asked Myōga.

"You need to awaken Inuko's spirit." He said.

"Spirit?" I asked.

"The Mu-on'na is a type of yokai born from the amalgamation of the spirits of mothers who have lost their children to famine or war. Though I have never seen one that has taken the form of a Noppera-bō before, that might be why Sesshōmaru used this one to have fooled Lady Inuko. Still to break her hold over Inuko we need to awaken her spirit." Myōga said.

I tried to figure something out until I felt something pulling on my soul. Following it I saw the reflection of the Mu-on'na absorbing Inuko. Looking between them and the reflection I was able to determine that there was connection.

However I nearly screamed out in pain as a seething hatred started to burn within my very being. One directed towards Inuko alone. I felt a precsense try to take me over and I closed the connection as quickly as possible.

What in Izanami's name was that!

Seeing Inuko being almost completely absorbed I decided to focus on that particular issue later and ask Y/N or Kaede about it later. Already had enough on our plate as it is.

Grabbing the Nintōjō I swung it into the water, disrupting the spell.

The Mu-on'na screamed out in pain as it spat Inuko out onto the ground and fled into the forest.

Dropping the Nintōjō I ran to check on Inuko she was in a trance like state for a minute before snapping out and snarling at the retreating yokai.

"Damn you! Damn you to the deepest pits of Yomi!" Inuko cursed. "You are going to pay for using my mother's image like that."

"Focus on that later." I snapped at her. "Right now we need to find Touma and Yura and get away from Sesshōmaru."

Inuko started at me for a moment before she huffed.

"Normally I would disagree, but since Sesshōmaru will most likely gorge my eye out for that pearl we need to regroup." She sighed out.

I just nodded at her and went to look for my bow and quiver.

Hopefully Touma is alright.

* * *

(Touma POV)

It looks like Kagome and Inuko handled Jaken if the burnt, twitching imp in a newly formed crater was of any indication.

"Jaken did you find anything." Sesshōmaru said emotionlessly as she prodded her retainer with her foot.

"The black pear...is the...right..." He said before fainting.

Looks like he found out where the location was if the disturbing smile on Sesshōmaru's face was of any indication.

"So Inuko has one of Hōsenki's pearls hidden within her body. Father sure did pick a troublesome spot for anyone to have reached his tomb." She said smiling.

"If it isn't too much to ask about where his tomb is?" I asked.

I knew that I've read something about a black pearl in my father's notes, but the details are hazy at the moment.

"As much as I wish to tell you and continue our duel, sadly it must come to an end right now." Sesshōmaru said while forming her whip and covering it with her poison.

I couldn't have agreed more.

I created an explosion of mist to temporarily blind the daiyokai. I barely dodged her whip strike as it cut through the mist and grabbed Shūsui.

Sesshōmaru rushed towards me with a poisonous whip which I barely dodged. I tried to aim for her injury, but she blocked it with her whip.

She then disarmed me and grabbed my throat with one hand, her claws slowly being drawn out.

"You performed honorable hanyo, but it is time for me to enter my father's tomb after all these years. So I will reward you with a quick death." She said with her claws about to unsteath.

I would have died, if the movement of something didn't catch both her attention.

I used the opportunity to escape from the daiyokai's grip. She tried to summon her poison, only to stop as the blade of Benigasumi burst through her chest from her back.

"Gotcha bitch!" Yura said while twisting her blade, causing the daiyokai to wince in pain. "Now Master!"

Taking the chance I skewered Sesshōmaru with Shūsui in the opening provided towards me. I immediately set about freezing her. I used every once of yoki left in my body to freeze her down till even the smallest of blood cells couldn't flow. I couldn't leave anything to chance. Sesshōmaru struggled a bit before she was completely frozen.

I collapsed onto the ground, completely spent.

We had finally put her down, but for how long I don't know. She was the daughter of one of the strongest yokai of all time and possibly non divine beings to have ever existed.

"Master are you alright?" Yura asked me as she helped me up, careful not to aggrivate my right arm.

"Exhausted, but fine." I said while sheathing Shūsui real quick. "How about you, Sesshōmaru destroyed your body completely. If I didn't see you pull the same trick last night then I would have thought that you had died."

"Honestly it hurt like nothing I've ever felt before. Still I'm used to such pain, comes with having an immortal body I suppose. But your concern is appreciated Master." Yura said with a nod.

"No problem, just try not to do anything like that again unless you need to Yura." I said while trying to walk and fail. "Thanks."

"It's no problem Master, besides I wasn't planning on doing anything like that a lot on our journey. It takes a lot of hair to make a body after all." She said, while I nodded.

It made sense after all, she had a lot of hair around here in the ruins of her old nest after all.

Still with that said we needed to leave after all, can't tell-.

"I'm impressed hanyo, or should I say Touma." Sesshōmaru said.

Too late.

Both Yura and I turned to see the mostly frozen form of Sesshōmaru eyeing us with a disturbing smile. Her head and right arm was free.

"I've got to say that no one has done anything like this to me. So I have to say that I'm impressed." Sesshōmaru said before move her free hand over to the area were I stabbed her. "I must say that only one other yokai has ever scarred me and I can tell that this injury won't be healing the same way."

So I managed to scar possibly one of the strongest yokai around although it would possibly be nothing more then a frostbite scar at the worst.

I would feel a little pride at the moment if the look she was sending me wasn't a little disturbing.

"For such power and having such a powerful tsukumogami like Yura as your vassal I must say that you are worthy of the Shūsui. I'm sure that father would have wanted to have given it to someone like you." She praised, causing me to be a bit nervous.

"Thanks I think." I said, getting her to nod.

"Now then I am giving you and Yura one minute to leave and warn Inuko before I break out of this and slaughter anyone who stands between me and father's tomb. Except for you and your vassal Touma, I'll spare you two." She said emotionlessly, getting both me and Yura to nod before running away like Izanami herself was chasing us.

It might as well been her considering how dangerous Sesshōmaru is.

We need to reunite with the others as soon as possible and put as much distance between myself and Sesshōmaru as possible.

The look that she kept giving me unnerved both myself and Yura.

It spelt nothing but trouble for a long while to come.

* * *

**The screen flickered for a bit before the author reappeared.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter.***

***Sorry that I keep having to keep these afterwords short, but I do have another story to edit an post tonight before I have to turn in for the night.***

***Anyway next chapter will be out April 11th and I hope you all will enjoy that chapter when it comes out.***

***So until then if you have any questions leave a review or PM me and I will get back to you while I can. Until next time, ciao!***

**The author waves goodbye as the screen fades to black. **


	17. Tesssaiga

**The screen flickered for a bit before the author appears.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome back to another chapter of Hanyo of Snow.***

***Anyway I am tired, just got a new job and figured I would upload this before falling asleep***

***So let's get this started shall we.***

***First off I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi.***

***Secondly just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on and enjoy I will see you all at the end of the chapter***

**The author snaps his fingers and the chapter begins.**

* * *

**Tessaiga**

* * *

(Touma POV)

A minute later we found Inuko and Kagome running away from some swampland with the later carrying the Nintōjō.

Should have figured she was the one who sent Jaken flying towards us.

A moment later I didn't get the chance to greet them when a screaming projectile came flying into me.

Seems like Sesshōmaru used Jaken as a projectile, I kind of feel sorry for him.

"Master!" Yura called out as I plummeted to the ground, only to be caught by Inuko.

Jaken wasn't so lucky as he crashed into a tree.

"Glad to see that you are alright Touma, well mostly anyway." She said while looking at my right arm. "But where is my frigid bitch of a sister?"

"Trapped her in ice, but it didn't last long." I said, getting her to nod.

"Please tell me that you at least got a good hit in?" Inuko questioned.

"More then you could ever achieve Inuko."

I didn't have time to react as Sesshōmaru shot through the clearing and grabbed Inuko by her throat dropping me to the ground and landing on my right arm, causing me to scream out in pain.

"Sorry about that Touma." Sesshōmaru said emotionlessly before eyeing Kagome who had notched an arrow in her direction. She simply swung Inuko in her direction. "If anyone of you try anything I will simply kill Inuko."

Kagome still kept the arrow notched, backing off but still waiting for the perfect shot.

"Good. Now then Inuko-" She was cut off when Inuko kicked her in straight into her opened wound. This losened her grip on Inuko who kicked herself away from her and proceeded to grab me and run away. Sesshōnaru tried to close the distance, but Kagome took her shot. It missed, but Yura grabbed it with her hairs and jabbed it into the open wound.

"Take that you bitch!" Inuko called out before Sesshōmaru ripped out the arrow and formed her yoki whip.

She wrapped it around myself and Inuko and with a tug sent us flying towards her. With her free hand she caught me and simply dropped me to the ground before pulling Inuko towards her.

And immediately gorging her right eye out much to everyone's horror.

She callously tossed the screaming Inuko into Kagome and Yura before crushing the eye, revealing a black pearl.

That's it! I may be exhausted, out of power, and can't use my right arm that well, but Sesshōmaru needs to pay!

I drew Shūsui out and tried to strike her, but she gracefully dodged and pried the sword from my hand and tossed it to the ground.

Okay I was now weaponless, but that didn't mean I was defenseless. I tried to hit or kick her only for her to hold me away from here body.

Seeing no other option, I did the only thing I could do.

I bit her hand, hard enough to draw blood.

Surprised, she let me go and barely dodged Yura trying to strike at her with Benigasumi and slammed her into the ground.

She looked between her hand and myself for a few seconds before advancing towards me.

Before she could do anything however, Inuko appeared and tackled her to the ground.

"This is for my eye you bitch!" She roared out as she tried to tear out Sesshōmaru's throat with her claws. She only managed to scratch at her throat before Sesshōmaru used her whip to fling Inuko away.

"That is quite enough." The daiyokai said as Yura came at her with Benigasumi. With a quick flick of her whip she severed Yura's sword arm and sent her flying away. "I am on the cusp of claiming what is rightfully mine so if you all just walk away right now, I will not hunt down anyone of you unless we cross paths again." She said coldly, causing Inuko to laugh coldly in turn.

"You think after all the shit you put us through that we would just let you pass, then you are dead wrong you cold hearted bitch!" Inuko spat out. "You kidnapped Touma, used the very image of my own mother to trick me, probably tried to kill Touma if that injury is of any indication, and you gorged my fucking eye out! It will take at least a day for that to grow back if at all! So for those reasons I'm not going to let you pass, in fact I'll take that pearl and find our father's tomb. So I can use the Tessaiga to gourg your own eyes out or my personal preference shove the whole thing up your ass!" She declared, stunning everyone.

...well damn, I honestly did not expect that. Neither did Sesshōmaru of here expression was of any indication.

A moment later she just sighed out and whipped Inuko in the face sending her crashing to the ground.

Before anyone could react she speed of and slammed Yura and Kagome in a nearby tree and knocking the later out. I tried to rush to them, but she caught me and slammed me into the ground. Although the way she did it was a bit more gently the what she did for the other two.

Inuko tried to get up, but Sesshōmaru pounded onto her and cratered the ground.

She stood on top of her and opened her claws with a familiar miasma leaking from them.

Oh no.

I bolted towards Sesshōmaru as she unleashed her poison on Inuko, who could only glare at her older sister with open defiance in her one eye.

I was too late to have reached her, but someone else had interfined.

Much to the surprise of everyone, the faux Izayoi which I guess was a Mu-on'na jumped in between the blow and took the poison head on. She sent Inuko one last loving glance at Inuko despite being faceless before disintegrating. Leaving nothing but a few scraps of cloth floating in the wind.

The Mu-on'na, a type of yokai created from the amalgamation of the souls of mothers who have lost their children to war and famine. They have the the ability to take the forms of the mother of their victims as they asorb them into themselves in order to temporarily feel the unconditional love between parent and child once again before going into a period grieving before moving on.

Such a yokai would be perfect for Sesshōmaru's and Jaken's plan, but there was one flaw that they didn't seem to consider.

The motherly love they have for their victims can sometimes over comes their instincts to the point where they raise their victims for the rest of their lives or they fade away or in cases like what just happened sacrifice themselves for their victims.

Inuko could only look on in shock as Sesshōmaru just sighed out and walked away from her.

"Jaken." She snapped before the bruised imp came running towards her with the Nintōjō.

"I'm here Lady Sesshōmaru!" He squawked our before presenting her with the staff.

She snatched it away from her and placed the black pearl at the bottom of it. After it twitched for a minute the old man head started to laugh and she smiled.

"Perfect after all these years I will finally claim the Tessaiga." She said before facing me. "If you wish to follow me to see my father's tomb you are more then welcomed to see it Touma. However if anyone else comes with you I will be more then willing to kill them except for you." She said with a small, chilling smile.

Shocking Jaken and causing Yura glare at her.

I don't know if I should be flattered or disturbed by such a notion.

Sesshōmaru slammed the Nintōjō onto the black pearl and shattered it. A glow of purple occurred before rip in space appeared before us. Sesshōmaru and Jaken entered into it, only for the former to disappear into it with a howl of pain as an arrow embedded square into her back.

"Nice shot Kagome." I said to the now awake Kagome as she lowered her bow.

"Thank you, but considering what how fast she can heal I think I only irritated her." Kagome sighed out as she looked over her quiver and noticed only one arrow left.

"Don't sell yourself short Kagome, you did manage to hit her where me and Yura impaled her. So it will no doubt do more then irritate her." I said getting Kagome to nod.

"Well that is great and all, I think we should head inside the portal master." Yura said as she handed back Shūsui.

"She is right." Myōga said as he appeared on Inuko's shoulder. "If it closes then Sesshōmaru will claim sole possession of the Tessaiga."

"Like I care about that." Inuko said while brushing dirt and some of the Mu-on'na's kimono off of her robe, surprising Myōga. "As I said before I could care less if it was my father's sword or not and frankly I'm quite pissed that he placed that pearl in my eye. But I will get the Tessaiga if only to spite Sesshōmaru and to us it to teach that bitch a lesson."

"That does sound like a good idea." Yura said while nodding.

"If it means making that flat chested bitch to feel any kind of pain then count me in." Kagome said venomously, causing me to shudder.

She was pissed.

I knew once Kagome gets this she could be terrifying, but add in the fact that she has a bow, an arrow, and I swear I saw a flicker of reiryoku she was possibly even more frightening.

"Normally I would have told you to stay behind Kagome along with Touma, but being defeated by myself and you girl she would be so humiliated." Inuko said with a small chuckle.

"I can definitely see that happening." Yura said with a small smirk.

"Well whatever we do we better do it soon." I said upon noticing the portal starting to close a little. Looks like we only have so much time until things close down and leave us stranded on the other side.

"Shit your right." Inuko groaned out. "If you really wish to give that bitch a lesson then jump in." With that said she jumped in with Myōga clinging onto for dear life.

Without any hesitation Kagome and I soon followed suite with Yura not that far behind.

Despite Inuko missing an eye, Kagome only having an arrow, and myself being powerless at the moment each and everyone one of us were ready to give Sesshōmaru some payback for what she has done.

And nothing can stop us.

* * *

(Sesshōmaru POV)

Father picked the perfect place to hide an his remains and the Tessaiga. All this time I thought that it would have been somewhere within Nippon or somewhere over the sea separating us from the lands of the Mongols.

Instead it was in a place where no mortal could find.

A place where the only the dead rule.

The perfect destination to hide something that he wished for me not to posses, but after all these years the Tessaiga will soon be mine.

"Lady Sasshōmaru, I know it isn't my place to question your methods." Jaken said before I sent him a quick glance, causing him to freeze.

"Continue." I said, interested in what he had to say.

Usually I could care less of what he had to say at times especially with how his advice sometimes went against my honor. But as his latest scheme resulted in me accomplishing a goal that I have been waiting to accomplish for nearly the last third of my life so far. So I am willing to listen to what he has to say.

Though I can't guarantee he won't make it out unharmed if he oversteps his boundaries.

"Well Lady Sesshōmaru it's just that I seem to gather although for a fleeting moments you held some sort of respect for that accursed yuki-onna hanyo who left such a horrid scar on you." Jaken said nervously.

"Of course, no one has ever scarred me before and from such an interesting opponent as well." I said with a small smile.

No one had ever scarred before, the ones of my back caused by that faux god was a seal so it didn't count. Besides it was on the back, making the dishonourable. I've tried every known way to break such a seal and nothing worked. It was useless, but the seal was more of a brand so I wished for to be removed. The only way was probably to kill that daiyokai, but I was not going out of my way to look for him when I had more important things to do.

But Touma, he was interesting. He was intelligent, held some potential if him being able to wield Shūsui was of any indication, and had to potential to be strong minus that accursed shard imbedded in his chest.

"Lady Sesshōmaru." Jaken said breaking my musings. "If I may say it, I have also noticed that you seem to have developed an interest in that hanyo. Although I can respect his intelligence and can understand your decision with your scar, but why someone like a half-!" He silenced himself when I unsteathed my claws.

"Jaken, I believe it is time to drop this conversation for now. I can see the Tessaiga and I wish to claim it after all these years so do not bring up that hanyo again unless I tell you to or he follows us. Do I make myself clear?" I said while putting away my claws.

"O-Of course Lady Sesshōmaru." He squawked our nerviously before trudging on ahead, causing me to sigh.

While he is my retainer, sometimes he was a pain to deal with. Something my father has confided with me about Myōga and his cowardice a few times, but still both of them are as loyal to their masters.

Though I would take Jaken over that flea anytime. He sided with Inuko then myself after all.

On the matter of Touma, Jaken was right about the interest but for the wrong reasons.

I have to see how strong he can grow before I can make a choice.

While our meeting was a bit similar to how father and mother met nearly 1,500 years ago there was a few thing that were different. Y/N was already marked by Inuko abiet unknowingly as I doubt she knows anything about our father's culture. Me and my mother were some of the last inugami daiyokai around after all.

Still he has marked me twice over and he has yet to prove his strength.

So there was only one solution.

See how well he deals with the Tessaiga and kill Inuko.

It is as simple as that.

* * *

(Touma POV)

When we emerged from the portal Kagome and I barely held in the urge to scream as we plummeted to the ground far below us.

Inuko caught Kagome and Yura wrapped me in her hairs and put us on somekind of skeletal bird yokai...wait I think I recognize these creatures from one of my father's notes.

Oh shit, I know where we are now.

"Tōga certainly picked the perfect place to have hidden his tomb." I said to myself.

"I can certainly agree Master." Yura said while looking at the surroundings below us.

"So you two know where we are?" Inuko hollored at us.

"Yes, I recognize these birds from my father's notes. While they don't have a name they do have one thing I know about them. That they are only found on the border between the world of the living and Yomi." I said, shocking both Inuko and Kagome.

I couldn't blame them, I never thought that I would be this close to Yomi until the day I died but here I am.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kagome said.

"I'm afraid not, smashing the black pearl leads to the boarder between the land of the living and the land of the dead. Thankfully we will not be effected by the properties of Yomi in this place, but we must hurry before the portal closes and we are trapped here." Myōga said, getting all of us to nod.

Thankfully this place was shielded from Yomi, because I've heard that place had worse pollution then most places on Earth in some areas and don't get me started on the management. While I was uncertain on if the kamis really exist or not but I am not looking forward to meeting the likes of Emma or kami forbide Izanami herself.

"So I take it all we need to do is find the tomb, well then I think I found it." Inuko said while pointing in front of us.

Holy shit.

We were flying to a gigantic skeleton covered in worn armor similar to that of samurai. And judging from the dog like skull, this was Tōga himself.

I knew that Tōga was big, but not that big!

He was the size of a fucking mountain!

"So that's Inuko's and Sesshōmaru's father then?" Kagome ask a little weakly, not that I blame her though.

"Yes this is Lord Tōga." Myōga said while rubbing away a few tears and I couldn't help but feel a little sad for him.

He hadn't seen his master before he died and that was over 200 years ago after all.

"Isn't it glourious Master, the sight of the last remains of probably the strongest yokai to have ever lived?" Yura asked in astonishment as she looked over the remains of Tōga.

"It sure is Yura." I said with a small smile, agreeing with her statement.

"Well get over it, I can smell my bitch of a sister and she is inside our old man." Inuko said, getting us to nod as the birds flew inside of Tōga's maw. We flew through his skull until we were directly above his throat.

We jumped off the birds with Yura lowering myself and Kagome down with her hair and Inuko hopping along the ribs.

Eventually we reached Sesshōmaru and Jaken at the base of Tōga's spin, removing her burning hand away from I can only guess was the Tessaiga.

"It seems like father was as cautious as ever, a barrier to block a yokai possess the Tessaiga." Sesshōmaru said through gritted teeth.

"Well that is what you get you overgrown bitch." Inuko said as she jumped down in front of her sister. "I guess what Myōga said was true after all, I'm the one who will possess the Tessaiga if only to spit you."

"I see that you all have followed me then." Sesshōmaru said while noticing us. "Jaken if anyone besides Touma go for the Tessaiga kill them. For Toums just knock him out."

"Of course Lady Sesshōmaru." Jaken said before flames began to emit from the old man head of the Nintōjō.

Looks like we might have some trouble getting the Tessaiga.

"You all hang back for now, I'll handle my bitch of a sister!" Inuko growled out as she lunged at Sesshōmaru. She simply jumped onto a rib bone and Inuko cracked the skeletons beneath her feet.

"I would rather not fight in our father's resting place Inuko, but if you insist." Sesshōmaru said while summoning the whip and sending Inuko crashing into a rib.

Jaken tried blast her with flames, but a crack from Sesshōmaru's whip silenced him.

"Stay out of this Jaken, this is between me and Inuko alone." Sesshōmaru said, getting the imp to nod.

"Lady Inuko I believe that if you wish to defeat Sesshōmaru then you must claim the Tessaiga." Myōga said as Inuko pulled herself out of the rib.

"Hate to admit it but your right." Inuko groaned out. "Touma, can you and that hairy bitch handle my sister."

"No problem." I said to her. "Ready Yura?"

"If it means I get a chance to stab that over grown bitch again then count on it master!" Yura said gleefully, a little to gleeful for my tastes.

"What about me?" Kagome asks.

"How about you handle Jaken, you seemed to have handled him last time?" I asked getting her to nod.

"Fair enough, just give that flat chested bitch a piece of my mind." Kagome said with a grin.

"No problem." I said before noticing Sesshōmaru lunging towards Inuko.

I drew my blade and jumped down. Yura used her hairs to help slow down my fall. We landed in front of Sesshōmaru and used our blades to block her claws while Inuko ran towards the Tessaiga.

I gritted my teeth as my right arm flared up in pain. This was a bad idea.

"Toums, Yura stay out of my way." Sesshōmaru said.

"Not a chance." I said, getting her to nod.

"Very well then." Sesshōmaru said before forming her whip. She swung it at us, but I barely managed to block it while Yura went underneath it.

The daiyokai pulled the whip back and used it to try to bisect Yura. She barely dodged it and had lost her sword arm, but that did not deter her. She used her free hand to launch the detached limb at breakneck speeds and impaled Sesshōmaru's left arm with Benigasumi, causing her to howl out in pain.

Yura pulled her arm back and began to reattach it.

"Got to say that I am impressed you two, but is this sword really the Tessaiga?" Inuko questioned while pointing at the rusted katana embedded in the altair.

"It is, but it is in a sealed state I believe." I said, getting her to nod.

"Well that makes sense." Inuko said before she tried to pulled the sword out and light began to emit for the base. But no fire appeared on Inuko.

"I knew that you were the one that was intended for the Tessaiga Lady Inuko!" Myōga cried out joyfully as the light intensified and the sword budged from its resting place.

But a few moments later the light died down and the sword refused to budge. Much to the shock of everyone.

...eh?

Well that was anticlimactic, though if the sword was intended for Inuko then why didn't it budge for her?

"What just happened?" Kagome asked as she final reached the bottom.

"What happened is that Myōga lied to me!" Inuko growled out before squashing said flea between her fingers and flicked him away. "I'll just kill my sister the old fashioned way."

"For once we are in agreement." Sesshōmaru said before rushing forward and slamming Inuko into another rib.

Why couldn't Inuko pull the Tessaiga out of she truly was able to inherit it...unless it corinates with Tōga beliefs himself. He valued the lives of both yokai and humans within his territory, as long as they were loyal to him or don't cause that much trouble in his territory.

So the seal must corinate with his beliefs.

If what happen to Sesshōmaru was of any indication then a yokai would be harmed severely trying to pull it out. So Yura was out of the question.

It didn't harm Inuko, but the sword didn't budge. So it didn't budge or harm for hanyos so I was out of the question.

So that left only one option...Tōga you crafty devil.

"Yura can you please help Inuko with Sesshōmaru, I'll go help Kagome." I said, getting her to look conceringly.

"Are you sure about that Master?" She questioned.

"Despite being injured and powerless at the moment I am confident that I can handle the imp, but thank you for you concern Yura." I said getting her to smile.

"No problem master." She said before leaping into join Inuko in fighting off Sesshōmaru.

Looking for Kagome I saw that she was ducking underneath a torrent of flames form the Nintōjō.

Rushing forward I simply clocked him over the head with Shūsui, breaking his concentration.

With the flames gone Kagome rushed forward and punted him into a rib bone.

"Kagome I'm going to need you to pull out the Tessaiga." I said, shocking her. "I figured that Tōga would have hoped that Inuko must've inherited his fondness for humans so he must've put that seal so that only a human could have remove it."

"I see, I will try to get it out. Just focus on helping out the others." She said before running off to the altair.

Speaking which, I just noticed that Yura was embedded into a rib and that Inuko was embedded into the ground with Sesshōmaru standing over top of her.

I rushed over to Inuko before Sesshōmaru's claws began to leak miasma and stood between the two.

"Touma step aside." Sesshōmaru demanded as she fixed her gaze at me.

"Sorry, but I can't let you kill my friend." I said as I stood my ground. I knew that she wouldn't kill me due to what she said earlier.

"I will only ask you this one more time, move aside or you will be moved." She once again demanded.

My only response was to draw Shūsui and prepare to be face Sesshōmaru.

She dispelled her poison and drew her claws out, but a small ringing sound resounded through the chamber. All of us looked in shock at the sight before us while I could only smile.

I was right.

"Looks like I really could do it." Kagome said while taking some practice swings with the Tessaiga before looking smug at Sesshōmaru. "So how does it feel that you an all powerful daiyokai wasn't worthy of pulling out your father's sword, but a lowly human like myself could. I bet it upsetting that you have waited for this moment for 200 years and only to be stolen from you by a human. It's what you deserve you flat chested bitch!"

Okay that has me shocked as well now, and Inuko laughing too.

And as well Sesshōmaru, well her expression was completely serene. But her aura and eyes showed only one thing.

A murderous desire aimed squarely at Kagome.

This is not going to end well.

* * *

**The screen flickers for a bit as the chapter ends and the author reappears.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter.***

***Next chapter will be the final one in the Tessaiga arc and I hope that you all will enjoy that when it comes out on April 11th.***

***If you have any questions send them to me in either a PM or a review. So until next time ciao!***

**The author waves goodbye as the screen fades to black.**


	18. Sesshōmaru's Rage

**The screen flickers for a ****bit before the author appears.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome to another chapter of Hanyo of Snow.***

***Sorry for the delay, this chapter should have been out a week ago to tell the truth I haven't been doing so well lately. That and I have been working on a new chapter for another of my stories this entire month.***

***Anyway this chapter will be the end of the Tessaiga arc, so I hope that you enjoy it.***

***Now's let get this started shall we.***

***First off I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi.***

***Secondly just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy. I will see you all at the end of the chapter.***

**The author snaps his fingers as the screen turns to static as the chapter begins.**

* * *

**Sesshōmatu's** Rage

* * *

(Touma POV)

No had a chance to react when Sesshōmaru suddenly moved at blinding speeds, knocking Yura and Inuko into a nearby rib and she suddenly showed up in front of Kagome and proceeded to try to choke her.

Kagome however was more defiant and kicked her straight in the chest, causing Sesshōmaru to how out in pain and let Kagome go.

Miasma began to leak from her claws, but Yura used her hair to pull the arm back and sent the stream of poison skyward. Using this distraction, Inuko tackled Sesshōmaru to the ground.

However it didn't last long as she broke free and slammed Kagome unto the ground and opened up her claw.

"Anyone take one more step and I will turn this foolish girl into a puddle!" Sesshōmaru said with her claws extended and her claws leaking miasma.

Seeing no other option all of us backed down, but by the way Yura's hairs were moving she had something planned.

Sesshōmaru gave all of us a once over before glaring at Kagome.

"I remember promising that I would kill you with the Tessaiga once I claimed it. I will reconsider that option if you hand it to me so I can kill Inuko with it first. But before that answer me this one question. How in Yomi did you manage to pull out the Tessaiga while myself and Inuko failed?" She inquired as the hairs slowly inched towards her.

We just needed a little more time.

Much to the surprise of Sesshōmaru, Kagome only smirked.

"You really want to know you flat chested bitch, well fine then! The answer is something both myself and Touma came up with, it is what your father wished for you to have and something Inuko has even if she wishes to hide it! It is a compassion towards humanity you cold hearted bitch! Your father created the Tessaiga to protect Inuko's mother and he had hoped that Inuko had inherited it and had placed a seal on it that only a human could remove it. So with that and Inuko holding the gateway to his tomb it shows one thing. That despite you inheriting his power, his territory, and his treasures, Inuko is the rightful inheritor to your father's will and not you! So unless you can remove that tree up your ass and accept humanity as nothing more then insects then you will alway remain one thing to him, nothing more then a disappointment in his eyes!" Kagome shouted out, glaring at Sesshōmaru and shocking everyone.

...holy shit...Kagome might actually have a point.

If Sesshōmaru never got over her issues with humans and Inuko then she would be just as bad as the yokai that Tōga killed to defend the humans of his territory.

But Kagome did made one mistake.

While she was right about Sesshōmaru disappointing her father, I would say that it was only in line with her attitude towards humans and hanyos. So by saying that and considering how much Sesshōmaru respects her father there is only one thing to say about that.

Kagome fucked up.

"While I'm happy that you said those things to my bitch of a sister, you might've gone too far Kagome." Inuko said as an oppressing aura formed around Sesshōmaru and began to shake the tomb.

"I'd have to agree with you on that." Yura said as she jumped right to my side, shaking in fear of Sesshōmaru's wrath.

Not that I blame her.

Especially after Sesshōmaru started to laugh. It was a laugh filled with nothing but pure malice and it was downright terrifying.

Her aura grew stronger, her tail unfurled, and her cornea turned bloodshot red. She was cross and absolutely murderous. Everyone including Kagome were terrified of Sesshōmaru.

Myōga and Jaken has the brilliant idea to flee up the rib bones to escape her wrath. Though the imp stopped midway up, can't help but to admire his loyalty to Sesshōmaru.

Although I couldn't see him anywhere I figured that Myōga had already fled. I couldn't blame him seeing the state Sesshōmaru was in though.

Eventually she stopped laughing and glared venomously at Kagome.

"What was it my sister called you Kagome was it?!" She inquired chillingly, getting Kagome to nod shakily at her. "Well Kagome I must congratulate you, no one not even Inuko has made me this mad before. So to reward you I am going to kill everyone here minus Jaken and possibly Touma starting with you."

Yura, whatever you have planned you might want to do it now!

"So die!" Sesshōmaru shouted as she unleashed her poison on Kagome.

However Yura yanked on her hairs and once again sent the poison upwards. However she didn't stop there as she sent a broken rib piece and slammed it into Sesshōmaru and sent here up into the air.

"Inuko!" Yura called out, getting her to nod.

"On it!" Inuko said as she lept into the air and rushed after Sesshōmaru while gathering yoki into her claws. Once she get point blank, she unleashed her attack.

"Sankon Tessō!"

The attack caused massive cuts along her body and shattered her armor. It sent her crashing into the bone pile. She tried to get up, but Yura sent the rib piece crashing on top of her.

I rushed over to Kagome and helped her up.

"You really shouldn't have said that last bit Kagome." I said to her, getting her to nod in agreement.

"I probably went a little overboard there." Kagome sighed out. "But I think that now we should focus on leaving before the portal closes. We have the Tesssaiga now and we can trap Sesshōmaru in Yomi."

"That's actually a good idea, let's just focus on getting out here alive first." I said getting her to nod.

"Toums, Kagome run!" Inuko called out, but we were too late to react.

Sesshōmaru rushed towards us and pushed me out of the way. Kagome just tried to strike her with the Tessaiga, but the daiyokai just kicked her into a rib. Kagome barley had anytime to even groan out in pain as Sesshōmaru reduced her and the rib to nothing more then slag in a blink of my eyes.

...

...

...

...no...

...No!

No!

"Kagome!"

A flash of violet and all I saw was darknesss.

* * *

(Inuko POV)

...I am going to kill Sesshōmaru for this!

While I wasn't exactly friendly with Kagome, I held some respect for her and how much Touma and her cared for each other. But to see her reduced to nothing more then sludge before our very eyes and the look of despair on Touma's face upset me more then anything I've felt this past week which has been the worst in my entire life.

More then the Shikon Jewel shattering and losing out at a chance of my dream!

More then this accursed rosary around my neck!

And especially more then being betrayed and killed by Kikyō and left out on a tree for 50 fucking years!

To put it simply, that bitch needed to suffer!

Before I could do anything Sesshōmaru rushed over to Touma, but something unexpected happened.

"Kagome!" Touma cried out, his voice conveying nothing but dispair followed by a blinding flash of violet. It was so bright I had to cover my eyes.

I felt two kinds of presences through the flash before it settled and I couldn't believe what I saw.

Touma was passed out in a complete circle of nothing but ice. There was nothing that was there except a completely frozen statue of Sesshōmaru, her face marked with shock.

It was his jewel shard, that is the only possible explanation. He was practically a normal human a moment ago, so it was the only explanation possible. But there was no time to worry about that.

Or to even shatter my sister for that matter, the only concern now was checking Touma was alright.

And it seems like Yura has already beaten me to him.

I quickly ran to see her checking his condition and noticed that he had changed somewhat.

His skin was a little paler and the roots of his hair had turned a snowy white. As well as the injury on his arm had completely healed. Whatever happened must've either put some incredible stresss on his body or the more likely possibility of unlocking a bit more of his yuki-onna heritage. Considering the full power of of the jewel can turn me into a full fledged yokai.

I can think about it later, but first Touma.

"How is he?" I asked Yura.

"Master is just exhausted, considering what just happened I don't blame him. He should be fine but utterly exhausted when he awakens and considering how he is stirring it should be anytime soon." Yura said while caressing Touma's face as if to soothe him.

Normally I would tell the hairy bitch to back off, but I'll allow her to continurpe just this once.

"Well then look after him, I'm going to see if there is anything left of Kagome. He would be pissed if I didn't at least look so that we could bury her." I said, getting her to nod and myself to sigh.

As much as I wanted to shatter my sister, I'm more afraid that she would be fine once the ice was off and that she would slaughter us all minus Touma. She seems to have gained an interest in him, something that was dangerous if her obsession with acquiring the Tessaiga was of any clue.

Speaking of which I'm a little surprised she destroyed it with Kagome.

Kagome pushed my sister's rage to her breaking point and I wouldn't be surprised if she was about to turn into her true form if Touma didn't stop her. It must've effected her reasoning so much that she destroyed the item she was looking for...unless she knew that it could have survived her attack.

Still what good would a sword do at the cost of a life, it might as well be like it's appearence suggests.

Completely useless.

Still I might give it to Touma to bury it with what remains of Kagome, at least it will be out of Sesshōmaru's hands permanently unless she figures out the secret of the well.

I dug through the sludge for a few moments only to find Kagome's hand still attached to the Tessaiga. Before I could even pry it from the hand the sludge moved to reveal a coughing Kagome!

How in Yomi's name is she even alive!

Unless...my Father was much more crafty then I thought.

When he created this to protect my mother, he must've meant it literally too! If she held onto the Tessaiga then she must've been protected from any attacks from yokai!

Sadly that must be a feature only for pure humans, but it was definitely helpful.

Speaking of which, once Kagome was up and about I slugged her in the shoulder.

"Hey!" She cried out before I started to shake her.

"Do not do anything like that again!" I shouted out, a little happy that she was alive. "Here I was figuring that I would have to be there when Touma had to tell your family that you had died! Along with what happened to him, I'd prefer not to lose anyone else today so please just stay back with Yura and Touma, okay!" I shouted before letting go of Kagome, getting her to nod shakingly.

Good, at least she understands.

"Wait, what happened to Touma!" Kagome shouted, making my ears ring.

"He's with Yura, when he saw you being covered with sludge he tapped into the shard and possible unlocked a little of his yokai half and froze my bitch of a sister. He is unconscious at the moment, but Yura said that he would wake up any minute now." I said, getting her to nod before she handed me Tessaiga.

"Hey what's the idea, if you don't have it you'll be dead once Sesshōmaru breaks free!" I shouted at Kagome walking towards Touma and Yura.

"The Tessaiga belonged to your father and he placed the pearl in your eye, so the sword is rightfully yours. Besides I'm confident that it would help you out better with fighting Sesshōmaru rather than with your claws." Kagome said before heading towards Touma.

Guess she does have a point, despite its rusted exterior I could feel some kind or power residing inside the Tessaiga. Though on how to bring it out I do not know.

And I didn't have anytime to figure it out either.

I could hear the sound of ice starting to crack, meaning that we needed to leave now!

"Yura grab Touma, we need to leave now!" I said while rushing forward and picking up Kagome, much to her distress.

Yura followed me close behind as we started to climb up the ribs and the ice started to crack.

"Kagome..."

Looks like he was awake now.

I stopped my pace so that Yura could catch up and true to fashion he was awake.

"Kagome can you please tell me what just happened? Last thing I remember was that Sesshōmaru was going to use her poison on you and everything went blank. Now I can barely move and exiting the tomb." Touma said weakly.

Looks like whatever he did drained him, he was in no condition to fight and if we can make out of here in time hopefully we won't have to.

"You did, but apparently the Tessaiga has the ability to protect any human wielding it." Kagome said getting him to nod.

"The rest is that you basically used the power of your jewel shard master, froze Sesshōmaru, and then passed out." Yura chimed in getting him to nod.

"The rest we can fill you in once we leave Yomi before that bitch frees herself from the ice." I said before an oppressive aura come crashing down on all of us.

Damn it! We were too slow!

Looking down I saw Jaken using the flames of the Nintōjō to help thaw out Sesshōmaru who was already half freed.

Why do I get the cowardly retainer who can't fight! Jaken is entirely loyal to Sesshōmaru even if there is a good chance that he could end up dead. Then again he only has the Nintōjō and that can easily be taken away. Yura I can say is well on her way to becoming Touma's retainer with how loyal she is too him and can easily take care of herself, but then again she is trying to seduce him in the long run.

It just wasn't fair.

Anyway back onto the most horrific factor Sesshōmaru was glaring at me and Kagome as she freed herself from the ice and her features began to warp.

She was going to transform.

"We need to leave now!" I growled at a horrified Yura and she nodded as we continued our accension up.

"So you were right harlot, the Tessaiga does protect humans. You being alive is an example of that. Such a useless power, but considering why father created the Tessaiga I can understand why." Sesshōmaru said emotionlessly.

Seems like she has calmed down a bit.

"Who are you calling a harlot you flat chested bitch!" Kagome shouted out as she tried to reach for her bow, before remembering that it was destroyed by Sesshōmaru's poison.

Can't say the same for Kagome.

"Kagome I think that you should calm down for now, I'm sure you will get a chance to get back at Sesshōmaru soon. But for now we need to run away." Touma said weakly, getting her to nod.

"Touma's right harlot, you better run because when I catch you I will enjoy tearing you apart!" Sesshōmaru growled out as her features became more doglike before she glared right at me. "However for you Inuko, I will be more then willing to spare you, Yura, and Touma if you hand the Tessaiga and the harlot over and the later two swear loyalty to me."

...that bitch, she has the nerve to demand such a thing after all she has done.

"After you all you have done you think that anyone of else would do anything you said, well fuck that you overgrown flea bitten, flat chested bitch! Instead I'm going to make you an offer of my own. Fuck off and leave us alone or all of us will kill you!" I growled out while raising Tessaiga. Yura had Benigasumi floated around her and Kagome and Y/N just glared at Sesshōmaru.

After a few moments of silence Sesshōmaru just sighed out and gestured to Jaken, causing the imp to run to the nearest rib and scamper up as his life depended on it.

Considering what I think is about to happen it did.

"Very well Inuko, then I will have to take what I want by force then. So prepare yourself Inuko!" Sesshōmaru growled out before she shifted into her true self.

That of a gigantic white furred bitch.

Gone was the finesse and grace, replaced by only raw power.

"Kagome head up with Yura, I'll handle my sister." I said, snapping them out their shock.

"If you think that you can handle your sister alone, then it will only end up killing you." Kagome said as I placed her on the rib.

"No, you and Touma fighting her in your current conditions is nothing short of suicide. I'll just stall her for a bit until Yura brings you two away from her. After that I figure out what to do from there." I said honestly.

If those two could make it out of here then I will be okay. Inside here Kagome would have amounted to a late night meal to her and I dreaded to think what she would do to Touma in this form.

The way she was eyeing him was just plain creepy.

So buying them sometime so they could get ready out in the open would help immensely.

Touma seemed to catch on as he nodded in agreement.

"Just promise to come back to us." He asked, causing me to give him a small smile.

"I will. Just go, I'll be right back soon." I said before jumping down.

My sister seemed have grown impatient and was about to leap into the air to catch up with us.

Until I land square on her head and sent her sprawled out onto the ground. I jumped off and saw that my sister had gotten back up and was growling at me.

"Come and get me you overgrown bitch." I said, getting Sesshōmaru to growl at me before pounce towards where I just was.

I dodged and swung the Tessaiga, but it only bounced off of her fur.

Damn it, what does it take to unlock this sword's power!

Guess I would have to go the old fashioned way.

Sesshōmaru tried to pounce on me again, but I dodged and managed to scratch her face with my claws. That only seemed to have annoyed her as the cuts quickly closed up a moment later.

This was going to be harder then I thought.

Sesshōmaru just growled and tried pounce on me but I managed dodge once again. Yet she swatted me away into a rib bone and I barely had any time to move before she bit into the rib, poison dripping onto the ground and miasma rising from the debris.

Better keep an eye on that, too much and I could suffocate.

She launched at me once again, and I barely dodge it.

Sesshōmaru gathered poison into her claws and tried to swip at me, but I jumped out of the way and landed on her snout. She barely had anytime to growl before I jabbed Tessaiga into her right eye.

"Payback time you bitch!" I shouted before jumping off as she howl in pain.

A few moments later the eye healed and she began to froth poison from her fangs and gathering in her claws, causing a lot of miasma to start building up in the tomb.

I needed to get out here soon.

But it was kind of difficult when my sister seemed dead set on trampling me to death all of the sudden. She was so fixated that I could barely react to her movements. This kept up until the ground beneath me start to liquify and my lungs were starting burn with the miasma.

It was time to go.

Dodging her strikes I found the wound that Touma inflicted on her and hacked it open with my claws.

Sesshōmaru howled in pain and backed off as the wound closed.

I took the chance and lept off. It was time get out before this miasma or that overgrown bitch kills me.

I was about halfway out before I started to feel heavy and crash land into a rib.

Damn it, the miasma must've affected me more then I've thought. And it seems like Sesshōmaru knew too as she lept up to try and bite me.

And I meant try as not even halfway up Benigasumi impaled itself into her snout. Sesshōmaru whined our in pain before the blade removed itself and she crashed down back into the floor.

"Hate to admit it, but thank you Yura." I said as I was being yanked upward by her.

"Well then thank master when you see him,he is the one who sent me to check on how you are doing. If it was up to me I would have just left you to die at Sesshōmaru for what you and Kagome did to me yesterday, but as you clearly saw how he reacted to Kagome's appearnt death I wouldn't want you to die for real and cause a repeat of the same thing. I wouldn't want a repeat of the same thing to happen again, it honestly hurt to have seen master like that." Yura said, getting me to nod.

I should have guessed that Touma would have pulled something like this, it is honestly touching to know I have someone like him to watch my back.

"I plan on it. Also I must thank you for your honesty at me, it is a nice change of pace with someone being honest with their hatred for me, unlike someone else I knew." I replied honestly before turning bitterly at the thought of Kikyo.

Brushing those thoughts off for now looked down the see my sister shaking off the bones and sludge in her fur before she turned her head upwards and snarled at me.

We needed to leave, now.

Yura also seeing this increased our accession upwards as Sesshōmaru jumping after us.

A moment later we emerged from a small opening in my father's armor and I saw Kagome and Touma at the base of his skull. At good place to duck behind cover though.

Though I am confused though by what was in Kagome's hands as it looked like a bow made of ice...okay then looks like Touma has his powers back. But what was he planning?

(Kagome POV)

* * *

Everything was falling into place and it looked like Touma's plan was coming into terms.

It was a simple plan, but it had one result in mind.

That I would get the chance to get revenge on that overgrown bitch for calling me a harlot!

I only get one shot of this however.

This bow made of ice and one of Yura's hairs will break after one use and I only have one arrow. Touma thought that if he was back at full power that it would have lasted longer, but he was running on fumes so I get one shot at this.

One shot is all I needed anyway.

A moment later after Yura came back with Inuko, Sesshōmaru burst through the armor and began to shake off the dust in her fur. She set her sights on me and began to growl at me, until Yura snapped her snout closed with her hairs and began to pull her to the right.

"You only get one shot Kagome, I dobt that Yura can hold Sesshōmaru off for long." He said, getting myself to nod as I notched the arrow.

"Any advice on how to activate my...reiryoku was it?" I asked as he had briefly described me seemingly using a bit unknowingly earlier after the Mu-on'na was murdered by Sesshōmaru.

"My only guess would be to think about how you felt at that same moment, bring it to the surface, and channel it into the arrow. I don't really know all about reiryoku to be honest Kagome, but I have faith that you will do it." He said with a smile, getting one form myself in return.

Well when he puts it like that, then I have absolutely nothing to worry about.

So I focused on one thing alone, how much I despised all that Sesshōmaru has done.

To the Mu-on'na, to Inuko, to Touma, and especially to myself.

That bitch needed to suffer!

I saw the arrow gained a pinkish purple aura and I released it, shattering the bow in the process.

The arrow flew true with a violet vaporous trail and it hit straight into Sesshōmaru's right eye. She howled in pain as it there was a small explosion of violet. When it cleared up Sesshōmaru was rubbing blood from her now milky white eye.

"That's what you get for calling me a harlot you bitch!" I called out before finding myself barely able to stand. I found a spot next to Touma and promptly collapsed next to him.

I felt so satisfied and exhausted both physically and mentally.

I think I know how Touma feels when he used up his powers now.

I'm out of this fight at the moment, I'll leave Sesshōmaru to Inuko and Yura. I have faith that they can defeat her now. Still I feel like I should be helping a bit more.

"You will pay for doing that to Lady Sesshōmaru!" Jaken shouted as he pointed the Nintōjō at me, only for him to obscured by mist.

"I think that you might need this." Touma said as he handed me a club made out of ice, causing me to grin.

He knows me all too well.

"Thanks Touma." I said before I started beating up Jaken with the club.

Now I can leave that overgrown bitch to everyone else.

* * *

(Inuko POV)

Got to say that was quite the plan Touma had.

Now my sister is half blind at the moment and Kagome is handling Jaken.

Got to say it, the girl has impressed me once again. Though her reiryoku is nowhere near the level of power and refinement that Kikyo had, it was still impressive for a beginner.

Still we needed to take care of my sister right now. Her eye was healing up and it would take a few minutes for her to regain her full sight and more then enough time for her to kill us all.

Not that I would allow that to happen anyway.

Sesshōmaru snapped the hair surrounding her mouth and tried to bite down on Yura. She pulled back and I jabbed her in the eye with the Tessaiga. I might not know how to unlock its power, but it was useful in making my bitch of a sister in feeling even more pain and that is all that mattered.

Sesshōmaru howled in pain before trying to pounce on us. We jumped out of the way only to realize something.

We weren't her targets, no only the object of her hatred was.

"Damn it, Kagome run!" I shouted as me and Yura rushed after me sister.

Kagome noticed, but it was too late for her to react as Sesshōmaru was about ready to pounce on her. Yet she backed off once Touma step in front of her.

To my shock Sesshōmaru hesitated for a few moments before raising her paw up, poison dripping from her claws.

"Yura!" I shouted at her, but she had already lept into action and began to hold my sister's arm back. However she wouldn't be able to hold her back for long.

If the Tessaiga really did live up to the legend now would be a good time to do so.

I didn't care about the power this sword held or the fact it belonged to my father, all I cared about was using it to protect the one person here that I care about fully and Kagome from my overgrown bitch of a sister!

A moment later I felt a pulse and grinned.

Looks like I got my wish, just in time too as Sesshōmaru broke through Yura's hairs.

Not waisting anytime, I rushed at her and swung the Tessaiga down at her arm.

"Leave them alone you overgrown bitch!" I shouted as I brought the sword down onto it, causing Sesshōmaru to howl out in agony as I lopped off her arm.

Sweet Amaterasu, that was therapeutic.

Anyway I landed infront of Touma and Kagome.

"You two alright?" I asked as I kicked the beaten and unconscious form of Jaken away. I would have gotten a better look at him first, but Yura beat me to the punch as she shoved me out of the way to check up on him.

How he can deal with her is beyond me.

"You alright Kagome?" I asked while looking her over for any injuries.

"A little shaken up, but I'm still fine." Kagome said before looking at the Tessaiga. "So you finally unlocked it's power then?"

"Sure have." I said simply while taking a good look at my blade's true form.

It was exactly how I pictured it to be and I could clearly feel the power coursing through it. No wonder Sesshōmaru wanted this sword, with it she could have probably have been a match for our father back in his prime if what I have gathered is correct.

Now it belonged to me and I was going to make sure that she wouldn't get her hands on this sword, well only one hand now due to me.

And I think I should deal with that issue accordingly.

"Hey Touma do you have any power left?" I asked him.

"A little, but it should be just enough for what you're planning." He said before facing Yura. "Do you mind making a quick distraction for us, Yura?" He asked, getting her to nod.

"Certainly master." Yura said before leaping onto Sesshōmaru's right shoulder and starting to stab her with Benigasumi repeatedly. My sister could only howl in pain as she tried to bite her off.

Touma took this time to reach a fresh pool of blood and began to freeze it over. The ice began to spread rapidly over to Sesshōmaru herself. By the time she noticed and it was already too late.

The stump that was now her left arm was now attached to a large pillar of red ice.

He soon collapsed back to the ground, clearly exhausted and once again powerless. Yura stopped her stabbing and rushed over to check on him.

I turned to see my sister and I can clearly tell that she was at the edge. All the punishment that we'll have all dealt to her this night has finally worn away at her and including losing her arm and Yura's latest attack she was at the edge.

It was time to finish this once and for all.

"You have been looking for the power of the Tessaiga for over 200 years now and have been going as to desecrate our father's tomb for it. And after all these years you have finally found it, only for myself, the rightful heir to have claimed it." I said while pulling the Tessaiga back. Sesshōmaru could only growl as she tugged on the blood ice pillar to free herself and attack me, but she couldn't move at all.

"While you won't have to worry about the Tessaiga now because as being the merciful sister that I am, so I'm going to give you everything you wanted you overgrown bitch!" I roared out as rushed into her and slashed with the Tessaiga with all my might.

Sesshōmaru could only howl in pain as yoki from the same strike cut into her chest and propelled her off of our father's remains. After a few moments the strike stopped and she sent me a heated glare before a massive gashes opened up on her chest as she began her descent towards the ground.

"Lady Sesshōmaru!" A newly awakened Jaken shouted as he saw my sister plummeting towards the ground.

About halfway down, Sesshōmaru's form began to compress and shrink into a ball of light that shot off into the sky.

"Lady Sesshōmaru! Please wait!" Jaken shouted as he ran after her.

It was finally over, after everything Sesshōmaru has pulled tonight it was all over.

"I believe it is time for us to get out of here." I said while looking up at the portal, which was now starting to close.

Maybe I could get Yura to get a few of those skeletal birds to take us back up.

"I have already taken care of that Lady Inuko." Myōga said while jumping on my shoulder. So the coward has shown himself. Looking over my shoulder I saw two of those birds perched not that far from us.

"So you were just arranging our way out of her and not running away then? Now be honest, you wouldn't want to find out what I will do to ya if you lied." I said while preparing to squash him flat.

"I was planning on running way when it seemed that you would lose and perish by Sesshōmaru's hand. But as I can se that you have overcome the odds and have obtained the Tessaiga like I had hoped for. So here I am, begging for your forgiveness Lady Inuko." He said nervously before going to a dogeza.

Well I know a good way to for him to apologize, by squashing him flat with my foot!

However two hands on my shoulders stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Inuko, he is not worth the effort right now. We have just beaten Sesshōmaru and the portal is closing. So I'm sure that you can forgive him this time." Touma said from beside me.

"He did come back with with a way out after all, so how about you forget about it this time and save it for another time." Kagome suggested.

...you know what that is a good idea.

"I forgive you this time Myōga, but if I catch you trying to pull anything like this again I will squash you twice as hard as normal. Am I clear?" I said, holding my foot up as a threat to what would happen next time.

"I understand Lady Inuko!" He said nerviously.

"Good now let us get out of her-." I cut myself off once I noticed that Yura had taken Touma and was already on her way to the portal. "That crafty bitch, come on Kagome let us get out this place." I said before jumping onto the bird.

"I hope so, hopefully the next time I ever enter Yomi is when I have died of old age."She said before jumping onto the bird.

I took one last look at my father's grave before we took off.

Goodbye father and thank you for the Tessaiga. With this I can get a little closer to my dream and protect Touma when he needs it. And Kagome too I suppose. So thank you and goodbye father.

* * *

(Kagome POV- later)

Everyone was asleep and I was very thankful for that.

I was worried that I would die of embarrassment if I was found out, or possibly killed for real by Yura if she found out.

I found the sleeping form of Touma and coached over him.

After we had returned he had collapsed. Kaede looked over him and said that all he needed was some rest and he should be fine in the mourning. I guess running out of power and losing a bit of his humanity would do that to you.

That reason was part of why I was here right now.

That, the music box, and him reducing that flat chested bitch to an ice sculpture only solidified about what he felt towards me.

If only I could work up the courage to tell him.

I could face down an absolutely pissed off daiyokai but not tell my feelings to the boy I like, just how sad is that.

The only thing I could be thankful for was that he was also as hesitant to reveal his feelings to myself as well.

Still I don't know how to get past that issue for now, but I know the perfect start.

Without any hesitation I kissed his cheek before pulling back, my face a bright red.

"Thank you for everything Toums, hopefully one day one of us can work up the courage to tell the other how they truly feel." I said before walking up to my futon, thinking of him all along the way.

I just wish that I could tell him the truth.

* * *

**The screen flickers for as the chapter ends.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter and this arc as it comes to a close ******I will keep this short, but next chapter will be out by May 23rd hopefully and will be the start of the Amari arc...which will be short.******Anyway got another chapter to edit out tonight, so please remember to PM me or leave a review if you have any questions and I will see you all later.*****The author waves goodbye as the screen fades to black.**


	19. Amari the Fool

**The screen flickers for a bit before the author appeared.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome back to another chapter of Hanyo of Snow.***

***I know I promised this one for May 23rd five days ago, but I got busy working on some of my other projects.***

***So I will keep this short and say this chapter is the first part of the short Gama arc which I hope you will all enjoy.***

***Now then first I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi.***

***Finally just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy. I will see you all at the end of the chapter.***

**The author snaps his fingers as the screen turns to static as the chapter begins.**

* * *

**Amari the Fool**

* * *

(Yura POV)

It has been a day and a half since our battle with Sesshōmaru, which I am honestly still surprised that we survived.

She is practically one of the strongest yokai not sealed away or in hiding that I know off and we managed to drive her off.

Of course I helped more when it came to my master, still all of us held our own against Sesshōmaru even if it took everything we had.

If I had to admit something I believe that taking Master's offer was perhaps one of the best moments in my life, minus it being the only option at the time and having to deal with the girl, the bitch, and an old flea on a daily basis.

It would be even better if he would make a move on me, but I digress it was probably be better to wait for him to make a move or subtly manipulate him to do so.

Last time I tried the direct approach I was nearly killed for it after all.

It would be difficult for as Master was smart enough to see through most of it, but there is a certain flair for it that just makes me to improve it anyway.

Still there are a few things that I dislike.

For one the girl who has feelings for my master, which was mutual for him as well. They were just too shy to admit it to each other. A cute trait for master I suppose, but it irritates me to no end from the girl.

The fact she nearly snapped my true form in half also factoring into my hatred of her as well.

Honestly if it wasn't for how master cares for her and the possibility of him snapping my comb in half I would have killed her in her sleep by now.

Her and the bitch too.

Honestly while I will never admit it,...I have some respect for her.

Despite being a halfbreed bitch, she is strong I'll give her that. Then again considering her father was one of the strongest daiyokai of all time it makes sense.

Still she is someone I can't beat with any obvious methods now she possesses the Tessaiga and had literally disarmed one of the strongest yokai currently living and not sealed away.

But now I have said daiyokai after my head in the possible future...then again she would come after master as well due to her interest in him.

So I can't fault her for that.

I suppose I'm still rather sore at her for the way she diced me up during our fight, and just her in general.

The fact that I'm worried or paranoid of what her protectiveness of master might stem into also helps.

Other then those two the only real problem is that the flea is a bit perverted, but he knows what is good for him a keeps it to himself.

Then again I can't really say anything about myself as well.

Though I hate doing so, I can focus and see the basic surroundings of my comb. I hate it as I have to temporarily lose control of this body in order to do so.

But the way master looked as he was changing into what did he call them, swimming trunks was sooo worth it.

Have to agree with the bitch but it was a shame that he was only 14 although I could care less about his age, I suppose she has a point. Going after him when he turns 15 will mean he will be a bit more open to my advances. So I can wait a little bit for that to happen and according to him it is a little less then two weeks away.

Still speaking of master although he won't show it, he is still a little shaken up about what happened with Sesshōmaru. He still hadn't recovered the memory of the girl almost dying, but that was probably for the best.

He was still getting used to being a little less human though.

I will admit the white hair looks better on him then his black hair and I can't wait for it to become fully white. But still I have to imagine to becoming a bit more yokai might have shaken him a bit.

Especially with the thought of what would happen to him when we gain the full Shikon Jewel, if we survive this journey that is. Still if what the bitch told me is true then there are bound to be more shards going to try and unite with the one in his chest. Then what would happen if he gains the full Jewel in his chest, would he just become all powerful or would he become a full yuki-onna?

Honestly I'd prefer the first option, but I wouldn't mind if master was a man or a woman all that much.

Still master prefers his current status as a hanyo, so it is generally agreed to figure out on how to remove the shard without killing him.

Something that is going to be even more difficult then it sounds.

Still I believe that there is a way and I'm keeping my ears open just in case.

Other then that nothing much has changed, after resting a bit from the whole Sesshōmaru fiasco we began our journey towards our current location.

Nothing really happened, except an event were master showcased how he was the best master ever!

* * *

When one finds themselves surrounded by bandits, they usually cower in fear.

So I was surprised to say the least when a whole group of bandits was cowering in fear and the leader looking like he was going to shit himself under Kagome's glare.

Okay I can understand that reaction if it came from master or the bitch, but the girl not so much.

So I did the reasonable thing to do.

"Do you mind explaining what is with these bandits or why they are scared of the girl?" I whispered to Inuko.

I would have asked master, but he flanked himself to the girl with Shūsui drawn out. So I decided to ask the closest towards me, aka the bitch.

"These idiots tried to kidnapped Kagome before the jewel shattered and ran away like cowards when it turned it their boss was actually dead and held a Shibugarasu that tried to kill them all." Inuko said simply, getting me to nod.

Well that makes sense I suppose.

"And that one grabbed my ass." Kagome said, causing the lead bandit to sweat even harder and master to frown.

That fool was going to die.

"And he was planning on raping her too if possible once we had the Shikon Jewel." One of the bandits said, sealing the leaders grave and getting everyone to glare at him.

Okay master was definitely going to kill him if the mist coming off him and unreadable expression was of any indication.

The bandit leader tried to make a run for it, but was caught by two other bandits.

"Okay how about we have a deal, you feel free to do anything to him while the rest of us are free to leave." The bandit, obviously the smartest of the bunch offered.

Master pondered the offer for a minute before he approached the bandit leader.

"I have a better idea." Master said coolly as he placed a hand on the leader's shoulder and he was covered in mist. When it dispelled the leaders mouth was completely covered up with ice and so was his legs

"Kagome if you will." Master said as he stepped away from the half frozen bandit, and it crossed my mind what master had planned.

The grin on the girl's face when she realized it as well wouldn't be out of place on a crazed killer or myself.

"Gladly Touma." Kagome said before kicking the half frozen bandit in the crotch, hard.

So hard in fact I heard the ice shattering and the bandit's half muffled screams woman like screams.

The bandits paled and all covered their crotches, in fear of suffering the same fate.

Master just winced.

Me and the bitch both had a similar grin, as I hated to admit it but this was entertaining.

The bandit finally stopped screaming as his eyes rolled back into his head and passed out from the pain.

Kagome gave another kick just incase she missed shattering any bit of his manhood before walking off, a content expression on her face.

Master walked up to the bandit and unfroze him, causing the man to collapse onto the ground.

"Okay here is my counter offer, you will give me what I wish and in return I will not repeat what my friend did to him, you all are free to go, and feel free to do whatever it is with this one." Master said while gesturing to the broken form of the man beneath him.

"We accept! Just spare us from that please! Anything but that!" The smart bandit cried out while covering his crotch, getting similar reactions from the rest of them.

"Good." Master said before facing me. "Yura you know what to do." He said with a small sadistic grin.

With that one sentence, all the stress from the previous day seemed to melt away and I got shivers up my spin from his grin.

"Gladly Master!" I said enthusiastically while brandishing Benigasumi, causing the bandits to scream in fear.

* * *

In the end I got enough hair to make a good start in rebuilding my home, nearly scalped one of their heads, and found out my master might have a hidden sadistic streak to him.

Something that I would love to one day expand on.

Anyway that night besides the flea bringing up that the Tessaiga's sheath was being repaired after being left alone for 2 centuries, I was clued into something they had kept secret.

That master and the girl were actually from over 450-some years into the future.

At first I was in disbelief of the, until Master introduced me to shampoo and conditioner.

Only the future could produce such amazing confections for the hair!

Dear Amaterasu the things those amazing confections can do to this body is nothing short of breathtaking.

I haven't felt this clean in years!

My thoughts were interrupted as Master burst out of the water along with the girl.

Master was wearing a simple pair of black swimming trunks and the girl a unkamily kill me orange one piece swim suit.

I swear the people in the future must either be prudes or sadisticly perverted if the way their swim suits were covering there skin and somehow showed off their curves.

Amazing on master, average at best on the girl.

Then again that might just the part of me that wishes to see master naked or in a loincloth talking.

Still who knows, I might find one that as constricting in their era.

Anyway I shook off my thoughts/slash desires to focus on our current objective.

Finding one of the Shikon Jewels shards.

From what little I knew it was reported to have fallen into a pond around a daiymo's home outside of the prefecture.

The girl also finally developed the ability to sense the shards with some help from master. So she could tell that it was close by.

But there were two problems with this.

First was that there were three ponds in the area and one was located in the daiymo's castle and it will be hard to enter in to look for it and this was the first of the ponds.

The second was that a rather nasty toad yokai inhabited one of these ponds. I was confident that Master, the bitch, and I could handle him. The girl not so much. So me and the bitch and flea we're keeping an eye out just incase the toad was going to try anything.

So far he hasn't, so he must be in one of the other two ponds then.

One of which we will have to look into by the looks of it.

"Nothing on your end as well Touma?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing on this end Kagome." Master sighed out.

Looks like there is nothing in this pond, so one down and three to go.

The sounds of branches breaking broke my muses and I saw the bitch chasing after a white blur. It stopped near the the girls clothes and from the looks of the blur it was a small macaque.

Odd, you don't really see them in these parts of Nippon that often.

Anyway the macaque took the girls clothes when someone blew a finger whistle and it fled in that general direction with Inuko and the others not that far behind it.

I was the first to get to the source of the noise and found a young man searching through her clothes with...something in his hand and a confused expression with the macaque near by him.

Either he was a pervert or the macaque grabbed the wrong item.

"Th-this...isn't something to eat?" The man said while putting the item back.

So he wasn't a pervert, shame.

Master wouldn't let me have his hair than and it was of such fine quality too. Must be from a clan if he could have hair as fine as that.

"You might want to return those clothes?" Master said as he emerged from the bushes, startling the man.

"Who are you?! You look suspicious!" The man declared while drawing his sword and pointing it at master.

I don't think so!

I pry the sword lose with some of my hairs and place it over the man's neck and backed him up against the tree. The macaque began to run around in circles panicked.

"Yura can you please put down the sword, I can handle this on my own." Master sighed out.

Seeing his reasoning, I complied and dropped the blade to the ground. The young man sighed out in relief before blushing as his stomach grumbled.

"Now you are suspicious to us, but how about I make you a deal? We give you something to eat then you can tell us what you are doing here and apologize to my friend. Though I can't promise you end without a mark. It's better then the alternative and letting her unleash the full extent of her fury on you." Master said, gesturing to the raging form of Kagome being held back by a bored looking Inuko.

The man had the appropriate reaction of paling in terror, much to my satisfaction.

* * *

The man with a red handprint on his face and the macaque were currently eating a bag of dried potato slices or as master and the girl called them potato chips.

The meeting went about as well as expected as the girl laid the young man down onto the ground with a single slap.

After that the girl and to my disappointment master got changed and gave the man his potato chips.

Me and the bitch were nearby in the tree incase the man tried anything with master or to keep the macaque from stealing his scarf again.

Don't know the story about master's scarf, but if someone trying to steal it could sent him into a rage then it must be very important.

Anyway the man and macaque had a content expression as they finished up the chips.

"Those dried potatoes were delicious." The young man says before he and the macaque bowed at the girl and master. "Thank you two for your generosity!"

"It's no problem. Anyway I'm Touma and right next to me is Kagome. The ones in the tree are Inuko and my vassal, Yura." Master said causing me to preen at his praise, before the young man swatted his face to reveal that the flea had been sucking his blood. "And that would be Myōga. Now I believe we agreed that you owe us an explanation?"

The man looked at as with suspicion, I mean he was surrounded by what he supposed were three yokai after all and a human claiming one of them to be his vassal. It was an unusual sight to behold after all.

But he relented after about a minute of thought.

"I can't tell my lineage, but call me Nobunaga and this here is Hiyoshimaru." Nobunaga said while gesturing to the macaque on his shoulder.

The girl looked excited for a second before master placed a hand in front of her.

"Does your first name happen to be Oda?" Master asked.

I guess that by master's and the girls's reactions that this Oda Nobunaga would be someone very important in the future.

Master's question only caused Nobunaga to scoff.

"Don't lump me in with that fool from Owari! I am Nobunaga Amari from the land of Kai!" Amari declared, getting Hiyoshimaru to nod rapidly causing the girl to sigh.

"So you are from the Takeda clan then?" Master asked, getting Amari to nod.

"That is correct, but I take it that you are from one as well." Amari asked, getting master to shake his head.

"Not really, my mother is from a clan but they don't know I exist. My father is also a descendant of a clan, but the only one here who is from a clan is Kagome." Master said, getting Amari to nod and confused looks from the rest of us.

It was no secret that we all knew that Master was from one of the largest yuki-onna clans, but evidently even the girl never knew he was descended from a human clan.

"And what clan are from Kagome?" Amari asked.

"The Higurashi clan." The girl answered with a little pride when she saw Amari's reaction.

"I've heard of them. A small clan, but they are a clan of priests and miko." Amari said before sighing out. "If you have inherited their talents then maybe you could help me?"

"Unless it is nearby or has anything to do with a Shikon Jewel shard then I suggest you look somewhere else." Inuko said, with myself thinking the same thing. Though I doubt master and the girl would let it slide.

"I don't know about the later, but my task is in the daiymo's castle." Amari sighed out, silencing any protests master or the girl might've had at the bitch's statement.

"Can you please explain then?" Kagome asked, getting Amari to nod.

"I was sent here to retrieve Princess Tsuyu from the daiymo's castle by her father. He had heard some rumors of him these past few days and has been acting differently since a star fell into the castle pond. I come here and find out that he has been gathering women from all over his land and rumors that he has been possessed by a yokai. I'm here to confirm these rumors and to get Tsuyu away from here if they are true." Amari explained, causing me groan.

So a Shikon Jewel shard was responsible for this and of the possession rumors were true then it wasn't going to end well for the daiymo.

"You have any idea of what is going on Yura?" Master asked upon noticing my pondering.

Perceptive as always master.

"I have an idea that what is going on is due to the daiymo possibly being possessed by a rather nasty toad yokai known as Tsukumo no Gama. It has terrorized this area for around 300 years and is possibly using a Shikon Jewel shard to enhance his powers to possess the daiymo causes all kinds of trouble." I said, getting master to sigh and Amari to gain a shocked expression.

"That's just great, hopefully I have something in my father's notes that'll help out. I'm just thankful this isn't a toad demon." Master sighed out and I was inclined to agree.

Although they barely if at all crossed over into Nippon from China they were quickly killed off before they could even cause trouble. They tended to act like this particular toad yokai, only worse off and much more powerful. One that was caught in Nippon centuries ago leveled a small village in its wrath before it was stopped by someone who was the most powerful miko ever to live.

Looks like we have a target now and a toad to kill.

"If that is true, then can please help free the daiymo from his possession?" Amari asked us, getting master and Kagome to nod.

"Of course we can." Kagome said, getting Amari to nod and Hiyoshimaru to chirp happily.

"Thank you, now let us depart at once!" Amari declared before walking off.

"Wait-" Master tried to warn him, but it was too later.

Amari, no the fool walked off a small ledge and fell onto the ground unconscious with his macaque hollering about in a circle.

I left the tree to inspect him and saw his condition. He wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

"Looks like he won't be awake to around nightfall." I told master, getting him to sigh. "Probably for the best, most toad yokai prefer to move about at night and this one should be no exception."

"Well then we should prepare for the upcoming night then, any idea on how to get rid of a toad yokai possessing someone Yura?" Master asked me.

"The only method is extreme heat and cold, but in order for the host to be alive I suggest fire master. No one really has tried with ice, but as you will no doubt want the host alive I suggest fire." I said, causing his to sigh before he gave a small grin and turned to the girl.

What was he planning?

"Kagome you still have that aerosol bug spray with you?" Master asked, getting her to grin as well.

"I do, looks like we have a plan to deal with the toad then." Kagome said, getting everyone to nod.

"Then the two of you can handle it on your own tonight." Inuko said surprising everyone.

Yomi, even I never thought that she would suggest that.

"A smart decision, Lady Inuko." Myōga praised, only to be silenced with a glare by the bitch.

"Of course you would think that, you wouldn't get to fight. But I'm going to let it slide this time since I'm not going to fight and that hairy bitch sure isn't going to fight tonight. So you might as well go retrieve the Tessaiga's sheath." Inuko said, shocking myself and getting the flea to nod gratefully.

"Of course Lady Inuko! I shall return with the sheath by the morning." Myōga said before bounding off into the forest.

Honestly I could care less about the flea leaving, but that halfbreed bitch has the gull to order me not to fight alongside master is something that I care very much about!

Yomi, I thought she would have jumped at the first chance to try her claws at a fight alongside master with how protective she is of him.

I could that bitch a piece of my mind, she spoke up.

"Save whatever triad you have for me you hairy bitch, the two of us could easily handle the toad easily. But Touma and the girl, that is a different matter. The girl might be out of reiryoku at the moment and be next to useless with her at best below average archery skills." Inuko said, getting the girl to growl at her.

It looked like she was going to try something, but master placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Pity, I wished to see the bitch suffer one of those Osuwari I heard about.

"But if Touma trusts her to accomplish a part, that is fine by me. As for Touma he can take care of himself and he was able to scar Sesshōmaru. So I believe that he and the girl can handle this toad alone. Wouldn't you say so Yura?" Inuko said, causing me to sigh.

I suppose the bitch has a point.

Master did manage to harm her after all, so I will consent to this.

"I suppose, but we are going to intervene if anything happens?" I asked, getting the bitch to nod.

"Of course, besides with the rate Touma has been knocked out and kidnapped we need to keep an eye on him definitely." Inuko said while throwing me a glare with the girl copying her and causing master to sigh as well.

I suppose I do deserve the glare for what I did to master.

"Looks like we have a plan for the night, but I suppose we can discuss it later after we help Amari up." Master said and I looked down to see the macaque poking it it's foolish owner in his sleep.

"I suppose so, but Touma can you please tell me why you never mentioned that you were descended from a clan?" Kagome asked.

"It is because you never asked and that I only recently found out about it myself through my father's notes. Besides we have a more important issue with this toad yokai to deal with. I will tell you everything you want to know after this." Master said, getting the girl to nod.

"Fair enough, but I'm holding you to your word." Kagome said, getting Touma to nod.

"Don't worry I will, I've learned from my father's mistakes and I do have a thing or two to get off of my chest. But for now, let us help Amari up from the cliff." Master said while looking down at the cliff at the still unconscious form of the fool.

As he and the girl helped said fool up, my thoughts just laid with two things.

Ways to skin the bitch alive without being killed in turn if her plan get master killed.

And how much more amazing master really is!

He was descended from a clan and depending on the one maybe he was royalty. I mean he was technically already was but only among yuki-onna as a male hanyo among their kind and in such a prominent clan meant that he was basically a prince among their kind.

But if that included being among humans too, then that was even more spectacular. A royal on both human and yokai decent.

"Honestly it's not all that it's cracked up to be, but then again I never really knew anyone in my mother's clan and my old man was already dead so I don't really have that much experience with being royalty." The bitch spoke up with a grin.

Damn it, must've been to caught up in my musings and spoke out a bit.

Not that it mattered much, but as I looked around I noticed that master and the girl were gone.

"If you are wondering where they are, they took that fool back to our campsite and Touma asked me to check up on you." Inuko said.

Master is so caring to send someone to check up on me. Though I would have honestly preferred the macaque over the bitch though.

"Well that was kind of Master as always, what do you know about what I was talking about. Sure your father was technically the ruler of Honshū while alive and your mother was a noble you are technically royalty. But only among yokai and most of them could care less about you. But on the human side I doubt that you would be royalty among them you halfbreed bitch." I said, getting her to grin.

"Honestly I couldn't care about being royalty, but the reactions when everyone finds out about my mother's clan is always fun. I did say I was going to tell you guys after the incident with my sister, but with what happened with Touma I thought that it would be better to wait. So I'll tell Y/N and the girl later and I'll tell you now, just to prove you wrong." She said, getting me to huff.

"Very well, but I doubt that your mother's clan would amount to much." I said.

There was no way she was royalty.

Inuko whispered it into my ear and procured proof of her claim from her robes.

A clan seal, validating her claim.

I turned pale and promptly realized that the bitch was right.

Dear Izanami, she was right!

I did the only thing that my mind could comprehend at the time, and just fainted from shock.

* * *

**The screen flickers for a bit before the author reappears.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter.***

***Here we see a bit more of Yura's perspective and find out a bit more about Touma's and Inuko's heritage. That will be revealed next chapter along with a truth or two.***

***The next chapter will should be out by June 11 if everything goes right and I hope you enjoy it when the time comes.***

***And for a bit of an announcement, next chapter besides Hanyo of Snow expect a whole bunch of chapters for From No One to Someone. So I hope you all will enjoy that.***

***So it's time to finish this, shall we.***

***Leave a review or PM me of you have any questions. I will get to you when I can. So until next time ciao!***

**The author waves goodbye as the screen fades to black.**


	20. Of Toads and Truths

**The screen flickers for a bit before the author appears.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 and well come to another chapter of Hanyo of Snow.***

***And for the first time in a while it is out on the day I promised.***

***So anyway nothing else to say, but let's get started shall we.***

***First off I do not own Inuyasha, it is owned by the amazing Rumiko Takahashi...which is getting a sequel soon .***

***And finally just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy. I will see you all at the end of the chapter.***

**The author snaps his fingers as the screen fades to static as the chapter begins.**

* * *

**Of Toad and** **Truths**

* * *

(Touma POV)

That night while everyone was asleep in the surrounding village, we marched our way up to the backside of the hillside castle.

To think there was once at least 5,000 of these gorgeous castles in the past. Now with little over 100 in mine and Kagome's era. It was still a sight to be hold, but it was ruined a bit by the fact a ruthless toad yokai now rules it.

I had Yura tell use some of the tricks that the this Tsukumo no Gama would pull along with what my father notes would say.

From what I could gather this particular yokai was weaker then most of it's species and had to resort to use a Shikon Jewel shard in order to close the gap and surpass it along with no small amount of cunning. Something me and Kagome could deal with.

However what I found out just made my blood run colder then usual.

Toad yokai have the ability to contain beings in sacs similar to a frog or toad egg. Then they store them for later to use as food or their souls in order heal themselves.

Must prefer insects or small animals, but this one was ruthless and large enough to target humans. So all the women that he ordered into the castle was so he would have a supply fresh humans to indulge himself with or stockpile incase he ever gets hurt.

The Tsukumo no Gama needed to die, that we all agreed on and Amari volunteered to do so after hearing about this. After we exorcised him from the daiymo of course.

So the plan is simple. Me, Kagome, and Amari will confront the Tsukumo no Gama and confront him while Inuko and Yura will hang back and intervene if necessary.

Though Yura was a lot more focal about staying close to me, Inuko and I managed to convince her otherwise.

So here we are at the bottom of the castle with Inuko allowing Kagome and a reluctant Amari onto her back while Yura would carry me up with her hairs.

Although I had to sigh at her blatantly pressed herself against me and wrapped her arms around me.

She was really open with her latest attempt to seduce me, although I can tell that it was a mixture of that and something more.

She was worried about me and considering the last conflict we faced, I don't blame her.

All of us had nearly died to Sesshōmaru, especially Kagome. So it would make sense that she would be this clingy...her desire for me aside.

But Inuko was right, we need to be able to do this ourselves. Me and Kagome can't rely on Inuko and Yura all the time. There has to be somethings that we have to do ourselves.

We reached the castle just as Kagome and a shaky Amari clambered off Inuko's back. And Yura still refused to let go of me.

The reaction was instantaneous.

"Inuko help me get this harlot of Touma!" Kagome shouted as she tried pry Yura off me. She was clinging onto me pretty tightly and had may arms pinned to my side in order for me to not get her comb out.

Inuko took the simple approach and grabbed to comb from me.

"Let him go you hairy bitch or I will say the word and you will suffer the consequences. I suggest that you do so before my patience runs out. I am really tempted for you to be humiliated once again. So go ahead make your choice." Inuko said and Yura immediately released herself off me.

Inuko just tossed the comb back to me while Kagome just glared at Yura.

"If you are all done, we have bigger problems to deal with." Amari said with a frown, and he was right.

All around us were the castle's guards all passed out. The Tsukumo no Gama was definitely behind this.

Except the pair of guards that Amari was glaring at. With their red faces and the empty sake bowls around them they were clearly passed out drunk.

Minus that it was obvious that the Tsukumo no Gama wanted no one to see what he was up to tonight. Meaning we have to move fast in order to prevent whatever he was planning to do.

"Kagome do you have everything ready?" I asked.

"I do." She said with a grin, procuring the items needed for our plan in her hands.

"Good, Amari are you ready?" I asked him.

"Believe me I will more ready for this then anything else in my life." Amari said while drawing his katana and Hiyoshimaru squawk in agreement. "Let us save Princess Tsuyu, liberate the daiymo, and put an end to this villainous toad!"

"Couldn't agree with you more." I said, smiling a little at his enthusiasm and turning to Inuko and a sulking Yura. "Yura why don't you take the hair off the guards, only those that are passed out from the sake though."

They needed to learn a lesson about drinking on the job especially with the Tsukumo no Gama causing mayhem.

"Happily master!" A cheered up Yura said while brandishing Benigasumi and immediately went to work.

"Inuko-" "If you are asking me to make sure that Yura doesn't accidentally scalp someone again then I'll take care of it. Just try not to get the girl killed alright, I don't want a repeat of last time Touma." Inuko said getting me to nod.

"Don't worry I'll make sure of that." I said, getting a small smile from her.

"Then good luck, I'll catch up to you all in a few then." Inuko said before she walked off to make sure Yura didn't go to far once again.

I shared a nod with Kagome and Amari and the three of us entered into the castle.

* * *

"Princess Tsuyu, where are you!" Amari shouted as he looked through another room only to find unconscious guards.

"Touma are you sure it is a good idea for him to be yelling like that?" Kagome questioned as we searched the adjacent room.

"I believe it is a good idea. It will lure Tsukumo no Gama to use and it will that much easier to catch him." I said getting her to nod.

We have been doing this for the past 20 minutes now and Amari has been calling for Tsuyu all the way.

I doubt she would respond if she was asleep just like everyone else here...but I didn't have the heart to tell him no and neither did Kagome.

All we have been finding was empty rooms or unconscious guards. That and three more passed out drunk guards.

I froze a few of the hairs that Yura had not so subtly slipped onto me on them and if the joyous and if borderline creepy laughter a few minutes ago was of any indication she was happy with her gift.

So we continued on our way and once again nothing more then empty rooms and more empty rooms.

"Princess Tsuyu are you all right!" Amari cried out.

Looks like he found her.

Me and Kagome entered into the room we heard his voice from, and deadpenned at what we saw.

"Princess what has become of you!" Amari wailed out while Hiyoshimaru cried on his shoulder and cradled the body of an old woman.

Totally missing the sleeping form of a young woman next to him.

Yura was right, he is a fool.

"Amari, that isn't Tsuyu." Kagome said, snapping Amari and Hiyoshimaru out of their funk. He looked between the old woman and the sleeping form of Tsuyu a few times before dropping the old woman onto the ground.

Well that was rude.

"Princess Tsuyu!" Amari cried out as he cradled her body.

She was only unconscious thankfully, now how to wake her though.

I felt something tug on me and I looked around to find nothing, but I felt the tug coming from one thing and one thing only.

The pouch containing our other shard of the Shikon Jewel. I felt the same pulse from my chest along with a small burning pain.

Whatever was happening Kagome must've felt it too as she pulled out the shard and looked at me. All I got give her was a shrug. I had no clue what was going on, but something was telling me to trust it.

It must've been one of the presences within the shard. Normally I wouldn't trust something like this given the history of the Shikon Jewel. But the feeling of the Jewel was something I recognized.

It was reiryoku, pure reiryoku like the kind Kagome could use.

So I'm willing to trust the shard just this once.

"Go ahead Kagome." I said, to which she nodded and placed the shard next to Tsuyu.

It gave off a soft glow and Tsuyu began to stir in her sleep. Kagome quickly pocketed the shard as Tsuyu woke up.

"Nobunaga? Why are you here?" Tsuyu questioned groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

"It is, I'm glade that you remember a lowly vassal like me princess." Amari said while blushing.

Looks like Amari loves Tsuyu, shame she was already wed. That would have been a cute couple and the way Kagome was not so secretly cooing over them must mean she agreed as well.

"Of course you were a childhood friend who was ever so kind to me." Tsuyu said honestly causing him to blush even.

"You bless me with your kind words princess." Amari said while twiddling his thumbs and Hiyoshimaru scratching his back in order to mimic his owner's embarrassment.

"You would always fall into the castle pond or slip on horse dung and you would always make me laugh." Tsuyu said honestly, without the slightest hint of mockery.

Amari's blush turned into embarrassment at that and Hiyoshimaru rolled off of Amari's back at that.

Shot through the heart...I think that is what the Americans would say in a situation like this.

"I wish to go back to this simple days!" Tsuyu cried out before she began to weep with Amari comforting her. "I don't know what to do anymore! My husband slipped into the castle pond a few days ago and began to run a high fever. When he recovered he was like a whole other person! While he was kind and honorable before now he is nothing but contempt and cruel! Please Nobunaga, what am I to do!?"

"Stay behind me and my companions and we will protect you!" Amari declared while grabbing Tsuyu's hands, shocking her. "Word of your husband's depravity had spread far even to the Land of Kai and your father. In fact your father ordered me to come and bring you back home himself!"

"My father?" Tsuyu said, still in shock.

Hiyoshimaru tried to climb on his back with a chop stick and a bowl. But Kagome grabbed him and sent him a look that only spelt one thing.

Do not ruin this moment or else!

Needless to say the macaque was absolutely terrified by her glare.

"Even if he didn't order it I would have come and get you myself!" Amari said while blushing a bit.

"Nobunaga..." Tsuyu trailed off.

"But I know the truth now! Your husband is possessed by a yokai and me and my companions vow to free him and vanquish the yokai possessing him! That I promise!" Amari said.

This man while a fool was willing to save the man of the woman she loves without a second thought as he was concerned about her happiness over his. Many others in his position would have done the opposite...Amari was definitely a noble man, a rarity among our day and age.

"Nobunaga thank you!" Tsuyu cried out as she embraced Amari and started to cry into his shoulder. Amari was stunned for a moment before he embraced her back.

"Awww." Kagome said and I couldn't help but agree.

"Well isn't that touching." A voice called out. All of us turned to face the bandaged face of Tsukumo no Gama. "An intruder being so close to my beloved Tsuyu, well looks like-"

He was cut off when I sent an icicle to cut clean through his bandages to reveal his true appearance and sent him sprawling down onto the floor.

"It's over Tsukumo no Gama, we know what you are and we are going to free the daiymo from your possession." Amari declared while drawing his katana and Tsuyu stepping right behind us.

"I highly doubt that, for I am going to kill you all!" Tsukumo declared as a spot on his right shoulder started to glow violet.

Looks like that is where his Shikon shard is.

I draw Shūsui and Kagome stepped behind me.

We just needed to ware him down and trap him so we could execute our plan.

It wouldn't be easy as me and Amari barley dodged Tsukumo's tongue and it impales the floor behind us.

He quickly retreated back as Amari went to slash him.

Tsukumo breathed out a miasma, but all of us blocked out mouths in order not to breath it in. Still he lunged towards Tsuyu, but Hiyoshimaru throw his bowl into one of his eyes, causing him to scream out in pain.

Using that distraction I created a mist to dispel the miasma. It was slow going, but it did have the affect of pushing Tsukumo back in fright, finally realizing what he was up against.

However the toad had some confidence left in him as he shot his tongue straight at me, intending to impales me with it.

Until Amari pushed me down, getting him to scream out in pain as the tongue impaled his shoulder.

He cried out in pain only as Tsukumo ran past us in an attempt to go after Tsuyu. I froze the floor underneath him, causing the toad to jump back in fright.

"You alright Amari?" I asked while freezing his wound shut.

"I'm fine, though you healing me hurts more then wound itself." Amari groaned out. I just nodded and saw something approaching us.

I stepped out of the way as Tsukumo tried to rush at us, only to slam into the wall and tear a hole into it. He collapsed onto the roof of the castle and only to get back up.

"That does it I'm going to kill you all!" Tsukumo declared with a fierce glare.

"I highly doubt it." A voice said behind him, causing him to pale and myself and Kagome to smile.

Behind him on the other side of the roof was Yura with her hairs drawn out and Inuko with Tessaiga drawn out.

"If I remember correctly there is a saying from the continent, 'The frog in the well only believes that the sky is as big as the top of his well. If he where to surface, he would have an entirely different point of view.' or something like that. Although you are a toad, the saying still applies. You have been terrorizing the people of these lands for around 300 years always falling back on the same strategy in order to survive incase you were injured. That was how you survived for this long considering how pathetic you really are. Then a shard of the Shikon Jewel falls into your pond and you get the idea to try the same schtick on a much grander scale, stepping outside of the well so to speak. But there is one thing you did not consider, anyone coming after you like we did or anyone after the jewel shards. Now you have nowhere to go and me and Yura have freed all of the girls you had preserved. There is nothing you can do. You stepped out of your well toad and you still believe that the sky was still only at the top of it. You are nothing more then a pathetic fool who should have stayed in his well. In the end in the grand picture of things you were nothing more the a pathetic toad who simply bit off more then he could chew." Inuko scoffed before facing me. "Touma, Kagome, Amari please finish this toad up. I've had enough of this eyesore."

Inuko certainly had a way with words when she wanted to.

"Gladly." I said with a smirk and placing my hands onto the roof.

"Eyesore! Now see here-!" Tsukumo bristled, but a column of ice surrounded him, blocking off all routes of escape except directly towards us.

"Kagome if you would?" I asked getting her to nod.

"Certainly Touma." Kagome said while walking up to the trapped toad.

"You think a pathetic girl like that is capable of finishing me off then forget it. She is not even worth a morsel to me!" Tsukumo declared, pissing off Kagome.

That fool had sealed his fate, and with such a pathetic choice of last words as well too.

"Then I hope you choke on this you slimeball!" Kagome said before brining out her pocket light and bug spray.

And proceeded to go Solid Snake on him.

The toad could only scream out in pain as he was being burnt alive. He screamed out for about a minute before leaving behind the smoking form of the daiymo.

He then appeared as an overgrown green toad and tried to rush at Kagome, but she sent another torrent of flames his way and the toad fled away.

But Amari drew his katana despite his injured shoulder and with one mighty slash, cleaved the toad in half.

The toad led out one final croak as it's halves rolled off the roof and the Shikon Jewel shard in his possession clattered onto the roof. The Tsukumo no Gama was no more.

I didn't have any time to celebrate when the shard rocketed in my chest.

I screamed out in pain as I felt my body began to absorb some of it's powers and the presences once again, before Inuko ripped the shard away from me and clutched it her fist.

I swayed for a bit before Inuko caught me in her arms.

"Thanks Inuko." I groaned out.

"No problem Touma." She said before a worried Kagome and Yura crowded me.

"Touma are you alright?!" Kagome shouted as she and Yura looked all over me.

"I'm tired and sore, but other then that alright." I groaned out. "But I don't think I will be getting used to this anytime soon."

"I can see that." Inuko said as the other two stopped looking over me.

"Master it looks like some more of your hair has turned white, other then that you are all right." Yura sighed out, causing Kagome to frown. I don't blame her.

With every shard I get stronger, in fact I'd say I'm four times as strong then before I dove into the well after Kagome. All of us were worried about it, especially me.

What if we get all of the shards and this continues will I still be myself, or will I become a yuki-onna?

I'd prefer not to find out, but I must keep persevering.

If a single one of those seeking or possessing any of the Shikon Jewel shards with impure intentions managed to hear about the well, the Kagome's family would be ground zero of any kind of attack.

Protecting them was well worth the risk of becoming a yuki-onna. I just hope that we find a way to prevent the change along our journey.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard Inuko wincing in pain. Looking over I saw that frost was staring to travel along her robe's selves.

Not again, and this time it was on both hands.

"Inuko-" I tried to explain, but Inuko cut me off. "Don't you say another word Touma, this isn't your fault. Your body is still adjusting to your new power so I do not blame you for this. I know that you are currently fighting it to stay awake, but let it go and get some rest. You did well by yourself Touma and I know that you have some explaining to do, but just rest for now." She finished with a small smile.

I just nodded and did as she commanded.

Only for darkness to overcome my vision a few seconds later.

* * *

The sounds of thunder shook me awake.

I found myself in a room of the castle, with a massive thunderstorm in the background.

I tried to get up, only to notice my legs had frozen onto the tatami mat I was place on.

With a simple sigh, I dispelled the ice.

It seems like I have my powers under control once again.

So I tried to get up nice again.

"Touma/Master!"

Only to be tackled into the ground by Kagome and Yura.

"Nice to see you two are worried about me, but can you please get off of me. I'm still kind of in pain." I groaned out, getting Kagome to back off. "You too Yura."

"Fine, as you say master." She sighed out reluctantly.

"Glad to see that you are awake Touma." Inuko said from the side of the room, her hands wrapped in bandages. No doubt from the frost that covered them earlier.

"So am I, anyway how are you feeling Inuko?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, nothing some sleep and my ability to heal won't be able to fix. I should be able to be rid of these bandages by tomorrow morning." Inuko said, getting me to smile and nod at her.

Well that was good to hear.

"So anything happen while I was out?" I asked them as I laidback onto the mat. I was still tired after all.

"Other then you being knocked out for a few hours nothing much concerning me and the bitch master. If you really wish to know then ask the girl. The fool and frog face talked to her the most." Yura said while gesturing to Kagome.

"Frog face?" I asked her. I knew that fool was her nickname for Amari, but frog face?

"She is refering to the daiymo, without that toad possessing him he returned to normal. But it turned out that he always had a face similar to that a a frog's." Kagome said a little bashfully and getting me to nod.

I suppose that would make some sense on why the Tsukumo no Gama chose to posses him besides his status as a daiymo. No one really question it if he claimed to have been sick and wrapped up in bandages even with the swollen head.

Though that ruse could have been broken if one of his servents had called a priest, monk, or miko to check on him though.

"Anyway the daiymo wished to talked to you as it was your plan to free him after all, but as you were unconscious he talked to me. Although he is grateful for us all he is still apprehensive of Inuko due to his recent encounter with a yokai and Yura due to turning 5 of his men bald." Kagome explained.

"Like I care about that." Yura said, getting Inuko to nod.

"Anyway the daiymo tried to offer us and Amari land and wealth, but all of us turned it down." Kagome said, getting me to nod.

None of us had to use any of that.

Kagome and I had all that we needed and us and Inuko were only seeking the shards of the Shikon Jewel shard. Myōga only went wherever Inuko went...whenever he didn't run away that is. As for Yura she only seemed to care for two things, myself and hair.

Amari only cared if Tsuyu was safe.

"So in the end we convinced him to allow us to stay the night and to keep the shard. That and something that he has for you tomorrow." Kagome said with a sly smirk.

"And that is?" I asked.

"Sorry can't say, it is a surprise for both you and Amari." Kagome said with a smirk, causing me to sigh.

Figures she would say that.

"Still we do have some questions for you Toumq." Kagome said with a serious expression. "Like what was that I felt back on the roof?"

I figured she would ask that.

"I have been wondering that myself. I sensed two presences when you used the shard back you thought my overgrown bitch of a sister killed Kagome." Inuko said, causing me and Kagome to flinch.

We were still plenty sore about that.

"I did too, but given the time we thought that it would be for the best not to mention it at the moment. But it is time for you to come clean master." Yura said, with all three of them staring intently at me.

Might as well.

"I might as well tell you guys." I sighed out. "I was planning on coming clean anyway before the week was up. I would have told you guys sooner, but Kaede asked me not to tell you guys." I said, getting Inuko and Kagome to glare.

"And why did she say that?" Kagome asked angrily.

"It's because we don't know what these presences are and she asked that until we get a good idea on what is inside of the shards. What Kaede could remember was what Kikyo told her and it wasn't much. That the two presences are in fact to living beings within the Shikon Jewel." I said, shocking them.

"So you say that they're actually two things living within the Shikon Jewel!" Kagome exclaimed.

"How is that possible!" Yura said.

"Honestly Kaede doesn't remember, but what she does know is that the answer lies with a sacred cave hidden within a village of yokai taijiya." I said, causing Yura to pale and Inuko to wince.

"That would do it." Inuko said before turning to Kagome. "Yokai Taijiya are tribes of humans who hunt yokai and rouge hanyo for a living often under the employe of those who pay them or going after any ones that prove to be a threat to nearby humans. So yokai tend to stay away from their settlements. So anyone of us besides you would be welcome in one of their villages. There are some that just kill any yokai on sight no matter how good their intentions are." She said, getting Kagome to nod grimly.

"So the only way to find out what is lying inside the shard is to find a village of basically yokai hunters which might try to kill all of you?" Kagome asked, getting us to nod. "Well then let's save that as a last resort incase Kaede can't remember anything is to basically find out ourselves."

"That is correct, but we did discover one thing tonight though." I said, getting Kagome to nod.

"That's right, one of them seems to be able to use reiryoku and is seemingly benign if what happened with Tsuyu as of any indication." Kagome said.

"Yet the other is a complete unknown. Besides that the only thing we know is that you seem to be able absorb parts of these presences are from the jewel shards. Well that is just great" Inuko sighed out.

"There is nothing we can do about it for now." I sighed out as well. "All we can do I believe for now is find out what we are dealing with and a way to remove this shard."

"And I'll keep all search for anything that can help master." Yura said confidently, getting all of us to nod.

It's not the best of plans, but it was the best that we have right now.

Hopefully we can find someway to get rid of this shard, because I do not feel like sharing my body with anyone else. Especially with this other presence, the one we know nothing about.

"Well I believe that is enough doom and gloom tonight." Kagome said, after a few minutes of silence. "So Touma I believe you owe us the explanation of your which clan your from." Kagome said with a small smile, getting Yura and Inuko to nod. The former much more excitedly then later.

I just chuckled at Yura's expression.

"Very well then." I said with a smile. "As you guys wanted to know on my father's side my great-great-great grandfather was a member of the Ashiya clan." I said, getting a confused look from Kagome, an indifferent one from Inuko, and a shocked look from Yura.

"That name does sound familiar, but I can't quite place it." Kagome said while thinking about it.

"Of course it should, the Ashiya Clan is a onmyōji clan that has been around for over 500 years and is one of the best around!" Yura said excitedly. "I knew that you had to come from a prodigious clan, but that wasn't anything I was expecting! So do you have anything from the clan master?"

"Not that much I'm afraid. My ancestor Mutsuki left the clan long ago and left only a few notes. After him though no one else in my family has been able to use reiryoku at all. At least that is what I was able to gleam from my father's notes" I said, getting her to nod.

"Wait till Gramps hear about that, that you are descended from an onmyōji clan. He will be over the moon to know about that. So much so that he might try and teach you how to be priest." Kagome teased, causing me to laugh.

"I can see that, but I doubt that it would really work. Most yokai and reiryoku don't tend to mix." I said getting her to nod.

"Well I never expected that." Inuko said with a slight laugh in her tone. "A hanyo descended from a onmyōji clan. I bet your ancestors are rolling around your graves for that." She finished with a smirk.

"True, but that also raises a question." I said while looking at her. "You did mention that you were also from a clan, but with everything concerning Sesshōmaru I guess you never really had a chance to bring it up.

"Indeed I did and let me tell you according to mom she was disowned from her clan due to giving birth to me. Yet she still retained enough influence to raise me in a small house fit for a noble, minus the servants of course." Inuko said wistfully.

If she had that much power then Izayoi must have been from one of the more important clans like the Fujiwara or the...their was no way that was possible.

"It seems you figured it out master, believe me it's real." Yura groaned out.

"You knew?" I asked, getting her to nod.

"She told me shortly after meeting the fool and believe me I was probably more shocked then you were master. In fact I fainted." Yura said, looking away a little at the end.

"And why is that?" Kagome asked.

"It's simple." Inuko said with a grin while pulling something out of here robe. "My mother's clan is without a name, but I doubt that you would fail to recognize this."

Showing her hand Kagome and I were shocked.

Well I be damned, I was right.

For in her hand was the seal of the Imperial House.

Izayoi was member of the Imperial Household of Japan.

Meaning Inuko was in line for the throne of Japan...or at least was if her mother didn't get disowned.

Kagome just stood there for a minute, laughed, and then collapsed onto the mat below. I don't blame her.

I was about to do so myself.

"I got the exact same reaction from her as Kikyo." Inuko said with a smirk before putting the seal away. "Honestly I could care less about the throne of my mother's clan. They kicked her out when they couldn't get the marriage they were after."

"Well that does make sense I suppose." I said before feeling drowsy. I nearly fell over, but Yura caught me and laid me down.

"Get some rest master." Yura said.

"Once again I find myself agreeing with her. After everything we've done what is bound to come, you'll need it." Inuko said.

And with that I was once again greeted by darkness.

* * *

(Inuko POV -Next Mourning)

I was expecting many things while waking up.

Seeing Yura trying to cuddle Kagome in her sleep was not one of them.

The girl never did wake up for the rest of the night so me and Yura just left here where she was. As for Yura she must've tried to sleep with Touma, which surprisingly was a first.

Judging by the looks of things she tried to cuddle Touma, but he must've gotten up to do something. Resulting in the girl ending up in this situation.

Though I would love to see the fall out from this, I'm more concerned with how Touma is.

So I quickly picked up his scent and followed it out of the room.

After last night there was no way I would be leaving him alone for long.

I meant there where two presences living inside the Shikon Jewel and now reside inside of his shard. Add onto the fact he loses a little of his humanity with each shard we find and things only look rough him.

Does that make me wish to stop my goal for the Shikon Jewel, nope.

But it does give me an idea, something I'm not to keen on sharing.

But if what Kikyo said about the jewel is true and not another of her lies, it does give me an idea.

After I wish myself to become a full blown yokai, I will wish for Y/N to be restored back to being a regular hanyo.

After everything he would be through to restore the Shikon Jewel he more than deserves it.

In the end everyone gets what they want. I become a full blooded yokai, Y/N gets his humanity back, the Shikon Jewel should be gone if what Kikyo said is true and no more dealing with whatever lies inside it, and they won't have to worry about anyone else crossing into their era.

In the end it was a win for everyone and I get to protect one of the only two people I can truly give a damn about.

Anyway I followed his scent for a few more minutes into an empty room, only to stop and stare at what he was doing.

In his hands were a brush and some kind of mirror like object, a phone I believed they called it. He was using it to place the finishing touches on the object in front of him.

A painting of Amari and Tsuyu, with Hiyoshimaru on his owner's shoulders.

So this was the surprise Kagome was talking about, got to say I am impressed.

Kagome did mention he liked to draw and work on art, but this blew my expeditions away.

By Yomi I swear that this painting alone managed to surpass the likes of the best artists in the capital! Something like this could be worth a fortune, but the sentimental value to the like of Tsuyu, Amari, and the daiymo will prevent that from happening.

"And done." Touma said as he placed the brush and phone down.

"Got to say I am impressed Touma." I said, getting his attention. "I have heard of some spectacular feats of artists, but this one blows them away. Still how did you make it so like like."

"I just used a few western techniques just to enhance the picture of Amari and Tsuyu. Other then that everything else are from Nippon." He said, getting me to nod.

"I bet they all are going to be surprised when they see this." I said, getting him to nod.

"Defiantly, you should have seen their faces once I took a picture of them and said I'd have a painting done by morning. Though I could see the doubt they had in their eyes, they at least gave me a chance. So it will all be worth it once they see this." Touma said, getting me to nod.

He painted this in an entire morning when it would take even longer for most artists at least a single day in this era.

There was something else I noticed too, he was more relaxed then last night. I suppose that making art was like a catharsis for him then.

Maybe...

"Touma do you have any else like this you could show me?" I asked, honestly curious to see what else he has. Besides it would probably takes his mind off of whatever worries he might have. Considering what I found out last night, anyone in his position would worry about their well being.

"Certainly." He said with a nod, a small spark in his eye. "Though what I do have is in my bag back in the room and I would like to wake everyone up first to show them the painting."

"Fine." I sighed out, a little disappointed as I want to see some more of his art. But I could wait a bit.

A scream and a loud slap interrupted my thoughts and echoed throughout the castle, causing me to wince as it stung my ears.

Damn, that girl has a set of lungs on her.

"Was that what I think it was?" Touma asked, getting me to nod.

"Yup, do you still have the comb?" I asked him, getting him to nod. "Good, now let us try to stop Kagome from unsuccessfully killing Yura no matter how much I wish to join her in that."

Touma just nodded as he took the lead, while I hung back. Not really caring about anything concerning the other two at the moment.

No for now, I just want to make sure that Touma is alright for now.

After all he's had my back since day one...despite me trying to kill him at the time that is.

Well now it is my turn, and nothing will stop me from anyone that dares to harm him.

* * *

**The screen flickers for a bit before the author reappears.*****Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter.******As you can see that overgrown toad stood just about no chance and there was a few revelations. Minor in comparison now, but later on...who knows.******Anyway now that this arc is over, the next one is the Raijū Kyōdai arc...the longest one I have made so far. Over a third of this story and I had only gotten it done recently.******The next chapter will be out June 28 and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter when it comes out.******Anyway I have to get back to work on my newest chapter of From No One to Someone, so if you have any questions leave a review or PM me and I will get back to you when I can.******So until next time, ciao!*****The author waves goodbye as the screen fades to black.**


	21. Shippō

**The screen flickered for a bit before the author reappeared...looking morose.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here...and welcome to another chapter of Hanyo of Snow.***

***Sorry about the 2 day delay, just got some heavy news recently which I will not get into detail about.***

***Though I am feeling a bit better now, so to make up with the delay I am doing a double update tonight. One chapter of Hanyo of Snow and one chapter of From No One to Someone. That and this story will surpass 100k words after this chapter, so at least is a big milestone to celebrate as well.***

***So let's get started shall we.***

***First off I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi.***

***Secondly just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on and enjoy. I will see you all at the end of the chapter.***

**The author snaps his fingers as the chapter begins.**

* * *

**Shippō**

* * *

**(**Kagome POV)

It would be an understatement to say that it has been a long past few days so far. Considering I was nearly killed by Inuko's flat chested bitch of a sister, Touma slowly losing his humanity and housing two presences inside his body, burning a toad alive, and the less said about yesterday morning the better it could be justified.

I thought I had seen it all, especially when Amari tripped off a cliff when right after he decided to travel around Nippon and help people out instead of returning to Kai.

But this one takes the cake!

"How can you two eat at a place like this!" I shouted at Inuko and Yura as they were eating cup noodle, with the former looking at Touma's sketchbook. "We are right next to a the remnants of battlefield!"

Honestly how can they eat at a place like this, just thinking about how much blood was spilt here was enough to get rid of my appetite.

"We are just used to it and if you are going to spend time in this era then so will you." Inuko said as she continued to look at Touma's art.

Ever since she saw Touma's painting, which was once again a sight to behold she has been diving deep into his artworks. I can't tell if she secretly has an appreciation for artwork or something else.

I prayed that it was the former one, I already have Yura to deal with on that front already and that harlot isn't even hiding her attempts at trying to seduce him.

"There could be worse places Kagome." Myōga said from Inuko's shoulder as he had returned yesterday with Tessaiga's sheath. "An average battlefield is nothing compared to the disaster areas created by some yokai."

"I suppose you are right, besides it's best out here then in that harlot's ratty nest of hair." I said, getting Inuko to laugh and Yura to scowl. She tried to flex her hands as if to manipulate her hairs.

"Yura do not make me use your comb again." Touma warned as he examined the battlefield.

"Sorry master!" Yura called out, before sending me a scathing glare, causing me to shiver a bit.

She never forgave me for destroying her home and if Touma didn't have her comb on hand then I was pretty sure that she would kill me in my sleep already. That and knowing how important I was to him.

Her devotion to him kind of terrifies me at moments sometimes.

Speaking of Touma, he said that he noticed something on the battlefield and wished to check it out. Under our watchful eyes of course.

If there was one thing we all agreed on, it was that he was turning starting to become a trouble magnet and needed to be monitored whenever possible, lest he get knocked out and kidnapped again.

So with at least one of us keeping an eye on him, he searched the battlefield for the past few minutes and just got back. And judging by his expression it wasn't anything good.

"What did you see Touma?" I asked as he took a seat between myself and Inuko, much to Yura's clear annoyance.

"This battlefield wasn't concluded between humans. Don't you see the burn marks scattering the ground and charring everything left behind that hasn't been reduced to ashes. Add in the the burn patterns I have to say everyone here was incinerated by lightning." Touma said, getting everyone on edge.

So all of this was caused by lightning, no normal storm could have caused this. But while I might not have much knowledge on yokai, I did know of a type of yokai that could have done this.

"So you believe that a raijū did this?" I asked getting him to nod.

Well this isn't good.

Raijū were a type of yokai usually accompanying Raijin, the god of thunder and lightning.

I don't know about how they were in reality, but they were portrayed as aggressive, especially during storms.

"Well these lands were the territory of a raijū clan after all." Myōga said, getting us all except Yura to look at him.

"If you knew about that then why didn't you tell us?" Inuko asked him.

"Simple, they have all died out. Besides this is the barest edge of their territory. They mainly settled down in Raimei Valley about 1 Ri away from here." Myōga explained, getting the others to nod, except for myself.

What in Yomi's name was a Ri?

"It's a term in shakkanō, the unit of measurement in Japan before it changed during the Meiji Restoration to the metric system. A Ri is about 4 kilometers." Touma explained, getting me to nod.

"That would be fine, if they were all wiped out that is." Yura said, getting all of us to face towards here. "Your information is wrong you old flea, there are still 3 members left from that clan. Though the youngest is away from what I here, in the care of distant family the other members have been rather admit about protecting their territory."

"And what reason did you not mention that to us!" I snapped at her.

"Simple, it would be irrelevant if I knew that they would be in master's way. They might be teenagers by raijū standards, but those two are noted to be powerful for their age as of late. So I heard rumors of where their were during the day and plotted our course away from them. Do you think that I would allow master to encounter anything like them so soon after that flat chested bitch attacked us, then you are sorely mistaken!" Yura snapped at me in turn, causing me to sigh.

I suppose she does have a point.

"Well you might be right about that, but you could of at least told me us about it." Touma said, getting her to nod.

"Very well, if we are close to any danger that I know of master I will let you know master." Yura said, leaving out the emphasis on everyone else.

"I suppose that is as good as we will get from the hairy bitch. But I believe we should leave now. Believe me when I say as much as I would like to test the Tessaiga against these raijū as they are worthy first test unlike that overgrown toad, the village isn't that far from here and we should make it just as the sun is starting to set. So maybe another time on that." Inuko said reluctantly.

She sounded dead set on fighting those raijū, but are week is almost over and we have found our Shikon Jewel shard. Plus we do need a break after finding out about what is going on with Touma. A few days of school and we should be good to go for another excursion back into the past.

So I had started to pack up my stuff when I saw a swirl of blue fire forming around us and the area got dark.

"You got to be kidding me." Inuko sighed out as she reached her hand towards Tessaiga. "Myōga is that what I think it is?"

"It is Lady Inuko, that is foxfire." Myōga said, getting the rest of us to brace ourselves.

Even I knew what that meant, we were facing against a kitsune then.

I just hope it is a one tailed one then, I have heard stories what a nine tailed one can do and I have no intention of finding out!

But wait a second, there was a veritable inferno of foxfire in front of us.

So why wasn't Touma, someone who is...I guess around 52% yuki-onna due to the Shikon Jewel shards not recoiling from the sheer heat produced by the flames?

"I am the great and mighty Shippō!" The voice in the flames, Shippō said as the flames began to condense. "You have trespassed onto my territory and now unless you give me all of your Shikon Jewel shards!"

"This is a trick isn't it." Inuko deadpenned as she moved her hand away from Tessaiga.

"You can drop the charade brat, no one is buying it anymore. Except for the girl that is." Yura said flatly while pointing at me.

"It is not!" I shouted.

From the moment this Shippō spoke, I figured out what he was immediately.

Nothing more then a kitsune kit playing a trick on us, it was obvious he was a kid by his voice alone too.

"T-This isn't a trick!" Shippō stuttered out before the ball of flame started to hover over to Touma. "I'm going to kill you all starting with this one!"

The flames evaporated revealing...the single most pathetic sight in my life.

It was like a kid had drawn a pink circle, too small limbs, missed shaped eyes, and shark teeth and called it a monster.

It was so pathetic that Inuko burst out laughing at the sight with Yura not that far behind her.

I honestly felt sorry for the poor kid.

"Stop laughing at me!" Shippō said, before he bit Touma on the head.

And promptly turned blue.

"Cold! Too cold!" Shippō said before his transformation vanished into a puff of smoke and revealed his true form.

A little boy about Sōta's age with a fox tail and paws for feet

Oh.

My.

Amaterasu.

He is just so cute!

I just want to squeeze the life out of him, because he was just so cute and fluffy.

And it seemed Yura thought so as well with the look on her face and the way she was slowly drawing out Benigasumi...oh no.

"Touma!" I called out, getting his attention and pointing at Yura as had almost drawing out her sword and started to approach Shippō as the kitsune kit was rubbing his presumably still cold tongue.

"Yura you will not skin Shippō." Touma said while pulling out her comb.

"But master, his fur looks soft and fluffy!" Yura whined out.

"Yura..." Touma trailed off, causing her to huff and sheath Benigasumi.

"Fine." She said, while pouting and trying to look adorable. And somehow succeeding, despite how her body seemed to make it impossible.

I still find it hard to believe that she was the same yokai who once nearly killed myself and Inuko, planned to rape Touma, and indirectly put my family in danger. If it wasn't for her moments I would say that she seemed to be like too different people. The only explanation I could come up with was that she was absolutely insane and what happened yesterday only added onto the reasons of why I prefer to keep my distance from her unless Touma was nearby.

Speaking of him, Touma pulled out a package of rice cakes from his bag and started to walk over to Shippō.

The kitsune didn't see him until he crouched right down next to him and opened the package.

"Here you go." He said while handing the young kitsune one. Shippō looked between him and the rice cake a few times before Touma put one into his mouth and ate it.

I guess he did it to show that it wasn't poisoned.

Shippō took one small bite and his eyes immediately sparkle. He then immediately proceeded to eat it all, causing Touma to chuckle at him.

"So how was it?" He asked with a smile.

"It was amazing, can I some more of those!" Shippō asked excitedly, getting Y/N to nod.

"Sure, just tell me why you wanted to try and take our Shikon Jewel shards and I will give you the rest." Touma said, getting the kitsune to ponder it for a few moments and looking between us and him.

"Maybe, but what about them?" Shippō said, while pointing at myself, Yura, and Inuko.

"You have nothing to worry about, you can trust them especially Kagome." Y/N said, sending Yura a glance that only got her to sigh. Seemed that she had her heart set out for his fur.

"If the brat doesn't bother me I am fine with it." Inuko said while shrugging indifferently.

"It's alright with me." I said, secretly hoping to pet him.

Shippō looked all of us over, sending a quick glare to Inuko before settling on me with a small smile.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to answer a few questions of my own." He said as Touma got up.

"Fair enough, now come on. I haven't had lunch yet, so let us share some lunch and stories together shall we?" Toums said, getting Shippō to nod excitedly and to follow him immediately follow after him.

I could only smile at looking at the way Shippō was following Touma and shooting off questions while he tried to answer him in earnest.

It was honestly a touching sight, but if this past week and a half had taught me anything then trouble was bound to find us soon.

* * *

**The screen flickered for a bit before the author reappears.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter. Short I know, but this was just the prologue in what's to come for this arc.***

***Still I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.***

***Anyway next chapter will be on August 8th and I hope you all will enjoy it when it comes out.***

***I have to go finish editing the newest chapter of From No One to Someone, so until next time, ciao!***

**The author waves goodbye as the screen fades to black.**


	22. Calm before the Storm

**The screen flickers for a bit before the author appears.**

***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome back to another chapter of Hanyo of Snow***

***Although a realitivly short one though, wrote it during a difficult point of my life during the time of writing this and wrote it as a breather to the events to come.***

***So with that let's move on shall we.***

***First off I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi.***

***Secondly just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy. I will see you all at the end of the chapter.***

**The author snaps his fingers and the screen flickers as the chapter begins.**

* * *

**Calm**** before the Storm**

* * *

(Inuko POV)

This isn't good.

The kit spilled everything after a bit of eating some more of Touma''s food.

His old man was killed after getting him to run away and he later found the corpse skinned by one of the two raijū who lived nearby.

The memory brought the kit to tears and he was currently munching on one of those cake sadly next to Touma. And I could hardly blame him.

Killing someone was one thing, but desecrating their corpse like that was just wrong. Something Yura seems to disagree with concerning hair.

Then again considering the hairy bitch is a sentient comb once used for brush the hair of the dead, I suppose it makes sense.

I would love to find out which one of the Raijū did that and test Tessaiga on them.

But the kicker was why the raijū killed him.

They were after the Shikon Jewel shard that Shippō's father possessed. And according to him they already had multiple shards on them.

We need to get Touma back to his era as soon as possible.

As much as I wish to fight these guys and get their shards, he is still a little weak from absorbing the power of the last shard. If we fight the raijū at his current state I can't guarantee that he will survive or he would make it threw the backlash of absorbing multiple jewel shards.

"Kagome, Touma we are taking you two back to the well and then me and Yura are going to face these raijū." I said sternly, getting Yura to surprisingly nod in acceptance. Looks like she was thinking the exact same thing I did.

Well perhaps minus collecting the Jewel shards perhaps.

"I am all for it, already had enough near death experiences with the flat chested bitch." Kagome said while saying the last part spitefully.

Once again another valid point.

"Alright then let's get going then." Touma said while picking up his bag and stood up.

Only to be surrounded by a ring of foxfire...which Touma promptly stepped through it.

I expected nothing else from the little brat, who promptly clinged onto his leg.

"Shippō can you please let go of me?" Touma asked, getting the kit in question to shake his head at him.

"No not until you give me all your Shikon Jewel shards, minus the one on your chest." Shippō said while looking up at You.a, his eyes pleading at him. "If not then please stay. The creepy lady called you master, then you must be strong!"

At that remark Yura turned red with rage, and me and the girl burst out in laughter at the insult.

"What did you call me brat!" Yura roared out.

"You heard what I said creepy lady, you reek of blood and hair!" Shippō shot out, only enraging her more.

Oh this was just too good.

"Yura calm down I will handle him." Tou.a said with a sigh before fixing Shippō a stern glare that caused the kitsune the girl to mumble something along the lines of 'here he goes again.'

"Shippō it is rude to call Yura a creepy lady, so apologize to her." Touma said sternly and an equally stern gaze, getting the kitsune to look away for a bit before nodding.

"Of course." Shippō said before letting go of Touma's leg and faced him and Yura. "Sorry for calling you a creepy lady and for insulting one of your mistresses."

...I am going to kill that brat for insinuating that.

"...EHHH!" Kagome shouted as she and Touma turned red and faced any other direction but themselves. Their faces turned red and...was that mist starting to leak off of him?

It defiantly was mist.

Yura's cheeks turned a light pink, the brat looked a little confused, and Myōga let out a chuckle from my shoulder.

Before I flicked him off and took a breath to calm myself.

No need to kill the kit or to slug him, he didn't know. And besides doing so would probably cause the girl to utter that accursed word. Thank Amaterasu that Touma has been keeping her calm about it.

"Touma I believe that you might want to clarify things for the brat." I growled out, causing Shippō to look even more confused.

"What do you mean, I thought your were all his mistresses?" He said, getting me to draw my claws out and the kit to hide behind Touma's legs.

"They are not, Kagome and Inuko are my friends and Yura is my vassal. Nothing less nothing more." Touma sighed out, getting Shippō to nod in acceptance and both he and Kagome to refuse to look for each other still red face.

Someone seriously needs to confess to each other first, I can smell their desire for each other despite how faint it is.

Thankfully the only thing I can smell off of Yura is blood and hair, otherwise I would practically be suffocating in the same scent.

"I see, but if you have a yokai as a vassal then you must be strong?" Shippō questioned as he emerged from behind Touma. Causing Yura to growl and myself to chuckle at her misfortune.

"While he is strong, he is not invincible." Kagome said, snapping out of her stupor. "No one is."

"No truer words said Kagome." Touma said with a smile. "Besides I'm not really that strong in the first place. It is all in my mother's power after all." He added as he created a top made out of ice much to the amazement of the kitsune. "It comes with limits even with the jewel shard in my chest enhancing. Along with that my body is still that of a regular human meaning I can't handle too much. So while I might be strong in a certain view point, I have to say that Inuko is much stronger then me." He said, while handing Shippō the top and shocking me.

I wasn't surprised by him admitting that. I did have about over century of experience over him.

But that was not what surprised me, it was the fact that he admitted that he admitted his own weakness. A fact that would get someone killed for admitting such a thing more often then not in this era.

Something that I wouldn't admit myself or as easily as Touma did.

"Don't sell yourself short Touma, not everyone can be a monster like her while fighting." Kagome sighed out. "Still you more then make up for it on other ways."

"Like your cunning, you were able to figure out a plan several times on how get the upper hand on Sesshōmaru master." Yura praised out, shocking the kit as he was messing with the ice top.

"Then again we barely survived the entire ordeal, but I have to say you were pretty good back there for getting us out alive." I said with a smirk.

"Thanks guys." Touma said, looking a little bashful.

"So you are telling me that all of you faced Sesshōmaru and lived!" The kitsune exclaimed in shock. "Then you are capable of defeating the Raijū Kyōdai! So why are we leaving?"

"It is because of this." Touma said while gesturing to his shard. "Everytime so far we gain a new shard I absorb some of its power into this one and the process is quite draining and it might kill me if I don't recover after enough time. And we only just got another shard the other day."

"So you are still recovering, but what about the others?" The kit questioned.

"Myself and the hairy bitch can handle the raijū, Kagome not so much. So we are going to get them away from here and you are going with them as well." I said sternly, getting Shippō to turn red and start to shake. "I take it that you want avenge your father right?" I asked him.

"Yes!" He shouted back.

"Well don't." I said flatly, shocking the brat.

He needed to hear this.

"You said it yourself that your old man had you run away before his death. So he wanted you to live and throwing yourself at them would only get you killed. Now do you wish to dishonor his memory by getting your self killed you brat?" I questioned coldly, getting tears to swell up in his eyes

"No, but what am I going to do knowing that those monsters that killed my father are still alive and probably wearing his fur as a pelt or something!" He shouted out with tears streaming down his face.

"Then we kill them and take his fur back for you after dropping you off with Kagome and Touma. Still need those shards after all." I said simply, getting the kit to quite down for a minute.

Until he clung onto my leg and started to cry.

"Thank You! Thank You! Thank you!" Shippō bawled into my kimono.

"Think nothing off it, now get off." I grumbled out, trying to shake the kit off of my leg. "Touma, Kagome a little help here. This little brat won't let go."

The two of them tried to pry him off and struggled for a few moments before they managed to get him off before he went limp in the girl's arms. Looks like he passed out from exhaustion, I guess the little brat has been holding that in him for a while now.

The girl checked him over real quick and turned to me with a frown.

"You could been less blunt with him." She said sternly.

"That might be true and I will admit that I might have stepped out of bonds a little bit, but the brat needed to hear it. I might not know the exact circumstances of your's and Touma's era, but I do know that you too are newcomers compared to this era. Although I have been strung up in a damned tree for 50 years, things have not changed all that much. People die in the thousands by the day horrifically due to war, humans, famine, yokai, storms, or by the will of Izanami's curse. You have to be truly blessed to go your entire life without seeing a shred of violence, living a happy life, and die of old age in your sleep. Unfortunately this brat will go without such a thing and I would prefer not to have a kit such as himself go suicidal against a pair of raijū of all things on my conscious." I sighed out.

I might be willing to cross quite a few lines in order to get what I want, but allowing a brat like Shippō to face suicidal odds if I could prevent it if I could wasn't one of them.

It didn't help that the brat reminded me a little of when mom died of old age when I was at his physical age. I was so filled with grief and anger I made the mistake of lashing out at an nearby oni clan.

It did not end well and I nearly died, well after slaughtering the entire clan that is. They deserved it though.

"She does have a point Kagome, I can agree with her on the reasoning though with out being so blunt." Touma sighed out.

"Honestly I could care less about that, I am more pissed off that you basically lyed to him about me fighting a pair of raijū alongside you. Something I would never do unless master ordered me to." Yura growled at me before sighing. "Something I am willing to overlook this once if only, because of how fond Master seems to be of the kitsune, but make no mistake. Try something like this again and I will make you pay."

"I would love to see you try, you hairy bitch." I said with a smirk, getting her to grow even further.

"Now is not the time!" Myōga called out as he jumped onto my shoulder. "Lady Inuko look and the clouds and you will see why!"

He seemed nervous...which was a usual expression for the old flea. But to actively warn me like this might mean there was a grain of truth to his words.

Looking up all of us to see a large amount of grey clouds over head, with the occasional flash of thunder and the distinct rumbling of thunder.

A common sign of an oncoming storm or in this case possibly a raijū on the prowl.

"I believe it is time to move out now." I said as I started to walk away, with the rest following close behind me.

I rested my hand on Tessaiga, ready Incase one of these raijū show up.

Knowing our luck it might just happen, but I prefer not too.

Because if we face them I can guarantee someone was possibly going to die with two different scenarios. Either they win and most of us die due to how dangerous these yokai seem to be. Or we win, the raijū die, and Touma dies due to absorbing the combined power of five shards.

Either way there is a good chance he will die, and I can not allow that to happen.

* * *

**The screen flickered for a bit before the author reappears.*****Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter despite at how short it is.******Not much to say but shit goes down next chapter, so I hope you enjoy that when it comes out.******Normally I would have released it out on October 9th, but due to Yashahime being released on the 3rd expect the chapter then. Along with 2 other chapters later in the month. So I hope you all will enjoy it then.******That's all for now, if you have any questions leave a review or PM me and I will get back to you when I can.******So until next time, ciao!*****The author waves goodbye as the screen fades to black. **


End file.
